El Caballero de la Luna
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! Bienvenidos sean todos a esta tercera y ultima parte de la historia. En esta tercera parte por fin sabremos si las chicas se van a quedar con ellos, si Zafiro y Hotaru algún día pagaran por todo lo que han hecho pero lo mas importante de todo, por fin vamos a saber si el triple papacito de: "El Caballero" podrá convencer al amor de su vida de estar con él.
1. Chapter 1

_**23/06/2017**_

 _ **Holi! :D jajajaja, no saben la felicidad tan grande que siento de que por fin haya llegado este día :3 Me da mucho gusto volver a las andadas despues de meses de haber terminado de escribir esta tan esperada tercera parte y poder compartir con ustedes, no saben cuanto lo he esperado :3**_

 _ **Antes de dejarlas con el capitulo quisiera darles las gracias por todo ese amor y ese apoyo que me han mostrado mediante reviews y mensajes por Facebook. Muchas gracias y espero con todo mi corazón que les guste el desenlace de esta historia que tanto gusto me dio escribir.**_

 _ **Besitos! Nos leemos cuando nos leamos :v ¿como lógico, verdad? jajajaja :v**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

— Por fin, por fin las he encontrado.

— Señor, —le preguntó un muy concentrado Taiki que dejó de limpiar su arma, pues sus palabras, lo habían inquietado— ¿de qué está hablando?

Darien estaba feliz, feliz porque después de más de un año y medio de buscarlas, de gastar una gran cantidad de dinero en investigadores privados y más, las había hallado. Con una gran sonrisa en ese bello rostro con el que Dios lo había bendecido (o maldecido, muchas veces el pobre y acosado de Darien no sabía qué era) colgó la llamada, se levantó de su silla, y fue hacia donde estaba Taiki para decirle…

— Las encontré, Taiki, a todas ellas.

— Espere, espere un momento. — Dejó el arma sobre la mesa y levantándose igualmente, volvió a preguntarle, pues no podía creer lo que Darien le decía…— ¿No estará hablando de Serena y las demás, verdad? ¿No me diga que por fin…?

— Sí, ¡Sí, Taiki!

Posó ambas manos sobre los preocupados hombros de Taiki.

— ¡Por fin las encontré! Me acaba de llamar Taisho a decirme que…

— ¿Taisho? — Levantó Taiki una ceja con preocupación— ¿Ese no es el japonés con el que usted una vez…?

— El mismo. Taisho me acaba de llamar a decirme que me tiene toda, toda la información que le pedí. Taiki, nos vamos mañana mismo para Japón; no, que mañana, vámonos que sí podemos dejar todo arreglado hoy, nos vamos hoy mismo.

— Señor, espere un momento; es que de verdad no entiendo. ¿Cómo es eso de que usted habló con Taisho, con nada y nada menos que Sesshomaru Taisho, y le pidió información de las muchachas? ¿Usted cuándo hizo eso y mejor, a qué horas que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta?

— Ah, sí, verás. Hace como un mes, recordé que…

Darien, con una impecable sonrisa en el rostro, una que no podía borrar porque la alegría que le daba al fin haber encontrado a Serena y más, a su hija y a las demás, no se la había dado nada más hasta ese momento, sonrió ampliamente. Sonriente, sonriente y tan elegantemente vestido (como siempre) volvió a tomar asiento y le explicó a Taiki qué era lo que había hecho y cómo lo había hecho. Sentado, después de cruzar una pierna y despejando su escritorio con todos los documentos que ahí había, le contó que un día y cansado de pagar detectives privados y sin ningún resultado, recordó que uno de sus clientes era japonés y decidió llamarlo. Le dijo, con mucha tranquilidad, que le pidió a Sesshomaru que averiguara por el paradero de su mujer, de su hija y de sus amigas, a cambio de un fuerte cargamento de anfetaminas.

— ¿No me diga que ese fue el cargamento que despachamos hace como dos semanas?

Darien asintió.

— Pero, señor, ¿usted sabe lo que va a decir su hermana cuando se entere de que usted…?

— Es que ese es el asunto, Taiki. — Su semblante cambió de relajado a preocupado en un instante— Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, Hotaru. Fue por eso que no les dije nada ni a ti ni a los muchachos. Tenía que guardar discreción porque Hotaru, es decir, Saturn, es más peligrosa de lo que pensaba…. No puedo creer que mi hermana, que mi hermana menor, sea una persona tan…Tan…

— ¿Desgraciada?

— ¡Oye!

— Señor, usted me perdona pero su hermana, con todo el respeto que usted me merece, es una infeliz. ¿Ah, es que usted puede creerlo? Ni Yaten ni yo podemos creer que después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado siga buscando tan incansablemente a Seiya. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ha ensañado de esa manera con mi hermano?

— _Por él, Taiki._ — Pensó Darien con preocupación— _Porque Hotaru está enamorada de ese imbécil de Zafiro, por eso._

— ¿Señor? ¿Está bien?

— No sé, Taiki. — Se levantó de nuevo de la silla y esa vez tomó un portarretrato, un portarretrato en donde estaba la foto de Serena, y dijo sin dejar de mirarla…— No lo sé pero ahora lo más importante es ir con ellas. Tenemos que, espera un momento. ¿Bueno? Ah, hola Taisho, ¿de verdad? ¡¿Es de verdad?! Claro, claro, anote. Es, elcaballero03 ...

Así, y después de darle su muy privada y exclusiva dirección de correo electrónico a Taisho, colgó la llamada y pasados dos minutos de haber colgado, recibió el correo que Taisho le dijo iba a mandarle mientras Yaten iba entrando al lujoso estudio de Darien.

Y al ver las involuntarias lagrimas que Darien derramó, Taiki y Yaten se preocuparon.

— Señor, señor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?

— Es, es hermosa. — Dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y limpiándose las lágrimas que había acabado de derramar— Mi hija es hermosa. ¿Quieren ver? Vengan, vengan, muchachos, vengan y les muestro las fotos que me acaba de mandar Taisho.

Los llamó hacia donde él estaba para mostrarles. Y cuando empezaron a pasar fotos y se encontraron con una en particular… Quien lloraba ya no era Darien, era Taiki que no podía creer lo que veía.

— ¿Ustedes están viendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Esa, esa es Amy y…?

— Felicitaciones, hermano. — Lo abrazó Yaten muy fraternalmente mientras Darien le pasaba su fino, su costosísimo y exclusivo teléfono para que pudiera ver más de cerca, a Taiki que no paraba de llorar— Tienes una niña muy hermosa, felicidades.

— Pero, ¿cómo, cómo consiguió ese señor estas fotos?

— Te dije que le pedí el favor a Taisho de buscar a Serena y a las demás por todo Japón, no importaba cuanto me costara, y mira, hizo un excelente trabajo. Al parecer les tomaron estas fotos mientras estaban con los niños en el parque. Muchachos, tenemos mucho que hacer. Vámonos que tenemos que irnos para allá lo más pronto que nos sea posible. Yo no quiero ver a la niña tan solo por fotos. ¿O es que tú sí, Taiki?

— ¡Pero claro que no! Perdón, quiero decir, claro que no, señor, por supuesto que quiero ver a, a, por Dios, ¿es de verdad? ¿Yo, yo tengo una hija?

Ambos, tanto Darien como Yaten, sonrieron de verlo tan sorprendido.

— Es que, es que, aun no lo puedo creer.

— Pues créelo. — Dijo Darien mientras él le regresaba el teléfono— Felicidades, Taiki, tienes una niña muy, muy linda, felicitaciones; aunque la mía es más hermosa. No creo que exista en el mundo una niña más bella que la mía.

— Señor, usted me perdona pero mi hija, mi bebé, no se puede comparar con nadie, es única. Es igual, idéntica a Amy, es preciosa.

— Bueno, bueno ya. — Intervino Yaten antes de que ese par se pusieran a pelear— Vamos a dejarlo en empate, ¿de acuerdo? Los felicito por sus hijas, son en verdad hermosas pero, ¿entonces qué? ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

— De ser posible hoy mismo, Yaten.

— ¿Sí? Señor, ¿y qué vamos hacer con la: _Black Lady_ y más, con la desquiciada de su hermana? Recuerde que esa mujer…

— Vamos a decirle que vamos a ir a Japón a ver a Taisho para hacerle una propuesta, eso es lo que le vamos a decir.

— Y como esa desgraciada es como el difunto: "Gran sabio", que en paz descanse, no creo que…

— Muchachos, yo sé que ustedes odian a mi hermana, y con justa razón, pero les pido que no le digan así. Yo estoy por creer que lo que mi hermana tiene son problemas mentales, creo que tiene un grave desorden mental y necesita ayuda.

— Pues, señor, le pido una disculpa si lo he ofendido con lo que he dicho de su hermana pero es que, entiéndame. — Dijo Yaten mirando a Darien fijamente a los ojos— Es por culpa de esa, de ella, que no he podido convencer a Mina de regresar a México. Señor, he estado a esto, —le hizo la seña con los dedos— a esto de convencerla de que regrese con mi hijo al país pero, nada, ella se niega a volver porque le da mucho miedo que algo le pueda pasar a Yaten por su culpa, por culpa de la loca de Saturn.

— Yo sé pero…

— Y, ¿sabe qué es lo peor? Que cada que hablamos, es decir, que nos vemos por Skype, no puedo quitarle la razón. ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué necesidad tenía esa infeliz de mandar a descuartizar esa gente, ah? ¿Y todo porque no le dijeron en dónde estaba mi hermano con esa otra loca de la capitana Tenoh? No, no señor, nadie sabe lo difícil que es para mí ver a mi hijo tan solo por fotos, a través de una pantalla de computador.

— Al menos tú, Yaten, — le dijo Taiki con el rostro agachado y de medio lado, tratando de ocultar su tristeza…— lo has visto. Tú, tú, y ese otro idiota de Nef, han estado cerca de sus hijos pero, ¿el señor y yo qué, ah?

— Taiki, ni Neflyte ni yo tenemos la culpa de que…

— Si ha sido difícil para ti, que has tenido contacto con ellos, así sea tan solo por fotos o mejor, por internet, ¿te puedes hacer una idea de lo difícil que ha sido para Darien o para mí, para nosotros, que hasta ahora los conocemos?

— Pues… No. No me imagino lo difícil que ha sido para ustedes pero, para mí eso no es suficiente. Yo, yo no quiero ver a Yaten y a Mina una vez al año y a escondidas, no, yo no quiero eso para nosotros. Yo quiero que…

— Momento, momento, momento, para tu coche. — Dijo Darien completamente sorprendido ante sus palabras— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¿Acaso escuché bien, o tú no solamente te has visto con Mina y con tu hijo por internet? ¿Ustedes se vieron en persona, Yaten?

— Sí. — Sonrió ampliamente involuntariamente— ¿Recuerda cuando me mandaron de viaje que disque a cotizarle la prótesis al señor Diamante?

— Sí, ¿y qué con eso?

— Bueno… Pues no fue que hubo un retraso y me quedé estancado en Panamá, no, yo me quedé en Panamá porque ese era el plan. Mina y yo quedamos de vernos en Panamá para que yo pudiera ver al niño, para poder conocerlo personalmente.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Pobre Darien, no lo podía creer. Estaba tan sorprendido por lo que Yaten le acababa de decir, que no sabía si estrangularlo, o seguirlo escuchando.

— ¡¿Y tú porque chingados no me dijiste nada?! ¡De haberlo sabido, yo habría…!

— Porque esa fue la condición que me puso Mina cuando yo le pedí que nos viéramos en alguna parte para conocer a mi hijo, señor, por eso.

— Pero es que eso no justifica que…

— Ella, me pidió que nos viéramos fuera de México y de Japón para evitar problemas. De verdad que le tiene mucho miedo a su hermana, señor, y aun no entiendo por qué. Por más que le he preguntado por qué es que le tiene tanto miedo, no me ha querido decir. Solo me dice que ya hizo suficiente daño y que no va a permitir que haga más.

— Oye, ¿será que ellas ya saben lo que hizo Hotaru, es decir, lo que nos hizo a Serena y a mí?

— Vaya usted a saber, señor, pero así fue. — Sonrió al recordarlo— Yo me quedé con Mina y con Yaten en un hotel de Panamá una noche y un día y aunque fue poco tiempo, fue increíble…. Es por eso que, con el perdón que usted me merece y todo, señor, pero, detesto a su hermana. Yo, odio, a Saturn y si no fuera porque usted es más que mi patrón, es mi amigo, ya la habría matado. Por su culpa me estoy perdiendo los mejores años de mi hijo y estoy lejos de Mina, de la única mujer a la que he amado en mi vida.

Ante las palabras de Yaten, ante su amenaza de acabar con la vida de la única hermana que le quedaba, Darien no supo qué decir. Solo pudo guardar silencio mientras Yaten volvía a decir…

— Pero, aunque yo la odie, no le haría daño, señor.

— Yaten…

— Sé que es su hermana y, al igual que yo, que también tengo un hermano conflictivo, ya ve que todo lo que pasó el año pasado fue en gran parte por culpa del pendejo de Seiya, entiendo que le dolería muchísimo si algo le pasara a esa desquiciada. No se preocupe que, aunque por su culpa este condenado a ser algo que no quería ser para ninguno de mis hijos, un padre ausente que solo puede ver a su hijo una vez al año, y a escondidas en alguna parte del mundo, nunca le haría daño, jamás porque sé lo mucho que eso lo afectaría a usted.

— Yaten, te lo agradezco mucho porque conociéndote como te conozco, sé que si no la has matado es por eso, porque es mi hermana y porque tú y yo somos amigos. Gracias y, bueno, —dijo guardando su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su fino blazer azul turquí— vámonos, no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

Darien tomó dirección hacia la puerta del estudio mientras Taiki, miraba recriminatoriamente a Yaten. Yaten, se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender con ese gesto que no le importaba en lo más minino sus reclamos, y se acomodó el arma tras la espalda mientras pensaba. Se acomodó el arma y salía del estudio con ellos mientras recordaba todo lo que con Mina había pasado esa noche en Panamá, en aquella habitación, en la cama, entrelazados y bajo las sabanas…. Mientras recordaba con gusto y mucha satisfacción todo lo que había pasado con Mina, salía con ellos para dejar todo arreglado y poder salir de viaje ese mismo día.

 ** _Flashback…_**

— ¿Estas segura que no despertará? ¿Qué tal y…?

— Yatencito, es como tú, mi amor… — Le respondió una muy sonriente Mina mientras estaba a horcadas sobre él, mientras apoyaba sus arregladas manos sobre su desnudo pecho que la llamaba… Que la necesitaba con urgencia… — Yaten…. Oh, Yaten, me has hecho tanta falta, loco…

— Mina, uy, Mina…

Suspiró con gusto mientras veía su cuerpo tras el traslucido pijama que Mina llevaba puesto. Suspiró, mientras ella acariciaba su pecho y su rostro, y volvió a suspirar mientras ella iba cayendo sobre él, mientras empezaba a sentir el calor de sus suaves pechos sobre el suyo…

— Pero nunca más de lo que tú me has hecho a mí, desobediente. — Exclamó después de |girarse y dejarla a ella sobre la cama. Le dijo, después de haberla girado y haciéndose sobre ella, entre sus piernas, que él la había extrañado más de lo que ella lo había hecho— Mina…

— ¿Sí, Yaten? Dime, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mi amor?

— A ti. — Le respondió dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo, le dijo, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su frente con la suya…— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti, mi loco hermoso.

Le dio un tierno beso Mina en los labios al tiempo que halaba con fuerza su corto y platinado cabello.

— Yo también te amo, Yaten.

— Dilo de nuevo. — Le pidió mientras no dejaba de rozarla con él, de llenar sus labios y su rostro de pequeños besos— Dilo de nuevo, di una vez más que me amas, que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti…

— Te amo, te amo, Yaten, y aunque quisiera, por mucho que lo intentara, jamás podría dejar de hacerlo, jamás podría dejar de amarte como te amo, mi amor. Te amo…

 ** _Fin flashback…_**

— ¿De qué tanto te ríes, tarado?

— De nada, Taiki. — Sonrió Yaten una vez más mientras se ajustaba los lentes de sol y seguía conduciendo— De nada, hermano.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen, Taiki: _"El que se ríe solo, de sus picardías se acuerda"_

Dijo Darien en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras sonreía y buscaba un número de teléfono en su lista de contactos.

— Quién sabe qué tanto no hicieron el degenerado de tu hermano y Mina en Panamá, en el hotel en donde se quedaron… ¿Cómo cambian los tiempos, no crees, Yaten? ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando la conociste y no te lo quería…?

No lo podía evitar, a Darien y no solo a él, a Taiki también, les daba mucha risa recordar aquella época, aquella época en donde la había conocido había sufrido mucho porque ella, se hacia la difícil con él y no se le quería entregar…

— Bueno, ya. Suficiente ustedes dos y, de una vez les digo, más tarde que me llame Mina, que no debe tardar en llamar, le voy a decir que vamos para allá.

— ¡No!

Dijeron Darien y Taiki al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Ah, no, olvídenlo; y me imagino que Neflyte opina lo mismo. Imagino que Nef estará de acuerdo conmigo en que si vamos a ir a Japón, lo más prudente sea decirles a ellas. Mina y yo hemos estado bien, de hecho muy bien, demasiado bien diría yo… Y lo último que quiero es que se enoje conmigo, que por una tontería se enoje y no me deje volver a ver a Yaten. No, no, no, y definitivamente no, yo no voy a correr ese riesgo.

Y mientras Darien y Taiki hacían caras, Mina y Serena estaban…

— ¡Ashu!

— Salud, Mina. — Sonrió Serena mientras le terminaba de dar el masaje con aceite Johnson a su hija, a esa pequeña rubia que había heredado los bellos ojos de su padre. Le respondió muy sonriente a Mina mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toallita húmeda y procedía a ponerle el pañal— ¿Resfriada?

— No, no Serena, que raro.

Le contestó Mina mientras terminaba de vestir a su pequeño, a ese pequeño bebé que había heredado su cabello rubio y los bellos ojos verdes de su padre.

— Debe ser que alguien está hablando de mí.

— Pues sí pero con que no sea Yaten…

— ¿Qué? ¿Y qué problema habría si así fuera? Ay, Serena, Yaten y yo estamos tan bien, tan bien, de hecho demasiado bien diría yo, que…

— ¿Qué, qué, Mina? — La miró Serena con seriedad mientras su hija intentaba tumbar el talco— ¿No me digas que lo estás pensando? ¿De verdad? Mira que…

— Serena, tú, eres mi amiga y creo que eres más que eso, tú eres como mi hermana y a ti no soy capaz de mentirte. Sí, ¿de acuerdo?

— Mina… Tú sabes que…

— No te lo voy a negar, sí me tentó mucho la propuesta que él me hizo pero ante todo están tú, las muchachas y más que eso, la seguridad de nuestros hijos. Fue por eso que nos fuimos de México en primer lugar, ¿no?

Serena asintió mientras seguía vistiendo a su hija.

— No te voy a negar que me encantaría decirle que sí a Yaten. No voy a negar que me encantaría decirle que sí acepto casarme con él y que nos fuéramos a vivir los tres a algún lugar lejano cuando él termine de reunir el dinero que me dice que está ahorrando para salirse del todo de ese negocio pero, esto no es un cuento de hadas.

Su rostro se tornó frio, sombrío de repente, mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo de seis meses de nacido y se dirigía a la puerta para llevarlo a su habitación.

— Mina… De verdad que lo siento mucho porque yo sé que tú lo…

— Esto es la vida real, Serena, y en la vida real todo es más difícil, nada es como uno quisiera... No te preocupes, no le he dicho nada a Yaten ni de ti, ni de Amy, ni claro, ni mucho menos de los niños.

— Gracias, Mina.

Sonrió Serena mientras hacía lo mismo que ella, sonrió mientras cargaba a su bellísima hija de siete meses y se disponía a llevarla a su cuna, a su habitación para acostarla a dormir.

— Gracias por no decirle nada porque, no sabes, Darien ha hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarnos.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, eh?

— Ah, bueno, —le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta para salir— sigo siendo detective, no olvides que ese era mi trabajo; que hablando de trabajo… ¿Qué has pensado de la propuesta que nos hizo el jefe de Lita? ¿Crees que deberíamos aceptar?

— Sere, pues no sé tú pero yo, ni siquiera lo he considerado.

Le respondió mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo de la casa.

— Mina… Tal vez tú no tengas necesidad pero a mí sí me da pena seguir…

— Es que creo que en eso el fastidioso de Yaten sí tiene razón. — Reía— No hay nadie mejor que yo para cuidar de mi hijo, nadie mejor que una madre para cuidar de sus hijos, amiga. Yo con lo que él me manda mensualmente vivo muy bien.

— Pues sí, eso es cierto pero…

— ¿Vas a empezar con lo de siempre? No, ya les hemos dicho, no sé cuántas veces ya, que nosotras no tenemos ningún problema con eso, con pagar las cosas de la casa.

— Pues sí pero no es justo que tú y Lita…

— Lita, mantiene más que agradecida contigo. Ella, te agradece mucho el que tú cuides tan bien de Yuki mientras ella trabaja, Serena. Además, con lo que Nef le manda y con lo que Yaten me manda mensualmente, nos alcanza y hasta nos sobra para cubrir con todos los gastos. Ya no te preocupes más por eso y a ver, mejor ve y haces dormir a Usagi que mira la hora que es, es tardísimo y ella ya debería es estar durmiendo. ¿Verdad que sí, ahijada?

Serena sonrió al ver como Mina, como una de sus mejores amigas, consentía a su pequeña hija de tan solo siete meses de edad. Sonriendo y despidiéndose de ella mientras entraba a la decorada habitación de su hija, no dejaba de darle vueltas a una misma idea, tenía que empezar a trabajar. Serena, desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad trabajaba, estaba acostumbrada a ganarse la vida honradamente trabajando y le daba mucha pena con sus amigas el que ellas se estuvieran encargando de todo lo relacionado con el mantenimiento (económico) de la casa. Al principio no había pasado problemas de dinero. Con lo que su madre le había consignado por la venta de la casa en México, la que había sido su herencia, había vivido muy bien los primeros meses pero, como un niño pequeño, más específicamente un bebé, tiene tantos gastos… Pues ya no tenía nada y estaba preocupada. Estaba preocupada por sus amigas, muy apenada con ellas pero más que eso, preocupada por su hija, por la seguridad de esa pequeña rubia de ojos azul zafiro que tanto amaba...

Pero mientras Serena dejaba una pequeña luz prendida, una muy tenue, y se aseguraba que el parlante que comunicaba con el de su habitación estuviera encendido, Lita iba llegando a la casa y recibía una llamada, una llamada que no esperaba…

 _—_ _¿Nef?_

— Hola, encanto. — Le dijo Neflyte muy sonriente y cómodamente sentado en uno de los asientos del avión (que Darien había comprado) mientras despegaba— ¿Ya saliste del trabajo, verdad?

— _Sí, ya, ya salí y justo estoy por llegar a la casa. Oye pero, espera un momento, ¿Qué hora es en México? ¿Tú a esta hora no estas es…?_

— Sí pero…

Neflyte, la había llamado completamente convencido de decirle la verdad, de decirle que para allá iba en compañía de Darien y de los demás pero al ver las caras de su jefe y de Taiki, que gracias a todo lo que había pasado con ellas y con sus hijos en todo ese año se habían acercado más, no pudo. No tuvo corazón para hacerles eso, a pesar que sabía en el problema tan grande en el que se iba a meter con Lita por eso, decidió encubrirlos.

 _—_ _¿Nef? ¿Neflyte, qué te pasa?_

— Eh, ¿Qué era lo que te decía, preciosa?

— _Ay, Nef, —_ reía Lita mientras caminaba hacia la casa _— pero que despistado eres._

— Sí, bueno, es solo que aproveché que estoy en mi hora de almuerzo para llamarte. Quería escucharte, quería saber de ti, de cómo te había ido en el trabajo hoy y claro, también quería que me dijeras cómo sigue Yuki.

— _Yuki está bien, de maravilla, la persona que lo cuida lo cuida muy bien. Solo fue un pequeño resfriado, no te preocupes por eso, no tienes que llamar todos los días a preguntar por el niño, Nef. Imagino que te debe salir muy…_

— Es que, yo no solo te he estado llamando todos estos días a preguntarte por el niño, porque me quedé muy preocupado por él desde que me dijiste que había pescado un resfriado.

 _—_ _¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué, digo, si se puede saber?_

Reía de nuevo, es que esa costumbre de tomarse unos tragos cada vez que salía de trabajar, aun no la dominaba tan bien como sí lo hacían los japoneses, el licor siempre la alteraba un poco.

— Por esto, porque cada que te llamo a esta hora te escucho alegre, contenta… Lita, te llamo porque me gusta escucharte, porque, por más que lo he intentado, no he podido olvidarme de ti.

 _—_ _Ay, Nef, no. Ya habíamos hablado de esto la última vez que nos vimos por video—llamada y…_

— Pero tú ese día me dijiste que me perdonabas, ¿no?

— _Sí, claro que lo dije pero eso no quiere decir que…_

— ¿Tienes a alguien? ¿Hay alguien que te guste o…?

— _No._ —Reía de nuevo mientras estaba más cerca de llegar a la casa— _La persona que me gusta, la que quiero, está lejos, a muchos kilómetros de distancia… Está lejos, muy lejos de mí…_

— ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Estás hablando del detective o de mí?

— _Te lo dejo de tarea, mi amor._ — Reía de nuevo mientras luchaba con su bolsa, no encontraba las llaves. Esa noche como que había tomado más que otras veces— _Hasta mañana, Nef, que tengas dulces sueños…_

El pobre y confundido corazón de Neflyte, se emocionó, se emocionó ante sus palabras porque seguía enamorado de ella. Él, había intentado olvidarse de Lita estando con otras mujeres pero ninguna, por mucho que buscaba mujeres parecidas a ella, se le parecía. Ninguna era como ella, ninguna le daba lo que sí le había dado Lita mientras estuvieron juntos, ninguna conseguía hacerlo sentir único, amado, especial…

Sin más remedio que despedirse de ella, le dijo, mientras los muchachos le hacían señas para que apagara ese celular, para que acabara la llamada…

— Hasta mañana, encanto… Un beso para ti y uno para Yuki ahora que lo veas, que descanses.

— _Adiós, apenas lo vea le doy el beso que le mandaste. ¡Hola mi bebé hermoso!_ — Dijo Lita con emoción mientras abría la puerta de la casa y veía a Yuki gateando, a ese bebé le encantaba arrastrarse por toda la casa— _Hola mi amor y…_

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿No que le ibas a decir sí o sí?

— No molestes Yaten, —le respondió mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Darien y este lo apagaba— no me digas nada.

— No sabes cómo te agradezco el que no le hayas dicho nada, Nef, y no te preocupes, te prometo que no vas a tener ningún problema con Lita por esto que estamos haciendo, te lo prometo.

— Señor, ay, señor…

— ¿Qué, qué es lo que pasa?

— Yo sé que Lita se va a enojar mucho conmigo cuando me vea allá, y no solo por eso, me imagino que va a querer matarme cuando se enteré de que por mi culpa, por la información que yo le di a usted, su contacto en Japón pudo encontrarlas a todas ellas más fácil.

— Pues sí pero, entiéndenos, Nef. Taiki y yo no podíamos seguir…

— Pero, aunque se enoje conmigo cuando me vea allá, le agradezco el que esté haciendo esto. Yo, yo a esa mujer la amo y me muero por ver a mi hijo en persona, señor. Quiero poder tenerlo en brazos y a ella, quiero decirle que…

— Ya somos dos.

— Somos tres. — Dijo Yaten frente a ellos mientras Taiki subía después de haber ayudado a guardar las maletas y tomaba asiento con ellos.

— Creo que para ninguno de ustedes es un secreto que yo amo a mi esposa.

Dijo Taiki mientras la aeromoza llegaba con una bandeja de bebidas y él (al igual que los demás) tomaba una.

— Nadie, tal vez solo Dios sabe, la falta tan grande que me ha hecho esa mujer y claro, lo mucho que he sufrido por no saber nada de ella ni de mi bebé en todo este tiempo.

— Créeme Taiki que si alguien te entiende, ese soy yo.

— Señor, ¿usted cree que su hermana le creyó? ¿Estará bien que se ausente de México por tantos días? Recuerde que ese rancho sin usted, es un completo…

— En este momento para mí lo de menos es la: _Black Lady_ , o mi hermana, ninguna de las dos me importa en lo absoluto, Taiki.

— Pues sí pero…

— Además, no te preocupes. — Sonrió mientras ponía la copa sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía frente a él— Todo está bajo control. Llamé a Diamante y le pedí que estuviera pendiente de todo en mí ausencia.

— ¿El señor Diamante? Señor, ¿y usted si cree que….?

— Él ha estado muy alejado de todo lo que tiene que ver con el negocio y, no, que sirva para algo. — Río y con él los demás— Creo que ya tuvo suficientes vacaciones… ¡Salud!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y para que vean que tan mala no soy ;) jajajaja, les dejo el segundo capitulo con todo mi sadico amorsh ;) jajajaja, besos, nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

— Diamante, cariño, ¿de verdad tenemos que ir? Mira que…

— No tienes que ir si no quieres, Esmeralda. — Le dijo Diamante mientras intentaba (sin éxito) ponerse la prótesis— Yo voy a ir al rancho no solo porque Darien me llamó y me lo pidió, también es porque…

— Cariño, no te enojes y ven, déjame ayudarte.

Esmeralda, que adoraba a su esposo, lo amaba más de lo que una persona debía amar a otra, se hizo a sus pies y empezó a ayudarle a ponerse la prótesis aquella que, después de mucho rechazar, que después de meses de rechazar, finalmente había terminado aceptando porque Esmeralda se lo había pedido; y había pocas cosas en la vida que él le negaba a esa mujer. Diamante, aunque no lo decía mucho, la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en su vida, la quería mucho y hacia lo posible por darle gusto, por mantenerla contenta.

— Listo, ya quedó, mi rey hermoso.

— Esmeralda, —sonrió y le acarició una mejilla con ternura mientras ella ronroneaba en su mano como eso, como una gatita muy consentida— perdóname si fui grosero contigo hace un momento, mi reina, pero es de verdad, si no quieres venir conmigo a la: _Black Lady_ mientras Darien regresa de su viaje, no tienes que hacerlo. Es solo que…

— ¿Qué clase de esposa seria si mi amado esposo me invita a ir a uno de los ranchos más grandes y hermosos de todo México a pasar unos días con él y yo me negara, eh?

— Esmeralda…

No lo podía evitar, ella era una de las pocas personas (por no decir que la única) que lo hacía reír.

— La peor. Es solo que, me he divertido tanto teniéndote aquí, todo el tiempo en la casa y conmigo, que me preocupa que si vas al rancho y empiezas a, bueno, a relacionarte con todo lo del negocio otra vez, ya no vayas a…

— Yo también me he divertido mucho contigo aquí y haciéndotelo en cada rincón de esta enorme casa pero, mi reina, creo que ya es hora de regresar a trabajar. Y no solo porque Darien, que me ha ayudado tanto en todo este tiempo, me llamó y me lo pidió.

Esmeralda hizo cara de confusión mientras se levantaba del alfombrado suelo y se sentaba sobre él, sobre sus delicadas piernas que aún no se recuperaban…

— Es también porque me preocupa esa muchacha, me preocupa todo lo que ha estado haciendo esa descarada de Hotaru.

— Pues viéndolo de esa manera… Tienes razón; además, la muy desgraciada, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a reducir nuestros ingresos? Infeliz… Mejor, mejor que regreses, mi amor, y le enseñes quienes son los que verdaderamente mandan en esta familia.

— Esmeralda… — Reía sin descanso mientras ella entrelazaba las manos en su cuello y se acercaba a su rostro con la firme intención de besarlo— Sé que no te lo digo mucho pero yo te…

— Shu.

Le dio un casto beso en los labios y después, muy sonriente, le dijo mientras se levantaba de sus piernas…

— Lo sé. No tienes que decirme que me amas porque yo, Diamante Black, eso ya lo sé. Dime, mi rey hermoso, ¿empaco maletas para cuantos días?

— Sabes que no me gusta estar como un botones cargando un montón de maletas.

— Diamante… — Reía.

— Empaca solo unas cuantas cosas, como para tres días, y en el caso de que nos vayamos a quedar más tiempo, pues salimos y compramos ropa si nos hace falta.

— Está bien, cariño, como tú digas... Siempre es como tú digas, mi rey, mi amado Diamante…

— Eres una mujer muy obediente, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Esta asintió con una sonrisa muy, muy seductora mientras dejaba la ropa y las maletas sobre la cama.

— Ah, aún es temprano. ¿Qué dices si vamos a la piscina y me ayudas con las terapias antes de irnos? ¿Quieres?

— Sabes que tus deseos, mi amado rey, son órdenes para mí…

— Esmeralda…

Sonriente, mientras ella dejaba lo que estaba haciendo, empezaba a quitarse la ropa y se acercaba hacia donde él estaba sentado, agradecía mentalmente el tener una mujer como ella a su lado. Diamante, que había caído en una fuerte depresión cuando le pasó lo que le pasó, decidió refugiarse en ella y en todo el amor que le daba para tratar de encontrar consuelo, para encontrar una razón para seguir viviendo… Mientras correspondía a sus siempre apasionados besos, y se preparaba, (como todos los días) para hacerle una vez más el amor, no se arrepentía ni por un instante de la decisión que había tomado hacia muchos meses atrás. Mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de su piel sobre la suya, mientras se deleitaba con lo suave de sus erizados senos sobre su rostro, pensaba que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue haberse alejado del negocio. Pensaba, mientras Esmeralda empezaba a deslizarse por su esculpido pecho y lo llenaba de delicados besos, que había aprovechado muy bien el tiempo…

Diamante disfrutaba de las caricias, de los besos y del amor que le daba su esposa mientras que Zafiro decía por teléfono algo molesto…

— Sabes perfectamente que mi familia siempre está y estará primero que tú y que cualquiera.

— _Pues sí, yo sé eso pero es que Zafiro, mi amor, me haces tanta falta… Llevo muchos días sin verte y…_

— Lo siento mucho, Hotaru, pero tendrás que buscar algo en qué entretenerte. Hoy, Petzite y yo tenemos que ir al jardín de Edmundo para…

— _Edmundo, Edmundo, Edmundo, ¡siempre es lo mismo!_

Le dijo Hotaru completamente salida de casillas.

— _¡Siempre pasa algo con ese maldito mocoso que ni siquiera es tu hijo!_

— ¡Cállate! — Se enojó igualmente Zafiro— ¡No vuelvas a decir ni por error que Edmundo no es mi hijo! ¡¿Te quedó claro, perra?!

— Zafiro, mi amor, yo no…

— Edmundo es mi hijo y no voy a permitir que nadie, mucho menos una mujerzuela como tú, diga lo contrario. Si te sirve, nos vemos mañana por la noche y si no, no me importa. Adiós, tengo que cortar porque ya voy tarde para ir a recoger a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

— Zafiro, Zafiro, ¿bueno? ¿Zafiro? ¡Ah, maldita sea!

Bien dicen que toda persona tiene una debilidad y van a ver y es cierto, completamente cierto… La de Sansón era (y por lo que dicen las historias) las mujeres hermosas; ya ven que después de una romántica noche de pasión con la chica esta que le cortó el cabello y lo dejó sirviendo para nada (risa) bueno, eso no lo dicen en los cuentos pero, ah, ¿en serio? ¡Eso fue! Apuesto lo que sea, que sé que no lo pierdo, a que eso fue. El tonto de Sansón era adicto a las mujeres, a sus curvas, a todos sus encantos…Y por eso cuando esta nena de Dalila, (que dicen que era más que _kawaii_ ) lo sedujo y lo llevó a la cama para después poderle hacer la maldad que le hizo, ¡pam, aceptó de una! (risa de nuevo) La debilidad de ese bobo eran las mujeres, la de Aquiles, su talón, y la de Hotaru, tenía nombre y apellido: Zafiro Black…

Hotaru, que estaba (según ella y su desquiciada cabeza) completamente enamorada de ese loco igual a ella, tiró el teléfono contra la pared y cayó sobre la cama rompiendo en llanto. Ella, amaba a Zafiro y estar lejos de él y de su cuerpo que le daba tanto placer, le producía un gran dolor, mucho sufrimiento… Tirada en la cama y llorando cual magdalena fuera, aun no entendía por qué era que él la trataba tan mal si ella hacia todo por él, todo lo que él le pedía…Llorando de dolor y también de ira por no poder acabar con los causantes de su sufrimiento, maldecía el profundo amor que le tenía al desgraciado de Zafiro golpeando fuertemente aquellas almohadas de algodón…

— ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué, eh?! ¡¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de ti Zafiro?! ¡Maldita la hora en la que te conocí, maldita sea la hora en la que te conocí!

Hotaru, lloraba amargamente tirada sobre esa enorme cama su pena mientras que él, Zafiro, que le importaba Hotaru lo mismo que Petzite se gastaba mensualmente en los gastos de su hijo, o sea nada, iba llegando en su hermoso auto nuevo por ellos.

Y cuando bajó del auto y empezó a caminar hacia donde ellos estaban…

— ¡Papá!

— Mi muchacho. — Lo levantó en brazos Zafiro mientras él, Edmundo, su pequeño hijo de casi dos años, corría hacia él muy sonriente— Pero mira nada más lo elegante que estas.

— Hola, mi amor.

— Hola Pet. —Correspondió a su beso— ¿Lista? ¿Nos vamos? ¿Tienes todo listo?

— Sí, sí, mi amor, no se me queda nada.

— ¿Y Jimena? ¿Ella no va a venir?

— No, no, — le respondió muy sonriente mientras abría la puerta del auto y le recibía al niño para sentarlo en su asiento especial— hoy no la necesito y decidí darle el día libre. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

— Para nada.

Dijo después de asegurarse que ella le había puesto bien el cinturón a Edmundo y después, cerrando la puerta.

— Es más, me alegra. Me gusta más que el niño este contigo que con una niñera pero… No voy a decir nada más que eso. Tú estás feliz estudiando y si eso te hace feliz y me evita problemas contigo… Bienvenido sea.

— Gracias mi amor. —Le dijo muy sonriente mientras subían al auto— Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros y…

— No tienes que darme las gracias por eso, Pet, porque si alguien está agradecido aquí, ese soy yo.

— Zafiro…— Le acarició el rostro, el maltratado y arrugado rostro cuando él se quitó la máscara especial que Darien le había mandado hacer y la miró— Te amo tanto, tanto mi amor…

— Y yo a ti pero bueno…

Cambió abruptamente el ambiente entre ellos porque no le gustaba ponerse así, tan sentimental…

— ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? Tengo pensado dedicarles todo el día ya que, bueno, la señora nos ha hecho el favor de no ir a estudiar... ¿Verdad que sí, Edmundo?

— ¡Zafiro! — Reía al igual que él lo hacía— Que malo eres, eh amor, eres muy malo conmigo…

— Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya, ya en serio, Pet, ¿Qué vamos hacer? Yo estaba pensando en que después de que salgamos del jardín del niño, nos fuéramos para, espera un momento. ¿Bueno? Ah, hola Diamante, pero que milagro, hermano.

Reía mientras Petzite lo miraba como siempre lo miraba, muy enamorada…

— Igual que tú, por algo somos hermanos. Nada, vamos a ir a una reunión que tenemos en el jardín de Edmundo y después de eso estaba pensando en llevármelos para la cabaña a pasar el resto del día allá. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿En serio? ¿Vas para el rancho? ¿Y eso? No, ¿se fue de viaje? ¿Y para dónde?

— Zafiro, mi amor, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Aquí Diamante que me está diciendo que Darien se fue de viaje y que no hay nadie supervisando el rancho.

— Bueno, nadie no. —Hizo mala cara Petzite— ¿Allá no vive pues la sádica esa de su hermana?

— Espera, espera, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste, Diamante? Ah, pues yo tenía pensado era ir mañana pero, bueno, no es mala idea que estemos los dos allá. Pet, ¿Qué si nos vamos con ellos para el rancho, para la: _Black Lady_?

Asintió.

— Que sí. Nos vemos allá más tarde entonces. En cuanto nos desocupemos de la reunión del niño, salimos para allá.

— Zafiro, mi amor, encontrémonos con ellos y vámonos para allá. La reunión esa no es tan importante.

— ¿Estas segura?

Petzite volvió asentir pero asintió sonriente.

— Bueno, Diamante, ¿Dónde están? Espérennos, ya vamos para allá.

Los hermanos Black (y sus familias) iban de camino para la: _Black Lady_ , (motivo de discordia entre Hotaru y los Black) para darle una inesperada sorpresa precisamente a ella y, en Japón, muy lejos de ellos y de sus problemas, Amy le decía a Serena antes de irse a trabajar…

— No lo sé, no lo sé Serena, desde que me levanté estoy así. Es lo que te digo, tengo como un mal presentimiento. Yo creo que lo mejor es llamar al hospital y decirles que este fin de semana no voy a ir a trabajar, quiero quedarme con Hana y…

— Hana, va a estar bien. — Le dijo Serena muy sonriente y sentada a la mesa con ella y claro, sus hijos que hacían de ese cereal lo de siempre, una divertida fiesta— Vete a trabajar tranquila que Mina y yo cuidamos a los niños, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

— Ay, Serena…

Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba hacia donde estaba su pequeña peli negra de ocho meses jugando con su plato, con su plato y con el cereal que ella le había dado…

— Yo sé. Si yo acepté trabajar los fines de semana haciendo el turno de urgencias para que la doctora Mizuki y Natsuki pudieran descansar, fue por eso, porque ustedes me ofrecieron su apoyo pero no es porque no confié en ustedes. Es que de verdad, de verdad siento que no debería salir hoy, que debería quedarme aquí, con ustedes y con Hana. ¿Verdad mi amor?

— Ma…Má. Mamá…—Le decía la pequeña mientras Amy le limpiaba la barbilla con el babero que tenía puesto— Ma…Mi…

— Déjate de supersticiones que tú eres médica. — Sonrió Serena mientras se levantaba igualmente de la mesa e iba con las niñas para darles el desayuno— No va a pasar nada y vete, vete tranquila que si algo… Llegará a pasar…

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. Adiós mi amor.

Le dio un beso a su hija y, como estaba maquillada, le dejó la marca de su pintalabios en la mejilla en la que dio el beso.

— Hasta la noche, mi amor, mi princesa... Pórtate bien y nada de hacerles travesuras a tus primitos, ¿oíste?

— ¿Y tú todavía sigues aquí, Amy?

— Hola, Mina. — Le respondió sonriente— Sí, pero ya me voy. ¿Nos vamos, Lita?

— Sí, sí, vámonos.

Le respondió Lita mientras se terminaba de acomodar su bolsa y los zapatos.

— Yuki sigue dormido, Serena. Intenté despertarlo para arreglarlo y que ustedes pudieran llevarlo al jardín pero, ay, es que no tuve corazón para despertarlo. Mi niño, se ve tan dulce y tan angelical cuando duerme… Me recuerda tanto a…

— ¿A quién, Lita? — Le preguntó esa maliciosa de Mina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras su comentario, hacía reír a sus amigas y a ella que se pusiera roja de la pena— ¿A quién te recuerda, eh? ¿De casualidad no será a…?

— Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus cosas, Mina. Vámonos, Amy, ya es bastante tarde.

Amy y Lita se despidieron de sus amigas mientras estas, Mina y Serena, se seguían riendo de haber visto a Lita tan roja, tan nerviosa cuando casi se le escapaba lo que ya todas sabían, que extrañaba a Neflyte y que seguía enamorada de él…. Todas ellas, eran muy buenas amigas. Ya llevaban un poco más de año y medio viviendo juntas y gracias a eso, a todo lo que habían compartido hasta ese momento y no solo eso, a que hablaban tanto entre ellas y se querían tanto, que se conocían muy bien, eran excelentes amigas. Todas sabían que seguían enamoradas de los respectivos padres de sus hijos pero, ninguna de ellas, se atrevía a reconocerlo frente a la otra; bueno, casi... Mina, que era y siempre seria Mina, sí decía a boca llena que amaba con toda su alma a Yaten, que lo amaba y que cada día lejos de él era una verdadera tortura.

Nuestras queridas amigas empezaban su día como todos los días. Ellas, seguían con su rutina de todos los días inocentes de que cuatro dormidos hombres en un avión, iban hacia ellas… Amy y Lita, trabajaban, Mina y Serena, decidían no llevar los niños al jardín ese día, los muchachos en el avión, dormían incómodamente en aquellos pequeños asientos y, unas horas después, en la: _Black Lady_ , Hotaru recibía una visita completamente inesperada…

En el umbral de la entrada de la hacienda, de pie y brazos cruzados, veía con atención como Malachite y Jedite ayudaban a Diamante a bajar las maletas que llevaba en la cajuela de su camioneta.

Molesta ante su llegada pero poniendo su mejor cara, llegó con ellos y les dijo con su sonrisa más falsa…

— Diamante, Zafiro, pero que sorpresa verlos aquí.

— Hotaru. —La saludó Diamante de la misma forma que ella lo hacía con ellos, hipócritamente… — Sí, bueno, decidí venir a pasar unos días con Esmeralda y los muchachos aquí aprovechando que Darien no va a estar. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

— No, no, para nada.

Seguía en su pose de amable, muy sonriente…

— Siempre son más que bienvenidos. Pasen, pasen, —miró muy disimuladamente a Zafiro que estaba más que entretenido con Edmundo, su pequeño hijo que estaba tan apegado a él, mientras Petzite sacaba la carriola que mantenía en la cajuela del auto— pónganse cómodos y cuando hayan descansado, Malachite y los demás podrían llevarlos a recorrer el rancho. Darien compró nuevos caballos; también tenemos un pony, Petzite, ya sabes, por si quieres darle una vuelta en él al niño.

— Gracias.

Le respondió Petzite mientras le quitaba el niño a Zafiro y lo cargaba, le respondió pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía disimular lo mal que le había empezado a caer esa niña. Tal vez era porque tenía sus sospechas sobre ella, sospechaba que ella era la amante que su marido le estaba escondiendo hacía meses…

— Es muy, considerado de tu parte, Saturn. Muchas gracias.

— No hay de qué. Malachite, Jedite, llévenlos a sus habitaciones. Después, vayan con las muchachas y pídanles que…

.

.

Llegó la noche. Eran las nueve de la noche y todos ellos estaban compartiendo unos tragos muy alegremente en la enorme sala de ese lujoso lugar. Riendo hipócritamente, hablaban de un tema que todos ellos tenían en común mientras Petzite, se encontraba haciendo dormir a ese pequeño que no se parecía ni a ella, ni a él. Todos ellos mantenían aquel teatro de la "gran familia única y feliz" mientras hablaban del repentino y sorpresivo viaje de Darien.

— Realmente me sorprendió muchísimo que Darien se fuera de viaje hoy, así, de un momento a otro. Ustedes saben que él…

— Es bastante meticuloso con cada cosa que hace, lo sabemos, querida madrastra. — Reía fuertemente Diamante ante su último comentario.

— Creo que es suficiente licor por hoy, mi amor.

Dijo Esmeralda y le quitó la copa que él iba a tomarse.

— Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir ya. Muchas gracias por los tragos, Hotaru, pero como veras… Aquí el señor está bastante pasado de…

— Yo no estoy nada, Esmeralda, y espérate, espérate que aprovechando que estamos todos aquí reunidos, como la "gran familia que somos", me gustaría preguntarle algo a la madrastra, mi amor.

— Diamante… En serio, ya nos más que…

— Adelante, Diamante. — Respondió muy sonriente una también ya tomada Hotaru— pregunta lo que quieras. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Yo sí quiero saber tú por qué chingados nos mermaste la mensualidad, ¿ah? ¿Por qué? Porque cuando mi papá vivía, nosotros siempre…

— Lo has dicho muy bien, Diamante, cuando Edmundo vivía…—se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia un retrato que había del él, del "Gran sabio" en una inmensa pared de la sala luciendo triste, muy triste y acongojada…— Las cosas eran diferentes… Muy diferentes…

— Eso no contesta mi pregunta, Hotaru.

— Solo les estoy dando lo que creo que merecen por su trabajo, que, en tu caso particular, bueno, no es mucho que digamos…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso, eh? Tú bien sabes, bueno, Darien mejor que nadie sabe, que gracias a mi lesión yo no… Y no me parece justo que…

— Zafiro, —dijo y miró a Zafiro que estaba incomodo, aunque, parecía extraño para algunos que lo conocían muy bien, como Diamante por ejemplo, estaba incomodo ahí; pues estaba en medio de nada más y nada menos que de su esposa y su amante… Una amante que, y por lo que parecía, no se iba a poder quitar de encima tan fácilmente como lo había hecho con las demás hasta ese momento— siguió trabajando pese a su delicado estado de salud. Se reintegró a la administración de los bares y de las entregas mucho más rápido que tú que, con todo el respeto que me mereces, quedó mucho peor que tú cuando pasó lo que pasó.

A Diamante, le provocaba levantarse de cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, sacar su arma y llenarle la cabeza de balas por lo que le había dicho pero respirando profundo, sacando su lado más zen, su lado más tranquilo, se levantó del sillón, le ofreció una mano a su esposa para que ella hiciera lo mismo y mirando a Hotaru fijamente a los ojos (mientras esta sonreía plácidamente por haberlo puesto en aquel estado) le dijo…

— Esmeralda tiene razón, creo que he bebido de más y lo mejor será irnos a descansar. Buenas noches, Hotaru, mañana temprano me gustaría que nos viéramos para que me enseñes cómo va la mercancía que deben despachar el viernes, ¿te parece?

— Claro, no hay ningún inconveniente, como tú quieras. — Siguió sonriendo y se levantó del sofá muy formalmente para despedirlos, para darles las: "Buenas noches"…— Buenas noches, Diamante, Esmeralda, espero que pasen una muy buena ya que su habitación es la más amplia de todo el rancho.

— Gracias, igualmente. Hasta mañana, Zafiro, Petzite…

Estos, le respondieron con un gesto mientras, al igual que ellos, se levantaban del sofá para ir a la habitación que los trabajadores de Hotaru les habían asignado.

— Buenas noches.

Diamante, entrelazó su mano con la de su esposa y con su ayuda, una vez que los perdieron de su vista por aquel largo pasillo, se recostó en uno de sus hombros y empezó a cojear. Él, no manejaba muy bien la prótesis y cuando caminaba por mucho tiempo con ella puesta le dolía, le dolía mucho…

Ellos entraban a la gran y decorada habitación de finos muebles para dormir mientras que en la sala Zafiro decía a manera de disculpa para poder retirarse, es que de verdad le daba miedo estar solo con ese par de, bueno, de locas…

— Gracias por la plática, por los tragos y por todo, Hotaru, pero nosotros también nos vamos a dormir ya, estamos rendidos. ¿No es verdad, Petzite?

— Sí, sí, mi amor. — Tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con una de las de él, una de las de él que ya empezaba a sudar de ver cómo lo miraba Hotaru— Tienes toda la razón, lo mejor es irnos a dormir ya. Hasta mañana, Hotaru, gracias por toda tu hospitalidad.

— De nuevo, no es nada y que descansen, bueno, si es que pueden… — Río— Es que por aquí estamos en invierno y las noches han estado muy, muy frías… Como ustedes vienen de la ciudad, imagino que…

— Ah, no te preocupes por eso.

Sonrió muy maliciosamente Petzite mientras no le quitaba la mirada…

— Esa es una de las ventajas de estar casado, ¿no, Zafiro? Uno siempre tiene alguien a su lado en las noches, en las noches tan frías como esta, por ejemplo, para abrazarlo, para buscar calor en él…

Hotaru la miró como si con la mirada pudiera matarla pero, recordando que seguía en su papel de anfitriona hospitalaria, recobró su sonrisa y dijo…

— Sí, creo que tienes razón, Petzite; digo, yo no estuve casada por mucho tiempo, y no tuve la fortuna de compartir una noche como estas con mi querido Edmundo pero así es, poder dormir abrazado toda la noche a la persona que uno quiere, que uno ama, no tiene comparación. ¿Verdad, Zafiro?

— Buenas noches. — Tragó grueso y se apresuró a llevarse a Petzite de ahí— Con el perdón que ustedes me merecen, mujeres, pero yo estoy molido, fue un viaje muy largo. Hasta mañana, Hotaru, gracias por todo y que descanses. Ah, por cierto, gracias por haber acondicionado una habitación para el niño, no tenías que hacerlo.

— Lo hice con el mayor de los gustos, no fue nada y es más, fue divertido haber ido a comprar todas esas cosas.

Eso ultimo sí lo dijo de verdad. Había comprado todo eso pensando en que lo hacía para un hijo suyo, uno de ella y de él, claro.

— Hasta mañana, que pasen buena noche.

El ambiente entre ellos era tenso, hostil, muy delicado… Por eso y en parte descansando cuando se fueron, respiró hondo y dijo para dejar salir toda la frustración que le daba saber que estaba en su casa, a un paso de ella y que no podía estar con él porque estaba con ella, con la odiosa de su esposa…

— Maldita desgraciada, maldita pero lo que tú no sabes, estúpida gata, es que tu amado esposo se divierte mucho más cuando está conmigo que contigo, perra… Zafiro Black es mío y solo será mío, te lo juro…

Hotaru apretaba un puño de la ira mientras empezaba a ir a su habitación y ellos, el motivo de su enojo, estaban…

— Zafiro, oh, Zafiro, mi amor, ¿no que estabas muy cansado, que te caías del sueño? Oye, intento decirte algo, para. ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a la…?

— Pues sí pero eso solo se lo dije, —dijo mientras le desabrochaba el jean y lo tiraba a los pies de la gran y cómoda cama en la que la tenía acostada…— para poder venirnos para acá, para poder hacerte esto que te estoy haciendo.

— Oh, Zafiro, Zafiro, mi amor, te amo… Te amo y me encanta cuando eres así, cuando eres tan dulce y tan tierno pero no me parece que sea buena idea que nos pongamos hacerlo aquí. Estamos en la casa de…

— Mejor. — Le sonrió sádicamente mientras le terminaba de bajar las empapadas bragas y él, se quitaba la camisa y le dejaba ver a su esposa (y a nosotras, de alguna manera hablando) por que se había convertido en la obsesión de la desquiciada de Hotaru. Zafiro podía ser todo lo perro, loco y desgraciado que él quisiera pero de que tenía un cuerpo digno de un modelo, lo tenía. Tenía un pecho perfectamente bien esculpido y delicioso, era muy, muy atractivo…— Mejor porque eso, no sé, lo hace más emocionante, ¿o es que no quieres que te lo haga?

— Sí, sí, claro que quiero, mi amor, por supuesto que quiero que me lo hagas, yo, siempre quiero pero…

— Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar…

Zafiro, no se sabía por qué pero le encantaba hacer sufrir a Hotaru, lo disfrutaba más que cuando mataba y descuartizaba a alguien; que eso ya era mucho decir, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin matar a nadie de esa manera. Zafiro sabía, porque en aquellos meses de clandestino romance con Hotaru la había aprendido a conocer muy bien, que ella debía estar ahí, fuera de su puerta escuchando todo lo que ellos hacían. Y él quería que ella escuchara como gemía, como gozaba Petzite mientras él le hacía suave y muy, muy lentamente el amor a su esposa…. Zafiro, que se había enamorado de Petzite, de toda su devoción, de todo el amor que ella le daba, no la cogía, no, a ella, a diferencia de Hotaru, que la cogía como cogiendo a un animal, muy salvajemente, siempre, todos los días, le hacia el amor… Era suave, amoroso, dulce, muy caballeroso con ella a la hora de hacerle el amor…

Y después de un juego previo que duró más de lo que Petzite hubiera querido, escuchó cuando esta le dijo deteniendo sus suaves manos que la acariciaban por todo el desnudo y erizado cuerpo con amor, con delicadeza…

— ¿No te gustaría que intentáramos algo diferente esta noche?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gusta?

— Sí, no me mal intérpretes, mi amor. A mí me encanta, no hay nada en el mundo que me guste más que tu delicadeza a la hora de hacérmelo pero…

— _¿Delicadeza?_ — Pensó Hotaru con extrañeza mientras los escuchaba hablar tras la puerta— _¿De qué estará hablando esta estúpida si Zafiro es cualquier cosa menos…?_

— Bueno, —le contestó un sonriente y excitado Zafiro— ¿y qué tienes en mente?

— Ven, acuéstate.

Unos pocos minutos después, la "pobre" de Hotaru no creía lo que escuchaba. ¡No lo podía creer! Por lo que escuchaba, la estaban pasando bien, muy bien de hecho…

Petzite estaba sobre él y de espaldas succionándoselo, bueno, para que se hagan a una idea de cómo era que estaban este par, estaban haciendo el sesenta y nueve… Ella, estaba acariciándoselo, y succionándoselo fuertemente mientras él, se deleitaba con la vista que ella había decidido darle. Petzite, estaba disfrutando el salado sabor de su líquido pre seminal mientras él, marcaba su trasero con sus dedos. La succión que ella le estaba haciendo era tan fuerte, tan acelerada y tan deliciosa, que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su trasero para no ceder, para no dejarse ir en su delicada y caliente boca…

— Oh, Zafiro, Zafiro, mi amor… Esta tan dura, la tienes tan dura y tan rica, mi amor…

— Ca, cállate Pet que si me sigues diciendo esas cosas, yo voy a…

— ¿Qué? ¿A correrte? Oh, —acercó su pecho, su voluptuoso pecho recientemente operado, y lo puso en medio de ellas…—pero si eso es lo que quiero que hagas, mi amor… Quiero que te corras y que me mojes toda, quiero toda tu leche en mi nuevo pecho y, si puedes, en mi cara también….

— No, no, ¡ah, ya no puedo aguantarlo más!

Zafiro, se excitó, y como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, por las succiones, por sus palabras… Al sentir los deliciosos pechos y, su lengua, masturbarlo de esa manera, se excitó. Se excitó a tal punto por sus juegos y por sus palabras, que no pudo evitarlo, se corrió y de qué manera en su pecho. Se vino y se vino tanto, con tanta fuerza y potencia, que incluso hizo lo que ella quería que le hiciera, manchó con parte de su semen toda su maquillada cara…

Hotaru apretaba los dientes de la ira que tenía mientras un muy satisfecho Zafiro decía… Sin poder casi que respirar…

— Guau, guau, hace, hace mucho que…

— Sí, hace mucho que no hacíamos algo como esto y, mi amor, he querido hablarte de esto pero, bueno, es que tú nunca tienes tiempo. — Dijo levantándose de su pecho y acostándose a su lado.

— ¿De qué? ¿De qué querías que habláramos? Yo lo que quiero es que sigamos…

— A mí me gusta que seas amoroso, cariñoso y tierno pero, mi amor, también me gusta esto. — Le sonrió sádicamente mientras empezaba acariciarlo ahí, (en su miembro que se resistía a caer) con fuerza para que su erección no se perdiera— Fue así como nos conocimos y no quiero que ahora que soy tu esposa, la mamá de tu hijo y la mujer que te ama, que te adora, cambies. Yo quiero que sigas siendo tú, tú… Ese hombre sádico, enfermo, loco y apasionado del que yo me enamoré. Ese es el hombre que yo amo.

— ¿Con que sí, eh?

Se levantó de la cama y con una gran sonrisa, se hizo en medio de sus piernas y le dijo mientras lo tomaba en una mano, se acercaba a la entrada de su húmeda vagina y le levantaba una de sus piernas, le dijo, mientras le sostenía la pierna derecha con fuerza y se preparaba para penetrarla fuerte, hasta el fondo…

— ¿Te gusta duro? ¿Te gusta que te la meta duro, hasta el fondo?

— ¡Sí! — Gritó fuertemente cuando él, se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe y empezó a embestirla con fuerza. — Oh, sí, sí, Zafiro, mas, dame más duro, mi amor…

— Te has vuelto una persona tan importante para mí que había olvidado que sí, que eres una mujer muy, muy ardiente… ¿Así? ¿Así o quieres que te lo meta más fuerte, más duro?

— Za, Zafiro, yo, yo, yo voy a… Si sigues dándome así, yo voy a…

— Oh, —incrementó el ritmo de sus fuertes estocadas, empezó a penetrarla más fuerte en cuanto ella le dijo aquello…— pero si eso es lo que quiero, mi amor… Quiero que te corras y que te corras mucho, quiero que te corras toda esta noche para mí…

— Zafiro, Zafiro, oh, Zafiro, te amo, ¡te amo mi amor, te amo!

Ante aquellos descontrolados gritos de pasión, de amor, Hotaru no lo soportó más y se fue a su habitación hecha una verdadera furia. Azotando la puerta cuando entró, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama no sin antes golpearla, no sin antes descargar en el puño que le dio a la pobrecita cama que no tenía la culpa de que su "novio" fuera un perro y un caliente de lo peor, la ira que tenía por todo lo que había escuchado…

Zafiro y su mujer, lo hacían, Diamante y Esmeralda, dormían plácidamente y muy abrazados en aquella cama, Hotaru, no podía evitar enterrar la cara en una de las almohadas que decoraban su cama y llorar, llorar amargamente por todo lo que le pasaba… Pero mientras cada uno de ellos se acostaba a dormir después de una larga noche… Serena recordaba. Recordaba, mientras se daba un largo baño de espuma aprovechando que su hija y Yuki estaban en su hora de la siesta, aquellos días junto a él, junto a Darien que como ella misma se lo había dicho una vez, era insaciable…

— Darien, oh, Darien, fui tan feliz a tu lado, tan feliz… Me haces falta, me haces mucha falta…

* * *

 _ **Lo siento pero ustedes saben que así soy yo ;) jajajaja, no me podia quedar con las ganas de hacer algo medio perverso ;) jajajaja, menos con ese par de malos que son eso, bien malos ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por haber leído los dos capítulos y con mucho gusto recibiré las flores, los halagos o los tomatazos que quieran darme :v jejeje, todo es bienvenido. Es que a como están las cosas, mis amores, todo lo que a uno le den, gratis, es ganancia :p Besos! No olviden que las quiero mucho.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**26/06/2017**_

 _ **Holi, holi de nuevo! :D Hola mis queridas lectoras amigas y henos aquí, con una pronta y nueva actualización ;) A petición de algunas de mis amigas de face, vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento esta semana. Voy a publicar un capitulo hoy, y otro el viernes. Mis amigas me dicen: "Ay, actualiza diario" y les digo, no porque yo las conozco, eso dicen y después no pueden ni leer porque no tienen tiempo. Entonces la cosa es así, esta semana actualizare el lunes y el viernes, y si me hacen unos comentarios estilo asi, biblia ;v jajaja, naa, quiero decir, si veo comentarios que yo diga: "OMG, pero mira que comentarios tan hermosos!" jajajaja, entonces nos quedaríamos así, con actualización doble a la semana.**_

 _ **Antes de pasar al capitulo responderé algunos comentarios que me hicieron el viernes.**_

 _ **Mimi: Hola nena y si, regresé después de mucho tiempo ;) jejejee, espero te guste mucho el fic y lo puedas leer hasta el final. Un abrazo grande, gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Ferserenity: Hola nena! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar un fic en emisión :v jajaja, porque sé que por lo general lees es cuando el fic esta completo, es decir, completamente terminado. Gracias y lo de la loca enferma maldita de Hotaru, oki, vamos a ver que pasa con esa boba. Claro, lo que todas queremos saber, qué va a pasar cuando se reencuentren ;) jejeje. Beso grande! Nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y ahora sí, el capitulo de hoy. Oh, sí, algo mas antes de que se me olvide. Si, por cosas de la vida, alguien comenta el tan odiado: "Conti pleaze" Bye, bye actualización del viernes :v jajajaja, sé es que es injusto pero, mis amores, ¿es en serio? No es justo que uno se rompa la cabeza tratando de hacer algo entretenido para un simple y llano, "conti" Oh, no, nunca jamas.**_

 _ **Besitos! Nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Fueron más de 12 horas de viaje pero por fin habían llegado, Darien, Taiki, Yaten y Neflyte por fin habían llegado al aeropuerto de Yokohama, (una de las ciudades más grandes de Japón) para encontrarlas. Cansados y adoloridos, doliéndoles hasta lo que no tenían porque aquel viaje (aunque habían viajado en un avión privado) había sido muy largo, estaban felices de estar ahí.

Estaban bajando pues del avión y preparándose para salir del aeropuerto a buscar un taxi que los llevara a la casa en donde vivían las muchachas, que los llevara a Yamate, cuando un hermosísimo auto negro, muy brillante y de cuatro puertas, se estacionó a una distancia considerable de ellos.

Y cuando vieron a aquel elegantísimo hombre bajar del auto cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta…

— Taisho.

— Chiba. — Contestó aquel bellísimo, bellísimo hombre de elegante traje, cabello plateado largo y penetrantes ojos color miel…— ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

— Larguísimo.

Le respondió un sonriente Darien mientras, al igual que los demás, llegaba hacia donde él estaba y le extendía la mano.

— Hola, Taisho, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos mañana en tu oficina para…

— Bueno, es que pensé, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión seria si dejara que mi socio, que mi futuro socio, anduviera por una ciudad que no conoce solo? ¿Ah? Creo que el peor de todos.

— Es muy considerado de tu parte, muchas gracias.

— Jaken.

— ¿Sí, señor?

— Ve por las maletas de los señores y súbelas al auto. Vamos a llevarlos a donde tengan que ir.

— Sí, señor, como usted diga. — Se apresuró a decir aquel elegante señor de cabello corto canoso— Enseguida.

Sesshomaru Taisho era un japonés como muy pocos. Aquel alto, bien vestido y perfumado sujeto, era muy serio pero como todo buen japonés, disciplinado y cordial. Estrechando la mano de los muchachos cuando Darien se los presentó, les dio una cordial bienvenida a Japón y les ofreció su ayuda. Invitándolos a subir a su lujoso auto cuando uno de sus trabajadores, cuando Jaken terminó de subir las maletas a la cajuela, les empezó hablar un poco de su país y más, de la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Puso sus hombres y sus servicios a su disposición mientras le ordenaba a Jaken que los llevara hasta Yamate, hacia el barrio en donde Serena y las demás vivían muy tranquilamente desde hacía más de año y medio.

Y mientras ellos iban para allá y conocían un poco más al irresistible pero muy serio Sesshomaru Taisho, Serena y las demás estaban; es decir, Serena, Mina y Lita estaban…

— Luna Usagi Tsukino no más, ya te dije que… Que sueltes ese juguete te digo. ¿Qué no ves que es de Hana?

Y la pobre Usagi, rompió en un inconsolable llanto cuando Serena le quitó aquella muñeca y se la dio a Hana.

— Usagi, mi amor, no llores y ten, ten esta que… Ay, por Dios… Pero qué forma tan horrible tienes de llorar por…

Y no muy lejos de ella….

— Yaten, ¡no, Yaten, no! Ah, ¿Cuántas veces te digo que…?

Decía Mina molesta porque, y mientras le cambiaba el pañal a su hijo, este había empezado a orinar. Pobre Mina, como pudo tomó ese mismo pañal y empezó a protegerse de la incesante orina de su pequeño hijo. Y cuando por fin terminó…

— ¿Ves? Mira nada más lo que hiciste. ¡Ahora voy a tener que ir por otro pañal! Yaten, yo creo que tú solo me haces estas cosas por…

Cada una de ellas, Serena, Mina, Lita y Amy, peleaba con sus hijos por diferentes cosas cada día, era la misma pelea todos los días…. Su casa, era un completo caos. Había juguetes por doquier, ropa, biberones, y mil cosas que sus hijos sacaban de su lugar porque creían que todo lo que había en la casa era para eso, para jugar. Sus vidas eran un completo desorden desde que habían tenido sus hijos, no habían vuelto a dormir bien, ni a comer, ni mucho menos salir a divertirse en plan de adultos pero sin importar cuan caótico pudiera tornarse sus días, sus noches y sus días por culpa de esos inquietos bebés, no cambiaban sus vidas por nada. No había mejor sensación en el mundo que las que les daban sus hijos cuando las miraban y les sonreían, no había nada más especial que sus risas, sus miradas llenas de amor y sus besos, esos besos que aunque no los daban bien y las babeaban, eran los más dulces que les hubieran dado en la vida…

Estaban ahí, persiguiendo a Hana que gateaba para huir de Mina que intentaba ponerle un pañal cuando…

— ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?

— Eso de seguro es Amy, Lita. A lo mejor olvidó las llaves esta mañana.

— Ve, ve, ve tú Serena que aquí entre Lita y yo, —dijo Mina mientras intentaba atrapar a una sonriente Hana que no se quería dejar cambiar— la cambiamos.

Y Hana empezó a llorar cuando Mina la levantó del suelo y le dio un beso.

— Tal vez si se lo dijeras haciendo otra cara…

Reía Lita de ver a Mina; Serena tampoco lo pudo evitar, se empezó a reír mientras iba hacia la puerta para abrirla…

— No estaría llorando, ¿no crees, loca?

— Ay, muchachas, —reía Serena mientras abría la puerta. Pero cuando giró el rostro y la abrió…— ¡Aaahhh!

 _—_ _¡Serena!_

Se asustaron las muchachas cuando ella pegó semejante grito.

 _—_ _¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, Serena?!_

— Da, Da, Da…

— Hola, Serena. — Le dijo un muy sonriente Darien mientras se le acercaba y Serena, se tapaba la boca con ambas manos del susto que tenía— ¿Sorprendida?

— Pero, pero, ¿ah? Pero, no entiendo. ¡¿Tú que demonios estás haciendo aquí?! Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no, ¡esto no puede ser! Tú, tú no deberías…

— Estoy aquí porque quería verte y no solo por eso. También estoy aquí, después de buscarte mucho, después de viajar más de doce malditas horas en ese condenado avión, porque…

— Serena, ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Aahhh! ¡¿Neflyte?! ¡¿Pero tú qué chingados estás haciendo aquí?!

— Hola, encanto y, —se hizo paso en medio de todos ellos y fue hasta donde Lita estaba para recibirle al niño, para quitarle a Yuki de los brazos y saludarlo— hola, Yuki, ¿Cómo estás?

—… Estoy aquí porque quiero verla, Serena, quiero conocer a mi….

— Muchachas, ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Yaten!

— ¡Flaca! — Le recibió el abrazo Yaten a Mina e inmediatamente le dio un beso a su hijo, a Yaten junior que Mina tenia cargado en su brazo derecho— Hola, campeón. ¿Si has cuidado bien a tu mamá?

— Mina, ¿esa niña es…?

— Sí, Taiki. — Dijo Mina mientras sostenía en su otro brazo a una rebelde Hana— Ella es Hana y es…

— ¡Taiki!

— ¡Amy, Amy espera, Amy!

En cuanto Amy llegó a la entrada de su casa y lo vio, se desmayó. Fue tanta la sorpresa que le dio cuando lo vio, que inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento. Ante tal calamidad, todos fueron a ayudarla mientras Taiki la levantaba en brazos y la entraba a la casa.

Y en uno de los muebles, después de que Mina fuera por algodón y alcohol para despertarla y los demás hubieran decidido dejarlos solos…

— ¿Dónde, dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó y…? ¡Hana! ¡¿Dónde está Hana?!

— Tranquila, tranquila, Amy, ella está aquí. Dile hola a tu mami, princesa.

— Ma, mi…— Le dijo esa pequeña bebé igual a ella, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y le sonreía.

— Hana, mi princesita…

Dijo Amy muy sonriente después de verla. Y cuando volvió a mirar a Taiki…

— ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí, Taiki? ¿No que habías tomado una decisión? Pues muy bien, yo ya he tomado la mía y…

Amy, Taiki y su pequeña bebé estaban en el sofá y empezaban a discutir. Mina, Yaten y su hijo, (que no estaban muy lejos de ellos) no eran más que besos y arrumacos. Lita, regañaba fuertemente a Neflyte en la cocina mientras este no le prestaba la más mínima atención y seguía consintiendo a su hijo. Mientras que Darien y Serena…

— ¿Podría cargarla?

— Darien… Yo todavía no entiendo tú qué haces aquí. Tú nunca quisiste tenerla y…

— Yo nunca dije eso, Serena. — Le respondió con seriedad mientras se les acercaba. Quería sostenerla en brazos, quería darle un fuerte y largo abrazo a su hija, a su única hija— Fuiste tú la que pensó cosas que no eran ciertas, fuiste tú la que se marchó, la que me abandonó sin dejarme darte una explicación. Fuiste tú la que no me dejó hablar y explicarte como eran las cosas en verdad.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo eran las cosas? A ver, explícame. Ya estás aquí, ya qué remedio, ¿no crees?

— Sí pero antes de que hablemos, ¿podría? — Le extendió las manos para que le pasara a la niña, la que Serena tenia cargada y se negaba a soltar— Por favor.

— Está bien. Oye, Usagi, — Le dijo Serena con cariño y con una gran sonrisa a su hija— ¿te acuerdas de tu papá? ¿El hombre de la foto?

— ¿Toto?

— Sí, la foto. — Sonrió Serena mientras se le acercaba a Darien— Tu papá, el hombre de la foto que…

— ¡Papa!

Dijo Usagi con emoción pero más se emocionó el pobre corazón de Darien y este se emocionó tanto, que Darien, arrebatándole a Serena a la niña de los brazos, la abrazó con delicadeza y empezó a llorar sobre ella.

— Usagi, Usagi, te prometo que cuidaré de ti cuésteme lo que me cueste.

— Darien… —se le acercó Serena y empezó a llorar al igual que él lo hacía, con mucho sentimiento mientras los demás los observaban discretamente.

— No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño nunca, nunca… Ningún hombre será lo suficientemente bueno para ti, te lo juro.

— Darien, —decía Serena riendo mientras se quitaba aquellas lagrimas del rostro— aún es muy pronto para decir algo como eso, solo tiene siete meses. ¿No crees que aún falta mucho tiempo para que eso suceda?

— No importa, Usagi es mi niña, es mi pequeña princesa y no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño, te lo juro, Serena.

Con varias emociones encontradas, Serena dejó que Darien abrazara a la niña. Dejó que la abrazara, que la llenara de pequeños besos en las mejillas y le dijera una y mil veces que la amaba, que la amaba tanto o un poco más, de lo que la amaba a ella. Serena, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que Darien le decía a la niña que amaba a su mamá, que era la única mujer que había amado y que era la única mujer que amaría en su vida…

Una hora después y siendo las diez de la noche… Siendo las diez de la noche y en la decorada habitación del pequeño Yaten…

— ¿No te parece que el niño se acuesta muy tarde, Mina?

— Yaten, —refunfuñó Mina mientras terminaba de cambiar al niño y se preparaba para acostarlo, para darle su biberón y acostarlo a dormir— no empieces, no me vayas hacer enojar ahora por favor.

— ¿Qué?

Empezó acercársele aun de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con que te diga que me parece que el niño se acuesta muy tarde, es que no puedo o qué? Yo también soy el papá del niño y me parece que tengo todo el derecho de…

— Oye, ¿sabes que sí? — Le cerró el pijama enterizo de color azul cielo a Yaten y levantándolo, cargándolo y acercándose a él, a Yaten que empezó a mirarla con desconcierto, se lo pasó y le dijo muy sonriente…— Tienes toda, toda la razón…

— Mina, ¿pero qué se supone qué estás haciendo? Yo no…

— Tú, como bien acabas de decirlo, mi amor…

— Mina….

— También eres el papá del niño. — Le guiñó un ojo y acercándosele a su bebé por la izquierda, y dándole un beso mientras él ya empezaba a llorar, le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta…— Hasta mañana, Yatencito, mi amor, quedas en las mejores manos.

— ¡Mina, con un demonio! ¡El bebé está llorando y tú no puedes…!

— No sé, tú encárgate. Hasta mañana, mi amor, quedas con tu papá.

— ¡Mina, Mina no te vayas! ¡Mina!

Mina cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y riéndose, muerta de la risa por haberle hecho aquella maldad al fastidioso de Yaten, tomó rumbo a su habitación para darse un relajante baño (como hacía mucho tiempo no se daba), cambiarse de ropa y luego sí regresar y hacerlo dormir. Ella, no planeaba dejar a Yaten encargado de hacer dormir a su hijo, (que suponía debía estar cansado después de aquel largo viaje), pero él la provocó, la hizo enojar con sus palabras (como hacía mucho tiempo no hacia) y decidió darle una lección. Vaya, Yaten lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a criticar sus métodos de crianza, pues los incesantes gritos de ese bebé eran espantosos, realmente desgarradores… Y lo estaban enloqueciendo, ese pequeño bebé que era tan parecido a él, estaba volviéndolo completamente loco…

Mina se daba un baño, y Lita le decía a Neflyte en la cocina, después de haber alimentado y haber hecho dormir a su bebé…

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te diga, eh? ¿Qué estuvo muy bien hecho lo que hicieron, mejor dicho, lo que hiciste? No, no, Nef. Con esto que hicieron podrían poner en grave peligro a los bebés; y lo último que nosotras queremos es que la desquiciada esa de la hermana de Darien nos vaya a…

— No va a pasar, eso no va a pasar, encanto, y mejor por qué no, ya que estamos aquí, no me aclaras algo.

Dijo mientras le sonreía coquetamente y se le acercaba.

— Nef… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Tú bien sabes que tú y yo ya no…

— ¿De quién estabas hablando anoche que te llamé? Dime, ¿de quién hablabas? ¿Hablabas de mí o del estúpido detective ese? Que, te cuento, por ahí lo vi el otro día paseando con una peli roja y un bebé que llevaban en un cochecito.

— Oye, ¿Cómo?

— Sí, así como te lo estoy diciendo. — Le respondió muy sonriente mientras sacaba un cigarro de la chaqueta y el que claro, Lita le quitó y de inmediato botó a la basura— Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Estamos en una casa en la que viven cuatro bebés. ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo puedes…?

— Lo siento, perdóname por favor, por un momento lo olvidé. Es que, Lita, encanto, estar cerca de ti, de la mamá de mi hijo, de la única mujer que he amado realmente en mi vida…

— Nef… No. No me digas ese tipo de cosas que tú bien sabes que…

—… Estar así, tan cerca de ti, me pone nervioso. — La miró fijamente a los ojos con devoción, con mucho amor— Lita, yo sigo enamo…

— No.

Dio un paso al frente, quedando más cerca de él y de su rostro, y puso uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios.

— No lo digas.

— Lita…

— Si lo haces, si vuelves a decirme que sigues enamorado de mí, solo harás que la decisión que tomé hace más de año y medio sea más difícil de lo que ya de por sí es. Y no, no, no porque ya no se trata de ti o de mí. Ahora hay un bebé de por medio y yo no voy a permitir que nada le pase por tu culpa o peor, por culpa mía.

— Lita, encanto, pero es que las cosas no tienen que…

Neflyte, intentaba convencer a Lita (sin éxito) de que regresara con él, intentaba hacerle ver y entender que él todavía la amaba pero si para Neflyte estaba siendo difícil, y eso que Lita aun deliraba de amor por él, para Taiki…

— Taiki, ya te dije que…

— Deja, yo puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Seguro? — Le preguntó Amy a Taiki mientras este le quitaba a la niña de los brazos, tomaba el biberón que Amy iba a darle a la bebé, y se sentaba en un sillón blanco que había en la habitación para darle de comer— Porque tú nunca antes…

— Pero puedo aprender, es decir, quiero aprender…. Amy, ¿siempre es así de hermosa?

— Eh, de hecho, no. — Río Amy involuntariamente— Hana, de los cuatro, es la que más problemas nos da; aunque si alcanzas a escuchar…

—…Su primo no se queda atrás.

Empezó a reír igual que ella y después, cambiando su semblante, sin dejar de alimentar a la niña, (que ya se iba quedando dormida) le dijo sin poder mirarla fijamente porque quería hacer bien aquella labor para que él mismo se había ofrecido…

— ¿Sigues enojada conmigo por lo que hice, mi reina?

— No me digas así, Taiki.

— Pero, Amy, —la miró muy acongojado, triste ante su frialdad— eso es lo que eres para mí. Tú, tú eres mi reina, mi amor, mi todo.

— Que te calles te digo. Lo que tú nos hiciste fue…

— Aunque no lo creas, todo lo que hice lo hice precisamente por ustedes, por todo el amor que les tengo. Si me dejaras explicarte, yo sé que…

Taiki le decía a Amy que la amaba y Darien le decía a Serena, mientras salían de la habitación de su hija y le dejaban la luz como Serena siempre lo hacía, prendida pero con un brillo muy tenue…

— Quiero darle mi apellido a la niña.

— ¿Sí? — Le preguntó Serena con ironía mientras cerraba la puerta y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación y claro, él la seguía— ¿Y cuál de todos tus apellidos le quieres dar, eh, "Caballero"?

— Odio cuando empiezas hablar sarcásticamente, Serena. No sabes lo que me molesta que hagas eso.

— Pero si no es más que la verdad, querido…

— Serena… No sigas que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso qué es lo que vas hacer o qué? — Le preguntó muy sonriente, muy altanera mientras se quitaba los zapatos y él, se sentaba en su cama y la miraba fijamente— No estamos en tus tierras, señor "Shields". Estamos lejos, muy lejos de México, "Caballero", y aquí tus amenazas no tienen peso, no asustan…

— ¿Con que eso es lo que crees, verdad?

— Darien, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Se desapareció su sonrisa cuando él se levantó de la cama y empezó acercársele lenta, muy sigilosamente con una sádica sonrisa en los labios— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

— Demostrarte que aquí o allá, que aquí o en México, o en cualquier lugar del mundo, tú eres mía… Mía y solo mía, Serena.

— Darien, Darien, es mejor que te dejes de tonterías y salgas de mi habitación. —Le dijo ya asustada mientras él la dejaba sin escapatoria. Le dijo Serena mientras quedaba, literalmente, entre su espada y la pared— No te me acerques más o voy a empezar a gritar.

— No creo que esa sea una buena amenaza porque, por si no escuchas, mi bellísimo y seductor ángel malvado, uno de los bebés decidió adelantársete.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

— Aunque gritaras, nadie te escucharía…

— Darien, Darien, ya en serio. — Se asustó más porque él, puso una de sus manos contra la pared, le bloqueó completamente el paso— No era mi intención hacerte enojar pero, entiéndeme, por favor.

— No, entiéndeme tú a mí.

— Darien…

Darien dio un paso más hacia ella y tomándole el rostro con delicadeza, con todo el amor que le tenía y llevaba meses guardándole, se acercó a sus temblorosos labios y la besó. La besó y aunque al principio ella se resistió, luego sonrió en sus labios (sin dejar de besarla y de acariciarle la mejilla) porque ella lo correspondió. El corazón de Darien, el hasta ese momento bastante agitado corazón de Darien, porque había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes ese día, se emocionó una vez más porque ella, su amado ángel de ojos celestes, correspondía a su beso con el mismo amor con el que él se lo daba… Excitándose gracias a su olor, gracias al delicioso sabor de sus labios, de su lengua, más se excitó cuando ella empezó a gemir en su boca y a halar su negro y corto cabello con fuerza….

— Serena, Serena… Te he extrañado tanto, tanto mi hermoso ángel de ojos celestes…

— Darien…— Suspiraba Serena con los ojos cerrados mientras él, no dejaba de llenar su rostro y sus labios de pequeños y electrizantes besos— Darien…

— Te amo. Eres la única mujer que he amado y a la única a la que amaré por el resto de mi vida. Te amo, Serena, te amo y por favor, regresa conmigo. Vuelve conmigo y déjame demostrarte que…

— Darien, Darien…— Gemía Serena mientras no podía evitar frotar su excitado y necesitado cuerpo contra el suyo, contra el de Darien que también la necesitaba con urgencia— Yo sé, soy consciente de que no debería estar haciendo esto después de todo lo que le hiciste a Haruka pero…

— Pero es que yo, yo no le hice nada la capitana Tenou, mi amor, te lo juro. Todo fue culpa de…

—…Pero no puedo evitarlo. — Luchaba por entrelazar sus piernas en su cintura. Y Darien, que era un hombre muy atento y colaborador… Le ayudó y se las levantó. Le levantó las piernas, la cargó y las entrelazó en su cintura— Quiero estar contigo esta noche. No quiero pensar en lo que pasó o en lo que pasará. Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas hacerme el amor porque los mejores días de mi vida los viví a tu lado. Darien, Darien… Oh, Darien…

— Serena…

Apoderándose de su boca muy apasionadamente, la besó y la besó como si fuera la última vez que fuera a besarla. Prendido de sus calientes piernas, frotando su gran, su enorme erección con la ya muy húmeda intimidad de la mujer que amaba, no dejaba de besarla, de entrelazar su lengua con la suya… Subiendo aquella mano por uno de sus costados, llegó a uno de sus senos y lo acarició con fuerza, quería sentir, aunque aquel sostén bajo la blusa que llevaba puesta se lo impedía, cuan duro y erecto estaba su rozado pezón. Quería volver a sentir, a disfrutar de lo caliente y de lo suave de su piel y por eso, volvió a prenderse de sus caderas, la cargó con firmeza y sin dejar de besarla la llevó a la cama y la acostó muy delicadamente sobre ella para empezar a desnudarla…

Y Darien estaba ahí, muy plácidamente sentado sobre la cama de Serena fantaseando con ella y con todas esas cosas mientras ella le decía…

— Darien, Darien, oye, tierra llamando a Darien…

— ¿Ah? — Le preguntó completamente apenado porque no la estaba escuchando— Perdón, ¿Qué era lo que me decías?

— ¿Qué en donde piensan pasar la noche? No sé si sabias pero aquí hay muy pocos hoteles; por no decir que ninguno. ¿Ya has pensado en dónde te vas a quedar?

— No, no, aún no he discutido con los muchachos en dónde nos vamos a quedar pero creo que tienes razón. — Se levantó de la cama y ajustándose el saco, se lo cerró y se preparó para irse— Ya es bastante tarde y me imagino que quieres descansar. ¿Podrías darme un número de teléfono a donde pueda llamar para pedir un taxi? Es algo tarde pero estoy seguro que si lo llamo…

— Oye, como bien acabas de decir, es algo tarde; y ni tú ni los muchachos conocen la ciudad, no es recomendable que ni tú ni ellos anden por ahí. Por hoy no creo que haya problema con que se queden aquí.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Sí. Creo que Lita guardó los colchones inflables que compramos cuando, ya sabes, cuando recién llegamos aquí, pero lo que no sé es en dónde los metió. Déjame voy y le pregunto, no quiero interrumpir su conversación con Nef pero…

— Gracias Serena y, Serena, sobre lo que te estaba diciendo cuando entramos aquí, a tu habitación, es en serio. Quiero darle mi apellido a la niña.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas hacer? Porque por lo que me has dicho, y por todo lo que me han contado Haruka y Seiya… Podría ser peligroso.

— Estoy completamente seguro de lo que voy hacer y, ¿podría ser mañana mismo? Debo regresar a México lo más pronto que me sea posible por, ya sabes, no quiero levantar sospechas.

— ¿Y qué apellido piensas darle, Darien? Es que es de verdad. Hace un momento no quise ser ni grosera ni sarcástica contigo: "Caballero". Tienes tantos nombres que, caray, es que hasta yo me confundo.

— Mi apellido, el real. Quiero que sea una Chiba porque cuando yo me muera, que eso puede ser en cualquier momento…

— No, no Darien. — Se asustó Serena y abrió sus ojos como platos— No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, por favor, no lo hagas.

— ¿Y a ti en qué te afecta? Hace un momento me dijiste que…

— El que nosotros nunca más podamos volver a estar juntos, no quiere decir que te desee lo peor, en lo absoluto. Claro que me afectaría el que a ti te pasara algo porque además de ser el único hombre al que amé de verdad…

— Y al que aun amas, ¿no es cierto?

Serena asintió.

— Además de, eso, eres el papá de mi hija. Por supuesto que me dolería si algo malo te llegara a pasar.

— Serena, mi amor, ¿Por qué si aún me amas y yo te amo, tenemos que estar separados? No creo que…

— ¿Vamos? — Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y salían— ¿Me acompañarías a buscar esos colchones? Creo, creo que están en el sótano y bueno, es que la verdad me da miedo ir sola, es muy oscuro ahí abajo.

— Esta bien, —se levantó de la cama, le sonrió y fue con ella— vamos.

* * *

 ** _¿Me están odiando un poquito por lo de la ilusión? Sí, tranquilas que yo, de ser ustedes, tambien me odiaria :v jajajaja, naa, es que me parecia gracioso, solo por eso._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por la lectura del dia de hoy y recuerden, quejas, teorias, aplausos y tomatazos, en los reviews. Beso grande y nos leemos cuando nos leamos. Vamos a ver que va a pasar con todo ese grupo de lokillos. ¡que lindos! jajajaja. Besitos, gracias por leer y comentar._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**30/06/2017**_

 _ **Holi, holi, mis queridas amigas :) Viernes y como les prometí, con una nueva actualización. Muchas gracias por todos sus amables comentarios :3 Se los agradezco mucho. Gracias y las dejo con el capítulo porque me imagino que están locas por saber qué mas sigue ;) ¿no? Yo creo que sí. Besitos! Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Mientras que en Japón eran pasadas las diez y media de la noche, en Honolulu, capital de la bella Hawaii y lugar de residencia de ahora: Los Kahako, como les pusieron los del programa de protección de testigos a Haruka y a Seiya cuando los casaron, se encontraban haciendo lo que hacían todos los días desde que se habían mudado, estaban arduamente trabajando; si, trabajando porque con la miseria que les daba la policía mensualmente para vivir no les alcanzaba ni para comer. Aquella ciudad, era una muy costosa pero, como muchas de las cosas que son tan costosas, hermosa, era una bella ciudad de clima tropical muy hermosa, paradisiaca para cualquier pareja enamorada… Bueno, casi…

— Hey, Mich, ¿vamos almorzar?

— No, no, ve tú, mi amor. — Le sonrió Seiya muy alegre y enamorado mientras acomodaba unas maletas y se disponía a llevarlas a la habitación que le habían mandado— Gracias por venir a preguntarme si quería ir a almorzar contigo, Meg.

Haruka y Seiya habían conseguido trabajo en un hotel, ella, como camarera y él, como botones. Llevaban seis meses de casados, sí, casados porque para hacer su farsa más real, decidieron casarse, y aunque Seiya era dulce, amable, cariñoso, responsable y un excelente esposo con ella, Haruka no conseguía olvidarla. Haruka, (que al igual que Seiya había cambiado completamente su look), era otra persona, no lograba olvidar a Michiru, a todo lo que había vivido con ella…

Yendo hacia el lugar que tenían destinado en el hotel para que los empleados pudieran almorzar, se sentó en un amplio sillón negro antes de destapar su portacomida, sacó su celular e hizo lo que hacía de dos a tres veces por semana, llamó por Skype a Serena.

Y en Japón, más específicamente en la sala de la casa de las muchachas y mientras los muchachos luchaban tratando de inflar bien esos colchones para poder pasar la noche…

— ¿No vas a contestar, Serena?

— Es Haruka, Darien, y no creo que sea muy buena idea contestarle en este momento.

— Es mejor que le contestes, Serena, porque si no le contestas, —dijo Lita que regresaba de buscar unas mantas y unos cobertores para los muchachos— se puede preocupar; y ya sabes cómo es ella.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. Hola, Haruka.

— _¡¿Esa es la capitana Tenou?!_ — Pensó Darien con horror mientras, muy disimuladamente, evitando que Haruka lo viera, la veía por la pantalla del celular de Serena— _¡Esta muy cambiada!_

— _Hola, cabeza de bombón. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo esta Usagi? ¿Ya se durmió?_

— Sí, ya se durmió. Es que aquí van a ser las once, Haruka, ya es bastante tarde.

— _Ah, qué mal, y con las ganas que tenia de ver a mi primita._

— Haruka, —reía Serena— tú siempre llamas más temprano, ¿Qué pasó hoy?

— _Este maldito hotel está lleno y, bueno, cada que eso pasa, resulta más trabajo. Es una lástima que no haya podido ver a la princesa hoy pero dime, ¿tu cómo has estado? ¿Sigues con la ridícula idea de irte a trabajar a ese restaurante en donde trabaja ese otro bombón de Lita? Ah, y hablando de la reina de Roma…_

— Hola, Haruka. —Respondió una sonriente Lita que había decidido dejarle a Nef la tendida de los colchones— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Si te estas aplicando la vitamina que te recomendé para el cabello? Recuerda que ahora que eres morena…

 _—_ _Ni me lo recuerdes, preciosa, que no sabes la ira que me da._

Hizo Haruka cara de fastidio.

 _—_ _Esto de tener que maquillarme todos, todos los benditos días, y cuidar de este maldito cabello tinturado, ¡me va a volver loca!_

— Oh, vamos Haruka, no es tan difícil; además, déjame decirte que ese cabello castaño y largo, se te ve muy bien, te hace ver más joven.

— _Bueno, al menos recibo piropos de una mujer hermosa._ — Le guiñó un ojo muy coqueta mientras Neflyte, empezaba a sentir celos al escuchar aquella conversación— _Muchas gracias por el cumplido, preciosa, haces que el tener que someterme a esta tortura china todos los benditos días valga la pena._

— Bueno, te dejo Haruka, me dio gusto verte y saludarte.

— _Lo mismo, un beso, preciosidad… Me cae que no sé cómo fue que el imbécil de Andrew te cambió por la loba de Reika; hasta la embarazó y todo, ese sí es mucho tonto._

— _Entonces sí era cierto lo que Nef me dijo…—_ Pensó Lita al escuchar aquello— Eso ya no importa y bueno, ojala sea feliz. Adiós, Haruka, cuídate mucho.

— _Tú también, adiós, preciosa. Bueno, Serena, antes de irme, porque media hora de almuerzo se va volando… ¿Tú qué? ¿Sigues con ese cuento de querer trabajar? Mira que no me parece que…_

— Haruka… — Decía Serena nerviosa porque ahí estaba Darien muy atentamente escuchando todo— Creo que no es momento para que hablemos de esto.

— _Cabeza de bombón, Seiya y yo estuvimos hablando y como se acerca la temporada, pues vamos a trabajar más. Vamos a empezar a ganar más dinero a partir del próximo mes y si nos organizamos bien, podríamos empezar a mandarte algo mensualmente._

— Haruka…

— _Ni él ni yo queremos que por irte a trabajar vayas a descuidar la niña. ¿Entendiste? Ah, mira, ahí viene el tonto este ya. Oye, Seiya_ , —lo llamó por su verdadero nombre porque no había nadie más que ellos dos ahí— _ven y saluda a Serena._

 _—_ _Bombón…_

Le dijo Seiya muy sonriente cuando le recibió el teléfono a Haruka y la miró.

— _Hola, bombón, hace rato no te veía._

— _¡¿Ese es Seiya?!_ — Pensaron Yaten y Taiki al mismo tiempo cuando lo vieron.

— Hola, Seiya, ¿Cómo has estado?

— _Aquí, cuidando de la difícil de tu prima y trabajando, trabajando mucho a ver si podemos empezar a mandarles dinero a ti y a la preciosidad de tu hija muy pronto._

— Seiya, de verdad que me da mucha pena con ustedes y…

— _No tienes porqué, Haruka y yo lo hacemos con mucho gusto. Entendemos que sea difícil para ti cubrir con todos los gastos de la niña. Serena, aunque no estás sola, vives con las muchachas, entendemos que es difícil. Ahora que si no fueras tan obstinada e intentaras hablar con: "El caballero", que cada día hace más y más dinero…_

— No voy a pedirle nada a Darien para la niña y no lo pienso repetir, ¿de acuerdo?

 _—_ _Bombón, él, sigue siendo el papá. Deberías darle una oportunidad ya que…_

— El que él no haya tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Michiru, y el que haya hecho todo lo que hizo para protegernos a Usagi y a mí de la loca enferma de su hermana y de los Black, no quiere decir que…

— _Bombón, bombón, bombón, tú ya sabes toda la verdad, ya depende de ti... Tenemos que irnos pero bombón, es en serio, si necesitas ayuda tan solo tienes que decirnos. Recuerda que Luna, Andrew, Haruka y yo, siempre vamos a estar ahí para ustedes, siempre que nos necesiten, vamos a estar ahí para ayudarlas._

— Sí, lo sé. — Se le quebrantó la voz a Serena al recordarlos a todos ellos— Hasta pronto, Seiya, hasta pronto, Haruka.

— _Cuídate, cabeza de bombón y por favor, hazle caso a Seiya. Trata de comunicarte con "Shields" porque si no lo haces, tarde o temprano te vas a arrepentir, créeme, yo sé por qué te lo digo…_

— Gracias, nos vemos después.

Serena colgó la video llamada y en cuanto lo hizo, los muchachos, Yaten y Taiki, que no salían de su asombro, dijeron casi que al mismo tiempo…

— ¡Es increíble!

— Muchachos, —río Serena al igual que hicieron las demás…— ¿no me digan que no habían visto a Seiya hasta ahora? ¿A poco no sabían que es rubio y usa lentes color azul cielo?

— ¡No sabía!

Dijo un muy impresionado Yaten. Y luego dijo, mientras Mina regresaba de hacer dormir a su hijo, cuando había tenido piedad de él y había regresado al cuarto decidida a rescatarlo…

— Es que si no es porque lo escuché hablar, porque no hay nadie en el mundo que tenga una voz como la de él, no lo creería.

— Sí, en eso tienes toda la razón, Yaten. — Lo miró Taiki igual de sorprendido— Se ve muy diferente, es, es como, es como si fuera otra persona…

— Exactamente; es que esa era la idea, Taiki.

Sonrió Serena mientras Darien, no podía dejar de mirarla, necesitaba hablar muy seriamente con ella.

— La idea es que nadie, ni siquiera, digamos en este caso, su familia, pudiera reconocerlos. Seiya, ustedes ya saben cómo es él, —rio de nuevo— se lo tomó como un juego, como un chiste mientras que Haruka… Bueno, ustedes la escucharon, aun no se acostumbra.

— No lo puedo creer pero, bueno, la verdad no se ve tan mal.

— A mí lo que realmente me alegra es que estén bien. — Dijo Darien serenamente pero luciendo muy serio— Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas pero, bueno, ya saben.

Y de un momento a otro, el ambiente se puso muy incómodo. Pero como Mina era Mina…

— Ay, Yaten, mi amor…

— ¿Sí, dime, flaca? — Le sonrió con la misma coquetería con la que ella le sonreía mientras posaba ambas manos sobre su diminuta cintura…— ¿Qué quieres? Conozco esa sonrisa…

— ¿Sí? ¿De verdad?

— Oh, sí… Claro que sí.

— Cof, cof, —tosió fingidamente Taiki que le daba envidia…

— Ay, ¿en serio, Taiki? Por favor, madura.

— Eres un…

— No vayan a empezar ustedes dos. — Se levantó Darien del sofá y los detuvo a los dos con un gesto de manos, un " _stop_ " estilo guarda de transito— ¿No les da vergüenza?

— Señor…

— Aquí no estamos en el rancho, ni en ninguno de los lugares en donde a ustedes les encanta ponerse a pelear. Aquí estamos es en la casa en donde viven mi hija y mi…

— Ay, ya, ya, ya, —reía Mina muy abrazada a Yaten— no es para tanto, muchachos, y, ¿entonces qué, Yaten, mi amor? ¿Si podemos salir un rato por ahí? Me gustaría mostrarte la ciudad... ¿Qué dices?

— Por supuesto que sí, claro que sí, flaca, vámonos y vámonos antes de que sea más tarde.

— Oye, Mina.

— Sí, Amy, dime. — Giró el rostro hacia donde Amy estaba sentada.

— ¿Y tú cómo con quién piensas dejar a Yatencito, tu amor, ah?

— Ay, ay no, Amy, no, no seas así.

Hizo cara de tragedia y de inmediato se le soltó a Yaten y fue hacia donde ella estaba.

— Por favor cuídame al niño un ratito, ¿sí? Te prometo que no me voy a tardar; además, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad. ¿Tú sabes cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de que pueda ver a mi loco otra vez? ¡Un montón!

— Aunque no lo creas…— Miró disimuladamente a Taiki que estaba sentado frente a ella— Te entiendo. Está bien, vete tranquila que si el niño se llega a despertar yo me encargo de él.

— ¡Gracias Amy!

Le dio un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso.

— ¡Eres la mejor! Ya vengo, —miró a Yaten mientras tomaba camino a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa— me cambio y nos vamos.

— No tardes, Mina.

Reía Yaten de verla así, tan sonriente, tan desenvuelta, tan, ella; tan loca como la recordaba…

— Aquí te espero.

— Oye, Lita.

— Olvídalo Neflyte.

— ¿Qué? — Alegó inocencia mientras Lita terminaba de tender el último colchón inflable y se levantaba— ¿Por qué me dices eso si ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que te voy a decir?

— Te conozco muy bien; y sé lo que estabas a punto de decirme. ¿Sí o no me ibas a invitar a salir? ¿Y de casualidad no sería para que nos fuéramos con Yaten y con Mina?

Neflyte, soló se soltó a reír.

— ¿Lo ves? Hay cosas que nunca cambian; y tú eres una de esas.

— Bueno, entonces si no quieres que nos vayamos con los tortolos…

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó Yaten; aunque luego y mientras se reía…— Ah, di lo que quieras; lo que pasa es que ustedes no son más que un montón de envidiosos.

— Salgamos por ahí, cerca, por si el niño se despierta y nos necesita, a tomarnos algo y a platicar. ¿Qué dices? Te prometo que no vamos a tardarnos mucho.

Lita asintió con una tenue sonrisa mientras los demás (muy disimuladamente) se reían.

.

.

Media hora después y mientras Amy se daba un baño y Taiki estaba viendo cómo estaban los niños que dormían plácidamente en sus cunas (mientras vigilaba especialmente a su inquieta hija)…

— ¿Con que no vas a permitir que le dé nada a la niña, eh, Serena?

— Ay, Darien, —respondió Serena con molestia mientras intentaba levantarse del sofá y él se lo impedía— por favor. No quiero hablar de eso y, ¿sabes qué? Está muy tarde y estoy cansada. Creo que lo mejor es que…

— Tal vez tú no quieras hablar, tal vez tú estés cansada, aunque no te culpo, imagino que cuidar de los niños todo el día no debe ser nada fácil…

— Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte reconocer lo difícil que es mi trabajo.

— Y ahí están de nuevo tú y tu sarcasmo. ¿Siempre tienes que hablar así, con sarcasmo?

En aquel momento, Serena no lo pudo evitar. Aquellas palabras le recordaron una situación del pasado, una en donde se había divertido mucho a pesar de las circunstancias… En cuanto Darien le dijo aquello, recordó la primera cita que había tenido con él. Recordó como si hubiera sido ese día, y no hace ya más de dos años, el día de su primera cita, la primera vez que tuvo un encuentro con él; o, bueno, con quien él pretendía ser ante ella…

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? A mí no me parece para nada gracioso que tú no me dejes…

— Es que, claro, qué te vas andar acordando. — Y volvía a reír— Eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo y es normal que…

— Si hablas de que lo que te acabo de decir te lo dije el día que tuvimos nuestra primera cita en el restaurante de Lita, cuando, después de mucho…. Insistirte, conseguí que me aceptaras una invitación a comer, cuando nos encontramos ahí y mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa te dije que te veías hermosa, y tú hiciste lo de siempre, me respondiste con tu maldito sarcasmo que tanto odio, yo eso ya….

— ¿Tú todavía te acuerdas de eso?

Le preguntó muy sonrojada.

— ¿Te cae?

— Claro que sí. — Le respondió esa vez sonriente— ¿Cómo no lo voy a recordar si ese día fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida? Serena, yo lo recuerdo todo, absolutamente todo de ti.

— Darien, eh, esto, no creo que…

— Sé que no quieres escucharlo, y no es de esto de lo que te quería hablar en primer lugar pero, Serena, yo todavía te amo.

— Darien…

— Yo todavía te amo, a pesar de lo que me hiciste, y quisiera que…

— ¿Lo que yo te hice? — Se enojó Serena— Y según tú, ¿Qué fue lo que yo te hice?

— Te fuiste, Serena, un buen día armaste tus maletas, compraste un tiquete de avión y me abandonaste; y lo peor no fue eso.

— ¿Ah, no? — Le preguntó mientras empezaba a cruzarse de brazos y cruzaba una de sus largas piernas que había logrado desconcentrar a Darien…— Sigue, sigue, es que quiero saber qué tanto fue lo que, según tú, yo te hice.

— Te llevaste a mi hija y eso fue lo peor que pudiste haberme hecho en la vida. ¿De verdad? ¿Tan malo fui contigo como para que te desaparecieras del mapa y me quitaras el derecho de estar ahí durante tu embarazo, durante su nacimiento?

— Darien, no más, no sigas por favor.

— ¿Tan malo fui contigo que me quitaste los primeros meses de su vida? Serena, hasta tú tienes que reconocer que eso que me hiciste fue muy cruel. Tú, tú sabias que yo te amaba. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que te he buscado? ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de todo lo que me he gastado tratando de encontrarte?!

— Shu, baja la voz, puedes terminar despertando a alguno de los bebés si sigues hablando de esa manera.

— Lo siento. — Le dijo sinceramente— Es que cada vez que me acuerdo me da un coraje que…

— Y para tú información, sí, claro que lo sé. ¿Crees que no sé qué ofreciste...? Y en la estación de policía, eres un descarado de lo peor…

— Serena…

— ¿Crees que no sé qué ofreciste pagar medio millón de pesos a quien te diera información de mí y de mi paradero? Darien, por favor, ¿por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de todos los disparates que estabas dispuesto hacer con tal de dar conmigo y con las demás.

— Y eso solo lo hace peor, incluso más cruel. — Se levantó del sofá realmente indignado— ¿Tú sabias todo lo que yo estaba haciendo para dar contigo, con mi hija y con las demás, y seguiste callando, seguiste ocultándote? ¿Pero por qué eres así? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

— Yo no te odio, Darien.

No pudo evitar derramar aquellas lágrimas cuando él dijo aquello.

— No digas eso, por favor.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cómo más interpretarías esa actitud? Porque déjame decirte que amor no es. Yo sería incapaz de…

— Lo hice porque tenía miedo, porque estaba asustada.

— Serena, no, no tenías por qué temer porque yo jamás permitiría que…

— Muchas veces quise comunicarme contigo. — Se limpió con el antebrazo las lágrimas que no dejaban de rodar por su rostro de finas facciones — Yo, yo, hubo momentos en el los que llegué a sentirme realmente sola, muy sola, Darien…

— Serena, mi ángel.

Fue con ella y la abrazó.

— No, no llores que me partes el alma y lo sabes, no soporto verte así, simplemente no puedo; hasta prefiero que sigas siendo sarcástica conmigo. — Le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y la hizo reír— ¿Cómo ves que hasta prefiero que seas grosera conmigo antes de verte sufrir? Serena, mi delicado ángel de ojos celestes, yo…

— Te extrañaba, Darien, te necesitaba muchísimo.

Le dijo Serena ahogada en llanto mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— Darien, Darien… Nadie sabe, ni se alcanza a imaginar, lo difícil que todo esto ha sido para mí.

— Llora, Serena. — La abrazó con más fuerza a su perfumado pecho (que ella tanto había extrañado, el que amaba…) y le dijo mientras no podía evitar sonreír al tenerla así, tan cerca de él…— Llora todo lo que quieras que para eso estoy yo. Yo, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti así tú no quieras, siempre….

En otro lado y mientras Darien y Serena se abrazaban larga y tiernamente (ay, sí, son tan lindos… Risa enferma), mientras Amy y Taiki se encontraban en el pasillo, (sin querer) y mientras Yaten y Mina se reían y tomaban unas cervezas en aquel agradable bar, Lita le decía a Neflyte, como por milésima vez mientras compartían esas latas de cerveza en aquel hermoso y solitario parque…

— Ya te dije que no te voy a decir, eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

— Pero, mujer, ¿Qué tanto trabajo te puede costar decirme si anoche estabas hablando de mí o del imbécil ese del detective? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? ¿No ha sido suficiente con todo lo que me has hecho hasta ahora?

— Me da mucha pena contigo pero yo no te he hecho nada.

— ¿Ah, no? —Dejó la cerveza a un lado y se le acercó más para decirle…— ¿Cómo qué no? Me cae que esto sí que es el colmo. ¿Cómo de que no? Primero: Me llamas una noche y me dices que te vas.

— Neflyte, antes agradece que te…

— Segundo: Efectivamente te vas, me mandas a mí y todo lo que sentía por ti a la chingada y para acabar de completar, no me dejaste ver al niño más que por fotos y por video llamadas. No, Lita, me cae que no, nada de lo que has hecho conmigo ha sido justo.

— ¿Y lo que tú hiciste conmigo qué, eh?

— Lita, tú dijiste que ya me habías perdonado por lo que pasó con los muchachos y con la dichosa apuesta que me hicieron. Creí que por fin habías entendido que en todo eso, que al principio había sido un reto, un…

—…Juego. — Dijo Lita y se levantó del césped en el que se encontraba cómodamente sentada— Tú jugaste conmigo y con el amor que te tenía, jugaste con mis sentimientos, Neflyte.

— Pero esa nunca fue mi intención. Encanto, por favor.

Se levantó igualmente e impidió que se fuera.

— Yo me enamoré de ti; de verdad, de veritas de veritas.

— ¿De verdad?

Levantó una ceja con desconfianza.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Sí, de verdad de verdad. Por si no lo recuerdas, porque yo sí, jamás podría olvidar el día en el que lo "descubriste todo" porque ese día me pegaste muy feo…

— Y te lo tenías más que merecido. No me querías dejar ir y además te atreviste a besarme aunque yo no quería.

— Pues sí pero eso no era lo que te iba a decir. — Sonrió al igual que ella lo hacía— Lo que te quería decir es que por si no lo recuerdas, ese día yo le dije a los muchachos, mientras tú estabas escondida en mi casa y escuchabas lo que no debías escuchar, que yo estaba tan contento contigo, que me sentía tan cómodo, tan bien a tu lado, que hasta quería pedirte que te mudaras conmigo. A ver, ¿atrévete a decirme que no es cierto?

— Pues… No, no puedo negarlo porque es la verdad. Tú ese día sí les dijiste eso a todos esos vagos buenos para nada, que querías pedirme que me mudara contigo a tu departamento.

Rieron ambos. Pero Lita luego más seria, mientras Neflyte se le acercaba cada vez más, lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó mientras sonreía de lado…

— ¿De verdad quieres que te diga de quién estaba hablando anoche cuando me llamaste?

Neflyte asintió y dio un paso más al frente, quedó a centímetros de ella y de su sonrojado rostro.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? ¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?

— Yo quiero escucharlo. Quiero escucharte decir que me quieres, que me extrañas, que todavía estas enamorada de mí y que, al igual que me pasa a mí contigo, no consigues olvidarme.

— Hablaba de ti. Anoche, cuando me llamaste y hablamos, cuando me preguntaste si tenía a alguien o si me gustaba alguien y te dije que la persona que me gustaba, a la que quería, estaba lejos de mí, hablaba de ti, Nef. Yo, aunque no debería eh….

— ¿Qué? — La tomó con propiedad por la cintura mientras ella reía— ¿Y por qué demonios no si yo también te…?

—… Sigo enamorada de ti.

— Lita, encanto, preciosa…

Y tomándole el rostro con delicadeza por una de las mejillas, se acercó más a sus labios para besarla y cuando la besó, ella le correspondió. Empezaron a besarse al inicio suave, muy suave y lentamente pero como ellos se querían, y habían estado separados tanto tiempo, y ninguno de los dos (más específicamente Lita) había tenido sexo en un buen tiempo… Las cosas, bueno, empezaron a ponerse calientes, algo peligrosas…

— Lita, Lita, oh, preciosa, encanto… Ninguna mujer besa como tú, ninguna puede compararse contigo…

— Nef, Nef, —decía mientras él la besaba y acariciaba sin descanso, decía, muy agitada, mientras correspondía a sus besos y le revolcaba el corto cabello castaño…— vámonos para la casa. Vámonos y…

— No, no, no creo que pueda esperar tanto.

Se detuvo y con la mirada, señaló un árbol, con la mirada le señaló una parte más oscura y profunda del parque.

— ¿Vamos?

— No, si llegan a descubrirnos podríamos meternos en un grave problema; y aquí no es como en México, aquí no puedes comprar…

— Lita, preciosa…— bajó la mano y empezó a tocarla, ahí, sobre el pantalón con mucha insistencia— Te necesito tanto, me has hecho mucha falta y no puedo esperar para…

— Camina.

Le tomó una mano con firmeza y empezó a caminar con él hacia la parte que él le había señalado….

(Risa enferma y completamente desquiciada)

Darien acompañaba a Serena hasta su habitación, Amy verificaba que Yaten junior siguiera dormido, Taiki, seguía con su hija tratando de hacerla dormir (sin conseguirlo) y Mina y Yaten estaban…

— ¿Qué tan ebria estas, eh, flaca?

— Lo suficiente como para no negarme y no mucho como para no recordarlo. — Le guiñó un ojo y cruzó una de sus largas y aterciopeladas piernas con seducción— ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué te interesa saber?

— Oh, Mina, Mina, Mina…

Le respondió muy sonriente mientras sacaba dinero de la billetera (dólares) y se levantaba de aquella pequeña mesa para ir con ella.

— Solo espero que esta vez sea verdad y no como cuando nos conocimos aquel día en el bar de los Black. ¿Te acuerdas?

— Oh, —y no lo pudo evitar, mientras le daba una mano y se levantaba de la mesa se empezó a reír sin parar— ¿hablas de eso?

— Eso, sigue, sigue riéndote que no sabes todo lo que Taiki, y hasta Darien, eso sí era el colmo… —Reía igual que ella mientras salían de aquel ameno bar —… Me jodieron gracias a ti. No sabes todo lo que ese par de burlaron de mí por tu culpa.

— ¿Por mi culpa? Oh, pero mi loco, ¿yo qué tengo que ver en eso, eh?

— Se reían de mí porque gracias a ti, a todo lo que pasó y lo que no pasó esa noche entre nosotros, yo me estaba volviendo loco, completamente loco, Minako.

— ¡Yaten! No me digas así que bien sabes lo que me molesta.

— Ese es el punto, — reía mucho mientras le hacia la parada a un taxi— hacerte enojar. Vámonos, vámonos que aunque me encanta pelear contigo, más me gusta que hagamos otra cosa… Cosas en las que eres muy obediente…

— Eres un naco de lo peor, Yaten. — Reía Mina mientras subían al taxi— Que vulgar y corriente eres, mi amor…

— Y bien que te gusta andar con este naco, ¿no? A ver, ¿atrévete a negarlo?

* * *

 ** _¡Pero que caliente se puso esto de un momento a otro! :D jajaja, ah, sí, ustedes que ya me han leido tanto saben cómo soy yo ;)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por la lectura del día de hoy y ya saben, dudas, teorías, quejas y reclamos, aplausos, flores y tomatazos ;) jejejeje, en los reviews. Besitos! Les deseo un lindo fin de semana y nos leemos muy puntuales el lunes mas o menos a esta misma hora. Bye, cuidenseme mucho._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**03/07/2017**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridas amigas y como habíamos quedado, lunes y con nuevo capítulo ;) Aquí hoy es un día festivo pero, una promesa es una promesa. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias por la lectura y por los bellos comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado :3 En cuanto tenga un poco mas de tiempo los responderé como me gusta a mí, extendiéndome mucho jejeje. Besitos! Las dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

— Guarda ese teléfono, Yaten, no molestes que…

Ninguno de ellos se quería reír, y despertarlos pero es que era muy gracioso, era una escena única, como muy pocas en la vida…. Yaten no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono y empezar a tomarles fotografías a su hijo, y a su sobrina, mientras estos dormían plácidamente abrazados a ellos, a Amy y a Taiki que habían pasado toda la noche cuidando de los bebés mientras los demás, bueno, hacían de las suyas…

Y cuando el flash de la cámara del celular de Yaten los despertó…

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y tú qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, eh, Yaten?

— Son las siete y media, Taiki. — Se reía ese maldadoso de Yaten mientras bloqueaba el celular y lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra— Y, ¿Qué hacía? Nada, solo les tomaba unas fotos a los bebés. Es que mira…

Los señaló con la mirada…

— ¿No crees que se ven adorables?

— Sí, claro que sí. —Se movió con cuidado para poder levantarse y no despertarlos— Y deberías haberlos visto anoche, uy, no sabes… Se ven incluso mejor mientras lloran y lloran a las dos de la mañana sin uno saber por qué. Se ven muy tiernos, adorables…

— Eres un…

— ¿Dónde estabas, Mina?

— Amy, amiga, — le dijo muy apenada— lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor. Yo no quería…

— Bueno, pues al menos ya llegaste.

Le sonrió menos enojada mientras se terminaba de levantar de aquel cómodo colchón inflable en donde había pasado la noche con Taiki, y los niños, tratando de calmarlos, de hacerlos dormir.

— Gracias a Dios ya estás aquí porque, Mina, Yaten anoche lloró más que otras veces. No te imaginas, ¡casi que no lo hago dormir! Afortunadamente Taiki estaba aquí porque si no…

— Momento, ¿y Lita y Serena? ¿Ellas dónde están?

— Bueno, pues…

Amy le decía a Mina que Serena aún no se levantaba mientras que Lita estaba…

— ¿Entonces es aquí en donde trabajas?

Lita asintió mientras sacaba unos cuantos yenes y bajaba del taxi.

— ¿A qué hora sales? ¿Quieres que pase por ti más tarde o…?

— No, no te preocupes, — le sonrió una vez más mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la ventana— hoy salgo tarde e imagino que tendrás cosas que hacer; además, me ayudarías mucho si vas a la casa y puedes estar al pendiente del niño. Mira que por tu culpa…

— Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba más a la ventana, quería que Lita lo despidiera con uno de los muchos besos que le había dado la noche anterior.

— Es más, si no fuera porque eres tan terca, mujer, yo…

— Hasta la noche, Nef. —Se acercó más para poder darle un beso. Y cuando lo besó fugazmente miró al conductor y le dijo (en un rustico japonés) que lo llevara a la casa, le dio la dirección de su casa para que lo llevara— Ten, es para que pagues el taxi.

— No, no, no, ni más faltaba. Yo no tengo la lana que manejan aquí pero tengo de la que reciben en todo el mundo sin problemas, mi amor. Ten, —le devolvió el dinero que ella le había dado— guárdalo que imposible fuera que este señor no me recibiera dólares. Hasta la noche, encanto, que tengas un buen día; el mío, ya empezó bien, muy bien…

Y riendo ante la picara mirada que le dio Neflyte cuando le dijo aquello, le dijo para despedirlo…

— Nos vemos más tarde y, Nef…

— ¿Si, encanto? Dime.

— Fue divertido. — Sonrió ampliamente— Me divertí mucho contigo anoche.

— Y lo que nos vamos a seguir divirtiendo. — Sonrió, pero luego más serio le dijo…— Encanto, Lita, te amo. Te amo y quiero que sepas que yo no solo me divertí contigo anoche más de lo que me he divertido en toda mi vida, yo quiero que sepas que tú para mí eres más que diversión, tú, preciosa, eres mi amor.

— Nef…

Se acercó Lita y le acarició con ternura una mejilla.

— Eres tan lindo cuando te da la gana…

— Gracias por matar el momento. — Rio al igual que ella lo hizo— Es en serio, Lita, yo quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo; contigo y con Yuki. Ustedes, son mi vida, los amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón.

— Ya vete que si me sigues diciendo esas cosas me vas a hacer llorar.

Se aclaró la voz.

— Hasta la noche, mi amor, que tengas un buen día.

Y dándole otro beso, uno un poco más largo que el que le había dado antes (mientras el conductor los veía con impaciencia por el espejo retrovisor) volvemos con lo más importante de la historia, es decir, con los más importantes de toda historia, vamos a ver qué pasó con nuestros queridos protagonistas…

Lita se despedía amorosamente de Neflyte, los muchachos, es decir, Yaten y Taiki, estaban con sus respectivos hijos en la sala cuidándolos mientras Amy y Mina estaban en la cocina preparando unos biberones, y Serena y Darien estaban…

— Hola, buenos días. ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Shu. —Le hizo un gesto Darien tratando de no despertar a su hija, a Usagi que dormía muy plácidamente sobre uno de sus brazos— No quiero despertarla. ¿Hasta qué horas duerme?

— Olvídalo, Darien, esta niña es como tú.

Rio mientras abrazaba a su pequeña y consentida rubia que empezaba a despertar.

— Esta muñeca es muy dormilona.

— Te, te.

— ¿Viste? La despertaste; y con el trabajo que nos costó hacerla dormir anoche, Serena.

— Te, te.

— ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

Preguntó un Darien muy inquieto.

— Te, te. Ma, mi, te, te.

— Usagi que siempre se levanta pidiendo lo mismo. — Sonrió Serena mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía unas pantuflas— Siempre se despierta pidiendo su biberón.

— Pero eso está muy mal. A ver, señorita, primero tienes que saludar. Di, ho, la. A ver, di: Hola, mami.

— Darien… — Se reía Serena sin descanso mientras se acercaba para cargar a la niña y salir a la cocina— No tiene caso que lo intentes. Nosotras ya hemos intentando enseñarle y…

— ¿Ma, mi?

— Sí, di: Hola, mami; o bueno, también si quieres puedes decir: Hola, papá.

— ¿Pa, pa?

Cada que Usagi lo llamaba de esa manera, cada vez que lo llamaba: Papá, el corazón de Darien experimentaba una alegría indescriptible, una sensación muy difícil de explicar… Sonriente y sin poder dejar de mirar a esa pequeña rubia que había heredado lo singular de sus ojos y el cabello y las facciones de su bella madre, la abrazó con delicadeza y la cargó para salir de la habitación en donde había pasado la noche con ellas.

— Serena.

— ¿Si, Darien? —Le peguntó Serena mientras abría la puerta de la habitación— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le enseñaste a Usagi que yo soy su papá si no pensabas aparecer nunca más, si no ibas a permitirme conocerla?

— Porque es lo correcto, no me parecía justo ni con ella, ni contigo, que no supiera quién era su papá.

— Serena, espera.

— Darien…— Se detuvo cuando él la tomó por una mano e impidió que saliera— Sobre lo que pasó anoche, es decir, lo que casi pasa entre los dos anoche, yo…

Con su hija en un brazo y con Serena en el otro, las abrazó y cerró los ojos. Abrazado a ellas y dibujándose en su rostro una sincera y hermosa sonrisa, volvió a abrirlos para mirar a Serena y decirle, (mientras Usagi ya se ponía algo inquieta porque lo que ella tenía era hambre)…

— Cásate conmigo.

— Darien, no, tú sabes que no podemos porque…

— No sabes lo feliz que soy de poder estar aquí, con ustedes, a su lado… No te alcanzas a imaginar lo feliz que me hicieron tus besos, las caricias que me estabas dando en tu cama anoche, antes de que Usagi se despertara y nos interrumpiera.

— Darien…

— No te alcanzas a imaginar cuanto te amo…. Por favor, cásate conmigo. Casémonos que te prometo que…

— Está bien. — Le respondió muy sonrojada y sonriente— Acepto.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

Serena asintió con una enorme sonrisa mientras Usagi empezaba a llorar, estaba realmente hambrienta.

— Muy bien, entonces como no quiero que te me arrepientas… Quiero que nos casemos hoy mismo.

— ¡¿Hoy?! Pero Darien, ¡eso es una locura! ¿Cómo vamos a casarnos hoy si…?

— Primero vamos a la cocina a prepararle un biberón a la niña que, vaya, heredó el apetito de su madre…

— ¡Darien!

Exclamó Serena mientras Darien abría la puerta y se reía.

— Ya, ya, era solo una broma, mi bellísimo ángel de ojos celestes, mi Serena…

— Darien…

En el umbral de la puerta, y con los fuertes gritos de una niña hambrienta, Darien y Serena se besaron cuando él se le acercó al rostro con la firme intención de hacerlo. Se dieron un suave y tierno beso como antes, como antes de que pasara todo lo que había pasado y los había separado. Sellando su precipitado compromiso con aquel beso, luego se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la habitación para ir a la cocina (en donde estaban Amy y Mina esperándola) y preparar aquel biberón que su hija pedía con urgencia.

.

.

Una semana se fue volando y ninguno de ellos quería regresar a México, mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado en todos esos días, ninguno quería alejarse una vez más de su familia…

Y estaban ahí, ayudándoles a subir las maletas en aquella van que Sesshomaru les había mandado para que los llevara al aeropuerto, y nadie sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo para cada una de ellas despedirlos, especialmente para Serena que no dejaba de ver su anillo.

— En México no vas a poder usar tu argolla, ¿verdad?

— No, no pero, oye, —le levantó Darien el rostro por la quijada muy suavemente— no pongas esa cara que no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo. Mi lugar está aquí, junto a ti. Ya verás que más pronto de lo que te imaginas voy a estar aquí de nuevo, con ustedes.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Te lo juro. — Le tomó el rostro en ambas manos, sonrió y la besó— No quisiera irme pero ya hablamos de esto, es necesario que regrese a México para poder dejar todo en orden, para poder salirme de una vez y por todas de todo esto. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

— Sí, sí, mi amor, pero aun no sé si sea una buena idea. ¿Tú crees que acepten? Es decir, ¿crees que…? ¿Y si la loca enferma de Saturn no…?

— Todo va a estar bien. — Le sonrió una vez más y volvió a besarla— Te prometo que todo va a salir bien. Ahora que ya no hay más secretos entre nosotros y que estamos juntos, que me has ayudado a pensar bien las cosas, nada puede salir mal; es más, sé que les va a encantar la idea cuando se las diga, ya lo verás.

— ¿Tú crees, mi amor?

— Serena…— Le acarició una mejilla con dulzura mientras sonreía. Darien estaba feliz, era completamente dichoso y feliz porque estaba a su lado…— No sabes lo feliz que soy cada que me dices así. Tú también eres mi amor, esposa mía, el primero y el último, eres el amor de mi vida…

Mina y Lita estaban en el auto con los niños y con ellos, con Yaten y Neflyte que estaban de muerte porque se tenían que ir y dejarlas. Serena y Darien, se estaban dando un largo y fuerte abrazo antes de subir con ellos a la van y Taiki, Taiki había decidido volver a la casa para despedirse de Amy. Él, había sido el único de todos ellos que no había podido arreglar las cosas con ella…

Tocando la puerta y frente a ella cuando Amy la abrió, le dijo…

— Tal vez no te interese, o ni siquiera te importe, pero ya nos vamos, Amy.

— Taiki, yo…

— Solo vine a despedirme y a decirte que está bien, será como tú quieras entonces. Entiendo que no puedas perdonarme y volver conmigo pero, por favor, quisiera seguir viendo a la niña. Me gustaría poder verla, hablar con ella de vez en cuando. Tú pon los días, las horas y las fechas que quieras pero, te lo ruego, ya me quitaste tu cariño, tu amor, no me la quites a ella también que eso si no podría soportarlo, por favor.

No solo Taiki se sorprendió por lo que Amy hizo, los muchachos en la van, que no podían dejar de verlos, no creían lo que veían, no podían creer que Amy estuviera besando a Taiki como lo estaba besando… Viendo con asombro como tenía sus manos entrelazadas en su cuello mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda, se dilataron más sus pupilas cuando los vieron entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta…

Y como por algo Yaten y Mina estaban juntos, eran medio parecidos a veces…

— Uy, esos ya no van a venir con nosotros al aeropuerto.

— ¡Cállate, Yaten! — Lo golpeó Mina mientras los demás reían— No digas eso. ¿Qué no ves que aquí están los niños?

— ¿Qué acabas de ver, eh?

— Yaten….

— Pues que mal que el tonto este no vaya a viajar con nosotros pero me alegra, él estaba muy deprimido porque íbamos a viajar y no había podido arreglar las cosas con Amy. Me alegra mucho por ellos.

Entre risas, Darien le dio la orden al conductor (que Sesshomaru había designado para ellos) de llevarlos al aeropuerto, por experiencia sabía que un momento como ese, como el que seguramente estaban teniendo Amy y Taiki en la casa, no debía interrumpirse… Triste porque debía abordar un avión, dejar a su esposa y a su hija, se alegraba por Taiki, se alegraba sinceramente por la felicidad de uno de sus amigos…

Y mientras ellos arrancaban hacia el aeropuerto, en la casa estaban….

— Tai, Taiki, ¿no tienes que…?

— Yo no me tengo que ir para ninguna parte. — Dijo sobre ella y rozando su fuerte erección contra la ya húmeda y aun cubierta intimidad de Amy sin dejar de besarla— ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo crees que me voy a ir si tú, la mujer que yo más he amado en mi vida, mi reina, quiere hacerlo conmigo? ¡Jamás!

— Ta, Taiki… Oh, Taiki… Me has hecho tanta falta… Te amo tanto, tanto que…

— ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos? ¿Aquí, en este sofá, o en tu habitación?

— Taiki…— Arqueó su casi desnudo cuerpo sobre aquel incomodo sofá mientras el besaba su abdomen y se deslizaba por su cuerpo llenándolo de besos— Taiki…

— Mi reina… Amy…

Suspiró Taiki con gusto mientras terminaba de desnudarla, mientras se hacía en medio de sus piernas, le quitaba el interior y empezaba a olerla…

— Ummm, tu olor, he extrañado tanto este olor… Amy…

— Ta, ¡ah, Taiki, sí! — Gimió con fuerza cuando él empezó a pasar aquella ansiosa lengua en medio de sus sensibles y húmedos labios inferiores— Ah, sí, Ta, Taiki…. ¡Ah, sí, te amo!

Deleitándose con su sabor, aun no podía creer que lo que estaba pasando fuera real. Sin importar que estaba ahí, en medio de sus piernas y disfrutando del olor y del sabor que tanto le gustaba, que tanto había extrañado, sin importar que estaba ahí, sintiendo como la mujer que amaba halaba con fuerza, con desmedida pasión, su corto y castaño cabello, sin importar que el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo le decía que todo lo que estaba pasando era real, sin importar nada de eso, podía creerlo. Se sentía tan dichoso, tan pleno, tan feliz, que no podía creer que fuera cierto. Taiki no podía creer que estaba haciéndole el amor una vez más a su esposa, a la madre de su hija, a la mujer que él tanto amaba…

Sumergido en aquel mar de sensaciones, de sabores y olores, detuvo su atención cuando le escuchó decir que….

— No más, no más que si sigues haciéndome esto, yo voy a…

— ¿A qué? — Levantó una de sus pobladas cejas y le regaló la sonrisa más sexy y seductora que ninguna de ustedes, mis pervertidas niñas, (risa enferma) haya visto antes en su vida— ¿A correrte?

— Taiki…

— Hazlo. — Volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas, se sostuvo de ellas y antes de retomar lo que tan hábilmente estaba haciendo, le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado muy perversa…— Córrete en mi boca y córrete mucho, mi amor…

— Ah, ah, Taiki, ¡ah!

— No sabes cómo me gusta comerme tu corrida…— Pasó de arriba abajo con delicadeza aquella viperina lengua en medio de ella— Me encanta tu sabor, mi reina…

Bueno… En la casa estaban haciendo lemon, y del que más me gusta a mí, (perdón, es que no puedo evitar decir estas cosas, ¡me da mucha risa!) de reconciliación, pero como la idea con esta historia no es esa… Entonces volvamos a lo importante, con los protagonistas.

Mientras Amy y Taiki se reconciliaban, y de qué forma…. Darien, Serena y los demás estaban llegando al aeropuerto. Tristes porque se separarían una vez más, se tomaron fuertemente de las manos (que tenían entrelazadas) para tomar fuerzas, se estaban preparando para la despedida…

— No llores, mi flaca.

— Ay, Yaten. — Lo abrazó con fuerza sin poder dejar de llorar— No debiste ni de haber venido, me cae que sí. Cada vez es más difícil para mí despedirme de ti.

— Mi flaca…

La abrazó con fuerza; a ella y al niño que sostenía en su brazo izquierdo.

— No me digas eso y mejor dime, ¿lo vas a pensar? ¿Vas a pensar seriamente en lo que te pedí?

Y mientras Mina asentía y él le limpiaba las lágrimas, Lita decía mientras le recibía el niño a Neflyte…

— No sé, Nef, no creo que eso sea así como tú dices, no creo que sea tan fácil.

— ¿Y si lo logro? ¿Y si puedo hacer que eso pase, lo harías? ¿Te casarías conmigo y volverías a México si eso no representara ningún peligro para ustedes?

— Ya te dije que no creo que sea tan fácil. — Sonrió y se acomodó mejor al bebé en brazos— _"Amanecerá y veremos… Dijo el ciego"_ ya veremos, Nef, ya veremos, mi amor.

Lita sonreía mientras Neflyte se le acercaba para darle un beso y Darien, Darien decía, con un gran nudo en la garganta y mientras tenía que hacer una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en su vida, despedirse de su hija y entregársela a Serena…

— Voy a regresar, volveré lo más pronto que pueda, se los prometo.

Usagi, aunque era una pequeña bebé muy consentida, empezó a llorar, era como si ella estuviera materializando lo que sentían sus papás. Usagi lloraba sin descanso, como de seguro lloraban internamente los enamorados corazones de Darien y Serena que tenían que separarse una vez más...

— ¡Darien!

— Serena…— Apoyó una de sus grandes y diestras manos sobre su frágil espalda cuando ella lo abrazó con fuerza y claro, empezó a llorar— No llores, mi amor, no llores que haces que quiera mandar este viaje a la chingada.

— Darien… Ay, Darien, mi amor, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti…

— Pero Serena, mi ángel, — le sonrió cuando se separó de ella para mirarla— no lo estaremos, te lo prometo. Te llamaré todo el tiempo y…

— No es lo mismo.

Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras los gritos de Usagi hacían más difícil su conversación, su despedida.

— No es lo mismo que dormir a tu lado, que despertar junto a ti… Darien, yo te amo y…

— Y yo también. — La besó— Yo también te amo, y mucho, y es por eso que me voy, porque quiero que cuando estemos juntos, estemos tranquilos. Quiero ser libre, quiero poder estar junto a ustedes todo el tiempo. Más pronto de lo que crees estaré aquí, junto a ti para hacerte enojar.

Rieron por igual.

— Te lo prometo.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Mis niñas lloronas…— Las abrazó con fuerza— ¿Qué voy hacer con ustedes, ah?

— ¡Pa, pa!

Lloraba Usagi sin descanso.

— Darien, ay, Darien, mi amor…

Lloraba Serena igualmente.

— Me voy por dos, dos semanas. — Reía Darien de verlas tan desconsoladas— No lloren de esta manera, mis princesas, que solo hacen que tener que subirme a ese maldito avión sea más difícil de lo que ya es. Les prometo que…

Tratando de calmarlas y como un triste payaso, riendo por no llorar, se despidió de beso y abrazo de cada una. Diciéndoles que haría todo lo más rápido que pudiera para poder regresar con ellas, le dio un último beso a Serena antes de subir al avión.

Y en las escaleras del avión, mientras ya las muchachas estaban en la van con los niños (incluida Usagi) Darien le tomó el rostro a Serena con ambas manos, pegó su frente con la de ella y con los ojos cerrados, después de darle un suave y muy amoroso beso, le dijo…

— Serena, Serena, esposa mía…

— Te encanta decirme así, ¿no es verdad, esposo mío?

— Claro que sí. — Abrió los ojos y le sonrió al tiempo que ella también lo hacía— Por fin, por fin logré que te casaras conmigo. ¡Por fin eres mía!

— ¡Darien!

Reía apenada.

— No digas eso, ¿no te da pena? Mira, allá están todas esas chismosas mirándonos.

— No, no me da. Serena, oh, Serena…

— Darien…

— Eres mía, mía y solo mía y te juro, te prometo por lo más sagrado que eres tú y esa niña que es tan hermosa, que es igual a ti…

— Diría que Usagi se parece más a ti que a mí pero bueno…. Tú estás medio loco; y como a los locos hay que seguirles la corriente…

—…Que seré libre, voy a ser libre para poder estar junto a ti y Usagi, te lo prometo.

— Darien, mi amado Darien…

— Serena…

Serena no podía evitar derramar aquellas lágrimas mientras se despedía de Darien, del ahora su esposo y en México, más específicamente en la hacienda: _"Black Lady"_ , una pareja platicaba a muy altas horas de la noche en su habitación. Él, estaba muy inquieto desde que había tenido aquella conversación y claro, todo lo que pasara con él la afectaba a ella.

— Mi rey, mi amor, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Será que te vas a dignar a decirme qué ocurre?

— No pasa nada, Esmeralda. — Se giró en la cama y le dio la espalda— Ya duérmete. Es bastante tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano, tenemos que estar en la casa antes de que Darien y los demás lleguen.

Esmeralda, que amaba más a Diamante de lo que una persona debe amar a otra, lo amaba con desmedida devoción, con toda su alma, lo abrazó y empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer y lo que la había hecho acreedora de su amor, empezó a llenarlo de caricias, de tiernos besos en la espalda y en el oído…

— Esmeralda…

— ¿Si sabias que te amo, Diamante Black? ¿Sabías que te amo tanto que soy capaz hasta de morir por ti?

— Morir por mí, es algo muy fácil. — Se giró, la abrazó por la cintura y le sonrió con soberbia.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú crees?

— Sí, por supuesto que sí. Morir por alguien es algo muy fácil de hacer pero dime, ¿vivirías por mí? ¿Serias capaz de seguir viviendo, aunque todo sea una mierda, por amor a mí?

— Sí, claro que sí.

— ¿Ni siquiera lo pensaste? — Empezó a reír con fuerza— ¿Pero con qué clase de loca me case, eh?

— Con una muy, muy loca.

Lo besó y río al igual que él lo hizo.

— Te amo, te amo mi rey, y por ti, por tu amor, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, haría lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de hacerte feliz, con tal de estar junto a ti…

— Es Darien.

— ¿Darien? No te entiendo, tesoro, ¿de qué hablas?

— Darien encontró a su mujer y…

— ¡¿Qué, qué?!

— Shu, —le pidió mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a su delgada boca— baja la voz, podrías despertar a alguien.

— Lo siento, lo siento mi amor pero, ¿te cae? ¿Darien encontró a la tal Serena?

— Y no solo la encontró, —se llevó una mano a su platinada cabeza y haló con fuerza su corto cabello— sino que además se casó con ella.

— Bueno, pero no entiendo. ¿Eso en qué nos afecta a nosotros? El que él haya encontrado a esa mujer, que hasta donde sabia estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un hijo de él, ¿no es verdad?

Diamante asintió.

— El que Darien haya encontrado a su "ángel" y se haya casado con ella, no debería afectarnos a nosotros. A la que si no le va a gustar ni un poco es a…

— Ese es precisamente el asunto, mi reina. — La miró con seriedad a los ojos y Esmeralda de inmediato se preocupó porque conocía esa mirada, Diamante, por lo que sea, estaba muy angustiado— Sí nos afecta porque cuando esa desquiciada se enteré de que Darien se casó y que es por ella y por su hija que él quiere salirse del negocio, va a….

— ¿Darien quiere salirse del negocio?

— Sí. Ayer que me llamó me dijo que tenía una propuesta que hacerme, una que, si bien me beneficiaria mucho, podría afectarme porque eso perjudicaría a Zafiro.

— ¿Zafiro? Oh, tesoro, —esa vez quien se llevó una mano a la cabeza fue ella, estaba muy confundida por todo lo que él le estaba diciendo— pero es que cada vez entiendo menos. ¿Qué tiene que ver Zafiro en todo eso?

— Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber, Esmeralda, eso es lo que me encantaría saber… No veo la hora de que este pendejo llegue porque necesito sentarme y hablar muy seriamente de todo esto con él. No te preocupes, no eres la única que no entiende y eso es lo que no me deja dormir. Desde que hablé con Darien ayer y él me dijo todo lo que me dijo no he dejado de darle vueltas. Yo creo que lo que este imbécil quiere es que yo…

— Cariño, mi amor…— empezó a acariciar su plano pecho de marcados abdominales en dirección hacia su miembro— ¿y si hacemos otra cosa para que te relajes, para que puedas dormir?

En un rápido movimiento, Diamante detuvo su inquieta mano y con violencia, mucha rapidez, se hizo sobre ella. Desgarrando su fino _baby doll_ negro y descubriendo sus senos, sus ya erizados pezones rosa, le dijo antes de empezar besarla apasionadamente, antes de empezar a hacerla completamente suya…

— Yo también viviría y moriría por ti, mi reina…

— Diamante, oh, Diamante…

— Yo también sería capaz de hacer lo que sea, cualquier cosa, por hacerte feliz…

Y como todas las noches que llevaban compartiendo desde hacía aproximadamente siete años, empezaron a hacerlo. Como un loco marido, y una loca mujer que se amaban, empezaron a poseerse el uno al otro pero muy, muy violentamente…

* * *

 ** _Y ese fue el super capítulo de hoy ;) jejeje. Para la relación de Diamante y Esmeralda me inspiré en dos locos que estuvieron super de moda el año pasado. ¿Si saben de quienes les hablo? Pues para las que no sepan y quieran saber me preguntan ;) es una excusa mas para escribir un review :D Un abrazo grandototote y nos leemos el viernes con nuevo capitulo. Besitos! Espero que hayan tenido un lindo día._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**07/07/2017**_

 _ **Holi, holi, mis queridas lectoras amigas :D Les deseo un feliz día y obvio, un excelentisímo fin de semana :v Yo, como buena loser alone que soy y sere for ever :p Tengo que trabajar todo el fin de semana :'( bueno, pero es dinero :D Dinero que me gasto muy felizmente :) jejejeje.**_

 ** _Antes de dejarlas con el capítulo de hoy un saludito muy cariñoso a: Limavzqz, Alambrita, Kotipelta, Ferserenity, Mimi, Cindy04, Liz025, Jessyprinss, MarisaAquino8 y si se me olvida alguien, gome :v Honto gomenazai pero ustedes ya saben como soy yo ;)_**

 _ **Besitos! Nos leemos abajito.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

— ¿Seguro que no quiere que lo acompañemos a la casa de Diamante, señor?

— Estoy seguro, Nef. — Sonrió Darien que estaba terminando de arreglarse el saco para salir, para partir hacia la casa de Diamante Black, su "adorado" primo— No hay problema. Imagino que ustedes deben estar cansados y que querrán…

— Pero usted también debe estar cansado, señor.

Dijo Yaten mientras se levantaba de aquel cómodo sofá y se acomodaba las armas.

— Fue un viaje muy largo y de seguro debe estar agotado. ¿Por qué mejor no pospone la reunión? ¿No le parece que debería estar más descansado para hablar de lo que va a hablar con él?

— Que hablando de eso, Yaten, Nef, ni una palabra a nadie de lo que les dije, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero señor, —se levantó igualmente Neflyte del aquel sillón en donde estaba sentado muy, muy preocupado— ¿Está seguro de lo que va a hacer? ¿Usted cree que puede confiar en él?

Darien no dijo nada y abriéndose el fino saco negro que recientemente se había cerrado para salir, para partir, se sentó frente a ellos, cruzó una de sus piernas muy varonilmente y les dijo, mientras los miraba a los ojos y no podía evitar esbozar una (para nosotras) seductora sonrisa…

— No, Nef, sé que no puedo confiar en un hombre como Diamante pero, ¿sabes en qué sí puedo confiar? En su avaricia, en su ambición.

— Señor, ¿no cree que se arriesgó mucho al contarle la verdad? ¿De que usted se casó con Serena y que tiene una hija con ella?

— Sí, Yaten. — Sonrió de nuevo— Sé que me arriesgué mucho, tal vez demasiado, al decirle la verdad a Diamante pero, muchachos, Diamante heredó la astucia de: "El gran sabio". Es muy difícil engañarlo y por eso es mejor hablarle con la verdad porque, ya saben lo que dicen: _"Toda mentira, debe tener algo de verdad"_

Darien sonreía, se levantaba del sofá una vez más y Yaten y Neflyte, se miraban con genuina preocupación.

— No pongan esas caras que ya hasta se parecen a mi esposa.

Se echó a reír muy alegre.

— Me cae que se preocupan demasiado por mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, no se preocupen que todo saldrá bien.

— Si usted lo dice… Le creo. Usted no es como ese pendejo de Taiki que, ¿puede creerlo? ¡Nada que llama a decir cuándo va a regresar!

— Cof, cof, envidioso….

— ¿Quieres que te parta tu madre, eh Neflyte? Ándale que ganas no me faltan, hace rato que no me peleo con nadie y ya me hace falta.

Darien, se empezó a reír con mucho gusto mientras se acercaba a la puerta, sacaba su celular y se disponía a hacer una llamada.

— Hasta mañana, muchachos, y no peleen, no peleen que aunque nos de mucha envidia que Taiki todavía este en Japón, recuerden que no fue sino hasta el último momento que Amy, su esposa, cabrones…

— ¡Pues sí pero es que se pasa, señor, me cae que se está pasando de…!

—…Lo perdonó. Si de mí dependiera, pues que se quedara a vivir en Japón y mejor, así tendríamos a alguien de confianza cuidando de todas ellas, y de los niños, pero no se puede. A más tardar el jueves debe estar de regreso porque ya saben cómo es Hotaru, siempre quiere estar al tanto de todo y lo mucho que voy a poder justificar su ausencia será dos o tres días, mas no voy a poder.

— Sé que siempre le digo lo mismo, señor, pero con el respeto que usted me merece…

—…Mi hermana es una desgraciada, sí, lo sé, Yaten. — Se empezó a reír mientras abría la puerta y salía— Sé que intentas ser respetuoso conmigo cada que lo dices pero lo dices tanto, que ya hasta me lo aprendí de memoria. Me voy muchachos porque Diamante puede ser todo lo lunático que él quiera pero de que es puntual, es muy puntual; hasta parece japonés el tonto este.

Se empezó a reír y con él los demás.

— Deséenme suerte que si todo en esta reunión sale como quiero, muy pronto vamos a estar de regreso con ellas, con ellas y con los niños.

— Que le vaya bien, señor.

— Gracias, Nef. — Sonrió con amabilidad antes de salir y marcarle a Serena— Ojala me vaya bien. Hola, Serena, ¿no es muy temprano allá, verdad? Es que quería saludarte antes de irme para la casa de…

Y mientras Darien hablaba con Serena por teléfono, en la casa, es decir, en una de las mansiones de Diamante estaban…

— Ximena, Guadalupe, ¿saben si la cena esta lista?

— Sí, señora. — Contestó con amabilidad una de las muchachas del servicio. Todas querían, adoraban a Esmeralda, era una muy buena patrona— No se preocupe, todo se está haciendo como usted nos lo pidió.

— Gracias, Guadalupe.

Sonrió una muy bien arreglada Esmeralda.

— Bueno, entonces vuelvan la cocina a ayudar Alejandro con lo que necesite para terminar la cena y cuando Diamante de la orden, empiezan a servir todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas bien arregladas muchachas asintieron con gusto, rara vez veían a su jefa tan nerviosa.

— Les encargo mucho esta cena porque de esta cena depende que mi marido cierre un gran negocio hoy.

— Váyase tranquila, señora, que todo va a salir bien, se lo prometo.

— Gracias, Guadalupe. —Sonrió una vez más Esmeralda mientras se acomodaba el bolso y se dirigía al salón— Voy a despedirme de Diamante pero ya saben, les encargo que todo salga bien.

En un hermoso vestido negro holgado de las caderas y entallado del abdomen y la cintura, tacones del mismo color altos y pronunciado maquillaje de fiesta, Esmeralda tomó dirección hacia la sala (en donde se encontraba Diamante tomando coñac y escuchando música clásica) para despedirse de él. Por petición de él, de su amado esposo que ese día estaba más arreglado que nunca, Esmeralda había hecho planes con unas amigas para salir a tomar algo mientras él, (Diamante que aunque intentaba ocultarlo no podía, estaba tan o más nervioso que ella) esperaba impacientemente a que Darien llegara, le urgía hablar con él.

Pero cuando la vio llegar al salón y caminar tan sensualmente hacia él…

— Hmmm, creo que mejor no te dejo salir de la casa, mi reina…

— Diamante, — se le acercó Esmeralda muy sonriente y le dio un casto beso en los labios— ¿pero a ti quién te entiende, cariño? ¿No me pediste que organizara una cena para ti y para Darien y que después los dejara solos?

— Pues sí, pero en ningún momento te dije que te pusieras así, tan irresistible… Me cae que sí, me casé con toda una reina de belleza…

— Mi amor, eres tan bueno conmigo que…

— Ya mismo voy a llamar a Rubeus para que vaya, a donde sea que vayas a reunirte con tus amigas, y cuide de ti.

— Pero Diamante, cariño, no creo que sea necesario que hagas eso porque vamos a estar en la casa de María Fernanda. No vamos a…

— Tú, no me estas entendiendo. — Le tomó el maquillado rostro con rudeza por la quijada— O es así, como te estoy diciendo, o no sales a ninguna parte.

— Diamante…

— Yo no voy a dejar que mi mujer, mi esposa, ande sola por ahí y que se exponga a que algún infeliz le diga o peor, le haga algo. Estas demasiado llamativa. ¿Es que no te has visto a un espejo o qué, mujer? ¡No puedo creer que te hayas puesto ese vestido para salir! Ya deberías saber que me fascina vértelo puesto.

— ¿Sí, mi amor?

— Oh, sí, claro que sí…

Esmeralda y Diamante, que tenían una relación medio rara, extraña a ojos de los demás, empezaron a besarse fuerte y apasionadamente… Entre ellos, a pesar de que ya tenían más de siete años de matrimonio, existía una gran química, una poderosa atracción que no podían esconder, ni siquiera teniendo visitas… Mientras se besaban y se incitaban el uno al otro con aquellos excitantes besos, Darien llegaba con ellos.

Y tosiendo para darles a entender que había llegado, Esmeralda se separó de su esposo y le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba y le limpiaba los labios que le había manchado con su pintalabios…

— Está bien, mi amor, llama a quien tú quieras para que cuide de mí mientras tienes tu cena.

— ¿Ves que sí se puede? ¿Ves que sí puedes ser obediente?— Empezó a reír mientras se levantaba del sofá y ella se acomodaba la bolsa riendo igualmente— Ya mismo llamo a Rubeus, que te vaya bien.

— Gracias, mi rey. — Le dio un beso y luego miró a Darien para decirle muy amablemente y sonriente…— Darien, que bueno que ya estás aquí, te estábamos, es decir, Diamante te está esperando desde hace rato. ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien, bien, muchas gracias, Esmeralda pero, ¿te vas? ¿No te vas a quedar a cenar con nosotros? Porque, guau, con el respeto que me mereces, primo, pero tu esposa cada día como que es más linda. Cada vez que la veo está más hermosa que antes.

— Sí, lo sé. — Le respondió Diamante mientras se hacía a un lado de Esmeralda y miraba con algo de enojo a Darien, era algo posesivo con sus cosas, mucho más con su esposa, era algo celoso—No hace falta decir lo evidente. Ya vete, Esmeralda, y si vas a salir con esas amigas tuyas al alguna parte, me llamas, me llamas y me dices en dónde y con quién demonios van a estar, ¿entendiste?

— Sí, sí, sí, mi amor.

Le dio otro beso mientras reía, le gustaba ponerlo así, le gustaba verlo celoso.

— Como tú digas, mi rey, adiós mi amor. —Lo besó de nuevo aunque él no quería— Hasta pronto, Darien, quedas en tu casa.

— Gracias, que tengas una buena noche de "amigas"

Le guiñó un ojo con maldad a un ya de mal genio Diamante.

— Que se diviertan.

Despidiéndose de Darien con beso y abrazo, finalmente una muy bien arreglada Esmeralda se fue, se fue aunque se fue preocupada; pero no tanto por los celos de Diamante, se fue preocupada porque estaba ansiosa por saber qué pasaría…

Y después que Diamante llamó a Rubeus y le dio órdenes precisas de vigilar a su esposa y mantenerlo informado de todo lo que haría, invitó a Darien a sentarse y a tomar algo.

— Que pena contigo, Darien, pero bueno, como ya te casaste… Y de repeso con una mujer igual o más hermosa que la mía… Sabrás que uno no puede dejarlas así, por ahí y sin supervisión, ¿no lo crees?

— Completamente de acuerdo. — Le respondió sonriendo fingidamente mientras le recibía un vaso de coñac— Nada más cierto que eso. Mi esposa, al igual que la tuya, es única, hermosa…. Y deberías ver a mi hija, es, increíble, idéntica a su madre.

— Darien, nosotros ya tenemos muchos años de conocernos, de trabajar juntos.

Le dijo Diamante poniendo su trago sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía frente a él y poniendo ambas manos sobre sus "piernas" luciendo muy serio, preocupado.

— Sí, así es, Diamante.

— Entonces ya debes saber que odio los misterios y mucho más los rodeos, así que vayamos directamente al grano, ¿te parece?

Darien asintió mientras se terminaba su trago de un solo golpe.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres proponerme que es tan delicado?

— Bueno, es lo siguiente. Lo que quiero es que tú…

Darien y Diamante hablaban de algo que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas como las conocían, Esmeralda iba en su convertible muy contenta porque se reuniría un buen rato con sus amigas y en Japón, más específicamente en la casa de las muchachas, una pareja estaba despertando en la cama, después de una larga noche de amor, de mucha pasión…

— Taiki, ¿hace mucho despertaste?

— No, no hace mucho. — Le sonrió de lado y frente a ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza, con todo su amor— Quería ir a ver si Hana ya despertó pero es que, no sé qué me gusta más, si verla dormir a ella, o a ti, mi reina…

— Taiki…

Le empezó a acariciar el rostro igualmente con amor, con mucha ternura.

— Yo, yo te he…

— No es necesario que digas nada. — Le puso un dedo con delicadeza en los labios— No quiero que hablemos sobre lo que pasó, sobre lo que debiste o debí haber hecho, ya no quiero que nos atormentemos más con eso.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que propones?

— Que dejemos todo lo que pasó atrás y empecemos de cero. — Se le acercó más— Que nos demos otra oportunidad.

— ¿Otra oportunidad?

— Sí, otra oportunidad. — Le sonrió— Otra oportunidad para que estemos juntos, para que podamos educar a nuestra hija, para ser felices.

— Yo quiero estar contigo, Taiki, quiero que estemos juntos pero…

— ¿Pero…?

— ¿Y tu vida? ¿Y el mundo al que decidiste pertenecer, una vez más, qué? ¿Qué va a pasar con Darien Chiba, con Saturn, con los hermanos Black? ¿Qué va a pasar con la organización?

— No lo sé, no lo sé y, ¿sabes qué? No me importa. Por mí Saturn, los Black y la organización, se pueden ir muy al demonio porque nada de eso me importa; yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Yo lo único que deseo es poder, al igual que ayer en la tarde y anoche, hacerle el amor a mi esposa hasta el cansancio…

— Taiki… —Le contestó una sonrojada Amy mientras su hija se despertaba.

— Yo lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado y al de mi hija. No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti, de ustedes, no soportaría volver a estar lejos, sé que no podría.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

— Pues primero, —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama— vamos por Hana y démosle algo de comer, y luego, bueno, luego podemos volver a esta cama y hacer pereza todo el día. ¿Tú qué dices?

— Que eso va a estar muy difícil pero, está bien, vamos por ella y luego volvamos a esta cama, mi amor.

— Amy…— volvió con ella mientras ella intentaba levantarse y no la dejó, se hizo sobre ella y sin dejar llenar su rostro de pequeños besos le dijo sonriente, muy enamorado…— Te amo, te amo y por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme, te lo suplico…

— Taiki… Oh, Taiki, no sabes cómo me gustan tus besos pero…

— Sí, sí, ya la oí pero, —seguía besándola y rozando su erecto miembro sobre ella— es que no puedo evitarlo, quiero estar todo, todo el tiempo junto a ti, mi amada reina, mi Amy…

Amy y Taiki eran todo amor, dulzura, reconciliación (risa loca, sí, sí, lo sé, sé que lo digo mucho pero no saben cómo me divierto con todo esto, ¡me divierto mucho!) mientras que en México y en una lujosa mansión… Dos atractivos hombres se despedían.

— ¿Cuándo me darás una respuesta?

— Debes entender que no es algo fácil. En cuanto lo hable con Esmeralda te doy una respuesta, Darien, te lo prometo.

— Entonces te pido que hables con ella lo más rápido que te sea posible porque, Diamante, —le dijo Darien mientras se organizaba el saco y bajaba aquellos dos pequeños escalones de mármol para ir hacia su camioneta— tengo prisa. No sabes la prisa que tengo por solucionar todo esto y volver con ellas, con Usagi y con Serena.

— Que hablando de ellas… Sé que nunca hemos sido muy cercanos, y que nuestra relación nunca ha sido la mejor pero, Darien, quiero que sepas que en verdad aprecio el que me hayas dicho la verdad, que hayas confiado más en mí que en tu hermana. Te prometo que por mí parte ni ella ni nadie, sabrá que te casaste con la detective y que tienes una hija con ella; mucho menos que piensas salirte de este negocio para eso, para poder estar con ellas. Te doy mi palabra de que no le diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano, a Zafiro, de lo que piensas hacer.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Diamante, y no es nada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que si decides aceptar mi propuesta, te estarías cargando muchos, muchos enemigos y problemas... Soy consciente de lo que te estoy pidiendo, sé que no es fácil y es por eso que decidí hablarte con la verdad, para que sepas qué esperar. Gracias por la cena y dile a Esmeralda que todo le quedó muy bien.

— ¡Esmeralda!

Dijo con susto cuando recordó que tenía apagado el celular.

— ¡Demonios, la olvidé por completo!

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó Darien mientras este, Diamante, luchaba por encontrar su sofisticado celular en su saco blanco de diseñador italiano— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Diamante?

— Claro, lo que me imaginaba. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Odio a esas malditas amigas que tiene!

— Diamante, me estas empezando a asustar. ¿Qué ocurre?

— No es nada, no es nada, Darien y mejor dime, —dijo mientras hacía a un lado la notificación de las veinte llamadas que Esmeralda le había hecho, y buscaba el número de Rubeus para llamarlo— ¿Con quién te vas a ir para tu casa? ¿Y tus muchachos? ¿Dónde están?

— Decidí venir solo, me parecía lo más prudente ya que de lo que teníamos que hablar era algo serio, muy delicado.

— Hola, sí, soy yo Rubeus y, espérame tantito. —Tapó la bocina y miró de nuevo a Darien— ¿Quieres que llame a alguno de mis muchachos para que te acompañen hasta tu casa? Te acompañaría pero tengo un problema aquí y necesito solucionarlo.

— No, no, no te preocupes.

Se reía Darien de verlo tan alterado pero bueno, apuesto que si fuera su esposa la que estuviera perdida de noche, en la ciudad y con unas amigas locas, no diría lo mismo…

— Yo me voy solo. Ocúpate, de lo que sea que te tenga tan alterado, y nos vemos…

— ¡¿Qué, que?! ¡¿Y tú qué chingados estas esperando para matar a ese imbécil, Rubeus?! ¡No me importa lo que ella te haya dicho, quiero que lo mates y que lo mates ya mismo! No, no, espera un momento, mejor dame la dirección de donde están que ya voy para allá. Quiero matar yo mismo al pendejo que se atrevió a mandarle licor a, ¡mi mujer! Y a sus amigas a la mesa. No, no tengo en donde anotar pero dime. ¡Que me digas la maldita dirección con un demonio!

Darien, empezó a alejarse porque estaba era que se moría de risa y no quería hacerlo delante de Diamante, que estaba echando chispas de la ira que tenía. Él, ese papacito hermoso de Darien, quería soltarse a reír de ver a su primo, (que se había portado muy amable con él durante la cena que tuvieron), tan de mal genio porque su esposa estaba siendo cortejada en un bar por un tipo. A Darien eso le daba mucha risa pero lo que estaba a punto de pasarle esa noche no era de risa…

Mientras se subía a su camioneta y se disponía a regresar a su casa, a la mansión que tenía en la ciudad y que había abandonado hacía meses por cuestiones de trabajo, veía como Diamante se subía a una camioneta blanca (hecho una verdadera pantera) y a cuatros tipos subirse a otra camioneta y salir tras él. Riéndose de los descontrolados celos de su primo, encendió su auto y emprendió camino a su casa.

Diez minutos después y mientras esperaba a que un semáforo cambiara…

— Quieto, niño fresa, o le lleno la cabeza de balas.

— Ya, ya, tranquilo. — Pidió Darien mientras aquel muchacho (que no tenía más de diecisiete años) lo amenazaba en la frente con una fría pistola— Tranquilo.

— La cartera, el teléfono y todo lo que tenga de valor ya antes de que le deje la cabeza como un colador.

Darien, que lo que más apreciaba en su vida era la vida, no las cosas materiales que tenía, le entregó todo lo que aquel tonto ladronzuelo le pidió pero cuando este le pidió su saco, se negó. Se negó rotundamente a entregarle su saco y eso estaba impacientando a aquel inexperto pero drogado ladrón.

— ¡Que se lo quite y me lo de le digo!

— Entienda, este saco no se lo puedo dar. Le doy las llaves de mi coche si quiere pero mi saco no, ese no se lo puedo dar.

— Entonces lo que debe tener ahí debe valer más de lo que ya me dio. — Sonrió con maldad ese pobre y tonto muchacho de ojos desorbitados— ¡Démelo! ¡Entréguemelo ya si no quiere que lo mate!

Darien, se lo quitó. Lo tomó en su mano y antes de pasárselo, le dijo como era él, como todo un caballero que era y se hacía respetar…

— Le voy a dar una última oportunidad. No se lleve este saco o le juro, como que me llamo Darien Chiba, que se va a arrepentir toda su vida, se lo juro…

Aquel muchacho no hizo caso y arrebatándole el saco, emprendió la huida…

Darien, que estaba hecho una furia por no haberle hecho caso a sus amigos, y al mismo Diamante cuando le ofreció acompañamiento, se bajó de la camioneta y acercándose hasta unas personas que habían visto todo lo que había pasado, (y que habían llamado a la policía) les pidió un teléfono, necesitaba hacer una llamada con urgencia porque lo que el ladrón se había llevado cuando le quitó el saco, valía para él más que todo el oro del mundo. En aquel saco, en uno de sus bolsillos internos, estaba su argolla de matrimonio, la que tenía grabado el nombre de Serena.

— Sí, estoy como a diez cuadras de la casa de Diamante, Malachite. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes pero vente ya para acá con los muchachos porque necesito que lo encuentres, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo y a matarlo como se merece. Lo voy a matar diez mil veces por lo que me hizo. Sí, aquí los espero, no tarden por favor.

Darien, con la mirada más seria que ninguna de ustedes, mis niñas lindas, le haya visto antes, regresó hasta donde estaban las amables personas que le habían prestado aquel teléfono y lo devolvió diciéndoles que le dieran sus datos para luego, y cuando él regresara a su casa, pagarles su ayuda. Pero mientras la amable pareja (que le habían prestado el celular a Darien) les decían que no, que no era necesario que él hiciera eso, Diamante y su gente estaban llegando a aquel bar en donde Esmeralda y sus amigas se estaban divirtiendo tanto.

Y cuando ella lo vio llegar, se levantó de la mesa y le dijo, (ya bastante ebria)…

— ¡Mi amor!

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Dónde está quién? ¿Qué te pasa, Diamante?

— ¡¿Dónde está el infeliz que te ha estado mandando bebidas a la mesa?! ¡¿Dónde demonios está?!

— Ay, mi amor, —se empezó a reír Esmeralda— no sé; a lo mejor y ya hasta se fue pero, Diamante, yo no le recibí nada a ese tipo. Mi rey, tú sabes que…

— ¡Yo sé perfectamente quién eres tú y claro, también sé quién son todo este montón de golfas!

— ¡Oiga!

Se enojaron las amigas de Esmeralda.

Las amigas de Esmeralda empezaron a decirle de todo un poco a Diamante y en medio de todo ese griterío, de la fuerte música del bar y de la gente en el lugar que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, pasó algo que era increíble. A la mesa de Esmeralda y sus amigas llegó una mesera con cuatro bebidas diciéndole a Esmeralda, inocente de lo que ocasionaría con eso…

— Señorita, aquí les manda el señor de allá, el de aquella mesa.

— ¡¿Ah?! — Se puso como un tomate Diamante del coraje que le dio— ¡¿Y tiene el descaro de mandarte más trago estando yo aquí?! ¡Esto sí que no lo voy a permitir!

Diamante, que era igual de loco, o un poco más que su hermano, en un rápido movimiento le quitó el arma a Rubeus, (que tenía en la cintura) y quitándole el seguro y apuntando hacia donde estaba el atractivo sujeto, disparó. Como él era un bandido, y uno de los más malos, tenía excelente puntería. Con el primer disparo que hizo mató al tipo y mientras las personas del bar salían despavoridas y gritando muy asustadas, (entre esas incluidas las amigas de Esmeralda), Diamante caminaba hacia la mesa en donde estaba el ensangrentado cuerpo de aquel osado tipo y sin dejar de dispararle le decía…

— ¡De mí nadie se burla, nadie, maldito cabrón, nadie!

— ¡Diamante, Diamante, mi amor! — Trataba Esmeralda de acercársele pero era imposible, Rubeus la tenía fuertemente sostenida por la cintura y no la dejaba acercarse mientras ella lloraba sin descanso— ¡Ya no más, ya no más Diamante!

En aquel bar, había todo un revuelo pero si ahí se había formado el pedo, en otra parte…

— ¡No más, ya no me golpeen más que ya les devolví todo! ¡Ya no más, por favor!

— ¿Patrón? — Se giró Malachite y le preguntó a Darien (que estaba cómodamente sentado viendo como sus hombres torturaban a aquel muchacho) — Lo que usted diga.

— Hmmm, déjame ver.

Se llevó uno de sus arreglados y hermosos dedos a la boca, luego se levantó y mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba aquel escuálido muchacho, completamente desfigurado, ensangrentado y amarrado a esa silla, dijo lentamente…

— ¿Te dije o no te dije que no te llevaras mi saco o te iba a pesar? ¡¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije, con un demonio?!

— Sí, sí, sí me lo dijo, señor, pero, ¡¿yo qué chingados iba a saber que le estaba robando a: "El Caballero"?! ¡Yo no sabía quién era usted y…!

— Pero ahora ya lo sabes. — Sonrió Darien con maldad mientras Malachite, Jedite, Ziocite y Neflyte, alistaban sus nudillos y mejor, sus armas— Yo, me considero un hombre pacifico, bondadoso. ¿Verdad que sí, muchachos?

Estos asintieron.

— ¿Lo ves? Yo, estaba dispuesto a dejarme robar de ti porque para mí el dinero, ¡es lo de menos! Pero cuando te pedí que no te llevaras mi condenado saco, ¿tú qué hiciste?

— Piedad, —ya lloraba aquel maltratado muchacho— se lo ruego, tenga compasión de mí. Yo, yo solo…

— ¡Te lo llevaste aun cuando te pedí dos veces que no lo hicieras! Te voy matar y lo haré porque…

— ¡No, no, por favor no me mate que yo le juro que…!

— Malachite, dame tu arma.

— Sí, señor. — Le pasó su revolver Malachite en cuanto él se lo pidió.

— No, no…

Lloraba como una verdadera magdalena aquel chico.

— Te mataré, aunque no quiero hacerlo, porque lo que había en este saco, —lo levantó para que él lo mirara— es lo más preciado para mí. Afortunadamente para ti pude recuperarlo porque si no, créeme, tu sufrimiento seria mayor…

— ¡No, no, no…!

Darien, le quitó el seguro al revolver y sin quitarle la mirada, cegado por la ira y sin titubear, puso aquella arma en la sudada frente de aquel muchacho y disparó, disparó y satisfecho con lo que había hecho, se giró hacia sus leales trabajadores y les dio la orden de encargarse del cuerpo, de limpiar todo y de no dejar ningún rastro. Perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche mientras caminaba hacia su camioneta, mientras recibía una llamada, en otro lado estaban…

— ¡Ah, ah Diamante sí, sí mi amor, me encanta cuando eres así!

— ¡¿Te encanta hacerme enojar, verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!

— ¡Sí! — Le respondió fuertemente prendida de sus musculosos brazos mientras él, no dejaba de embestirla con salvajismo, con mucha violencia…— ¡Me gusta verte de todas las formas!

— Tú, eres mía, Esmeralda.

— ¡Sí, sí! — Movía sus caderas, sus sudadas y temblorosas caderas contra las de él para incrementar el ritmo, para seguirle el paso— ¡Soy solo tuya, mi amor! Oh, Diamante, Diamante, mi amor…

Diamante estaba como poseído, fuera de sí… Embestía a Esmeralda con tal fuerza, con tal salvajismo, que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría lo mismo, que la iba a partir en dos si seguía penetrándola de esa manera… Sobre ella y juagado en sudor, sobre ella y después de morderle el labio, al punto de reventárselo, sobre ella, y dejando la marca de sus dientes por todo su cuello, pecho, por todo sus senos, sobre ella y casi sin aliento, hizo algo que jamás hacia y lo que interrumpió el segundo orgasmo de Esmeralda, se vino dentro de ella; y de qué manera…

— No, no, ¿Qué estas…?

— Voy a embarazarte. — Le sonrió con malicia sin dejar de derramarse dentro de ella— Eso es lo que voy hacer, mi amor...

— Diamante no, no porque, ah, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.

Sonrió Diamante mientras terminaba de llenar su interior, mientras inundaba todo su útero con su caliente y abundante esperma…

— Haz lo que tú quieras...

Después de aquel apasionado encuentro, uno que podría traer serias consecuencias para Esmeralda, pues lo último que ella quería era quedar embarazada, no se sentía lista para afrontar una responsabilidad tan grande como esa y no solo por eso, le daba terror perder su figura o quedar llena de estrías, se pegó a uno de sus brazos y le preguntó con cautela… Con mucho cuidado…

— ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? Mi amor, mi rey, yo no hice nada malo. Yo te estuve llamando como loca a tu celular para decirte que las muchachas…

— Sé que no hiciste nada malo. — Se giró y sonriéndole con mucha, mucha satisfacción, se acercó a su rostro y la besó— Sé que tú serias incapaz de engañarme pero Esmeralda, no quiero que vuelvas a verte con ese grupo de golfas, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero mi rey, mi amor, yo en esta ciudad casi no tengo amigas y…

— Y ni falta que te hacen porque cuando tengas a nuestro bebé…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tú quieres que tengamos un bebé? La última vez que hablábamos del tema, quedamos en que…

— Pero cambié de opinión. — Sonrió y quitándose la sabana de seda blanca, dejándole ver aquella dura y poderosa erección, se hizo sobre ella y le dijo sin dejar de sonreír…— ¿Qué me dirías si te pido que nos fuéramos a vivir a la: _"Black Lady"_ y educáramos a nuestro hijo allá, lejos de esta maldita ciudad?

— ¿La: _"Black Lady"_? ¿Pero no se supone que…? ¡No! ¿Entonces lo que Darien quiere es que…?

— Quiere poner a mi nombre el rancho; y ya sabes lo que eso significa. Si me convierto en el dueño de la: _"Black Lady"_ …

—…Seria lo mismo decir que te convertirías en el nuevo jefe de la organización. Mi amor, ¡eso sería perfecto!

— ¿Entonces eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué estás de acuerdo en que yo me convierta en el nuevo jefe de la organización?

— Mi amor, mi rey…— le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y lo besó— Eso solo lo sabes tú. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

— Pues por lo pronto…

Miró con gula, con mucho deseo, sus marcados senos…

— Asegurarme de que esta noche quedes embarazada.

— Diamante…

Reía Esmeralda mientras él empezaba a rozarla…

—…Y después, bueno, pues después no sé. Me tienes muy desconcentrado y así, es muy difícil pensar bien…

— Diamante, oh, cariño, mi amor…— le empezó a acariciar la espalda y a halarle con fuerza el platinado cabello cuando él cayó sobre ella y empezó a llenar su cuello de electrizantes besos— Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, para lo que tú necesites…

— _Bueno, pues al menos ya sé qué hacer._ — Pensó Diamante mientras lo tomaba en una mano y se preparaba para penetrar a su mujer una vez más…— Eso es bueno saberlo, es muy bueno saber que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea…

Diamante tomaba una, no, dos decisiones que dividirían su vida en un antes, y en un después. Darien iba llegando a su casa cansado, realmente cansado del día que había tenido. Los muchachos, tiraban el cuerpo de aquel chico a un rio para poder volver al rancho y Serena, Serena recibía un correo que no esperaba.

 _"_ _Decidimos adelantar nuestro viaje. ¡Nos vemos la otra semana, mi amor! Morimos por verte."_

Sin saber si era o no una buena idea recibir su visita, guardó su teléfono y siguió ayudando a Mina a organizar a los niños, su día apenas estaba comenzando…

* * *

 ** _¿Cómo vieron el capitulo de hoy, eh? jajajajaja, sí, una locura tras otra..._**

 ** _Un abrazote a cada una de ustedes y no lo olviden, quejas, dudas y comentarios, aplausos, flores y tomatazos :v en los reviews ;)_**

 ** _Besitos! Que tengan un feliz fin de semana._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**10/07/2017**_

 _ **Holi! Muy buenas, lo que sea, y no se imaginan el sueño que tengo :'( es que esto de trasnochar uno cree que es facil pero no, olvidenlo :v jajaja. Un abrazo grande y como ando medio zombie, hasta aqui el saludo por el día de hoy. Besos! Nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Una semana se fue volando y ahí estaba Serena, en un bellísimo vestido blanco entallado en la cintura y descubierto en los hombros, de sandalias doradas y con el cabello recogido en una horquilla, en aquel taxi con Mina, Yaten junior y Usagi, muy cerca del aeropuerto para eso, para recogerlos.

Y mientras intentaban contener a ese par de bebés, recibió una llamada, la de siempre, la que esperaba con ansias desde que se despertaba cada mañana…

— ¡Mi amor! Hola, mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?

— _Extrañándote, extrañándote mucho, mi seductor ángel de ojos celestes…_

— Darien…— Reía Serena mientras se sonrojaba— No digas eso que, además, no creo que tú me puedas extrañar más a mí de lo que te extraño yo a ti…

— _No hagas eso._

Se levantó de aquella silla de madera tallada, de una de las sillas en las que se encontraba sentado en su estudio, y sonrió mientras miraba con detenimiento su retrato, el cuadro que había mandado hacer de ella.

 _—_ _No me digas esas cosas que sería capaz de mandar todo, absolutamente todo, al carajo para regresar, para poder estar contigo y con Usagi._

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Diamante?

— _Bien; demasiado bien, diría yo. Sus abogados y los míos van a reunirse mañana muy temprano en la mañana para empezar a redactar todos los documentos que se necesitan para que sea un hecho._

— ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

 _—_ _No, no pero no creo que le interese mucho. Ya ves que por andar detrás del estúpido de Zafiro…_

— ¿Y no te preocupa que, bueno, que tu hermana este de amante de ese imbécil? Recuerda que ese degenerado es un…

— _Eso es problema de ella, no mío, mi amor._ — Sonrió con gusto, le encantaba llamarla así— _¿Ella no hizo hasta lo imposible para meterme en este maldito negocio y peor, para alejarme de ti y de mi hija? Pues lo siento mucho por ella, porque es la única hermana que me queda, pero si ella quiere correr ese riesgo sin necesidad es su problema, de nadie más._

— Pues sí, me cae que hasta razón tienes. ¿Tú no te cansas de tener siempre la razón?

Rieron por igual.

— _No, la verdad no pero bueno, esposa mía, ¿tú dónde estás? ¿Luego, luego decidiste ir con Mina y los niños al aeropuerto a recogerlos?_

— Sí, y estamos a muy poco de llegar. Voy a tener que cortar porque…

— _No debiste haber ido con Mina y con los niños hasta por allá, Serena, me cae que no sé quién es más terco, si tú o yo._ — Reía Darien mientras Yaten y Taiki llegaban a su estudio, reía muy alegre mientras ellos se sentaban a esperar ordenes de él— _Debiste dejar que Sesshomaru…_

— Que te hayas vuelto íntimo amigo de unos de los traficantes de droga más respetados de todo Japón, mi amor, no quiere decir que yo vaya a depender de ese señor para todo. Olvídalo Darien, creo que es suficiente con nos esté prestando seguridad a mí, a las muchachas y sobre todo a los niños. Eres un sobreprotector de tiempo completo.

— ¿ _No has escuchado un dicho que dice que: "Es mejor la seguridad que la policía"?_

Por alguna razón Darien, estaba de muy buen humor, del mejor… Después de que le dijo aquello se empezó a reír muy contento.

— Darien… Estas como muy chistosito el día de hoy, ¿no te parece? ¿Por qué tan de buen humor, mi amor?

 _—_ _¿Por qué no estarlo? Las cosas aquí en México están yendo mejor de lo que creía en un principio. Estoy casado con una de las mujeres más hermosas de todo el universo y…_

— Darien… — Sonrió una sonrojada Serena mientras el taxista se estacionaba— Eres un exagerado, mi cielo.

 _—…_ _Tengo una hija preciosa, que goza de buena salud, y mi esposa, mi mujer, la que yo tanto amo, ¡por fin dejó de discutir conmigo por todo!_

— ¡Darien!

Reía Serena con fuerza, al igual que lo hicieron Yaten y Taiki que lo estaban escuchando todo.

 _—_ _No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que por fin, por fin después de tantas broncas, tú y yo estemos bien y no solo eso, que me dejes hacer lo que siempre he querido hacer, cuidar de ti y de nuestra hija. Eso, el que hayas aceptado mi ayuda, me tiene de muy buen humor._

— Pues cuando te diga cuánto necesito que me consignes esta semana, no creo que sigas tan de buen humor, tesoro.

— _Tú pídeme lo que quieras, lo que tú quieras, esposa mía, que yo haré lo que tenga que hacer para dártelo, para darte gusto y hacerte muy feliz._

— Gracias Darien, gracias porque sé que lo dices de verdad, de todo corazón. Más tarde te llamo entonces, mi amor, para decirte cómo vamos hacer para que me mandes el dinero que necesito porque, cariño, yo tengo que atender muy bien a mis invitados; y eso te va a salir por un ojo de la cara, ¿no te importa, verdad?

 _—_ _Claro que no. Espero tu llamada entonces y dale un beso a Usagi de mí parte, dile que su papá la quiere mucho, que la extraña demasiado._

— ¿Y a la mamá? — Puso un tono muy seductor Serena mientras bajaba del taxi (y Mina pagaba la carrera) con su hija en brazos— ¿Y a la mamá no la extrañas? ¿A la mamá no le vas a mandar un beso?

 _—_ _A la mamá más bella de todo el mundo no le voy a mandar un beso, ah, no, que va, ¿un beso? No. A esa mamá, a esa mamacita… Le voy a mandar mil, mil besos..._

— Darien… Te amo tanto, mi amor, tanto… Me haces muchísima falta.

 _—_ _Y tú a mí. Un beso, esposa mía, y ya sabes, lo que necesites me llamas que yo me encargo de todo. Ve y cuando estén en casa, cuando ya hayas instalado a tus flamantes invitados…_

— No les digas así que eso son, eh. Tú sabes lo mucho que los quiero, lo que significan para mí.

 _—_ _Sí, tanto que hasta le pusiste su nombre a nuestra hija. Sé lo importante que son para ti y no te preocupes, en cuanto regresen a México me voy a encargar de que nada les falte, yo personalmente me voy a hacer cargo de su seguridad._

— Gracias, mi cielo, te lo agradezco mucho. Adiós Darien, te amo, mi amor.

— _Hasta pronto. Cuídate y ya lo sabes, espero tu llamada con la cifra que, según tú, me va a arruinar._ — Rio con mucho gusto al igual que lo hizo Serena— _Hablamos más tarde, te amo._

— Y yo a ti, y yo a ti, mi amado Darien… Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Darien cortó la llamada y la cortó con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que no podía borrar; era feliz, era inmensamente feliz porque las cosas con Serena por fin iban como él siempre había querido. Desde el primer día que la había conocido, quiso que las cosas entre ellos fueran así, fáciles, des complicadas y no todo el pedo que fue hasta hacia tres semanas. Darien sonreía y no podía dejar de hacerlo porque estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de su amada esposa, no cabía de la felicidad porque estaba en un verdadero idilio con Serena…

— Pero como están de bien el señor y su esposa, ¿no lo crees, Taiki?

— Sí, sí, pero no creo que tanto como yo con la mía, queridísimo hermano. — Se empezó a reír Taiki con mucho gusto mientras Darien se unía a ellos, mientras se sentaba frente a ellos en aquella pequeña salita que tenía en su estudio y se reía de sus burlas— No creo que estén mejor que mi esposa y yo.

— Ay, sí, ustedes, que porque están casados entonces…

— ¿Y Mina qué, Yaten? ¿Aún no te ha querido dar una respuesta?

— No, aun. Ella dice que hasta que no se resuelva lo de Saturn, que hasta que no esté completamente segura de que no va a pasar nada, no me va a dar una respuesta; y en las mismas anda el pendejo de Neflyte.

— ¿Te cae?

— Sí. Me dijo que Lita estaba en el mismo plan que mi mujer, que hasta que no se resolviera definitivamente que iba a pasar con la organización, con los Black y sobre todo con Saturn, no se iba a casar con él ni mucho menos a regresar a México, dijo que no estaba dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos. Hasta que Darien se levantó de la silla y los miró diciéndoles…

— Ya verán que muy pronto todos nuestros problemas se van a resolver, se los prometo.

En el estudio de Darien, Yaten y Taiki se miraban no muy convencidos de lo que su jefe y amigo les decía mientras que en Japón, en un amplio aeropuerto y mientras caminaban, una sonriente Mina decía, sin poder evitarlo, corriendo con su hijo en brazos hacia ellos de la emoción que le daba verlos de nuevo….

— Mina, no deberías…

— ¡Artemis!

Aun con Yaten junior en brazos, Mina abrazó fuertemente a Artemis. Lo quería, nadie sabía lo mucho que Mina quería a ese platino señor de ojos azules (que sostenía aquellas pesadas maletas) ni lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Y al igual que Mina, Serena también estaba muy feliz, a Serena le daba mucho gusto volver a ver a Luna después de tanto tiempo.

Luego de saludar a Diana, la pequeña hija de Luna y Artemis…

— Luna.

— Mi amor, —le respondió una también conmovida Luna a Serena mientras esta la abrazaba con fuerza— hola mi amor, ¿Cómo has estado?

— Mentiría si te digo que bien pero, bueno, este no es lugar ni el momento para hablar de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿no crees?

Luna asintió con una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Nos vamos? Queremos que se instalen en la casa y luego llevarlos a comer algo.

— Nosotros hicimos una reservación en un hotel y…

— Olvídalo Artemis.

— Mina…— Refunfuñaba Artemis mientras no podía evitarlo, se reía. Mina seguía siendo la misma loca que él recordaba con tanto cariño— No. Nosotros venimos con Diana y no me parece que…

— Se van con nosotras para nuestra casa y se acabó, fin de la discusión.

— Mina…

Dijo de nuevo Artemis mientras Diana, Luna y Serena reían y él, sostenía en brazos a ese pequeño niño que era igual, idéntico a Yaten.

— Ven que… Mina, oye, ¡Mina, esas maletas están muy pesadas, Mina!

.

.

Gracias a la visita de Luna y Artemis, Serena no sintió tanto la ausencia de Darien; es decir, en el día. Estuvo tan ocupada gastándose ese millón de yenes (que su esposo tan amablemente le mandó), tan entretenida con Luna, Diana y Artemis gastándose esos más de 8.000 dólares, que hasta se le había olvidado lo que Darien le había prometido. Serena estuvo tan ocupada atendiendo a sus invitados que hasta se le olvidó que Darien le había prometido que en cuanto Diamante firmara aquellos documentos, se iría de México, que volvería con ella.

Pero como Luna, Diana y Artemis ya se habían ido, y Serena estaba loca por saber qué pasaría…

— ¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Sigue sin atender el teléfono?

Serena asintió con una mueca de angustia, de preocupación.

— No te preocupes, amiga. — Le sonrió Mina— Te aseguro que está bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— Eso espero, Mina, eso es lo que más deseo…

En la: _"Black Lady",_ siendo un poco más de las ocho de la noche y a la mesa, mientras los empleados terminaban de servirles la cena, una impaciente Hotaru hizo sonar una cuchara contra su copa de vino y dijo mientras se levantaba un poco de la mesa…

— Siempre es un gusto tener gente aquí en el rancho pero, y con el perdón de todos ustedes, no quisiera esperar hasta el final de la cena para que nos digas lo que tienes que decirnos, Darien.

— Hotaru….

— En eso Edmundo, que el señor lo tenga en su gloria, —dijo fingiendo sufrimiento mientras miraba hacia una de las muchas fotografías que había en las paredes de: "El gran sabio" — y yo éramos muy parecidos, él odiaba los misterios y yo también. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? ¿Para qué nos reuniste a todos aquí?

Darien, miró a Diamante y cuando este asintió y le sonrió, supo lo que debía hacer. Darien se levantó de la mesa, y mientras se cerraba aquel fino saco azul rey, miró a Hotaru y con voz pausada, muy serenamente, le dijo…

— Está bien, te lo diré. Te he pedido que organizaras esta cena, y los he reunido a todos ustedes aquí, para que celebráramos…

— ¿Celebráramos? — Lo miró Zafiro con cara de: _What the fuck?_ Mientras su hijo no hacía más que jugar con aquella sopa— ¿Celebrar qué, si se puede saber?

— Que he puesto a nombre de Diamante la: _"Black Lady"._

— ¡¿Qué?!

Preguntó Hotaru apoyando ambas manos en el fino comedor de madera para evitar caerse, aquella noticia la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, Darien?

— Hoy estamos celebrando que Diamante es oficialmente el nuevo jefe de la organización, Hotaru, que es el nuevo jefe del cartel Black.

Antes de escucharse el incesante llanto de un niño, de ese pequeño niño de dos años al que Zafiro amaba con toda su alma, se escuchó el estruendo de una vajilla caer al suelo. Zafiro, sumamente ofendido, tumbó sus platos (y todo lo que había en el comedor) al suelo para tratar de canalizar de alguna manera la ira que tenía, el coraje que recorría su cuerpo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Mientras su hijo, el pequeño Edmundo, no hacia otra cosa que llorar, y Petzite trataba de calmarlo (sin poder) Zafiro miró a Diamante y le preguntó completamente fuera de sí, salido de casillas…

— ¡¿Es una maldita broma?! ¡¿Dé qué chingados está hablando este pendejo, Diamante?! ¡¿De qué?!

— ¿Eres sordo? ¿Acaso no escuchaste? — Le respondió un muy tranquilo Diamante a un furibundo Zafiro mientras se levantaba de su silla. Dijo, mientras iba hacia donde él estaba y Esmeralda le tomaba una mano asustada tratando de evitar que se le acercara a Zafiro— De eso. Darien puso a mi nombre este rancho porque se va, va a retirarse definitivamente de este negocio.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?!

Esa vez la que casi se muere, fue Hotaru.

— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir, Diamante, Darien? ¡¿De qué carajos está hablando?!

— Yo nunca quise ser el jefe de la organización, Hotaru.

— Sí, ¡dime una maldita cosa que no sepa!

Golpeó con fuerza la mesa. Le gritó muy enojada sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Te calmas? ¿Es posible que te sientes…? Y lo mismo va para ti, Zafiro…

— ¡Yo no me calmo un carajo, imbécil! — Le gritó Zafiro furioso mientras Petzite, se levantaba de la mesa con el niño en brazos y se retiraba— ¡Tú a mí no me vas a decir lo que tengo o lo que no tengo que hacer! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

— ¡No me voy a calmar nada, Darien, nada!

— Hotaru….

— ¿Crees que porque le he perdido el rastro a esa cretina y a su bebé, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, verdad? ¡Pues no! ¡No porque…!

— Momento, ¿Qué? — Preguntó un muy relajado Diamante mientras a Zafiro le provocaba era matarlo— ¿Tu hermana está diciendo, lo que yo creo que está diciendo, Darien? ¿Te cae?

— Sí, así es. Yo acepté convertirme en el jefe de la organización porque ella me obligó, porque me amenazó con hacerle daño a Serena y a mi hija sino lo hacía.

— Vaya, pues con esa familia…. Para que enemigos, carnal.

— ¡Y te juro que si te vas Darien, que si sigues adelante con todo esto, te vas a arrepentir!

Darien, fue hasta donde ella estaba y quedando a dos pasos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima e impasible, como nunca antes se le había visto, le dijo mientras los demás los miraban…

— Haz lo que se te de tu regalada gana.

— ¡Darien!

— Tú conmigo no juegas más. Adiós y, ah, sí, — se giró y tomando una de las copas que Zafiro no pudo tirar, miró a Diamante y muy sonriente, levantando su copa, le dijo antes de marcharse…— Felicidades, primo, te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Darien se tomó su trago y mientras Hotaru empezaba a llorar (supuestamente) Zafiro miraba mal a Diamante, Diamante sonreía y Esmeralda se hacía a su lado asustada, realmente asustada de lo que pudiera pasar entre su esposo y su cuñado, dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa, les dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida feliz, muy sonriente por haber hecho lo que quiso hacer durante muchos años. Darien se iba muy sonriente de uno de los ranchos más productivos y grandes de México y ellos, ellos….

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, cabrón?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste, pendejo?!

— Yo no te he hecho nada, Zafiro. — Le respondió Diamante muy despreocupado después de haberle dado un sorbo a su copa— No seas pendejo, idiota.

— ¡¿Cómo que no, eh?! ¡¿Cómo que no, tarado?! ¡Me traicionaste!

— Yo no…

— ¡Te aliaste con el imbécil de Darien y me traicionaste! ¡Me mentiste, Diamante!

Diamante dejó la copa sobre la mesa, le dio la mano a su asustada esposa y mirando fijamente a Zafiro a los ojos, le dijo antes de irse…

— Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual.

— ¡Eres un hijo de la chingada, idiota, un maldito hijo de tu chingada madre, cabrón!

— Cuando madures, pendejo, me llamas; yo ahora tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar y no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Vámonos, Esmeralda.

— Sí, mi amor, como digas.

— ¡Eres un….!

Diamante le pasó por un lado a un enojado Zafiro como si nada, como si no le preocupara en lo más mínimo su enojo, su molestia…. Y de la mano con Esmeralda y caminando hacia la salida, muy sonriente porque todo eso que estaba pasando lo hacía inmensamente feliz, se detuvo justo al lado de una Hotaru (que lloraba) para decirle…

— La otra semana me mudo a este rancho, Hotaru.

— Pero, Diamante…

— Ah, y una cosa más, no te quiero aquí para cuando regrese. En mi rancho, en mi casa, no voy a tolerar que te sigas revolcando con el imbécil de mi hermano, ¿entendiste?

— ¡Tú a mí me….!

— No eres más que eso, una maldita que ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana con todos nosotros pero ya no más, no más… Ya lo sabes, quiero que saques todas tus porquerías de mi casa y te largues.

— Es mejor que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir, Diamante, es mejor que te retractes ahora que puedes.

— ¿Y si no lo hago qué? — Se echó a reír— ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer si no lo hago, eh?

— Lo que haya que hacer…

— Mucho cuidado, niña. No te metas con mi marido que…

— Déjala, Esmeralda. — Se reía Diamante— Déjala que ahora que soy el nuevo jefe de la organización, es muy poco lo que puede hacer. Yo, — miró muy mal a Hotaru antes de marcharse— no soy como Darien, yo no me voy a dejar chantajear y manipular por ti tan fácilmente, descarada.

— Eso está por verse, Diamante.

Sonrió Hotaru con maldad, con mucha perversión y maldad mientras se quitaba aquellas falsas lágrimas del rostro…

— Eso está por verse, Diamante Black.

Diamante apretó la mano de su esposa y caminando hacia la salida, finalmente se fue. Él se fue pero se iba como iba Darien en su camioneta, se fue feliz, se fue feliz porque por fin, y después de muchos meses de aguantar las humillaciones de Hotaru, podía hacer lo que quería, poner a esa descarada mujer en su lugar.

Diamante, él era un cínico, asesino, maldadoso y un lunático de lo peor pero si había algo que él respetaba en su vida, desde que le había pasado lo que le había pasado, desde que había perdido su pierna e intentaba recuperar la otra, era a su esposa, su matrimonio. Por eso no podía ver con buenos ojos que Hotaru, que les había hecho creer a todos que se había enamorado profundamente de su papá, de: "El gran sabio", tuviera un clandestino romance con su hermano. Diamante no podía aceptar que Zafiro y Hotaru fueran amantes. Él, él más que nadie era testigo de todo lo que Petzite quería a su hermano, y él, a pesar de ser quien era, eso sí lo respetaba, los sentimientos. Por eso cuando Darien le confesó que estaba dejando todo en sus manos para poder estar con su familia, lo respeto más de lo que ya de por sí lo hacía; es decir, como su médico, Diamante respetaba mucho a su primo como médico porque era excelente, de los mejores...

Diamante iba muy feliz de camino a su casa (mientras Esmeralda lo regañaba, ella sí le tenía miedo a la degenerada de Hotaru) por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho a su: "Madrastra". Nadie sabía la felicidad que le había dado a Diamante haberle visto la cara a Hotaru de tragedia cuando este le dijo que se tenía que ir del rancho, eso, eso ni con Master Card lo podía comprar…


	8. Chapter 8

_**14/07/2017**_

 _ **¡Holi, holi, mis queridas lectoras y amigas! :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3 De verdad que son sus comentarios lo que me animan a seguir muy puntual con la publicación aunque haya días (como el lunes pasado) que de verdad no pueda hacerlo. ¿Recuerdan que no les dije nada porque estaba toda zombie? jejejejeje, sí, trasnoché el domingo en el hotel entonces estaba bien cansada, en fin...**_

 _ **Antes de pasar al capitulo quiero mandar un saludito, un beso y un abrazo muy grande a: Cindy04, Yssareyes, Alambrita, Ferserenity, Kotipelta,Limavzqz, MarisaAquino8, Jessyprinss y si se me olvida alguien, me dicen y lo corrijo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su atención y ahora si, ¡el capitulo! Besos y abrazos, nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

— ¡Ya cálmate, con un demonio! ¡Con acabar con todo no vas a solucionar nada!

Hotaru estaba convertida, parecía el mismo demonio en ese momento y fue por eso que Zafiro creyó conveniente mandar a su esposa y a su hijo con uno de los trabajadores para la ciudad, para su casa. Mientras Malachite y Neflyte llevaban a Petzite y a su hijo hasta su casa, Zafiro intentaba calmar a una furibunda Hotaru que pese a todo lo que él le decía, no se quería calmar. Estaba ofendida, sumamente ofendida y muy enojada con Darien pero más que enojada con su hermano, que sentía lo mismo que sintió Zafiro cuando escuchó aquella noticia, que Diamante lo había traicionado, estaba enojada con él, con Diamante que se había atrevido a humillarla como nadie nunca jamás lo había hecho y eso, ese pequeño atrevimiento le iba a salir caro, muy caro… Decía Hotaru mientras quebraba una porcelana más.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que le costó ese jarrón a mi papá, desquiciada?! ¡Un chingo de lana! ¡Ya deja de acabar con todo que…!

— ¡Maldito! — Arrojó una silla hasta uno de los costosísimos cuadros que adornaban el comedor— ¡Maldito idiota pero ya verás, Zafiro, tu hermano me las va a pagar!

— ¿Y tu hermano qué, eh? ¿A él en donde me lo dejas? Porque por si no te diste cuenta, loca, él es el más responsable de todo esto, ¿a poco no?

— Sí, tienes razón.

Hotaru se calmó, soltando aquel pedazo de silla, con el que pensaba seguir destruyendo el comedor, cayó al suelo de rodillas y lloró, empezó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho, de verdad. En el suelo y dejando a un lado la que antes había sido una de las patas de una silla, lloraba con el rostro cubierto por ambas manos porque, y según ella, le dolía. Le dolía mucho saber que Darien no confiaba en ella y que quería hacer lo mismo que Rei y él mismo habían hecho hacia tantos años, le dolía pensar que querían abandonarla de nuevo... Llorando sin consuelo y sin importarle que Zafiro estaba ahí, decía con un gran nudo en la garganta y doliéndole cada una de sus palabras…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere dejarme de nuevo? Yo solo quería que estuviéramos juntos, yo solo quería que manejáramos este negocio como hermanos, como los buenos hermanos que siempre fuimos antes de que él nos separara. ¡¿Por qué nada de lo hago es suficiente?! ¡¿Por qué mis hermanos no me quieren?! ¿Por qué me odian tanto…? ¿Por qué…?

— Oye, Hotaru, —se acuclilló Zafiro ante ella— tranquila.

— Vete al demonio, Zafiro.

Trató de alejarlo con un manotazo.

— ¡Vete y déjame sola! ¡¿No es eso lo que todos hacen?! ¡Vete y déjame en paz!

Zafiro, como todo buen cínico y descarado que era, sonrió y sin hacerle caso, se sentó a su lado. A su lado y teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacerse daño con los escombros que Hotaru había dejado después de haber destrozado tanto, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y muy sonriente, sin dejar de reírse de toda esa situación, le preguntó…

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer para vengarte de tu hermano y mejor, del mío?

— Zafiro…

— Porque conociéndote como te conozco, desquiciada…— Río y se levantó, luego le ofreció una de sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse— Esto no se va a quedar así, ¿o sí? ¿Me vas a decir que no piensas hacer nada en contra de ese par de pendejos?

— No, por supuesto que no.

Se quitó aquellas lágrimas con brusquedad (que había destrozado su maquillaje) y le dio la mano para levantarse. Y mientras se levantaba del suelo y quedaba frente a él, decía…

— Esto jamás se lo voy a perdonar, ¿puedes creerlo? Es el colmo con ese estúpido de Darien. Y pensar que maté a mi hermana por…

— Momento, ¿Qué tú qué cosa? ¿Qué tienes tú qué ver con la muerte de Rei? Ella murió en un accidente y…

— Ay, Zafiro, por favor… — Le dijo con displicencia mientras buscaba un lugar en donde sentarse— ¿Es en serio? No me hagas reír.

— Bueno, bueno, no te me salgas por la tangente y contéstame la pregunta. ¿Tú que chingados tienes que ver con la muerte de Rei, eh?

— Fui yo quien mandó a seguir a Rei. Fui yo quien contrató un detective privado y le tomó todas esas fotografías que tu adorada mujercita, que en esa época era tu amante, te dio. Fui yo la que indirectamente mató a Rei, a su amante y a su bebé.

Zafiro, a pesar de lo loco y malnacido que era, se quedó sin palabras, sin saber qué decir. Él sabía que Hotaru era una mujer peligrosa, que estaba igual o peor, mas loca de lo que él estaba pero no sabía que tanto. Jamás se imaginó que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así, de matar a su propia hermana. Eso, ni él que era tan malo, era capaz de hacerlo. Zafiro sí estaba muy enojado con Diamante pero jamás sería capaz de llegar a tanto, y mucho menos por dinero, pensó con fastidio mientras Hotaru detallaba una de sus manos, mientras aquella desquiciada se daba cuenta que en su ataque de histeria se había hecho daño.

— ¿Entonces no fue Petzite la que contrató a ese detective? ¿No fue ella la que…?

— No, fui yo porque quería que tú la descubrieras y le dieras la madrina de su vida por perra, por, al igual que hizo el estúpido de Darien que ya verás, esto que me hizo no se va a quedar así, haberme abandonado. Mi único propósito era acabar con cada uno de ellos por lo que me hicieron pero jamás pensé que estuvieras tan loco, —río fuertemente— nunca pensé que fueras a matarla…

— Tú no tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo y…

— ¿Sabes qué, mi amor? — Se levantó de la silla, aun con el dolor que tenía en aquella sangrante mano, y le dijo con una fría mirada, una muy malvada… — No me importa. Cuando me di cuenta, es decir, cuando Edmundo nos confesó que él había sido el responsable de todo y no Rei y Darien como creí en un principio, me sentí mal por haberla matado pero ahora, ahora no me importa.

— Hotaru…

— Ahora mi único propósito es acabar con el infeliz de tu hermano y con el mío. ¿Qué dijo, me voy y ya? Que lo olvide. De seguro ya encontró a esa cretina de la detective y es por eso que esta así, tan mal entonado, pero lo que él no sabe, es que nunca debes hacer enojar a una mujer como yo…

— ¿Tan loca?

Rio Zafiro ante su comentario pero Hotaru, que estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, le dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación y de mal genio…

— No, tonto. Lo que Darien no sabe es que nunca debes hacer enojar a una mujer como yo, nunca se debe hacer enojar a una mujer tan rencorosa como yo... Jamás, ni aunque se arrodille, le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo esta noche porque, ¡por su culpa! Ese estúpido de Diamante me dijo lo que me dijo.

— Sí, la verdad no se midió. — Se seguía riendo ese degenerado— Me cae que no sé cuál de los dos es peor, si tu hermano, o el mío, bombón. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación y te ayude con esa herida? No se ve nada bien, bonita…

— Ni porque cures de mi herida y me digas: "Bonita", nos vamos a acostar hoy, "Zafi, mi amor"

— Hmmm, ¿tú crees? — Llegó con ella y le pasó una mano por la ajustada cintura mientras se reía— Eso está por verse, bonita…

En el rancho, en la salida de una destruida sala, Hotaru y Zafiro se reían mientras que Serena, que por fin estaba hablando con su esposo después de mucho haberle insistido al teléfono, decía bastante nerviosa y muy preocupada…

— _Ay, Darien, mi amor, ¿no crees que…?_

— Serena, mi amor, tranquilízate que no creo que Hotaru sea capaz de llegar a tanto. Es mi hermana, sigue siendo mi hermana y no la creo capaz de matarme tan solo porque decidí cederle el mando de la organización a Diamante. ¿No te parece que estas exagerando un poco? Digo, es cierto que ella ha estado al mando de la producción de la mercancía en los ranchos pero de ahí a…

— _Ay, Darien… Si tan solo supieras…_

— ¿Si supiera qué? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

 _—_ _¿Sabes algo? Tú estás tan convencido de que esa desgraciada de tu hermana aún tiene corazón, que sé que si te lo dijera no me creerías. Tú la has de ver como una santa paloma…_

— Serena… No empieces, no empieces con tu sarcasmo que bien sabes lo que me molesta.

— _Entonces no hablemos más._

— Serena…

 _—_ _No hablemos más que lo último que quiero es discutir contigo. Yo lo único que quiero es que estés bien, lo que más deseo es que estés bien y que no te vaya a pasar nada por todo lo que estás haciendo, que puedas regresar pronto, que puedas volver a mi lado._

— Esposa mía, mi amado ángel… No tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque ya todo está prácticamente listo. Lo más probable es que la próxima semana este viajando.

 _—_ _¿De verdad? ¿Y no puedes viajar esta semana?_

— Me encantaría. — Sonrió con alegría mientras veía una de las muchas fotos que tenia de ella en su habitación— No sabes la falta tan grande que me haces, lo mucho que deseo estar contigo, lo imposible que es dormir sin ti a mi lado, sin lo delicioso de tu dulce olor pero, mi amor, no puedo.

 _—_ _Darien…_

— Tengo que hacer el empalme con Diamante y eso será la próxima semana. Acabo de hablar con él y me dice que va a mudarse al rancho la próxima semana, el martes que viene, para ser más exactos.

 _—_ _Bueno, pues, qué más remedio, ¿verdad? Oye, mi amor, hablando de otra cosa…_

— No te preocupes que ya mañana me entregan los papeles esos que nos pidió el idiota ese que no nos quería casar.

— _Darien…_ —Reía Serena— _Tú eres tan bueno conmigo, tan amable y tan caballeroso, que a veces hasta se me olvida quién eres en verdad, quién has sido…_

— Ah, no, es que no es justo. Tú misma viste, tú viste que yo…

— _Sí, cariño,_ — se reía sin descanso— _yo fui testigo, y no solo yo, eh, todos los que estábamos ahí, de que ese señor no te quiso recibir el dinero que le ofreciste para que nos casara sin toda la documentación que necesitábamos para hacerlo._

— Uno quiere hacer las cosas bien y no, la gente se pone difícil y lo obligan a uno a hacer cosas que uno no quiere; como lo que pasó ese día, por ejemplo.

 ** _Flashback…_**

— _Me disculpa, señor, pero me está ofendiendo. Yo no le puedo recibir ese dinero para casarlo con esta mujer porque las reglas son las reglas y yo tengo que respetarlas. Usted no puede venir aquí a…_

Ese día, el día que Serena aceptó casarse con Darien, pues él se la llevó para la primera registraduría que encontró abierta para hacerlo, para casarse con ella pero con lo que él no contaba… Era con que no solo se necesitaba dinero para casarse, también se necesitaban unos documentos que dadas sus circunstancias y las de Serena, no eran nada fáciles de conseguir. Por eso, después de intentar sobornarlo (en un inglés muy decente) para que los casara así, sin papeles, se enojó e hizo como hizo Diamante en aquel bar, cuando fue con Rubeus a sacar a su esposa. Darien, se le acercó a Yaten y sacándole el arma que este tenía en su cintura, la sacó, le apuntó a aquel canoso señor en la cabeza y mientras le quitaba el seguro le dijo… Obvio, en ingles porque ni él ni los muchachos hablaban japonés…

— _Yo hoy me caso, o me caso, señor._

 ** _Fin flashback…_**

Después de mucho reírse, al recordar aquel día, Serena volvió a decir…

— _Eres muy agresivo, mi amor._

— El tipo se lo buscó, ¿Qué le costaba cooperar y ya, eh? A más tardar pasado mañana te mando los papeles esos que nos pidieron para que sea completamente legal, señora de Chiba. Para que nuestro matrimonio sea todo un hecho.

 _—_ _¿Si sabias que te amo, mi vida?_

— Pero no creo que me puedas amar más de lo que yo te amo a ti, esposa mía.

— _Darien…_

— Mi amor por ti, Serena, es más grande que el universo.

— _Por favor ven pronto, te lo suplico. Ya no puedo estar una noche más sin ti, me haces muchísima falta._

— Y tú a mí. — Y a lo lejos, escuchó el llanto de su hija— Te dejo porque al parecer Usagi, en este momento eh, te necesita más que yo.

— _Sí, eso parece._

— Te llamo más tarde, bellísima esposa mía.

— _Darien…_

— Te amo, hasta más tarde, mi bello ángel de ojos celestes.

 _—_ _Yo también te amo, nos hablamos al rato, mi amor._

Darien cortó aquella llamada y la cortó como siempre lo hacía, sonriente, alegre, inmensamente feliz… Pese a que algunas veces parecía como si fueran a empezar a discutir, pues todo lo que los rodeaba era difícil, era bastante complicado tratar de mantener un matrimonio normal en aquellas circunstancias, terminaban sus conversaciones igual a como habían terminado esa, con dulces y delicadas palabras de amor… Darien era muy feliz porque Serena por fin se estaba portando con él como él quería y más, como lo esperaba cuando la convirtiera en su esposa. Su mujer era dócil, dulce, cariñosa, muy amable con él y eso le encantaba, nada la gustaba más en la vida (a ese bello hombre de finos abdominales que se preparaba para tomar una ducha) que sentir el amor de su esposa, de la mujer que él tanto amaba… Oh, pero pobre Darien, lo que él no sabía, lo que no se imaginaba mientras tomaba aquella ducha de agua caliente y pensaba en ella, en volver a estar sobre Serena, era lo que le esperaba, lo que su "dulce" y delicada hermana, tenía preparado para él…

.

.

Era lunes en la mañana y aunque Darien no quería, ahí estaba, bajando de su deportivo azul rey para ayudarla. Él, no quería tener que volver a pisar la: "Black Lady" pero para nada pero por una de sus hermanas, de repeso la menor, era capaz de lo que sea; como de ir hasta aquel imponente rancho a ayudarla a empacar sus cosas.

Eran escasamente las diez de la mañana pero, vaya, por algo eran familia, eran parecidos en algunas cosas…

— ¿Ya empacaste tus cosas?

— Darien.

— Hola, Hotaru. — Fue Darien con ella y la saludó de beso y abrazo mientras guardaba sus lentes de sol— Pero no son ni las diez de la mañana. ¿Por qué empacaste tus cosas tan temprano? Yo venía a…

— Ah, claro, tú no sabes, ese día te fuiste antes que ese infeliz.

— ¿Hablas de Diamante, verdad?

— Sí, de ese idiota. — Le respondió mientras se quitaba los finos lentes de sol y los guardaba en su costosísima bolsa: _Chanel_ — Infeliz ese…

— Hotaru… Dijiste que sin resentimientos, ¿no es verdad?

— Sí pero contigo, ese imbécil es otro asunto…

— Hotaru… Deberías dejar de ser tan rencorosa porque si sigues así, hermanita…

— Suéltame, Darien. — Se le quitó con brusquedad cuando este la abrazó y le besó la frente— No molestes.

— Ya, ya, ya entendí.

— Ese cretino de Diamante, imbécil… Ya lo verás, me las va a pagar pero por ahora… — Sacó las llaves de su auto y le quitó la alarma— Me voy. El estúpido ese dijo que no se mudaba sino hasta mañana pero como con imbéciles como ese nunca se sabe… Prefiero irme hoy.

— De hecho, qué bueno que decidiste adelantar tu mudanza porque yo no solo vine a ver en qué te ayudaba, también vine porque hoy Diamante y yo vamos a hacer el empalme, hoy vamos a hablar de los negocios que tenemos pendientes y de la próxima entrega que debemos hacerle a Sesshomaru.

— Que hablando de ese señor… ¿No crees que ahora que no vas a estar al mando se nos raje?

Darien sonrió ampliamente (mientras Malachite y los demás se acercaban) antes de responderle.

— No, no te preocupes por eso que si algo tiene en la vida Sesshomaru Taisho, además de montones de dinero, es palabra, él jamás se echaría para atrás con un negocio que ha cerrado.

Y mientras ellos hablaban Neflyte y los demas se les acercaban...

— ¿No nos estas chingando, verdad Nef?

— No, no, para nada, Ziocite. — Reia Neflyte mientras se acercaban a Darien para darle la razón que Diamante le habia mandado— Nunca había hablado mas en serio en mi vida.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que te vas la próxima semana, además con el señor, para reunirte con tu vieja y tu hijo, eh?

Y al escuchar aquello, Hotaru se puso en máxima alerta pero no solo ella, Darien también.

Neflyte, que sabía lo delicado que era aquel tema, le dio una asesina mirada a su compañero de trabajo y amigo mientras llegaban con Darien y, como ellos la llamaban, la bruja de Hotaru. Él sabía que no debía hablar de Lita, ni de su hijo, ni de nada de lo que había pasado en Japón pero no podía evitarlo, Ziocite, Jedite y Malachite eran más que sus amigos de toda la vida, eran como su familia, aquellos tres atractivos maleantes eran como sus hermanos y por eso pensó que no podía irse así, sin darles ninguna explicación.

Y cuando Ziocite y no solo él, entendieron que no debían seguir hablando de ese tema delante de su ex jefe y peor, frente a Hotaru…

— Señor, precisamente a usted lo estábamos necesitando.

— Dime, Malachite, — sonrió como siempre ese triple papacito que ese día iba de traje gris y finos zapatos— ¿para que soy bueno?

— El señor Diamante nos llamó hace media hora y nos dijo que si usted llegaba primero que él, le dijéramos que…

Y mientras ellos hablaban, Hotaru pensaba…

— _¿La mujer de este imbécil de Neflyte no que era amiga de la de Darien? Ay, Hotaru, haz memoria, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa estúpida? Sé que era una pinche cocinera de restaurante pero… ¡Ah, ya me acordé! Lita, Lita es que se llama la marginal esa. Pero si este imbécil va a reunirse con ella, y además Darien va a irse con él, eso quiere decir que ya la encontró y que… No, no, eso no puede ser. ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que…? ¡Eso es, eso fue lo que pasó!_

Y tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando los muchachos se fueron.

— ¿Hotaru? ¿Hotaru, me estas escuchando?

— ¿Perdón? — Lo miró completamente confundida— ¿Me estabas diciendo algo, Darien?

— Sí. Te preguntaba si te gustaría que nos viéramos mañana, ya sabes, para que saliéramos a almorzar o a cenar, como te quede más conveniente.

— ¿Sabes qué? — Dijo mientras iba hacia su gran camioneta blanca de doble cabina y cuatro puertas— Me encantaría pero no puedo, con esto de la mudanza lo que voy a tener es trabajo. Otro día puede ser, te llamo y arreglamos, ¿te parece?

— Claro.

Sonrió ese pobre _loser_ de Darien completamente inocente de lo que le esperaba.

— Como tú quieras. Adiós, hermana, que te vaya bien.

— Adiós, Darien. — Le sonrió fingidamente mientras pensaba…— _¿Con que ya la encontraste y te vas la otra semana para reunirte con ella, verdad, hermanito? Pues, ¿Qué crees? No se va a poder, Je suis désolé..._ Nos vemos luego, hermanito, que tengas un lindo día.

Hotaru oprimió con firmeza el acelerador de esa potente camioneta y mientras se alejaba, mientras el camión salía tras ella y Darien la despedía sinceramente, ella sonreía, sonreía porque gracias a una indiscreción de uno de los amigos de Neflyte ella podría volver a tener a su hermano en donde quería y más, en donde más le gustaba tenerlo pero no solo a él, era lo mismo con todo el mundo. Gracias a la indiscreción de Ziocite iba a volver a tener a Darien completamente en sus manos…

En la camioneta, a más de ochenta y entonando una pegajosa canción, ya que de repente se había puesto de muy buen humor y había decidido acompañar su viaje con algo de música… Dijo para sí misma…

— Ya sé por dónde te voy a dar a ti, hermanito, ahora solo me falta ese otro imbécil. Ya solo me falta pensar por dónde voy a atacar al estúpido de Diamante y ya. Ah, pero eso no es problema, con tal de poder empezar con alguno de los dos, me basta y me sobra…

Y riendo como una desquiciada, lo que en realidad era, siguió manejando a gran velocidad por aquella polvorosa carretera…

Darien decidió que ya que Diamante se tardaría un poco más en llegar, daría un último paseo por el rancho. Iría al lugar que más le gustaba del rancho y al que cuidaba más que a los caballos de paso fino que valían una pequeña fortuna. Decidió ir a hacerle una última visita a sus rosas, a aquellas rosas blancas que había sembrado por ella, en honor y por amor a Serena…

Darien estaba entrando a aquel oloroso rosal, que le recordaba el olor de su esposa, mientras que Diamante en su casa no aguantaba una queja más, Esmeralda lo estaba volviendo loco con tanto reclamo, con tanta queja.

— ¡Suficiente!

— ¡Pero Diamante, es que…!

— ¡Me tienes hasta la madre con tanto reclamo! — Manoteaba sumamente ofendido, él tenía prisa por irse y ella no lo dejaba— ¡Ya deja de quejarte, mujer, que me tienes cansado!

— Pero Diamante, mi rey, es que de verdad que aun no entiendo por qué tenemos que mudarnos a ese estúpido rancho. ¿Dónde voy a poner mis cuadros, eh? Bueno, y además esta lo otro, ¿tú por qué demonios no me ayudas a empacar?

— ¡Porque para eso están las empleadas!

Caminaba (con dificultad) de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

— Esmeralda, ya en serio, en buena onda, no más de esta mierda.

— Pero mi amor…

— Darien ya debe estar en el rancho y me debe estar esperando; y ya sabes lo que odio llegar tarde, no lo soporto.

— Sí, lo sé.

Le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

— Yo sé, mi amor.

— Esmeralda, no. — La miró con seriedad mientras esta le sonreía con coquetería— No porque ahora no tengo tiempo para cogerte como a mí me gusta y nos tenemos que ir. En serio que ya estoy más que retrasado y…

— Está bien, está bien, como tú digas, mi amor.

Dejó aquella caja y fue con él para hacer lo de siempre, para darle un beso y abrazarlo amorosamente.

— Además, mejor. Es mejor que no hagamos nada porque la otra semana tengo cita con la doctora Villamizar.

— ¿Cita? — Arrugó la frente, se preocupó— ¿Acaso es que estas enferma o…?

— No, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada. Solo pedí una cita con la doctora porque quiero que me haga un chequeo, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Quiero que me mande a practicarme exámenes de sangre, de azúcar, de orina, una prueba de embarazo…

— ¿Una prueba de embarazo? — Sonrió ampliamente mientras apoyaba ambas manos en su cintura— ¿Te cae? ¿A poco crees que ya estés…?

— Es probable. — Le besó con ternura la nariz— Ese día me cogiste tanto que, caray, si no me embarazaste fue de milagro.

Rieron al mismo tiempo.

— Es muy probable que esté esperando un hijo tuyo, Diamante Black.

— Entonces ya deja de chingar con esas cosas y camina.

— Pero Diamante, mi amor, ¿tú tienes idea de cuánto dinero tenemos nosotros en…?

— Pues me vale. — Le respondió muy sonriente mientras la halaba por una mano para sacarla de la habitación— No me importa todo lo que tenemos porque para mí no hay nada más importante en este mundo que tú; y claro, mi hijo si es que ya estas embarazada.

— Diamante, mi rey… Te amo tanto… Nadie nunca sabe ni sabrá lo mucho que te amo…

— Ya camina, chula hermosa. — Sonrió y antes de abrir la puerta, la tomó por la barbilla y la besó. Y después de besarla, con la frente apoyada contra la de Esmeralda y a escasos centímetros de sus maquillados labios, le dijo sin dejar de sonreír…— Me cae que sí, tú eres lo más chulo y lo más lindo de esta casa; qué digo de esta casa, de todo el jodido mundo.

— Mi amor…

— Mientras yo viva ni a ti ni mi hijo, si es que ya estas embarazada, no me quiero ilusionar antes de tiempo…

— Es lo más seguro. — Reía muy, muy enamorada…— Estoy casi, casi segura de que estoy embarazada, mi amor.

— Te prometo que mientras yo viva ni a ti ni mi hijo les faltará nada. Mientras yo, Diamante Black, exista, nada les pasara, nada ni nadie nunca los lastimará, te lo juro…

Y sellando aquella promesa con un beso, con un beso de esos que quitan el aliento, finalmente salieron para el rancho a encontrarse con Darien. Diamante salió y salió feliz, pues su vida no podía estar mejor… Bueno, al menos en ese momento… No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba...

* * *

 ** _Awww... Sé que van a decirme que soy una loca incorregible pero, me encantan Diamante y Esmeralda, ¡son tan lindos! :3 jajaja, en fin..._**

 ** _Pregunta, ¿qué creen que vaya hacer la loca de Hotaru para vengarse del papichulo de Darien y del malo mas romantico, de Diamante? Si fueran tan malas como esa xxxxx ¿que les harian? ah, y se vale de todo ;) jajajaja, desde lo mas gore hasta lo mas hen*** ;) Pueden dejar sus respuestas en los comentarios y los debatimos en el siguiente capitulo._**

 ** _Besitos! Les deseo un feliz fin de semana y lo de siempre, gracias por leer y comentar._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**17/07/2017**_

 _ **Holi, holi, mis queridas amigas! :D El día de hoy con un nuevo capitulo y espero les guste, que sea de su agrado aunque lo que va a pasar aquí hoy... Ay, madre mia, va a estar algo fuerte.**_

 _ **Antes de pasar al capitulo me gustaría mandar un saludito a: Liz025 y se lo mando doble porque en el capitulo pasado no la mencioné. Sorry! lo que pasa es que como siempre me comenta por privado en face pues por eso seguro fue. Un saludo también bien grande para: Cindy04, Yssareyes,princesa de diamante, limavzqz, kotipelta, alambrita, mimi, ferserenity, MarisaAquino8, Jessyprinss y si me faltó alguien ahi dispensen pero anoche trabajé y aunque ya dormí un poco, sigo medio zombie :p**_

 _ **Besitos! Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

— ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, Lita?

Lita asintió con una gran, con una enorme sonrisa mientras Serena no podía dejar de verse angustiada, muy preocupada.

— Ya deja que se vaya, Serena.

— Adiós, Darien. — Sonrió Lita y acto seguido lo abrazó con fuerza, luego quebró su abrazó y volvió a mirarlo para decirle…— Bueno, aunque adiós no, hasta pronto. Espero que ustedes también hagan como Nef y yo, espero que muy pronto se animen a regresar a México.

— Pues… Tú ya sabes cómo es Serena…

— Darien…

— Es algo terca a veces; que digo a veces, —reía muy animadamente Darien en cómoda ropa deportiva, se sentía feliz de por fin estar en donde debía estar, junto a Serena, a su hija, en su verdadero hogar— todo el tiempo.

Todos rieron mientras el señor que Darien había contratado para llevar a Lita al aeropuerto y para que le ayudara con las maletas hacía sonar el claxon de su auto.

— Ya debo irme. — Dijo Lita mientras se acomodaba a Yuki en los brazos y Yaten y Taiki levantaban sus maletas para acompañarla— Adiós, espero que nos veamos pronto.

Lita se sintió casi sin aire cuando Mina, Amy y Serena fueron con ella para abrazarla, para darle a ella y a ese hermoso bebé (que había heredado lo verde de sus ojos) un gran abrazo de despedida. Trató de evitarlo pero no pudo, las lágrimas empañaron su rostro cuando sus amigas empezaron a llorar y empezaron a decirle que la querían, que la iban a extrañar muchísimo pero que estaban felices por ella, que si ella era feliz, ellas también lo serian...

Para despistar a Hotaru, (pensó Darien) era mejor que él viajara con Yaten y Taiki y que Neflyte se quedará en México. A Darien se le ocurrió que Lita regresara a México con Neflyte y cuando se los propuso aceptaron encantados; sobre todo Lita. Lita no lo decía mucho, porque mal que bien había hecho una vida en Japón junto a sus amigas, había tenido a su hijo en esa bella y organizada ciudad y vivía muy bien pero sin importar todo aquello, extrañaba su hogar. Le hacía falta su música, su gente, lo delicioso de la comida mexicana y el calor de su tierra. Por eso cuando Darien ofreció cubrir todos sus gastos y más, ayudarle a reabrir su restaurante, uno igual o mucho mejor del que ella tenía, pues aceptó encantada. Mientras iba en aquel auto y miraba por la ventana la ciudad que la había acogido por más de año y medio, lloraba, lloraba porque aunque estaba feliz, estaría con el hombre que amaba y formaría una familia a su lado, sabía que las iba a extrañar. Sabía que amigas como Mina, Amy o Serena, no se conseguían en ningún lado, en ninguna parte del mundo. En ninguna parte del planeta podría encontrar mujeres tan únicas como esas…

Un día y medio después, mientras Serena regresaba de hacer dormir a Usagi…

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— _Ah, ¿es que no me crees, hermanito querido?_

— ¡Ya déjate de mamadas y respóndeme, con un demonio! — Gritó Darien enojado— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Darien, mi amor…

Le preguntó Serena preocupada mientras se le acercaba y Darien estaba pálido, mientras su amado y atractivo esposo, empezaba a sudar frio…

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? ¿Con quién….?

— _¿Qué crees que diría Neflyte si, bueno, no sé, si alguien le dijera…? ¿Que la muerte de su mujer y mejor, de su hijo, fueron culpa tuya, eh, Darien? ¿Qué crees que pasaría?_

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Hotaru?! ¡¿Qué, con un demonio?!

— ¿Hotaru? ¿Estás hablando con tu…?

— _¿Yo? Yo nada, es decir, no personalmente…_ — Rio perversamente la muy desgraciada— _Yo solo, bueno, ¿Cómo decírtelo? Quería mandarte un mensaje. Más te vale que dejes de jugar a la casita y regreses a México o la próxima podría ser la mujer de Taiki, o la novia de Yaten, o no, mejor…_

— Mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir, mucho cuidado, Hotaru, o te juro como que me llamo Darien Chiba que podría ser lo último que dirías en tu vida.

Hotaru, solo rio de nuevo ante las amenazas de un angustiado, preocupado y enojado Darien.

 _—_ _Oh, pero que agresivo estas, hermanito... Es en serio, Darien, te quiero aquí a más tardar pasado mañana o la próxima podría ser tu amada mujercita y tu hija. ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ah, sí, Luna…_

— ¡Cállate! — Le dio Darien un puño a la pared de la ira, del coraje y de la impotencia que sentía— ¡No te atrevas a meterte con Serena o con mi hija porque te mato, Hotaru, por mi madre que te mato! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?!

 _—_ _El jardín infantil en el que la inscribiste es muy lindo, algo corriente para mi gusto pero sí, muy lindo y lo mejor de todo, accesible…_

— No… Esto no, ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Darien? — Le preguntó una asustada Serena al ver a Darien así, llorando— ¡¿Qué es lo que te está diciendo esa degenerada de tu hermana que estas así?!

 _—_ _Fue muy inteligente de tu parte asociarte con Sesshomaru Taisho pero, ¿Qué crees? Si tú tienes tus contactos, yo también… Naraku Hamada es un hombre muy, muy amable, que no quiere para nada a tu nuevo amigo; y que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por acabar con él, y eso incluye a sus socios, a sus amigos…_

— ¡Ya me canse de esta chingadera tuya! — Se quitó Darien aquellas lágrimas con brusquedad mientras Mina, Yaten, Amy, Taiki y los niños, regresaban de hacer unas compras— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que matar a Lita y a su hijo?!

— ¡¿Qué, qué?!

— ¡Mina!

Mina, de la impresión que le dio escuchar aquello, se desmayó. Amy se llevó ambas manos a la boca (tumbando así las bolsa que llevaba) mientras Yaten junior lloraba y Yaten levantaba a su mujer del suelo. Taiki, tampoco salía de su asombro pero algo tenía que hacer algo, él no podía hacer lo mismo que empezaba a hacer Amy, su hija, su sobrino y Serena, no podía ponerse a llorar sin consuelo. Dejando las bolsas en el suelo y encargándose de los niños, no pudo seguir escuchando porque decidió que no era sano que ellos estuvieran ahí, Taiki decidió que lo mejor era llevarse a los niños para su habitación.

Pero mientras Yaten intentaba despertar a Mina, Amy lloraba con el rostro cubierto por ambas manos y Serena lloraba, pedía a los gritos saber qué era lo que estaba hablando Darien con la sádica de su cuñada…

— Está bien, volveré. A más tardar en dos días estoy en México, Hotaru, pero como sea cierto que tú hiciste algo como lo que me estás diciendo que hiciste, vas a saber quién soy yo en verdad, te lo juro.

— _Ah, ¿es que no me crees? Pues dile a la cretina esa de tu mujer que llame a uno de sus contactos de la policía y confirme que lo que te estoy diciendo es…_

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Te prohíbo que te refieras de esa manera a mi esposa!

 _—_ _Si en dos días no estás aquí, Darien, Amy, Mina, Hana, Yaten y tu querida Luna Usagi, vaya, que nombre tan extraño le pusiste a tu hija…_

— ¡Ya cállate!

—… Van a empezar a tener: "accidentes" como el que tuvo la tal Lita y su hijo ayer en la tarde cuando venían en ese taxi del aeropuerto. Oh, es que deberías de verlo, el pobre Neflyte está muy mal, completamente destrozado… Bueno, eso le escuché decir a sus amigotes, a Malachite y a Jedite. ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno?

Darien no pudo seguir escuchándola y por eso, cortando la llamada cuando decidió arrojar aquel fino celular contra la pared y partirlo en mil pedazos, intentaba canalizar su ira de esa manera y no de otra, no de otra en la que sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría. Como Darien era un buen hombre (a pesar de la vida que había llevado los últimos diez años) aguardaba la esperanza que todo lo que la sádica de su hermana le había dicho fuera una mentira, Darien, que era un hombre de buen corazón, quería creer que todo se trataba de un engaño más de Hotaru para manipularlo. Pero por si las dudas…

— Claro, sí señor, tuve la precaución de tomar un plan internacional. Puede llamar a México y a donde quiera, a donde necesite.

— Gracias, Yaten. —Le recibió el celular y volvió con Serena mientras Yaten, seguía intentando despertar a Mina. Y cuando llegó con Serena… Que no hacía más que llorar— Llama a tu amiga Luna, Serena.

— Pero, ¿para…? Es que no entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que…?

— Por favor, —posó ambas manos sobre los temblorosos hombros de Serena y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le pidió que…— Sé que es difícil que mantengas la calma en un momento como este pero, Serena, mi amor, necesito que….

— ¿Quieres que llame a Luna para comprobar si lo que te dijo la desgraciada de Saturn es verdad, no es cierto?

Darien asintió.

Y justo en el momento que Darien asintió, y Serena quebró en un doloroso llanto, justo en el instante en el que Darien la abrazó con fuerza para tratar de darle consuelo, el teléfono de Serena sonó, es decir, le estaban haciendo una video llamada por Skype. Sin querer contestar pero haciéndolo porque cuando vio aquel nombre se asustó más de lo que estaba… Se sentó en el sofá vino tinto de la sala (mientras Darien hacia lo mismo), y escuchó que…

— _Serena, mi amor, oh, veo que ya lo sabes. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?_

— ¿Saber qué, Luna? — Le preguntó Serena a una seria Luna mientras se limpiaba el rostro, le preguntó mientras Mina iba a despertando y ella se quitaba aquellas lagrimas sin delicadeza— ¿Qué mataron a mi amiga Lita y a su bebé? ¿Es a eso a lo que me estas llamando?

 _—_ _¿Cómo lo supiste? Serena, ¿tú como rayos sabes eso? Nosotros apenas lo confirmamos. Hace dos horas llamamos al señor Neflyte Suarez y le pedimos que viniera a identificar unos objetos que pudimos rescatar de aquel peñasco. El taxi en el que viajaban la señora Kino, su hijo y aquel taxista, se incineró y… Serena… Serena, mi amor… Yo sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti, sé que era tu amiga pero trata de calmarte porque necesito que me digas cómo es eso de que a tu amiga la…_

— ¡No puedo, no puedo, Luna! — Le respondió ahogada en llanto— ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme cuando la maldita enferma de Saturn mató a mi amiga y su hijo, eh?! ¡¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila con una injusticia de esas?!

— Serena…

Pedía Darien a su lado…

— Hazle caso a tu amiga, por favor, trata de calmarte porque con ponerte así no solucionas nada.

 _—_ _Serena, mi amor, si gustas puedo llamarte después, cuando estés más tranquila, para que platiquemos, para que me digas cómo esta eso de que Saturn mató a tu amiga y a su bebé. Es que eso que estás diciendo es bastante serio, muy delicado._

— Pero es que, Luna…

— _Según los forenses y el cuerpo investigativo, la muerte de Lita, de Yuki y de aquel taxista, se debió a un accidente automovilístico. Según versiones de dos testigos, el taxista perdió el control y cayó por aquel peñasco. De acuerdo a lo que hemos podido averiguar se trató de un accidente, no de un asesinato._

— ¡No, no fue un accidente!

— Serena. — Le pidió esa vez Mina (cuando esta se levantó del sofá roja, hecha una verdadera furia) — Cálmate, por favor amiga.

— La muerte de Lita y de su hijo no fue un accidente y te juro, como que me llamo Serena Tsukino de Chiba, que lo voy a demostrar.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?_

— Te llamo al rato. Gracias, Luna, te quiero mucho.

— _Y yo a ti, mi cielo._ — Sonrió tenuemente una preocupada Luna— _Y yo a ti, mi amor._

Serena cortó la video llamada y emprendió camino a su habitación mientras Mina hacia lo mismo; y desde luego un angustiado Darien y Yaten fueron tras ellas, necesitaban hablar con sus compañeras de lo que iban a hacer.

Serena entró a la habitación y con semblante serio, frunciendo el entrecejo y de muy mal humor, abrió su amplio armario y empezó a buscar una maleta; lo que desde luego preocupó de sobre manera a Darien y le hizo preguntarle, (aunque a ojos de cualquiera lo que Serena planeaba hacer era más que evidente)...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Busco una maleta. Ah, ahí está la muy condenada. — Se empinó para poder alcanzarla, pero al no poder…— Darien, ¿me ayudas? Tú eres exageradamente alto y…

— Serena, mi amor…

Fue con ella y alcanzando aquella grande (y pesada) maleta sin ninguna dificultad, la bajó y le pidió mientras la ponía en el suelo…

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— Darien…

— ¿Sera posible que nos sentemos y hablemos? Me preocupa el estado en el que te encuentras, mi amor.

Darien lograba que Serena se sentara al borde de la cama con él y hablaran pero Yaten, bueno, ese era otra historia…

— Mina… ¿será que te puedes sentar para que hablemos, por favor?

— ¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos, eh, mi amor? — Le respondió de muy mal genio mientras abría su armario y sacaba la maleta de Yaten, le contestó muy sarcásticamente mientras la sacaba y la ponía sobre la cama para empezar a empacar el resto de sus cosas— No hay nada de qué hablar, Yaten. Mientras esa, ¡maldita desgraciada! Exista, nos vamos a estar tranquilos. Mientras esa estúpida viva tú y yo nunca vamos a poder estar juntos.

— Pero, Mina, ¿Por qué mejor no te calmas y…?

— ¡No me voy a calmar nada! — Le gritó después de arrojar con mucha fuerza un par de sus camisas sobre aquella abierta maleta— ¡No me voy a calmar Yaten! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Qué los próximos seamos el niño y yo?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Le gritó igual de ofuscado a ella mientras Mina, empezaba a llorar de nuevo y se sentaba lentamente, como en cámara lenta, sobre la suave cama.

— Mina, flaca, no llores que…

— Tú no entiendes, Yaten. — Le dijo Mina mientras él se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro. Y después de recibir un beso suyo en una de sus mojadas mejillas…— Tú no sabes cómo me duele todo esto.

— Yo sí entiendo, Mina.

— No, no lo entiendes.

— Mina… Sé que no soy yo quien acaba de perder a una de sus mejores amigas pero…

— El niño, Yaten. — Y no pudo, se desplomó sobre su pecho y lloraba tanto, con tanto sentimiento, que él casi no le entendía— Era tan solo un bebé. ¿Cómo…?

Yaten, intentaba darle ánimos y alientos a la mujer que amaba pero no había caso, no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Le dolía, a Yaten le dolía profundamente cada una de las lágrimas de Mina pero lo que más le dolía, era lo que ella le decía en medio de su llanto. Le decía, y no podía controlar el vértigo, el miedo que le daba escuchar esas palabras, que lo pensara mejor, que el que Hotaru hubiera mandado a matar a Lita y su hijo tan solo por hacerle daño a Darien, no significaba que ellos tuvieran que separarse de nuevo. A Yaten le provocaba ponerse a llorar a la par con ella por lo que Mina le estaba diciendo.

— Pero Mina…

— No, Yaten. — Le contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama, se limpiaba las lágrimas y volvía con la maleta— Por eso me fui de México, por eso, y con todo lo que me dolió dejarte…

— Mina, mi flaca, no llores.

Fue con ella e impidió que metiera aquel par de medias en esa negra maleta, impidió que siguiera empacando cosas cuando la abrazó con fuerza.

— Por eso me fui. — Trató de quebrar su abrazo pero como no pudo, quedó muy cerca de su rostro y lo miró fijamente mientras no podía dejar de llorar— Me fui porque tenía miedo de que tu mundo, ese mundo al que habías renunciado por amor a mí, pero al que decidiste regresar disque por el niño, por nosotros…

— Mina, tienes que ser realista. Con un trabajo del mínimo nunca íbamos a…

—…Nos alcanzara. Me fui y sé que partí una vez más tu corazón cuando lo hice pero lo hice por amor a nuestro hijo, Yaten.

— Mina…

— Y cuantas veces tenga que hacerlo, cuantas veces tenga que sacrificarme para poder proteger a mi hijo, lo haré. No sabes cuánto me duele estar aquí, diciéndole al hombre que amo, al que adoro…

— Pero es que yo también te amo, yo te idolatro y…

—…Que se vaya. —Se quebrantó su voz y se llenaron sus ojos de llanto— Nadie sabe lo que me duele tener que separarme de ti una vez más.

— Mina…

En aquella habitación, todo era llanto, drama, dolor y mucho sufrimiento mientras que en otra… Darien perdía la paciencia.

— ¿Enloqueciste? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a viajar conmigo a México y peor aún, con la niña?! ¡Eso es una locura, Serena!

— Yo no voy a permitir que lo que la sádica maldita de tu hermana le hizo a mi amiga y más, —se quebró su voz— a mi ahijado, se quedé así; ah, no, olvídalo.

— Serena….

— Voy a volver a México para cobrarle una a una todas las cosas que me ha hecho. Te juro, como que me llamo Serena Tsukino de Chiba… ¿Qué? ¿Y tú de que rayos de ríes?

— Me encanta escuchártelo decir. — Fue con ella mientras ella, una muy malhumorada Serena, se había quedado paralizada frente a la maleta que intentaba poner sobre la cama— "…de Chiba" No importa cuántas veces lo digas, creo que jamás me cansaré de escuchártelo decir.

— Darien, mi amor, tienes que entender que…

— Está bien, entiendo.

— No, tú no entiendes nada.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Claro que entiendo que estés enojada. Entiendo perfectamente el que quieras acabar con mi hermana pero, Serena, no me parece conveniente que regreses a México conmigo y más con la niña. ¿Es que no entiendes?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

Le preguntó mientras él se le acercaba con la firme intención de abrazarla. Y entre sus varoniles y grandes brazos, volvió a preguntarle mientras respiraba de lo penetrante de su costoso perfume…

— Según tú, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, Darien?

— ¿Qué no comprendes que Usagi y tú son mi vida? — La abrazó con más fuerza y besó su dorada cabeza con mucho amor— ¿Qué no entiendes que si a ti o a la niña les llegara a pasar algo me moriría? ¿Qué no ves que ustedes son lo que yo más amo, lo que yo más quiero?

— Darien…

— Sin ustedes nada tiene valor, nada tiene sentido…

— Pero es que Darien, — lo miró Serena a los ojos y ya lloraba, le dolía mucho todo lo que estaba pasando, le dolía muchísimo en la pesadilla que se había convertido su vida una vez más…— ¿tú no pretenderás que…?

— No, por supuesto que no. Esto que Hotaru hizo no se va a quedar así pero Serena, de verdad que no creo que sea buena idea que regreses conmigo a México ahora estando las cosas como están. ¿Por qué mejor no…?

— Yo te amo, Darien.

— Y yo a ti.

— Yo te amo y te amo con toda mi alma pero no voy a cambiar de opinión con respecto a esto.

Se soltó de sus brazos y fue al armario, luego empezó a sacar varias de sus cosas para empezar a meterlas en la maleta.

— Serena…

— ¿La maldita de Saturn quiere guerra? Pues, ¿Qué crees? Guerra va a tener. Voy a regresar a México contigo o sin ti.

— De acuerdo.

— Darien, ¿Qué crees que estas…?

— Deja, te ayudo a empacar. Ve al armario por más cosas y no te preocupes, también te ayudaré a guardar las cosas de la niña.

— ¿A qué se debe ese repentino cambio de opinión?

— A que no quiero que hagamos lo mismo de siempre, a lo que ha hecho que estemos separados durante tanto tiempo y que hayamos sufrido tanto, que discutamos y que cada quien tome por su lado.

— Darien, mi amor…

— ¿Quieres acabar con mi hermana? Perfecto, yo te ayudaré.

— Pero es que, Darien, yo sé que tú la quieres y que piensas que lo que esta es muy desequilibrada. Sé que…

— Tú y yo nos casamos, ¿si te acuerdas, verdad? — Le preguntó sonriendo mientras le mostraba su argolla de matrimonio— ¿O es que ya se te olvido, señora de Chiba?

— No, por supuesto que no se me olvida, señor de Tsukino. — Sonrió al igual que él lo hizo— Ya en serio, mi amor, yo sé que…

— Ya no es: Serena, ni es: Darien, ahora somos: Nosotros. Ahora somos tú y yo.

— Mi cielo…

Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas a una conmovida Serena.

— Somos un matrimonio y como tal debemos apoyarnos el uno al otro; y si lo que tú quieres es acabar con mi hermana por lo que nos hizo, sí, lo que nos hizo porque no creas, eh, esto que hizo no solo te duele a ti, a mí también. Lita también era mi amiga y ni que hablar de Neflyte, no imagino cómo se debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos y no sabes la culpa que siento, lo que me duele que por mí culpa, Hotaru haya…

— No, —fue Serena con él y le tomó el rostro en ambas manos para que la mirara— no digas eso que tú no tienes la culpa de que esa desgraciada sea una enferma. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? No pienses eso, mi amor.

— No sabes lo que me duele que todo esto esté pasando. Justo ahora, cuando pensé que por fin podríamos ser felices, nos pasa esto. No es justo.

— Darien…

Darien se abrazaba fuertemente a Serena, a sus angostas caderas para encontrar algo de consuelo mientras ella, consentía delicadamente su negro y fino cabello. Todos en esa casa se sentían muy mal pero ninguno de ellos, sin lugar a dudas, podría sentirse peor de lo que se sentía Neflyte. A las afueras de medicina legal y sin incomodarle el frío de la noche, (tenía demasiadas cosas en las que debía pensar) vio cuando sus amigos llegaron. Reconoció la camioneta de Malachite y su destrozado corazón se alegró, al menos no estaría solo cargando con todo ese dolor.

Y cuando ellos llegaron con Neflyte, el primero en abrazarlo fue Malachite.

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento mucho, Nef. No imagino como te…

— No, — le respondió mientras seguía abrazándolo y no pudo soportarlo más, las ganas de llorar pudieron más que su orgullo— nadie se puede si quiera alcanzar a imaginar cómo me siento en este momento, Malachite, lo mucho que me duele todo esto.

— Nef, carnal, ¿en qué quieres que te ayudemos?

— En nada, en nada, Jedite. — Le respondió después de soltar a Malachite y limpiándose las lágrimas— No hay nada en lo que me puedan ayudar. Gracias por haber venido pero no tenían que hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo no íbamos a venir, eh, Nef?

— Ziocite, yo sé que Diamante Black es cualquier cosa menos paciente. Debe estarlos necesitando y…

— Pues que se vaya a la verga, ja, faltaba más. Ninguno de nosotros se hubiera perdonado jamás el haberte dejado solo en un momento como este. ¿Ya te los entregaron? ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos a conseguir funeraria o…?

— No hay cuerpos.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que no hay cuerpos? ¿Entonces cómo pueden estar tan seguros de que…?

— Solo encontraron sus pertenecías, Ziocite. — Se quebrantó su voz y recordó cuando el cuerpo forense le mostró aquel pequeño y desbaratado camión que él le había comprado a su hijo la última vez que lo había visto, que había estado con él— Dicen que por más que buscaron, no los encontraron, que lo más probable es que les haya pasado como al taxista, que debido al incendio se hayan incinerado. Me tienen aquí esperando hace más de dos horas para entregarme…

Y se derrumbó de nuevo, todo eso era demasiado para él.

— Nef…

— Me tienen aquí esperando hace más de dos horas para entregarme algunas de las cosas que encontraron en el peñasco, antes de que el coche estallara y se incendiara. No puedo, —se limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba dejar de llorar pero no podía, la perdida de la mujer que amaba y de su hijo era algo demasiado doloroso, era un dolor que jamás había sentido en su vida y del que no sabía si se podría recuperar…— simplemente no puedo dejar de…

— Nef…

Sus amigos no le dijeron nada más y solo se limitaron a quedarse ahí, junto a él, a acompañarlo en su dolor… En su profunda e indescriptible tristeza...

* * *

 ** _Y empezó algo que odio pero que, como he dicho antes, toda buena historia debe tener, empezo el drama mis queridas amiguitas :'( En serio me dolio mucho haber matado a Lita, muchas de ustedes ya deben saber que es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero, tocaba. Era necesario._**

 ** _Besitos! Recuerden que quejas, dudas, reclamos, aplausos, flores o tomatazos, jajajaja ;) en los reviews._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias y nos leemos con la ayuda de Dios el viernes. Chao! Cuidense mis amores, feliz inicio de semana._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**21/07/2017**_

 _ **Holi, holi mis queridas lectoras amigas! El día de hoy con un nuevo capitulo y espero de todo corazón, y pese a lo dramática que se puso la trama, sigan leyendo y comentando. Un saludo con todo mi sádico amorshs a cada una de ustedes y las dejo con el ultimo capitulo de la semana. Besitos! Nos leemos abajito.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Serena, Darien, su hija y los muchachos regresaron a México justo a tiempo para asistir al funeral (simbólico) que Neflyte les daría a Lita y a su hijo. Por mucho que Darien y Serena, (sin contar con que Yaten y Taiki hicieron lo mismo), les insistieron a Mina y a Amy para que los acompañaran, ellas no quisieron. Llorando y diciéndoles que le dieran a Neflyte su más sentido pésame, explicaron que no podían hacerlo (por mucho que quisieran) porque estaban asustadas, tenían miedo que Hotaru pudiera hacerles algo a ellas y a sus hijos, sobre todo a estos últimos; y no era para menos, con eso que la malvada de Hotaru había hecho, cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera estado… Saturn era más peligrosa de lo que creían…

Llorando a la par con Serena, Amy y Mina se despidieron de su querida "sobrina" (como cariñosamente le decían a Luna Usagi), de Serena, que lloraba igual de conmovida, de Darien y de sus parejas, se despidieron con gran dolor, con mucho desconsuelo, de los hombres que tanto amaban…

Luego, después de haber estado con él en la funeraria y en el entierro, a Darien (y no solo a él) le pareció prudente no dejarlo solo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Neflyte estaba muy mal, la tristeza se le veía a lo lejos…

— Me voy con Neflyte y los muchachos, mi amor.

— Claro, claro. — Le dijo Serena a Darien mientras todos empezaban a abandonar el cementerio— No es bueno que se quede solo, se ve que está muy mal.

— ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Ve. Que Yaten y Taiki te lleven a la casa.

Serena solo asintió.

Serena, Serena también estaba destrozada y por eso entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Neflyte, sabía que no era bueno que estuviera solo. Aunque quería estar con Darien, no quería estar sola después de haber tenido que despedir a una de sus mejores amigas y a uno de sus "sobrinos", no quería tener que estar sola después de despedir a una de sus casi hermanas, asintió bajo los finos lentes oscuros y sonrió levemente para despedirlo. Serena había llorado tanto o más de lo que había llorado Neflyte y por eso, aunque la tarde estaba gris y estaba como estaba su corazón, el de Neflyte, el de Mina, el de Amy y el de Darien, triste, apagado, no se quitaba aquellos lentes, tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado tanto y lo último que quería en ese momento era darle una preocupación más a Darien. Despidiéndose de su elegante marido con un casto beso en los labios, fue con Yaten y con Taiki para que la llevaran a recoger a su hija a la casa de Luna y Artemis, era en los únicos en los que podía confiar para cuidarla.

Unas horas después y en un bar, en donde un grupo de mariachis cantaban con gran fuerza una ranchera…

— Nef, carnal, ya no tomes más que…

— Y yo ya les dije que quería estar solo. — Le respondió a Jedite perdido, completamente perdido de la borrachera— Si se quieren ir, bien pueden irse porque lo que soy yo, lo que soy yo, no me voy a ir. Yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que deje de sentir esto que siento aquí…

— Nef…

Exclamó con pena Malachite, le había dolido mucho cuando Neflyte golpeó con desmedida fuerza su pecho, el lugar en donde se encontraba su partido y dolido corazón.

— ¡…No me voy a ir hasta que deje de sentir ese jodido dolor que siento aquí, en el pecho! ¡¿Por qué, eh?! ¡¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así?! ¡¿Por qué me los tenían que quitar? ¡¿Por qué mejor no me mataron a mí?! ¡¿Por qué, cabrones?! ¡¿Qué alguien me diga por qué?!

— Neflyte, cuate, yo sé que todo esto debe ser muy difícil para ti pero, créeme, ahora te duele pero de esto también te vas a reponer. Además, es mejor estar solo, bueno, eso dicen todos los tipos que conozco que se han casado.

Ziocite lo dijo con la mejor intención, la idea era hacer que Neflyte se riera, que dejara de sentirse mal aunque sea por un instante pero fue todo lo contrario, se sintió peor de lo que ya de por sí se sentía. Neflyte se tomó una copa de tequila, de un solo golpe, y después, en medio de su borrachera, fue hasta donde estaban los mariachis y les pidió una canción. Ellos se negaron porque su repertorio era otro pero cuando él les ofreció comprarles la mejor botella de tequila si le daban gusto, pues accedieron, no todos los días les hacían una oferta como esa.

El jefe del grupo, un hombre alto, bien vestido y joven, se acercó a Neflyte y con una botella de licor en la mano, le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en los labios…

— Bueno, ¿y qué quiere que le cantemos?

— "Pa' todo el año"

— Muchachos, ya oyeron, "Pa todo el año"

Los mariachis empezaron a cantar y mientras ellos cantaban, y uno de los guitarristas le extendía una mano a Neflyte para que subiera a la tarima con ellos y cantara, Darien decía realmente apenado, muy adolorido por ver a uno de sus amigos en aquella situación… En ese lamentable estado…

— Ay, Nef… ¿Cómo lo vamos a sacar de esa depresión, ah, muchachos?

— Yo no sé, señor, pero…

Y en la tarima, él decía con todo ese grupo de cantantes, decía con todo su corazón…

 _—_ _¡…Cantaré por todo el mundo, mi dolor y mi tristeza….! ¡Porque sé que de este golpe ya no voy a levantarme…! ¡Y aunque yo no lo quisiera….! ¡Voy, a morirme, de amor…!_

— Yo no sé, patrón, pero a mí me duele mucho ver a Nef así.

— No eres el único, Ziocite. — Dijo Darien y se tomó un trago de tequila. Se sentía muy mal, se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado— Créeme que no eres el único…

Después de haber escuchado y más, haber cantado aquella canción, Neflyte fue con el barman y pidió la botella de tequila más cara que vendieran en el lugar para dárselas a los mariachis como pago, como habían acordado; y estos, en agradecimiento porque aquel era un tequila muy bueno y muy costoso, ofrecieron cantar para él lo que él quisiera, lo que a él se le antojara. Pidiéndoles otra canción: "Cucurrucucú", volvió con los demás a la mesa y dijo mientras se sentaba y tomaba aquella ya casi vacía botella para acabarla de un solo golpe…

— Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir una bestialidad como esa, Ziocite.

— ¿Pero, qué? ¿A poco yo qué hice o qué?

— ¿Cómo qué, cabrón? — Rio mientras se sentaba frente a él, junto a Darien— Si serás animal, idiota. ¿Qué sabes tú de despertar a lado de la mujer que amas?

— Pues yo no….

— ¿Qué sabes tú de sentir el amoroso abrazo de una buena mujer en la mañana, de una que te ama?

— Pero es que, Nef, yo solo te lo decía para…

— ¡¿Qué chingados sabes tú de que tu mujer y tu hijo te reciban con una sonrisa por las noches?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué carajo sabes?! ¡No sabes nada, animal, nada!

Y las lágrimas volvían a aparecer, recordarla, recordar cada momento a su lado y al de su hijo, lo feliz que había sido con ella cuando la conoció y después con el niño cuando nació, era muy doloroso.

— Lita, Yuki, ay, encanto… ¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer para vivir sin ti, sin nuestro hijo, eh?! ¿Cómo chingados voy hacer para vivir sin ti y sin Yuki…?

Neflyte golpeó la mesa y luego, se derrumbó sobre ella a llorar, a seguir llorando su pena y su profundo dolor. Sobre una de sus manos y llorando sin descanso, sintió una mano posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, esa era la de Darien, que sí entendía cómo se sentía; pues él también estaba enamorado. Darien, que apretaba su hombro con fuerza y trataba de darle animo con ese gesto, sí sabía (a diferencia del pobre Ziocite que se sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho a su amigo) de que hablaba Neflyte. Él, conocía lo que era despertar al lado de la mujer que adoraba. Darien, sabía perfectamente lo reconfortante que era sentir un abrazo de su esposa en la madrugada. Él, Darien que le provocaba era ponerse a llorar a la par con Neflyte de solo imaginar que algo como eso le pudiera pasar a él, comprendía perfectamente lo que era llegar a una casa y ser recibido con una amorosa sonrisa por su esposa y por su hija. Él, sí entendía por lo que uno de sus amigos estaba pasando porque lo vivía a diario, sabía lo que era vivir con la mujer que idolatraba y tener una familia.

Darien se sentía muy mal por su amigo y solo le pudo decir, desde lo más profundo de su alma, de su corazón…

— Te entiendo, Nef, no te preocupes que yo sí te entiendo y créeme cuando te digo esto, comprendo y no solo comprendo cómo te sientes, comparto tu dolor, amigo mío.

— Señor, yo…

Y ahí se quedaron, tomando tequila y escuchando dolorosas rancheras hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde que Haruka había recibido aquel email y ahí estaba, terminando de cerrar aquella maleta mientras Seiya iba entrando a la casa de hacer las compras.

— Oye, oye, ¿para dónde?

— Me voy, Seiya. He decidido regresar a México.

Seiya era muy feliz viviendo con Haruka. La amaba más de lo que había amado a alguien en su vida y ponía mucho empeño en su relación, en aquel "obligado" matrimonio pero Haruka se la ponía muy difícil; justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Él, no podía creer, mientras iba dejando las bolsas sobre el suelo y se le acercaba, lo que su esposa, la mujer que tanto amaba, le estaba haciendo. No podía creer que se estuviera yendo y peor, para México, sin contar en lo absoluto con él, con su opinión y consentimiento.

Tratando de mantener la calma y haciendo lo que hacía siempre con ella, teniéndole mucha paciencia, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le preguntó luciendo muy serio…

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Haruka? ¿Acaso no habíamos acordado que…?

— Sí, es muy posible que tengas razón. Eso debe tratarse de una trampa de la desquiciada de Saturn para…

— ¿Y entonces? — Dio un paso más al frente y trató de tomar su mano pero ella no se lo permitió. Haruka estaba más seria con él de lo normal— Haruka, preciosa, yo sé que…

— No, tú no entiendes, Seiya. Por mucho que quieras entenderlo, que te esfuerces en hacerlo, podrías. Nadie sabe lo difícil que eso fue para mí.

— Pero claro que lo entiendo; es tanto que mira, no importa las cosas que haga ni lo mucho que me he esforzado para que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien…

— Seiya…

— Porque es por eso, ¿verdad? Vas a regresar a México a buscar a Diamante Black y a exponerte a que te maten porque aun sigues enamorada de Michiru, porque no has podido dejar de amarla.

— Pensé que habíamos quedado en que…

— Sí, yo siempre te he dicho que respeté, respeto, y respetaré el profundo amor que le tuviste, y le tienes, a Michiru pero también habíamos quedado en que lo ibas a intentar.

— Seiya…— Empezó a moverse de un lado para el otro y a pasarse una de sus callosas manos por el castaño y largo cabello— Créeme que para mí no es fácil estarme yendo y estarte…

— No, no te acepto media palabra porque, ¿de verdad? ¿Es de verdad? ¿Vengo de hacer las compras, con toda la ilusión de preparar una cena para los dos y de compartirla contigo, y me encuentro con esto? ¿Con que te vas a ir y ni siquiera pensabas despedirte de mí?

— Seiya…

— ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo estuvieras en México?

— ¡Ya basta Seiya! — Le gritó Haruka mientras empezaba a llorar, le gritó con dolor mientras apretaba un puño de la ira y la frustración que tenía— ¡No más!

— ¡No, no más tú!

La tomó de los hombros y le dijo con mucha seriedad…

— ¡Ya me cansé de esta chingadera! ¿Quieres irte? ¿Quieres regresar a México y exponerte a que te maten? ¡Entonces vete!

— Seiya…

— Yo sabía desde un principio que no iba a ser fácil, y créeme que lo he intentado pero ya no más. — Fue a la puerta y abriéndola, mostrándole el camino, le dijo muy determinado…— Adiós, Haruka, que te vaya bien.

— Seiya, por favor, no seas tan melodramático que…

— Que te vaya bien y si decides regresar, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

A Haruka no le quedó más opción que tomar su maleta, mirarlo con pena e irse de la que había sido su casa por un poco más de un año. A ella, le dolía mucho estarle ocasionando aquel dolor a Seiya pero tenía que irse, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida, y más específicamente Saturn, le estaban dando. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de vengarse de Diamante Black por lo que le había hecho, por haberle quitado a su amada Michiru.

Después de mirar hacia atrás una vez más, suspiró con resignación y finalmente se fue.

Haruka abordaba un taxi, partía el corazón del hombre que la amaba (una vez mas) mientras en México, en la oficina de una estación de policía, el detective Furuhata decía sin poder creer lo que veía…

— Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste, Reika.

— Pero, Andrew, mi amor…

— Dime por lo que más quieras en tu vida que no le hiciste llegar ese mensaje que la desquiciada de Saturn quería a la capitana Tenoh. Dime que no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que no?

— Andrew, no te enojes conmigo. — Dejó aquel sobre de manila (lleno de dólares) sobre su escritorio para acercarse hasta su silla y decirle dulcemente… — Tienes que entender que teníamos que hacerlo.

— Ah, ah, ah, para tu coche, ¿teníamos? No, a mí no me incluyas en eso porque, ¿sabes lo que provocaste?

Le preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla, (rojo de la ira que tenía) y apoyaba ambas manos sobre su escritorio de madera y desgastado vidrio…

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que has hecho?

— Lo que nos ganamos aquí, en esta pinche estación de policía, no nos alcanza para nada; y yo no voy a negarle nada a mi hijo tan solo porque tú…

— ¿Sabes qué? No tiene caso que hablemos. Reika, este no es el lugar, ni mucho menos el momento más adecuado para decirte esto pero quiero que nos separemos.

Obvio, Reika hizo cara de: _What the fuck?_

— Sí, y no me hagas esa cara que yo creo que tú ya te habías dado cuenta de eso. Yo quiero mucho al niño, y tú no eres una mala persona pero simplemente…

— Tú no me estas pidiendo que nos separemos solo porque le hice llegar a la capitana Tenoh el mensaje que Saturn le mandó a cambio de los cien mil dólares que ofreció para hacerlo, no es solo por eso.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Es que te parece poco? ¿Te parece poco que por tu culpa puedan matar a una de mis mejores amigas?

— Es por ella.

— Ay, Reika, —le dijo hastiado mientras se daba la vuelta, mientras se pasaba una mano por el rubio cabello y le daba a espalda— no digas tonterías, por favor.

— Tú me estas dejando, a mí y al niño, porque no puedes seguir disimulando lo mucho que te duele la muerte de esa mujer. Quieres estar solo para poder llorar ampliamente la muerte de tu "amada Lita"

Hubo un profundo e incómodo silencio entre los dos; y con aquel silencio, Andrew le estaba afirmando a Reika aquel reclamo, le estaba asegurando que estaba sufriendo por la repentina partida de Lita, del amor de su vida... Después de diez segundos de silencio, Reika tomó el sobre, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla e irse, le dijo firmemente, tratando de no dejarle ver el dolor que le producía su abandono, no quería demostrarle cuanto le dolía que la estuviera dejando…

— Después arreglamos lo de la mensualidad del niño. Adiós, Andrew, nos vemos después.

Reika se fue pero nadie sabe cómo se fue, oh, pobre Reika, ella era una mujer de carácter muy fuerte pero eso que le había hecho Andrew la estaba matando, le tenía el corazón destrozado. Ella, amaba a Andrew; y había sido por eso que se había embarazado, que se había arriesgado a formar una familia a su lado.

Con aquel sobre en mano y caminando a paso firme, contenía con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas, aquellas que querían brotar de sus ojos porque si no salían iban a empezar a quemarla por dentro… Reika fue hasta su cubículo y después de guardar en él aquella millonaria suma de dinero, fue hasta la salida y se fue, no le importaba que la despidieran por irse sin permiso, es más, era lo que esperaba. Ansiaba que la despidieran para no tener que verlo más, para empezar a alejarse del hombre que tanto quería pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía tanto daño…

.

.

Fue un día muy difícil de ir y venir pero por fin había regresado, Darien, se sentía completamente aliviado y feliz de llegar a su casa en donde estaban Serena y su hija esperándolo muy impacientemente. Bajando de aquella blindada camioneta negra mientras sus guardaespaldas se quedaban tras él para hacer su trabajo, (y por el que él les pagaba tan bien) para cuidarlo a él y a su familia, que nada le pasara, le puso seguro a su auto y fue a la puerta, fue lleno de ilusión a abrirla porque no veía la hora de verlas.

Y después de girar la llave y abrirla…

— ¡Darien!

— ¡Papa!

Sonriendo al ver como Serena, (su elegante y hermosísima esposa) y su pequeña hija lo recibían, se apresuró a ir con ellas. Se moría de ganas de abrazarlas, de darles un beso, y en ese momento, (en el que Serena iba con él, y con la niña en brazos, a darle un beso y un abrazo) recordó a Neflyte y sus palabras, lo que había dicho aquel día en el bar… Mientras recibía el cálido abrazo y un amoroso beso de su esposa, de la mujer que adoraba, mientras se acercaba a su hija y le daba un beso en la frente, pensó en él y volvía a sentirse mal, le dolía mucho por todo lo que Neflyte estaba atravesando.

Y hablando de Neflyte…

— ¿Otra vez usted por acá, patrón?

— No, pues si les molesta mucho que venga… — Replicó con disgusto mientras se levantaba de la mesa, en la que había acabado de sentarse— Pues me voy, ¿no?

— Ya, ya.

Sonrió aquel alto y guapo muchacho, (el jefe de los mariachis) mientras se le acercaba.

— No se me enoje que aquí "Chente" no se lo estaba diciendo por nada malo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre que nos va a molestar que usted venga si cada que usted viene tomamos tequila del bueno?

Y se carcajeó con tanto gusto que a Neflyte no le que quedó más opción que reírse al igual que el atractivo mariachi (y su grupo) lo hacía.

— Mejor siénteseme, pida una buena botella de tequila y dígame, ¿Qué quiere que le cantemos hoy? ¿Lo de siempre? ¿Paloma querida, Cucurrucu?

— No, no, hoy no quiero escuchar eso. — Se sentó Neflyte y le hizo una seña a una de las meseras para que fuera a atenderlo— Hoy quiero escuchar: "La barca de oro"

Y, bueno, Miguel se sintió mal. Por la canción que le había pedido que le cantaran, se daba cuenta lo que de por sí era evidente, que Neflyte estaba muy mal, profundamente deprimido, y eso debía ser por una mujer, por alguien a quien aún amaba, pensaba él... Por eso y después de darles a entender a los muchachos en la tarima que lo esperaran, haló una silla, se sentó frente a Neflyte y le preguntó mientras sacaba una pequeña licorera metálica de uno de sus bolsillos, luego de haberle dado un sorbo…

— ¿No lo ha querido perdonar?

— Ay, —sonrió Neflyte mientras el mariachi, limpiaba el pico de la licorera y se la ofrecía, sonrió Neflyte con nostalgia mientras se la recibía para tomarse aquel trago que tan amablemente le estaban ofreciendo— ojala mis problemas volvieran a ser eso, el que ella no me perdonaba por más que yo le insistía, y no esto por lo que estoy pasando ahora.

— ¿Así de grave fue lo que le hizo? Patrón, ¿y si en vez de escuchar las serenatas en nombre suyo, se las lleva? ¿No cree que si le lleva serenata lo perdone más fácil?

Neflyte, se empezó a reír con gusto. Se reía tan fuerte que estaba llamando la atención de algunos asistentes al lugar mientras la mesera le servía una copa del tequila que le había ordenado.

— ¿Así de difícil es que ni con serenata lo perdonaría?

— Sí, así de difícil era mi mujer… A todas estas, ¿Cómo es que te llamas tú?

— Miguel, Miguel Lara. — Le sonrió el mariachi y le extendió una mano— Mucho gusto, señor.

— Neflyte. — Estrechó su mano con fuerza— Miguel, el problema es que en donde ellos están, no me permiten llevarles serenata. No creo que me dejen entrar al cementerio, a esta hora, con un grupo de mariachis a darles serenata a mi mujer y a mi hijo, no creo...

Y después de decir aquello, se apresuró a servir una copa para él y otra para su aturdido acompañante, Miguel se sintió tan mal que le provocaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento mucho, señor. Yo no quería…

— Nada de señor, —río Neflyte y le sirvió otra copa— solo Nef y no te preocupes, no pasa nada pero, ¿sabes? Me has dado una buena idea. ¿Podría contratarlos un día de esta semana para llevarles serenata a mi mujer y a mi hijo al cementerio? A mi Lita le gustaban las rancheras, entonces si le llevo una serenata no creo que le moleste. ¿Qué dices? ¿Se puede o de plano solo cantan aquí, en el bar?

— Claro, claro, no hay ningún problema. — Y después de tomarse la copa, levantándose de la mesa, se pasó una mano por el corto y negro cabello para volver a la tarima no sin antes decirle…— Nosotros creíamos que usted estaba era deprimido porque su mujer lo había echado, no por, bueno, por algo como lo que me acaba de contar. De todo corazón, lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento mucho y hoy voy a cantar con toda el alma, con todo el corazón, para que en donde sea que ellos estén lo escuchen, se lo juro.

— Gracias.

Le contestó un Neflyte al que se le aguaron los ojos, las palabras de ese joven y apuesto muchacho le habían llegado al corazón.

— Muchas gracias.

Dejando la copa a un lado y bebiendo directamente del pico de la botella, se levantó de la silla cuando Miguel empezó a cantar y a llorar… Mientras entonaba aquellas estrofas de la canción que él le había pedido que le cantara, aquel amable y sensible mariachi lloró e hizo que a Neflyte le pasara lo mismo, que se pusiera a llorar con el mismo sentimiento con el que él lo hacía... Sintiendo como suyo aquel dolor, Miguel lo dejó subir a la tarima a cantar con él cuando Neflyte se lo pidió…

 _"_ _Adiós… Mujer… Adiós… Para siempre, adiós…"_

* * *

 _ **Ay, que dramatico se puso esto :'( hasta a mí me duele todo lo que esta pasando :'(**_

 _ **Un besito a cada una de ustedes y ya saben, quejas, reclamos, putazos y tomatazos, ¡en los reviews!**_

 _ **Chao, amigas mias. Les deseo un feliz fin de semana y nos leemos muy puntuales el lunes a esta misma hora si Dios lo permite. Besitos! Gracias por leer y comentar.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**24/07/2017**_

 _ **Hola! Muy buenas, lo que sea que tengan a la hora de leer eso, y sean mas que bienvenidas (os) a un nuevo capitulo de este su fic: "El Caballero de la Luna" ;) jejeje. El dia de hoy me siento de la chingada :( pero eso no es culpa de ustedes y de nadie; bueno, tal vez un poco de mi amiga y compañera de trabajo, jajajajajaja, la loca esta me pego esta mierda de gripe.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir aqui y sin nada mas que decir... ¡El capitulo! Besitos! Nos leemos abajo ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

— ¿Sí, quién habla?

 _—_ _Bienvenida a México, capitana Tenoh. —_ Reía maléficamente aquella femenina voz— _Espero haya tenido un buen viaje._

— ¿Quién demonios eres? Habla de una buena vez antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

 _—_ _Tal vez el nombre de: Hotaru de Black, no le diga mucho pero mi otro nombre sí. Tal vez: Saturn, le suene más familiar. ¿No cree, capitana?_

Haruka se quedó sin habla, no supo qué decir mientras la desquiciada de Hotaru se reía de imaginarse su cara. No supo cómo responder, pero cuando salió de aquel momentáneo trance en el que Hotaru y su risa la habían puesto le preguntó lo evidente, cómo había hecho para contactarla, para conseguir su número de teléfono. No tenía ni dos horas que había comprado aquella sim card, le preocupó de sobre manera sus alcances…

— _Eso no importa y dígame, ¿no está muy incómoda en ese hotel? No preferiría, qué sé yo, ¿regresar a su departamento? ¿Al que compartía con su mujer antes de que Diamante la matara y se la quitara?_

— Al grano, desquiciada. — Le dijo Haruka mientras se levantaba de aquella dura cama de hotel— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 _—_ _¿Yo? Yo no quiero gran cosa. Solo quiero ayudarla a cobrar venganza por lo que Diamante le hizo. Créame, honorable capitana, rechazo completamente la conducta de ese idiota y quiero ayudarla a eliminarlo pero…_

— ¿Pero…? ¿Qué? Te conozco, Saturn. — Río Haruka mientras se miraba en uno de los espejos que había en la habitación— Tú no haces nada de gratis. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de entregarme a Diamante Black? Habla, soy toda oídos…

— _Quiero que me dé al policía. Quiero que me diga en dónde se esconde esa maldita rata de Seiya Kou. Eso, eso es lo que quiero a cambio de darle a Diamante Black, el nuevo jefe de la organización._

— ¿El nuevo jefe de la organización, dijiste?

Preguntó con curiosidad Haruka, debido a todo lo que había pasado durante esos días, no había vuelto a hablar con Serena y estaba atrasada en noticias, no sabía que Darien ya no era el jefe del cartel Black, no tenía la más mínima idea que ese título, había sido transferido a su primo, al maldadoso de Diamante…

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

 _—_ _¿A poco? ¿No sabía? Hmmm, capitana, pero que atrasada esta en chismes... Pues sí, así es. Fíjese que, ¡el imbécil de mi hermano! Le dio por casarse con la estúpida de su prima y…_

— ¡No te permito que llames de esa forma a Serena! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

— _Como sea… El punto es que Darien le cedió el mando del negocio a Diamante para poder irse a jugar a la familia feliz con, su prima; y eso obviamente no me conviene, a Diamante no puedo manipularlo tan fácilmente como sí puedo hacerlo con Darien. Por eso mi oferta es simple, capitana, el policía a cambio de Diamante, usted decide…_

— No tengo nada que decidir, loca. No hay trato porque, ¿Qué crees? No sé en donde pueda estar Seiya y aunque lo supiera, tampoco te lo diría, maldita desquiciada.

Ante los insultos de Haruka, al igual que los de los demás (que también la odiaban a morir) Hotaru solo podía reír, sus débiles insultos solo le producían eso, risa. El único que era capaz de herirla con cualquier cosa que dijera era Zafiro, él era el único que podía atravesar su coraza y no solo eso, él le atravesaba algo mucho más que su frio y casi inerte corazón…

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso, Saturn?

 _—_ _No sé qué es lo que más risa me da, si sus débiles intentos por insultarme, por hacerme sentir mal al llamarme: "Loca, desquiciada", o el que usted piense que yo le voy a creer eso. Por favor, ¿es en serio? Yo sé que usted sabe dónde está ese infeliz y si quiere acabar con Diamante, si quiere que le ayude a cobrar su venganza, va a tener que entregarme la cabeza del policía así, en bandeja de plata._

— Ya te dije que…

 _—_ _No diría que soy tan bondadosa como mi hermano pero, me cae que sí, sí lo soy. —_ Reía de nuevo mientras Haruka cada vez se desesperaba más con aquella llamada _— Tiene hasta el final de esta semana, es decir cuatro días, para recapacitar, para que piense mejor antes de decirme que no. Hasta entonces, capitana, hablamos luego._

.

.

Ya se completaban dos semanas desde que habían regresado a México y por más que lo pensaba, Darien no encontraba otra salida. Por más que intentaba encontrar una solución en donde no tuviera que volver a separarse de ellas, no podía, no había otra opción que sacarlas del país y separarse nuevamente. En la gran mansión de Darien, en una que le había encargado a uno de sus más leales ayudantes que le comprara mientras él estaba en Japón, en la mansión que Asanuma le había comprado a su gusto, Darien le decía a Serena en su habitación mientras sacaba una de las maletas y la ponía sobre la cama para empezar a empacar sus cosas…

— Entiéndelo por favor, es lo mejor para ti y para la niña.

— ¿En dónde quedó eso que me dijiste en Japón cuando nos enteramos de que TU hermana, maldita infeliz….?

— Serena…

— ¿En dónde quedó eso que me dijiste en Japón cuando esa maldita idiota mató a Lita y mi sobrino, eh? ¿En dónde quedó todo eso que me dijiste? ¿Y tus votos matrimoniales? ¿Esos también los olvidaste? Me prometiste que jamás volverías a dejarme sola; ni a mí ni mucho menos a la niña. ¿Entonces? ¡¿Qué demonios significa esa maleta sobre la cama, Darien?!

— Serena, por favor, cálmate y…

Le pedía Darien con cautela mientras Serena levantaba con enojo y gran altivez aquella pesada maleta de su cama. Le pedía Darien casi que suplicante porque no quería que se enojara con él, no quería que se fuera de México enojada.

— Serena, mi amor, por favor, cálmate y entiéndeme, por supuesto que no quiero separarme de ustedes.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Las cosas no están saliendo como yo creía; y como no quiero que ustedes, Luna y tú estén aquí para cuando…

— Oye, ¿Luna? — Lo miró Serena con extrañeza— ¿Qué onda? ¿Por qué le dices así a Usagi?

— Es uno de sus nombres, ¿no?

Le contestó esa vez un sonriente Darien que se divertía con los gestos de su esposa, Darien, amaba cada cosa de Serena, la amaba tanto que incluso amaba sus gestos, las diferentes caras que hacia dependiendo de la situación en la que se encontrara.

— Además, Luna me gusta más; digo, ahora que estamos en México. Aquí suena mejor Luna que Usagi, ¿no te parece, esposa mía?

— Olvídalo, Darien.

Le respondió Serena de brazos cruzados mientras intentaba no reír, no ceder a todos sus encantos…

— No vas a convencerme haciendo esa carita y llamándome así: "Esposa mía"

— Serena…

— No te me acerques Darien. — Lo detuvo Serena con una de sus manos mientras él intentaba ir con ella y abrazarla, mientras él, papacito hermoso, le hacia su cara más tierna y le sonreía— Sigo muy enojada contigo.

— Serena, mi amor, mi ángel, mi hermoso ángel de ojos celestes… Por favor, trata de entender. Tú, tú y Luna son la única razón de mi existencia, mi vida; y si algo les llegara a pasar, como lo que les pasó a Lita y al niño por ejemplo, sé que no podría soportarlo.

— Darien…

— Sé que si a ustedes les llegara a pasar algo por culpa mía, todo porque Hotaru esta empecinada en mantenerme atado a la organización, no lo soportaría; ni sé cómo es que hace Nef para seguir viviendo, me cae que no entiendo.

— Darien… Mi amado, Darien…

— Serena… Esposa mía…— Fue con ella cuando ella le extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo, para darle el abrazo que él tanto necesitaba, y se abrazó con fuerza a su frágil ser— Te amo, a ti y a la niña. Las amo más de lo alguien podrá amarlas en esta vida y es por eso que te pido que me hagas caso, regrésate a Japón con Luna, vuelve con las muchachas y espera a que todo esto se resuelva. Ve y espérame bien tranquilita con la niña.

— Pero es que Darien, mi amor, trata de entenderme tú a mí a también, por favor. Estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo y no quiero volver a perderte.

— Serena…

— Me da mucho miedo, —lo abrazó igualmente con fuerza— no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti nunca más. No soporto la idea de no estar contigo, de separarnos otra vez.

— Yo tampoco pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué propones? ¿Qué se te ocurre para que sus vidas no corran peligro y puedan quedarse conmigo? Dime, qué se te ocurre para que no tengan que irse de México porque, mi amor, yo haría lo que sea para no tener que alejarme de ustedes una vez más, pero de ser necesario, si eso evita que tú y la niña corran un peligro innecesario, lo haría. Tendría que hacerlo con el dolor de mi alma porque primero, antes que mi amor por ustedes, esta su seguridad.

— Bueno, pues empecemos por donde debimos haber empezado en primer lugar. — Quebró su abrazo y se sentó en la cama, luego la palmó y lo invitó a ir con ella — Hablemos. Ven y me dices por qué es nos tienes que sacar de México para neutralizar a tu hermana. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Te conozco, Darien Chiba, algo muy malo tienes que estar tramando desde que estés así, tan asustado y preocupado por nosotras. ¿Qué es lo que le piensas hacer a la loca de Saturn, eh, mi amado caballero? Dime que tal y vez y, ¿Por qué no? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

— De acuerdo, voy a contarte. Lo que quiero es…

.

.

— Diamante, mi amor…

— Sí, dime, — le respondió Diamante (muy concentrado) a Esmeralda mientras revisaba unos documentos y esta entraba a su estudio— ¿Qué pasa?

— Mi rey, es que, vengo del hospital.

Le dijo Esmeralda (con una gran sonrisa en los labios) a su esposo mientras él, Diamante, seguía muy concentrado en sus documentos; aunque cuando ella mencionó la palabra: Hospital, inmediatamente se preocupó. Angustiado porque le preocupaba de sobremanera que su compañera tuviera algo, que estuviera enferma, dejó aquellos papeles a un lado, se quitó los lentes de delgada montura plateada, y le prestó toda su atención; no sin antes preguntarle mientras se levantaba de la silla y se disponía a ir con ella…

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal?

— No, no, no se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Estoy embarazada. Hoy me llamaron para…

Esmeralda no pudo terminar de contarle que la habían llamado ese día más temprano del hospital para que fuera a recoger los exámenes que se había practicado porque él, Diamante que la abrazaba con fuerza y sonreía, reía de pura alegría, se había puesto muy feliz con aquella noticia. Diamante Black siempre había sido muy reacio a la idea de tener hijos, le preocupaba no poder ser el padre que él quería ser. A Diamante le aterraba la idea de ser un padre como lo había sido el: "Gran sabio" con él y con el desquiciado de su hermano, Zafiro. Le daba miedo ser un padre distante, frio, ausente… Siempre le preocupó no poder llegar a ser un buen padre para alguno de sus hijos, pero pensó que ya que se había convertido en el nuevo jefe de uno de los carteles más grandes del país, y que estaba completamente seguro que Esmeralda era la mujer de su vida, decidió arriesgarse pero pobre, pobre Diamante, nada saldría como él lo esperaba…

— Diamante, mi rey, no puedo respirar…

— Perdón, perdón, —la soltó y con dificultad (no se acostumbraba a usar la prótesis) haló una silla y la invitó a sentarse— siéntate y dime, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas algo? Porque puedo pedirle a…

— Estoy bien, estoy bien mi amor.

Le sonrió enternecida al ver toda su preocupación y se sentó.

— Tranquilo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? ¿Ya sabes qué va a ser? Porque nada me gustaría más que fuera un…

— ¿Niño?

— Sí, claro que sí. — Sonrió con orgullo— Quiero que sea un niño para que el día de mañana, cuando yo falte, él pueda…

— ¿Y si no es un niño?

Le preguntó pero su semblante había cambiado, ya no estaba feliz y sonriente, se había puesto muy seria de repente.

— ¿Qué pasaría entonces si llego a tener una niña?

— Pues seguiríamos teniendo hijos hasta que tengamos un niño pero oye, — se le acercó un poco más— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan seria? ¿Estás enojada porque dije que quería un niño?

— Claro que sí.

Cruzó una pierna y giró el rostro hacia la derecha.

— Por supuesto que estoy enojada contigo y, ¿sabes qué? Me voy.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas?

— Me voy para mi casa.

— Esmeralda…

— Estoy enojada contigo y no te quiero ver ni en fotos. — Se levantó de la silla y acomodó mejor su fina bolsa en su hombro derecho— Adiós, no creo que regrese esta semana; y tal vez tampoco la otra, no me esperes.

— Esmeralda, regresa.

Esmeralda no le prestó atención y en cambio haciendo un despectivo gesto con los labios, abrió la puerta del fino estudio de su "amado" marido y se fue. Lo que desde luego sacó de casillas a Diamante, como todo hombre, odiaba que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca…

— ¡Esmeralda, maldición, vuelve aquí! Ah, ¡demonios! — Sacó su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y marcó— Malachite, quedas a cargo hasta que llegue mi hermano. Me voy para la ciudad unos días y no sé cuando regrese. Sí, no hay problema, estaré al pendiente de mi teléfono por si me necesitan para algo. Está bien, adiós; ¡no, no! Espera un momento. ¿Tú dónde estás? Ah, ¿de casualidad ves a mi mujer por ahí? No la dejes subir al auto, ya voy para allá. No importa lo que te diga, no la dejes subir al auto y mucho menos irse, voy para allá.

.

.

Una semana más pasó y ahí estaba Hotaru, que no la calentaba ni el sol… Resultó ser que el plan de Darien había salido a las mil maravillas y le hizo perder a su hermana más de cinco millones de dólares. A Darien, (con la ayuda de Serena) se le ocurrió que no había mejor manera de lastimar a su hermana que así, dándole donde sabia a ella más le dolía, en el bolsillo… Después de haber hecho un par de llamadas, logró conseguir la información que necesitaba para dársela a Serena, para que ella (con la ayuda de sus amigos en la policía) lograran incautar ese dinero que iba a ser lavado por medio de una compañía de alimentos que, obvio, pertenecía a los Black; más específicamente a Hotaru de Black.

Y frente a la televisión y escuchando como la periodista entrevistaba a uno de los agentes que habían incautado el dinero que ella iba a lavar…

— ¡Maldición, maldición, demonios! ¡¿Cómo demonios supieron que ese dinero iba en ese camión?!

— Alguien tuvo que haberte delatado, preciosa… — Sonrió maliciosamente Zafiro que estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama amarrándose las botas, terminando de vestirse (después de la faena que habían tenido) para regresar con su esposa… — ¿A quién hiciste enojar esta vez, eh?

— No, eso no puede ser. — Se dilataron del susto sus pupilas. Y después, cuando reaccionó, apagó la televisión y dijo…— ¿Darien? No, no, él no sería capaz de…

— ¿Quieres que te averigüe? Puedo llamar a Neherenia y preguntarle.

Hotaru asintió.

Zafiro se levantó de la cama, sacando su teléfono de aquella chaqueta de cuero negra, le marcó a Neherenia. Después de saludarla muy brevemente le preguntó por la información que Hotaru necesitaba y en efecto, era como él lo suponía. Zafiro estaba casi seguro que Serena, la detective que él tanto odiaba y que no pudo eliminar gracias a su papá, había estado detrás de todo eso. Colgándole a Neherenia y muy sonriente, volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras guardaba de nuevo su lujoso celular.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo la loba esa?

— Era lo que me imaginaba, _mon chéri_ … — Río Zafiro— La maldita hija del detective les dio toda la información. Y bien sabes que él único que pudo haberle dado esa información es tu…

— El estúpido de Darien. ¡Maldición!

Gritó con enojo, con desesperación…

— ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así, te lo juro!

— Claro, me imagino. — Se levantó de la cama y fue con ella, le dio un corto beso (que ella no correspondió, estaba de muy mal genio) y le dijo como si nada de eso fuera delicado…— Adiós, nos vemos la otra semana.

— ¿La otra semana? Pero, mi amor…

Hotaru estaba muy enojada por lo que había pasado pero pese a eso, y sin importar todos los problemas que tendría con Usumaki porque ella le dijo que no había mejor persona que ella para lavar su dinero, aquel dinero que era tan mal habido, se angustió más por lo que le dijo Zafiro que por la gran bronca que tendría con Naruto Usumaki y peor, con su primo, con Uchiha, cuando los viera, cuando le pidieran cuentas de lo que había pasado. Le preocupó mucho más la idea de no ver a Zafiro por más de una semana que su propia vida; pues si Hotaru no lograba recuperar esos cinco millones de dólares, era seguro que Usumaki y Uchiha la matarían.

— Hasta la otra semana, Hotaru.

Zafiro no la dejó decir nada y abriendo la puerta se fue. Él, se fue muy tranquilo porque nada de lo que había pasado le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Hotaru, (inocentemente) creía que él iba a dejar la organización debido a la pelea que él y Diamante habían tenido para irse con ella pero lo que ella no sabía, es que él tenía sus propios planes, planes en donde desde luego no estaba incluida ella…

— Zafiro… ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, eh, mi amor? Bueno pero, después me encargo de ti. Ahora lo más importante es pensar cómo me le voy a cobrar esto a Darien porque esto que me hizo, ¡esta mierda que me hicieron él y su mujercita! No se va quedar así, ah, no, no se va a quedar así… Como que me llamo Hotaru de Black que me las van a pagar…

.

.

— Yaten, te he dicho como un millón de veces que… ¡¿Seiya?!

— Shu, — le pidió un sonriente y rubio Seiya (sosteniendo una pequeña maleta gris en la mano derecha) a Taiki que no salía de su asombro por verlo ahí, de pie y frente a su puerta— nadie debe saber que estoy aquí.

— ¡Seiya!

Taiki no pudo evitar abrazarlo como lo abrazó cuando salió del _shock_ que le produjo verlo ahí, frente a él después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de su paradero. Abrazándolo fuertemente y sonriendo porque le alegraba ver que estaba bien, lo soltó y lo invitó a seguir al pequeño departamento que compartía con Yaten. Y después de ofrecerle algo de tomar, de tomar su pequeña maleta y acomodarla junto a uno de los sillones en los que estaban sentados, le preguntó lo evidente. Qué estaba haciendo en México si de sobra sabía lo peligroso que era el que él estuviera ahí.

— Haruka.

— ¿La capitana? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿No que vivían juntos y estaban trabajando en un hotel?

— ¿Y tú cómo demonios sabes eso, eh, Taiki? — Le preguntó un rubio Seiya mientras se preparaba para darle otro sorbo a su cerveza— Nadie, además de Serena y sus amigas, sabía eso.

— Es una larga historia pero, entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver la capitana con que tú hayas regresado México? Seiya, tú debes saber que la desquiciada de Saturn te sigue buscando. Esa maldita no va a descansar hasta…

— Lo sé. Yo sé que esa maldita perra me ha buscado por cielo, tierra y mar y de sobra sé que no debo estar aquí pero, Taiki, si no hago algo la van a matar. Tengo que impedir que maten a Haruka.

— ¿Y por qué la van a matar? Seiya, — se levantó del sillón, dio media vuelta y volvió a mirarlo mientras se halaba con desesperación el castaño y corto cabello…— carajo, no entiendo nada. Yo sé que quieres mucho a la capitana pero, hermano, tienes que irte lo más pronto que puedas de México porque no tienes idea lo loca que esta esa mujer. Saturn, es capaz de todo. Esa desgraciada es igual o más loca de lo que son los Black y ni Yaten ni yo queremos que…

Seiya sonrió alegremente porque aunque ni Taiki ni Yaten lo sabían, él los había perdonado por lo que le habían hecho hacía meses, hacía mucho tiempo… A Seiya le parecía muy graciosa toda la preocupación de Taiki pero a él, a Taiki que estaba genuinamente angustiado por su hermano menor, no. Taiki no le veía el chiste por ninguna parte y obviamente se lo dijo.

— ¿Y tú de qué demonios te ríes, eh, Seiya? ¿Acaso te parece muy gracioso el que Saturn quiera tu cabeza, que esté dispuesta a pagar lo que sea por ella? Porque a mí no. Sé que pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros pero sin importar todo lo que pasó, nosotros…

— Yo también los quiero mucho, Taiki.

— Seiya, no tienes idea lo difícil que ha sido para Yaten y para mí el que…

— Taiki, no puedo negar que me dio mucho coraje lo que tú y el narcisista de Yaten me hicieron pero eso es como mi papá decía, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos decía que la familia nunca dejaba de ser la familia?

— Sí, claro que me acuerdo. — Sonrió al igual que lo hacia Seiya— Es imposible no recordarlo, nos lo decía todo el tiempo.

— ¿Tú alguna vez has escuchado a alguien decir: "Ahí va mi ex hermano" o "Mi ex mamá"?

Taiki negó.

— ¿No, verdad? Por más broncas que tengamos jamás vamos a dejar de ser hermanos.

— Seiya…

— No importa toda la mierda que me saquen, o que yo les saque a ustedes, jamás vamos a dejar de ser familia. Me costó mucho trabajo entender que todo lo que hicieron lo hicieron porque seguían ordenes, porque solo estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo pero después de todo lo que pasó, y de todas las broncas que tuvieron con los Black por mí culpa…

— Que bueno que eres bien consciente de eso, eh, idiota.

Le dijo Taiki, mientras Seiya se reía, y se levantaba para ir a abrir la puerta…

— Mejor ver y ábrele a ese otro porque de lo contrario me va quemar el timbre.

— Esta bien, está bien, —reía Seiya mientras ponía la mano sobre el pómulo de la puerta— pero que genio.

— ¿Por qué demonios tienes que tardar tanto en…? ¿Seiya?

— Hola, Yaten. — Le contestó muy sonrientemente Seiya mientras Yaten dejaba caer aquellas bolsas de la impresión que le daba verlo ahí, frente a él— Pero mira nada más como has cambiado. ¿Ahora eres tú quien hace los mandados? Creí que ese puesto siempre iba a ser mío.

Yaten tenía emociones encontradas. Por un lado, quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo había extrañado horrores pero por el otro, quería darle un golpe. Y como él era tan impulsivo… Pues optó por hacer lo segundo, por darle un buen golpe de bienvenida. La cuestión era que ellos se conocían muy bien, por eso Seiya, que conocía mejor a Yaten de lo que él se podía conocer a sí mismo, detuvo aquel puño que iba directo a su cara. Muy sonriente y como si en vez de un golpe su hermano le hubiera dado eso, un fraternal abrazo, sonrió de nuevo y le dijo mientras le soltaba el puño…

— Tan temperamental como siempre. ¿Tú no cambias, verdad, Yaten?

— ¡Carajo! ¡Con un demonio, Seiya! ¡¿Qué chingados haces aquí?! ¿Si sabes que la perra de Saturn te está buscando para matarte?

Seiya asintió.

— ¡¿Y todavía me dices que sí?! ¡Carajo! ¡Pero dile algo, Taiki! ¡Con un demonio!

Y al verlo tan desencajado, Seiya y Taiki se soltaron a reír. Es que Yaten era de esas personas que cuando se enojaban no daban miedo sino risa; bueno, o tal vez solo a ellos, que eran su familia y lo conocían.

— ¡¿Y ustedes de qué tanto se ríen, eh?! ¡Par de pendejos! ¡Es que no les doy una no más porque…!

— ¿Sera que puedes dejar de gritar como una vieja histérica y recoger las bolsas? Entra, ve la cocina y prepara algo de comer porque fue un maldito viaje muy largo, me muero de hambre, Yaten. Es más, para que veas como soy de buen hermano, si quieres te ayudo.

— Tarado. — Sonrió Yaten y recogió las bolsas— Ándale que ni creas, ¿eh? Ahora por haberte ofrecido me vas a ayudar a preparar los tacos.

Los hermanos Kou se reunían de nuevo y Hotaru decía al teléfono…

— ¿Sí? ¿Bueno?

— _Soy yo._

— Capitana Tenoh, pero que agradable sorpresa; pensé que ya no me iba a llamar.

— _Acepto tu maldita propuesta pero con una condición._

— Claro, dígame, ¿Cómo cuál sería?

Preguntó una sonriente y maldadosa Hotaru que estaba haciéndose la manicura antes de salir a hacer una visita, una muy especial...

 _—_ _Primero quiero que me des a Diamante._

— Discúlpeme pero no le entiendo. — Sonreía ampliamente la malvada de Hotaru mientras le pedía a la manicurista que la dejara sola— ¿Podría ser más clara, por favor?

— _Cuando acabe con Diamante Black, cuando lo vuelva pedazos, te entrego a Seiya, antes no._

— Esta bien, como quiera. ¿Y para cuándo lo quiere?

 _—_ _Lo más pronto posible._

— Muy bien, estaremos en contacto y, capitana… Ha tomado usted una sabia decisión.

Obvio, Haruka le colgó porque le irritaba su voz, le enojaba y de sobremanera imaginársela riendo y lo peor, saliéndose con la suya. Tirándole el teléfono a Hotaru y mirándose en el espejo, dijo para sí misma mientras no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo…

— Perdóname, Seiya, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer, ya le he dado muchas largas a este asunto y no habrá mejor oportunidad que esta para acabar con ese maldito, para destruir a Diamante Black.

* * *

 ** _¡Se prendio esta mierda, pero como se prendio mucho! jajajaja, naa, yo aqui, intentando pobremente copiar un meme que vi hace poco por: Esdefanfics ;) jejejeje. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, mis bellas lectoras amigas, por leer y comentar la historia, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias y asi esta la cosa, qie arde ;) jajajaja. Besos y abrazos, tomatazos y putazos, en los reviews :D Besitos! Nos leemos, con la ayuda de Dios, el viernes; oki, si es que esta gripe no me mata, ¡Ojala no! jajajaja._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**28/07/2017**_

 _ **Holi! :D Para que vean pues como soy de sugoi ;) jejeje, deje de lado la pereza, y un delicioso yogur con cereal, para venir a actualizar ;) jejeje, si, asi de harto las quiero. Un saludo con todo mi sádico corazón a cada una de ustedes y sin mas las dejo con el capitulo. Besitos! Nos leemos abajito.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

— Te repito que no es necesario que… ¿Acaso esa es…? ¡No puede ser!

— ¡Serena, Serena, espera! —Frenó Darien en seco cuando Serena abrió la puerta de la camioneta y se tiró aun estando en movimiento— ¡Serena!

La angustia, el miedo y el terror de Serena eran más que justificados porque el que su hija, su pequeña adoración estuviera en brazos de la desquiciada (aunque súper bien arreglada) de Hotaru, era igual o peor a estar en una pesadilla. Saltando de la fina camioneta de su esposo y corriendo hacia donde estaba Hotaru cargando a su hija muy sonriente, no veía la hora de llegar. Nunca un trayecto se le había hecho tan largo, tan eterno... Veía la puerta de aquella guardería como si fuera el mismísimo fin del mundo… El infierno….

Y cuando llegó con ella, con su hija que no veía la hora de tener en brazos, le escuchó decir a una sonriente Hotaru mientras Darien llegaba y se hacía tras ella…

— Eres muy parecida a tu mamá pero tienes los mismos ojos de tu papá, Luna Usagi… Que extraño nombre decidieron ponerte tus papás, ¿no lo crees, nena?

— Entrégame ya mismo a mi hija, estúpida.

— Que no se te olvide que tu hija, cretina…

— Hotaru…

—…También es mi sobrina. ¿Acaso has olvidado quién soy, cuñadita?

Sonrió maléficamente Hotaru mientras Darien daba un paso al frente y se acercaba a ella, a la desquiciada de su hermana, para quitarle a su hija. Pero como a Hotaru le encantaba hacer sufrir a la gente, especialmente a todo aquel que estuviera relacionado con su hermano que, según ella y su mente enferma, la había "traicionado"… Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Darien hizo el intento de quitarle a la niña de los brazos y afirmó con malicia, con una gran sonrisa en sus pecaminosos y rojos labios….

— Es preciosa.

— Entrégame ya mismo a Luna, Hotaru. Entrégamela ya mismo o si no…

— ¿O sí no qué, Darien? — Sonrió de nuevo mientras levantaba una ceja y disfrutaba de su maldad— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Hasta donde sé… Tú ya no tienes tanta influencia aquí en México como la tenías antes. Oh, no, espera, estoy equivocada porque gracias a ti, y ti también, estúpida…

— ¡Entrégame ya mismo a Luna, maldita idiota!

— Serena… Cálmate, por favor. — Le pidió Darien preocupado al ver como muchos de los padres que iban a recoger a sus hijos se les habían quedado mirando. Estaban llamando mucho la atención y eso era lo que Darien menos quería— Por favor, cálmate.

— Ay, Darien…

Exclamó Hotaru en medio de un suspiro mientras le entregaba la niña.

— Dejaste de ser: "El Caballero", ¿por esto? ¿Por convertirte en un simple…? Aunque, no, espera, ese sería un buen nombre; sí, entre más lo pienso, más me gusta.

— ¿Y ahora de qué demonios estás hablando, infeliz?

— Que si Darien, y tú también, tonta, no quiere que le pase nada a su adorada hija, va a tener que trabajar para mí.

— Hotaru, creí que había quedado claro que yo no…

— Si no quieres que le pase nada a tu hermosísima hija, hermanito, vas a tener que volver al negocio y trabajar para mí. Se me ocurre que ahora podrías ser: "El Caballero de la Luna"

Y como buena loca que era, lo dijo así, haciendo un gesto como si del título de una película se tratara. Luego, y sin poder dejar de reír al ver sus caras de asombro, de sorpresa, les dijo sin poder dejar de reírse…

— ¿A poco no les gusta? A mí me parece perfecto porque todo lo que vas a hacer para ayudarme a recuperar el dinero que tú mismo me hiciste perder, Darien…

— ¡No te atrevas a meterte con mi hija, maldita loca!

— Serena, por favor, no más.

—...Va a ser por ella, para que nada le pase a tu bellísima Luna…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija porque te mato, infeliz!

— ¡Serena, ya basta!

— ¡Te juro que si le haces algo a mi hija, te mato, desgraciada, te mato!

Serena estaba muy exaltada y ni que hablar de Darien, ambos estaban muy preocupados ante aquellas amenazas porque Hotaru, además de poseer una increíble belleza, también era de palabra. Sabían que era capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de salirse con la suya, por hacer su voluntad…

Serena, empezaba a llorar de la ira que recorría su cuerpo. La niña, se había puesto muy nerviosa gracias a los gritos de Serena y estaba llorando desesperadamente. Darien, no sabía qué hacer para parar con todo eso mientras que Hotaru empezaba a bajar aquellos escalones (con mucho cuidado ya que estaba usando zapatos altos) y se iba diciendo…

— Ve y llévalas a la casa, Darien.

— ¡Maldita, estúpida del…!

— Con tu mujer tan exaltada como está, no podemos hablar y no, hermanito, —sonrió con maldad de nuevo— tú y yo tenemos mucho, mucho de qué hablar… Te espero en mi casa, no me vayas hacer esperar.

Hotaru se fue y se fue feliz, muy feliz de haber hecho aquella maldad porque, y aunque no lo había hecho con esa intención, solo había ido a aquella guardería a ver a su sobrina porque sintió curiosidad, le gustaba hacer sufrir a Serena; y de paso sea dicho, a Darien también. Le encantaba haberles producido esa angustia, ese miedo y esa desesperación porque ella, aunque no hablaba de eso con nadie, lo vivió. Cuando: "El gran sabio" y su gente se la llevaron, sintió lo mismo. Hotaru vivió durante mucho tiempo asustada, realmente angustiada por su suerte y nunca lo superó, jamás logró superar todo el daño que le hicieron y con el tiempo, con los años, todo ese miedo, esa angustia, esa desesperación y ese terror que aprendió a tenerle a su secuestrador, lo transformó en amargura, en odio, en mucho resentimiento… Le gustaba hacer sufrir a los demás porque ella seguía sufriendo por dentro…

Sin girarse a mirarlos ni por un momento subió a su lujoso deportivo negro y se fue a toda velocidad…

.

.

Era el último lugar al que Darien hubiera querido ir pero ahí estaba, sentado cómodamente en uno de los lujosísimos sillones de la mansión de Diamante mientras él, Diamante que estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, se dignaba a ir con él, pensaba Darien con impaciencia mientras se tomaba su segundo café… Tan elegante como siempre, reparaba cada detalle de esa enorme sala, sin duda alguien tenía muy buen gusto, pensaba Darien mientras se inclinaba sobre aquella pequeña mesa que había frente a él, (y en donde estaba la bandeja en donde le habían llevado el café) y tomaba la azucarera para ponerle más azúcar a su bebida…

Mientras Darien estaba a dos cucharadas más de convertirse en diabético, Diamante estaba…

— Me cae que a veces no sé quién de los dos es más terco, si tú o yo, Esmeralda.

— Ya, ya, — sonrió a sus pies y con aquel pequeño botiquín abierto— ¿ves? Ya terminé. Tardaste más en decirme que sí, que yo en limpiarte las heridas.

— No me gusta que hagas ningún esfuerzo sin necesidad.

— Diamante… — Sonrió como siempre lo hacía, muy enamorada, mientras se levantaba de aquel alfombrado suelo y levantaba con ella el botiquín— Estoy embarazada, no enferma. No tienes que tratarme como si me fuera a romper, como si fuera de…

— Pues ahora te aguantas porque, ¿Quién te mandó a dejarte embarazar de un hombre como yo, eh?

— ¡Diamante! — Exclamó con alegría entre sus brazos, él, había llegado con ella y la había abrazado— Te amo mi amor y, como has sido un esposo tan, pero tan bueno…

— ¿Si? ¿Qué me vas a dar entonces por ser el mejor esposo de este mundo, eh?

— Yo no iría tan lejos pero…

— ¡Oye!

— Ya, ya, —reía animadamente Esmeralda— no te enfades. Como has sido un marido tan lindo, tan atento y tan complaciente conmigo toda esta semana, está bien, hagamos lo que tú quieras. Volvamos a ese maldito rancho entonces y quedémonos allá hasta que nazca el bebé.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Sin más problemas ni…?

— De verdad. — Le respondió levantando su mano derecha y prometiéndoselo, prometiéndole que no habría más problemas al tiempo que le sostenía la mirada— Ve a ver qué quiere Darien y cuando termines de hablar con él nos vamos. No, pensándolo mejor…

— ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué se te ocurrió?

— Pensándolo bien mejor me adelantó.

— Esmeralda, ya te he dicho que…

— ¿Qué me puede pasar? — Dijo mientras quebraba su abrazo— Nada; creo que puedo tener más seguridad yo que el mismo Peña Nieto. Me encanta que me cuides y que te preocupes por mí pero, mi amor, a veces exageras.

— En tu estado cualquier precaución que tome no está de más. Creo que…

— Ve y atiende a tu primo, mi amor. Ya lleva mucho rato esperándote y debe estar harto.

— Que espere.

— Diamante…

— Es él quien me necesita, que me espere.

— Ve, mi rey, y no te preocupes tanto por mí, nada va a pasarme por irme para ese maldito rancho mientras tú atiendes a Darien. Ve con él y tarda todo lo que tengas que tardar porque para que Darien Chiba este aquí, y a esta hora de la mañana, debe ser porque es grave. Quien sabe qué rayos habrá pasado esta vez con esa idiota de la hermana.

— ¿Y tú por qué dices eso?

— Me dejo de llamar Esmeralda de Black si esa tonta no tiene algo que ver con la visita de Darien. — Sonrió mientras tomaba su bolsa y él, Diamante que estaba muy enamorado de ella, y del bebé que estaba esperando, no dejaba de mirarla— No te preocupes, mi amor, y nos vemos más tarde. Te espero en el rancho y por favor no tardes, ese lugar solo es medio soportable si estás tú porque sin ti, es completamente horrible estar allá, muy aburrido.

Diamante y Esmeralda salieron juntos de la habitación; Diamante a verse con Darien y Esmeralda a emprender un largo viaje de más de dos horas hacia el rancho a esperarlo. Saliendo de la habitación y emprendiendo rumbos distintos, Esmeralda se detuvo cuando Diamante la llamó. Darien, al igual que le pasaba a Esmeralda, no entendía su repentino comportamiento. No le molestaba, en lo absoluto, le encantaba que la abrazara de esa manera, con tanto amor y con tanta fuerza pero no entendía, lo sentía demasiado nervioso, muy angustiado y no sabía por qué.

— Mi amor, ¿estas…?

— Llámame en cuanto llegues al rancho, ¿de acuerdo?

Esmeralda asintió muy sonriente mientras Darien llegaba con ellos.

— Sí, mi amor, como digas. Hola, Darien, ¿Cómo estás?

— Pero me llamas, ¿escuchaste? Llámame que…

— No tan radiante como tú, Esmeralda, pero bien, —sonrió Darien muy amablemente— no me puedo quejar. ¿Vas para el rancho?

— Sí. No sabes la flojera que me da pero… En fin… Los dejo, imagino que tendrán mucho de qué hablar. Adiós, mi amor, —se acercó a Diamante y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios — te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

Y Diamante no sabía por qué pero estaba muy nervioso, quería evitar a toda costa que su esposa se fuera sola.

— Espera un momento. — Pidió tomándola de la mano y mirando a Darien— Darien, ¿es muy complicado el tema del que quieres que hablemos? Tal vez y si eres breve, pueda irme con ella después de ayudarte con lo que sea que necesites.

— Eh, ¿la verdad? Algo, sí. Pero, no te preocupes, si tienes que irte vete que yo puedo…

Esmeralda, que ya estaba cansada de que la tratara como si la lisiada fuera ella y no, bueno, él, se le soltó y le dijo, tratando de ser suave y amigable, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos que tanto le gustaban, que tanto amaba…

— Ya te dije que no hay problema, mi amor, yo me puedo ir sola para el rancho a esperarte.

— Pero es que, Esmeralda…

— Quédate tranquilo que todo va a estar bien. — Le sonrió— No pasa nada. Ay, Diamante, — rio al imaginarlo— ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces si llegamos a tener una niña, eh? No, mi amor, pobrecita mi hija con un papá tan intenso como tú.

— Pues no sé porque, bueno, nada está dicho todavía….

— Diamante…

Y automáticamente su genio cambió, a Esmeralda le molestaba mucho que su esposo fuera así, tan machista, que quisiera tener un hijo varón fuera como fuera.

— Es muy probable que tengamos un niño y está bien, está bien, — rio Diamante cuando la vio hacerle caras, trató de calmarla para que no se fuera enojada— no te enojes. Vete y nos vemos más tarde. Adiós, cuídate mucho.

— ¡Ja!

Le dio la espalda y en aquel inmenso salón blanco que era su sala, se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de sus elegantes, (y caros) zapatos altos golpear contra la baldosa, se escuchaba un fuerte: Clap, clap…

— Eres un machista de lo peor, Diamante Black. Es que…

Esmeralda fue hacia la puerta y se fue diciendo pestes de él, que de no ser porque lo amaba como lo amaba, lo mandaría a volar por eso, por su reticencia a tener una niña con ella. Le molestaba, y de sobre manera, el que él despreciara tanto la idea de tener una hija, que estuviera tan obsesionado por tener un hijo varón. Enojada con él pero restándole importancia, llegó con uno de los muchos guarudas (que Diamante tenía a su servicio) para pedirles que la escoltaran hasta el rancho.

Una hora después…

—…Y eso es lo que pasa.

— Hmmm, ya veo. — Dijo Diamante mientras Darien dejaba una taza sobre la mesa— Es una gran cantidad de dinero pero no te preocupes, no hay problema. Yo te presto esa lana para que te quites de encima a la enferma de tu hermana.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Diamante. No sabes la pena que me da el tener que venir hasta tu casa a decirte todo esto pero…

— Espera un momento, por favor. — Le pidió Diamante cuando su celular timbró— Ah, hola, Rubeus, ¿Qué pasa?

 _—_ _Eh, señor, bueno, ¿Cómo se lo digo, eh?_

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Le preguntó Diamante mientras su corazón se aceleraba y se levantaba del sillón— ¿Qué ocurre, Rubeus?

 _—_ _Es, bueno, ah, ¡carajo! No sé cómo decirle esto pero, bueno, ya qué más remedio, ¿no? Se llevaron a su esposa._

— ¡¿Qué, qué?!

Se puso Diamante pálido del susto, y luego se puso rojo pero de la ira, estaba de muy mal genio por lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¡¿Quién se la llevó y por qué, con un demonio?!

 _—_ _No lo sé, señor. Solo sé que emboscaron a los muchachos en la carretera, mientras iban para: "La Black Lady", los mataron a todos y luego se llevaron a su esposa en una patrulla._

— ¿En una patrulla?

 _—_ _Sí, eso fue lo que me dijeron pero más que eso no sé, señor._

— ¡¿Y qué chingados estas esperando para averiguarlo?! ¡Muévete, imbécil!

 _—_ _Señor, estamos haciendo todo lo que…_

— ¡Si en una hora no tengo una razón de ella, te mato! ¡¿Escuchaste bien?! ¡Te mato, cabrón!

Diamante colgó y luego, gracias a la ira que tenía, estrelló el teléfono contra el suelo. Con las manos en la cabeza y sin saber qué hacer, por dónde empezar a buscarla y más importante que eso, quién se había atrevido a meterse con su mujer, con unas de las cosas más sagradas para él, escuchó que Darien le preguntó…

— ¿Qué le pasó a Esmeralda?

— No lo sé; es decir, —dijo mientras se giraba y lo miraba— se la llevaron.

— ¿Quién se la llevó? ¿Por qué? ¿Has vuelto a tener problemas con Uchiha o…?

— No, de hecho todo va muy bien entre nosotros desde la última reunión que tuvimos. No creo que…

— Hotaru.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Hotaru, a Hotaru le encanta hacer este tipo de cosas. — Afirmó Darien mientras se pasaba una mano por el negro y sedoso cabello con desesperación, mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se le acercaba a un preocupado y muy angustiado Diamante— Es muy probable que ella este detrás de todo esto.

— No, no creo que…

 ** _Flashback…._**

 _—_ _Es mejor que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir, Diamante, es mejor que te retractes ahora que puedes._

 _—_ _¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer si no lo hago, eh?_

 _—_ _No sé, lo que haya que hacer…_

 _—_ _Mucho cuidado, niña. No te metas con mi marido que…_

 _—_ _Déjala, Esmeralda. Déjala que ahora que soy el nuevo jefe de la organización, es muy poco lo que puede hacer. Yo, no soy como Darien, yo no me voy a dejar chantajear y manipular por ti tan fácilmente, descarada._

 _—_ _Eso está por verse, Diamante._

 ** _Fin de flashback…._**

— ¡Esa maldita perra de tu hermana, Darien!

— Oye, Diamante, trata de calmarte que…

— ¡Claro, ella fue! Ah, pero te juro que si esa, ¡maldita! Se atrevió a meterse con mi mujer lo va a pagar con sangre.

— Diamante, es solo una…

— Te lo juro.

Casi una hora después, y justo un minuto antes que Diamante lo llamara…

— ¿Qué pudiste averiguar?

 _—_ _La capitana, señor Diamante. La capitana Haruka Tenoh está detrás de todo lo que pasó, ella fue quien se llevó a su esposa._

— ¡¿La maldita de la capitana se llevó a mi mujer?! ¡¿Pero eso cómo chingados pasó, Rubeus?! ¡Demonios, no entiendo! ¡¿No se suponía que…?!

 _—_ _Hasta donde sabíamos y su contacto en la policía nos había dicho, la señorita Neherenia, ella y el policía se habían ido del país y los habían puesto en un plan de protección a testigos, pero, señor, así es. La capitana llegó hace dos semanas a México y, al parecer, ha estado protegida por alguien._

— ¿Por alguien?

— Diamante, —le preguntó Darien que no podía más, la preocupación por saber si Hotaru había estado detrás del rapto de Esmeralda lo estaba matando— ¿Qué es lo que te está diciendo?

— Que la maldita perra de la capitana fue la que se llevó a Esmeralda, Darien, eso me está diciendo.

Le respondió mientras se sostenía con más fuerza de aquel bastón, aquel bastón de madera que Esmeralda le había regalado cuando el medico les dijo que su pierna, la que le había quedado medio buena, estaba respondiendo muy bien a los tratamientos.

— ¿Dónde estás?

 _—_ _Aquí, en una de las bodegas terminando de torturar a uno de los tipos que ayudó a matar a los de nosotros y lo vio todo, señor._

— No lo vayas a matar, que no se te ocurra matarlo, Rubeus. Ya voy para allá.

 _—_ _Sí, señor, como usted diga._

Diamante colgó el teléfono fijo de su casa y caminando con dificultad, cojeando (como siempre) y apoyándose lo mejor que podía en aquel fuerte bastón, empezó a buscar la salida porque para allá iba. Iba para aquella bodega a terminar un trabajo que uno de sus más leales trabajadores ya había empezado… Ah, pero no iría solo… Para hacer algo como lo que tenía que hacer necesitaba la ayuda de un profesional, de un tipo tan sádico como Zafiro Black.

Devolviéndose hacia donde estaba el teléfono y disponiéndose a llamarlo, le dijo a Darien antes de despedirlo…

— Afortunadamente esta vez la loca de tu hermana no tuvo nada que ver con esto.

— Diamante, yo, yo lo siento mucho pero como ella hace poco…

— Sé lo que es tener un hermano problemático y no te preocupes. — Dijo mientras le marcaba a su hermano— Como entenderás ahora estoy muy ocupado con esto que me hizo, ¡la perra de la capitana! Pero… Sé la urgencia que tienes por pagarles ese dinero a Uzumaki y a Uchiha, si no lo haces rápido te puedes estar metiendo en una gran bronca con ellos. Ten. — Le dijo mientras Zafiro le contestaba y le pasaba un juego de llaves— Ve al depósito y saca lo que necesites, lo que tú quieras.

— Pero, Diamante, de sobra sé que tú estás llaves no se las das ni a tu sombra. ¿Por qué…?

— Porque me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, primo. Ándale, vete y hablamos luego.

 _—_ _¿Diamante? ¿Qué quieres? En este momento…_

— La maldita de la capitana volvió al país y para celebrar su regreso, secuestró a Esmeralda.

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo está eso de que se llevó a Esmeralda?! ¡¿Para dónde?!_

— Es precisamente a eso que te llamó, idiota. Rubeus logró capturar a uno de los hombres que estaba cuando se la llevaron y necesito que me acompañes. Tengo que sacarle hasta la última palabra a ese maldito antes de matarlo y para eso tú eres el mejor. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

 _—_ _¿Dónde están?_

— Están en…

Darien, guardando aquellas preciadas llaves en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, las llaves que contenían prácticamente toda la fortuna de Diamante Black, se fue y se fue más preocupado que al inicio. Se fue pensando en cómo le diría a Serena que su prima, a la que ella tanto quería, se había metido en la peor bronca de su vida… No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a decirle a Serena que si su primo encontraba a su prima, esa vez si la mataría…

* * *

 ** _Mis amores, esto esta que arde, ¡que arde! jajajaja ;)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por la lectura de hoy y, ¿cómo ven a la Hotaru y peor, a la traidora de Haruka? ¿Muy malas, no creen? jajaja, creo que un poco sí. Pero nada como lo de Serena y Darien con su nena, oh, nada como eso. Besitos! Gracias por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**31/07/2017**_

 _ **Holi, holi, mis queridas amiguitas! :D jejeje, bienvenidas a un nuevo capitulo de esta su historia: "El Caballero de la Luna". Tengan todas ustedes, mis perversas y queridas lectoras ;) jajajaja, naa, solo soy yo ;) un feliz lunes. Espero hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana y que este inicio haya sido mas que bueno, muy satisfactorio... ;) jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la lectura, por los votos, por los reviews y mas que eso, por el apoyo y la confianza que me dan :3 En serio se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

 _ **Un besito muy cariñoso y las dejo con el capitulo de hoy que estara, bueno, un poco fuerte. Besos! Nos leemos al final ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

— ¡Que me digas! ¡Habla de una maldita vez, con un demonio!

— No le voy a decir nada. — Le contestó Esmeralda a Haruka (riendo) mientras levantaba la cabeza y trataba de recuperarse del último golpe que le había dado. Le respondió mientras sus verdes y únicos ojos, se encontraban con los de una enojada capitana…— Jamás le, le diría nada, capitana.

— Pues es mejor que empieces a cantar rápido, canarito, porque si no…

— ¿Si no, qué? — Río de nuevo Esmeralda amarrada a aquella desgastada silla de madera mientras Haruka se le acercaba— ¿Qué me va hacer que no me haya hecho ya? Es mejor que me suelte y me deje ir porque si no la que se va a meter en un problema, y muy serio, va ser usted. Cuando Diamante nos encuentre no va a dejar ni su sombra, eso se lo aseguro…

— Eso si es que nos encuentra, preciosa.

Esa vez quien río mientras le tomaba el maltratado rostro por la quijada, fue ella, una sonriente Haruka…

— Vamos a ver qué pasa cuando nos "encuentre". Voy a darte algo de espacio para que recapacites, para que me digas de una buena vez y por todas lo que quiero saber. Ahora regreso, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.

— Puede tenerme aquí toda la vida si quiere y jamás le diría nada. — Río de nuevo mientras Haruka abría la puerta y salía— ¡Jamás le diría nada que pudiera lastimar a mi marido! ¡¿Escucha bien?! ¡Jamás!

Haruka estaba algo impaciente. Lo que ella verdaderamente buscaba tras el secuestro de Esmeralda, no era lo que le estaba haciendo creer a esa bella mujer de rubio y largo cabello dorado, de ojos tan verdes como su nombre, como esmeraldas… A Haruka no le interesaba conocer las rutas por las cuales Diamante Black y toda su familia sacaba la droga del país, lo que ella quería era tener frente a frente a Diamante para cobrar la venganza que llevaba tantos meses esperando…

Y mientras Haruka hablaba con alguien que odiaba hablar, Esmeralda se lastimaba las manos tratando de liberarse de esa silla para poder escapar, Zafiro y Diamante seguían torturando aquel sujeto para que hablara y Rubeus se preparaba para hacerse cargo del cadáver cuando sus jefes terminaran, Darien estaba llegando a su casa. Nadie sabía lo angustiado que estaba ese hombre al tener que hablar de ese tema con su esposa, con una sensible Serena.

— Hola mi amor. Darien, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué traes esa cara, mi cielo?

— Serena, —le dijo Darien mientras se abría el saco y llegaba al mini bar que tenían en su casa para servirse un trago— ¿la niña? ¿Dónde está Luna?

— En su habitación, dormida.

— ¿Y la guardería?

— Después de lo que pasó con esa maldita de….

— Está bien, está bien, —le dijo mientras salía del mini bar, (con una botella de brandy y dos copas en la mano) y se sentaba en uno de sus amplios sofás. Luego la miró y le pidió…— no te alteres y ven, siéntate que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué tan serio es?

— Bastante.

— Claro, tiene que serlo porque para que tú estés bebiendo a esta hora de la mañana… Tiene que ser algo muy…

— ¿Tú sabias que la capitana Tenoh regresó al país?

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó Serena mientras se ponía de todos los colores— ¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?!

— Ya veo. — Se tomó aquel trago que había servido de un solo golpe— Entonces no lo sabias. Pues es de eso de lo que necesito que hablemos. Ven, siéntate conmigo y hablemos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

— Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no…

Se lamentaba Serena mientras llegaba con él, con su amado esposo que siempre vestía tan bien, y se sentaba a su lado.

— Sírveme un trago. Presiento que esto que me vas a decir no me va a gustar nada…

Unos minutos después y luego de escuchar todo lo que había pasado… Serena se levantó como un resorte de aquel cómodo sofá y dijo, mientras se tambaleaba porque aquellos tragos de brandy como que le habían caído mal…

— Seiya, tengo que comunicarme, y ya, con Seiya.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hablar con ese policía?

— Ay, Darien, por favor…— dijo mientras caminaba hacia una encimera, mientras iba por su celular para llamarlo— No vayas a empezar que ahora no tenemos tiempo para tus "celos"

— No son "celos", — hizo el gesto con comillas que Serena había utilizado mientras se levantaba del sofá— no seas grosera.

— Mi amor, es que me sacas de quicio cuando…

— Tú, eres una mujer hermosa, un ángel. Es normal que sienta celos hasta del viento porque eres alguien muy importante para mí.

— Ay, Darien…— rodó los ojos, (y sonrió) Serena mientras le marcaba a Seiya.

— Para mí cualquier tipo que se te acerque es un peligro.

— Espera, mi amor. Hola, Seiya, ¿estas ocupado? Necesito que hablemos, se trata de Haruka. No inventes, ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Serena?

— ¡Esta aquí! — Tapó Serena la bocina del teléfono para poder contestarle a un sorprendido Darien— ¡Seiya está con los muchachos! ¡Está en México!

— Momento, ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¿Y ellos por qué chingados no me dijeron nada? Ah, no, pero espera no más que los vea y…

— Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Pero no puedo ir sola, voy a ir con Darien. Está bien, está bien, nos vemos ahí en treinta minutos. Sí, ahora nos vemos, _bye_. Está en el departamento de Taiki con Yaten, mi amor. Seiya me pidió que fuera para que hablemos de qué es lo que vamos hacer para sacar a Haruka de esta, para que Diamante no la mate.

— Serena, mi amor, ¿Por qué mejor no te…?

— Olvídalo, Darien.

— Serena…

— Se trata de mi prima, por supuesto que voy a ir a hablar con Seiya. No me puedes pedir que me quede aquí, como si nada, cuando la vida de Haruka está en peligro.

— ¿Y la de Luna? ¿Y la niña qué, eh?

— Darien, eso es un golpe bajo.

— No me parece prudente que dejemos a la niña sola; mas después de lo que pasó con Hotaru ayer. ¿No lo crees?

— Maldita sea. — Maldijo Serena mientras Darien llegaba con ella, sonreía, y quedaba a escasos centímetros de sus apretados labios— Odio cuando tengo que darte la razón.

— Toma.

Dijo Darien mientras sacaba una de las armas con las que siempre andaba.

— Quedas encargada del trabajo más importante de todos, esposa mía, cuidar de nuestra hija.

Serena asintió mientras le recibía aquella pequeña y plateada arma.

— Me voy. En cuanto hable con los muchachos y decidamos qué es lo que vamos hacer te llamo, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquila.

— Sí, que fácil es para ti decirlo, ¿verdad? —Replicó Serena después de recibirle aquel casto beso— Como no es tu familia a la que están a punto de matar…

— No creas, ¿eh? Que no se te olvide que Uzumaki y Uchiha tienen entre ceja y ceja a mi hermana por el dinero que tú y yo le hicimos perder.

— Pues sí pero es que esa desquiciada sí se merece que…

— Como sea, un problema a la vez. Hasta pronto, mi bella y preocupada esposa…

— Darien, mi amor…— Lo abrazó Serena con fuerza, con todo su corazón. Luego lo miró y le dijo llena de preocupación…— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

— Cuídate mucho, mi vida. Estaré esperando tu llamada.

En la sala de Serena, todo era angustia, preocupación, pero en la casa de Taiki, en donde estaban reunidos los hermanos Kou, todo era risas. Taiki, Yaten y Seiya eran muy unidos pero, y pese a que se conocían como a la palma de su mano, había cosas que ninguno sabia del otro, como eso que Taiki y Seiya estaban viendo, por ejemplo. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que Yaten podía llegar a ser tan tierno, tan dulce y tan amable… Y sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre, con alguien. Lo habían visto en empalagoso plan anteriormente, cuando se ponía como una chancla de la borrachera pero jamás, lo habían visto ser así sin beber, estaban realmente sorprendidos de lo que escuchaban y más, de lo que veían.

— Eso es, campeón, como papá te enseñó. A ver, mándame un beso. Eso es, así se hace.

Yaten le pedía besos a su hijo mientras Seiya y Taiki contenían la risa y comentaban…

— Dime la verdad, Taiki. ¿En serio no lo has visto tomar? Porque de la única forma que este pendejo es así, todo "tierno" es así, borracho. ¿Seguro, seguro que no lo has visto…?

— Que no. — Reía Taiki mientras Yaten se despedía de Mina y de su hijo, del pequeño Yaten junior— Él siempre es así con el niño; y deberías ver como se pone cuando habla con Mina. Ah, no, un poeta se queda corto comparado con este tarado.

Y Yaten, que ya había cortado la video—llamada y los había alcanzado a escuchar…

— Bueno, bueno, ya, ya. Calladitos ustedes dos si no quieren que les rompa su madre.

— ¿Ves? — Dijo Seiya mientras se levantaba del sillón (en el que se encontraba cómodamente sentado) e iba a la puerta para abrirla— Ese sí es él. Hola bombón y….

— Buenos días.

Saludó Darien en la entrada de la puerta mientras Seiya se giraba para mirarle.

— Mi esposa no pudo venir, Seiya, porque se quedó cuidando de nuestra hija.

— Señor Chiba. — Le contestó igual a como estaba Darien, serio e incómodo— Claro, entiendo y pase, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar.

En cuanto Yaten y Taiki vieron a su elegantísimo jefe ahí, en el umbral de la puerta y con esa expresión que pocas veces le veían, se levantaron en seguida y fueron con él. Todo esperaban ese día menos que él, Darien que les estaba reclamando el que no le hubieran dicho de la presencia de Seiya con la sola mirada que les estaba dando, fuera ir hasta su casa a eso, a hablar de cómo iban a hacer para salvar a Haruka de una inminente muerte.

En aquella modesta sala de pocos muebles y mientras Taiki volvía con cuatro cervezas, y las preferidas de Darien, con cuatro coronas, escuchó que le dijo a Yaten…

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? De haberlo sabido, habría…

— No es culpa ni de Yaten ni de Taiki, señor… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo prefiere que le diga? ¿Señor Shields o señor Chiba?

— Seiya… — Le pidió un preocupado Yaten a su hermano mientras Darien, sonreía— No seas imprudente con el señor por favor.

— Caray, es que tiene tantos nombres ya, que ya no sé ni cómo decirle, señor.

— ¿Qué tal, Darien? Serena habla tanto de ti, de su prima y de sus amigos los policías, que casi siento que son parte de mi familia.

Cruzaron fuertes miradas ese par de atractivos sujetos. En definitiva ningún soportaba al otro pero ahí estaban, cruzando miradas mientras Yaten y Taiki sudaban…

— ¿No te parece, Seiya?

— ¿Entonces por dónde cree usted que deberíamos empezar a buscarla, señor? Es que, por Dios, ¿Cómo se le va ocurrir meterse con la mujer del señor Diamante? ¡La va a matar apenas la encuentre!

— Taiki, no sé. — Le respondió Darien mientras dejaba la botella de corona sobre la mesa y cruzaba una de sus piernas— Lo único que se me ocurre es llamar a Malachite y preguntarle qué más sabe. Tal vez, y para esta hora, Diamante y el loco de Zafiro ya sepan en dónde están.

— No, sería demasiado tarde.

Se levantó Seiya.

— Vámonos. Creo saber en dónde pueden estar.

— Ya lo escucharon, muchachos.

— Señor…— Dijo Taiki (mientras Darien se levantaba) a manera de disculpa. Él y Yaten estaban muy preocupados por la forma en la que Seiya le hablaba a Darien. Les parecía que estaba siendo muy irrespetuoso con su jefe y lo que menos necesitaban era un problema con él, con Darien que entre otras cosas, se veía bastante calmado.

— Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. En el camino podemos ir llamando a…

En otro lado y mientras esos cuatro atractivos hombres salían, lejos y en otra parte, mientras Diamante y Zafiro se dirigían hacia el lugar que aquel sujeto (que ya estaba muerto) les había dicho, estaba Hotaru teniendo una conversación que no quería tener, una que la llenaba de mucho miedo….

— Sí, claro, por supuesto que entiendo, señor Uchiha, pero también debe tener en cuenta que…

 _—_ _Hice el trato con usted, señora de Black, porque me aseguró que no había mejor persona que usted para hacerlo, para encargarse de mi dinero. ¿O me equivoco?_

— No, claro que no, señor, pero es que…

— _Dejé de lado a Tsunade, que nunca me ha quedado mal, para trabajar con usted y mire nada más lo que pasa._

— Entiendo su molestia pero debe saber que estoy trabajando en la recuperación de su…

 _—_ _Quiero mi dinero a más tardar para mañana en la tarde, ¿está claro?_

— Sí, muy claro.

 _—_ _Espero no tener que volver a llamar y menos, el tener que visitarla... Odiaría tener que matar a una viuda tan joven, tan elegante y tan hermosa como usted, señora de Black._

Hotaru tragó grueso mientras Uchiha, se reía a carcajadas.

 _—_ _Hasta mañana en la tarde, mi estimada señora…_

Hotaru quedó con aquel costoso teléfono en las manos sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, cuando Uchiha le colgó. Girándose para sentarse a la orilla de la cama, alejándose de aquella ventana en la que se encontraba de pie admirando el paisaje y atendiendo su llamada, se sentó y de inmediato pensó en Darien, pensó en llamarlo y preguntarle qué estaba haciendo por recuperar su dinero pero recordó que en ese momento su "querido" hermano, debía estar muy ocupado. Sonrió con mucha maldad al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Haruka más temprano…

— Ay, hermanito, pobre de ti, pobre de ti….

Riendo como lo que era, una desquiciada, se tumbó en la cama y eso hizo la muy desgraciada, se siguió riendo con mucha maldad a carcajadas…

.

.

Por la magia del fic (y porque es mío, naa, de ustedes también, mis amores) pues Diamante y Zafiro llegaron primero en aquel deportivo blanco de Diamante a la cabaña que había alquilado Haruka para eso, para llevar a cabo su plan... Aquella cabaña tenía una gran historia que solo un par de personas conocían, una de ellas ya estaba ahí, la otra iba en camino…

Estaba pues Haruka dándole un golpe más a Esmeralda cuando…

— ¡Diamante, por fin llegas, mi amor!

Le gritó Esmeralda con el rostro lleno de sangre, completamente golpeada pero lo sorprendente de eso, lo que Diamante ni sobándose los ojos para poder digerir lo que estaba observando podría creer, es que siguiera viéndose así aun en el estado en el que se encontraba, era inverosímil creer que pudiera seguir viéndose tan hermosa como siempre con tanta sangre cubriendo su cara….

— Diamante Black, hasta que por fin llegas, imbécil; pero veo que no has venido solo… Trajiste al sádico de tu hermanito contigo. Que patético eres. ¿A quién más invitaste a nuestra reunión familiar?

Le preguntó y acto seguido río Haruka mientras se hacía tras Esmeralda y sacaba su arma de detrás de la espalda. Luego y como si no fuera suficiente, empezó a apuntarle con esa misma arma en la sien a Esmeralda mientras no les quitaba la mirada a unos asustados hermanos, a unos Diamante y Zafiro que no sabían muy bien qué es lo que debían hacer. Pero….

— Baje el arma y déjela ir. Le daré lo que quiera a cambio de eso, de que la deje en paz.

— ¿Qué se siente, eh? — Le preguntó Haruka a Diamante (mientras le quitaba el seguro a su arma) que no hacía más que sudar frio— ¿Esta escena no te resulta familiar?

— Su problema es conmigo, capitana. Siempre ha sido conmigo y…

— Saquen sus armas y pónganlas en el suelo.

— ¡No voy a sacar una mierda y hazle como quieras, perra!

— ¡Las armas en el suelo si no quieren que le vuele la cabeza! — Les gritó Haruka mientras estampó más fuertemente aquella arma en la sudada y ensangrentada sien de Esmeralda, de una asustada Esmeralda que ya no hacía más que llorar, le preocupaba que su marido estuviera ahí y más, lo que le pudiera pasar… — ¡En el suelo dije, par de cabrones!

Diamante y Zafiro, por órdenes de Haruka, sacaron sus armas de detrás de su espalda, las que cargaban igualmente en su saco, y en su cintura, y las pusieron en el suelo después de descargarlas. Haruka era una ex capitana de la policía, obviamente sabía lo que hacía. Desarmados y poniendo las manos tras la cabeza cuando Haruka les pidió igualmente que se hicieran de rodillas en el suelo y lo hicieran, no dejó de apuntarle en ningún momento a una asustada Esmeralda y empezó a decir apretando los labios de la ira que le producía aquel recuerdo…

— ¿Sabes? Creo que ese día, ¡el día en el que me quitaste tan cruelmente a Michiru, infeliz!...

— Capitana, de nada sirve ahora que…

—…Tenias razón, maldito idiota. Tenías toda la razón al decir que mi sirena, que mi querida Michiru, era algo parecida a tu esposa…

Dijo Haruka y besó con malicia, con mucha maldad, una magullada mejilla de Esmeralda.

— ¡No se atreva a volver a tocar a mi mujer! ¡¿Entendió, maldita capitana del demonio?! ¡No se atreva a volver a tocarla!

— Hmmm, no sé, no sé. Es que, Black, ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga si el solo verla me trae tantos recuerdos?

— Maldita perra del…

— Tu, esposa, tu queridísima esposa que tanto te quiere, y que no sé qué es lo que te ve….

— ¡Ya deje de atormentar a Diamante!

Le gritó Esmeralda que aún seguía intentando escapar de esa silla.

— ¡Ya déjelo en paz y haga de una vez lo que va a hacer conmigo!

— ¡Carajo, no le digas eso, Esmeralda!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo digo porque prefiero mil veces que me mate a mí, que a ti, mi amor!

— Esmeralda…

Mientras ellos hablaban o discutían, como quieran llamarlo, Zafiro pensaba de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza…

 _—_ _¿Será que todas las mujeres de esa familia son así, tan sacrificadas? Lo mismo hizo Petzite cuando…_

— Y como decía… Ella me recuerda mucho a Michiru y por eso, y porque quiero que sientas, maldito enfermo del demonio, lo que yo sentí ese día, ese día en el que por más que te supliqué que no lo hicieras no quisiste hacerme caso y lo hiciste, me la quitaste…

— No, —empezó a llorar Diamante sin quererlo, sin pedirlo ni buscarlo, mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su bella esposa que también lloraba a mares…— por favor no, no lo haga. Acabe conmigo si eso es lo que quiere pero por favor, por lo que más quiera en esta vida, no le haga daño a Esmeralda.

—…Es que tiene que morir... ¿Tus últimas palabras antes de morir, Esmeralda?

— ¡No la llame por su nombre! — Le gritó Diamante a Haruka mientras esta se preparaba para disparar aquella arma— ¡No tiene ningún derecho!

Haruka río fuertemente ante la ironía, no podía creerlo…

— Quería vivir por ti, mi amor.

— No, no, —seguía llorando Diamante mientras una golpeada Esmeralda lloraba igualmente, y se despedía de él— tú no te puedes morir porque si no yo no…

— Viví y hoy muero por ti, mi rey, mi amor… Mi amado Diamante Black…

— ¡Esmeralda!

¡Pam! El sonido de un disparo jamás fue tan fuerte, jamás el sonido de una bala atravesando el cuerpo de alguien, le había ocasionado tanto dolor… Ni siquiera cuando entre Seiya y la misma Haruka, (que estaba llena de sangre gracias a que le había disparado a Esmeralda) le dispararon con la firme intención de hacerle mucho daño, se sintió así. Aquel dolor que recorría el cuerpo y el corazón de este malvado sujeto, era indescriptible. Había acabado de perder a la única persona que realmente amó en su vida y a la única que verdaderamente lo amaba con algo más que devoción, sabía que aquella que yacía muerta en esa silla y por su culpa, gracias a las malas decisiones que había tomado en un pasado, lo amaba con el alma…

Importándole muy poco su vida y levantándose del suelo, corrió para llegar con ella y decirle una y mil veces…

— ¡Esmeralda, Esmeralda! ¡No, no, tú no te puedes morir! ¡Tú no me puedes dejar así! No…

Lloraba fuertemente Diamante abrazado al ensangrentado cuerpo de la que había sido su esposa, lloraba amargamente su muerte, su pena…

— Esmeralda… Mi reina…. Tú no me puedes dejar así, no puedes hacerme esto, no….

En ese momento y en el que Diamante solo podía sentir dolor y Haruka orgullo, admiración por lo que había hecho, (sin saber lo grave de su acción) llegaron (y como suele pasar en esos casos) tarde unos preocupados hombres. A la cabaña que Haruka le pensaba regalar a Michiru por su cumpleaños, antes de que Diamante se la matara, llegaron unos sudados Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Darien en compañía de cinco hombres más que se habían quedado fuera vigilando, esperando que los llamaran.

Y Seiya, que no veía la santa hora de ver a Haruka, llegó hasta donde ella estaba y le dijo lleno de angustia mientras no podía dejar de ver como Diamante se abrazaba al inerte cuerpo de Esmeralda….

— ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¡Qué has hecho, Haruka?!

— Lo que tenía que hacer. — Sonrió Haruka mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo que había cerca el exceso de sangre que había en su cara— Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus…

— ¿Lo sabias? Dime por Dios que no lo sabias. ¿Sabías que la mujer de Black estaba embarazada?

En ese momento los ojos de Haruka se dilataron del susto, su expresión era de genuino miedo, de preocupación y no pudo evitar recordar una frase de su anterior conversación.

 ** _Mini flashback…_**

 _—_ _¿Sí, estas segura de lo que estás diciendo, Saturn?_

 _—_ _¡Claro que sí! — Río la muy mala— De esa forma va a poder lastimarlo por partida doble…. Yo sé porque se lo digo, capitana…_

 ** _Fin de mini flashback…_**

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— Lo mejor es que se vayan de aquí.

— Pero señor…

— ¡Llévense a esa mujer de aquí antes de que sea peor! — Gritó un horrorizado Darien que aún no creía lo que veía— ¡Ya que es una orden!

— Sí, señor.

Yaten y Taiki, que jamás habían sido gritados por su amable jefe, fueron hasta donde estaban Seiya y Haruka platicando para llevárselos de ahí, para cumplir con la orden que Darien les había dado. Pero antes de sacarlos y llevarlos hasta una de las camionetas en las que habían llegado, se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta cuando escucharon que dijeron…

— Capitana…

— Diamante, —se giró Haruka para mirarlo, de verdad se sentía muy mal. Ella sí quería hacerle daño pero no a ese nivel, no de esa manera…— ¿Qué quieres, Black?

— Estamos a mano.

— No creo que sepas de lo que estás hablando.

— Sí, sí lo sé y es por eso que solo esto le voy a decir. — Dijo mientras Darien desanudaba las manos de Esmeralda de aquella silla y él, como podía, ya que sus piernas a duras penas le respondían, la tomó en brazos para poder salir de ahí…— Desaparezca.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es una amenaza? Porque te recuerdo que no estás en condiciones de…

— Ya nos hicimos suficiente daño, ¿no le parece?

Le preguntó mientras le señalaba con la mirada el cuerpo de Esmeralda que sostenía en brazos.

— ¿No cree que ya es hora de parar con todo esto? ¿De dejarnos por una y por todas en paz?

— Pues sí pero…

— Ayer, fue su mujer, hoy, fue la mía. Mañana quién sabe quién más vaya a ser y no, yo no puedo volver a pasar por algo como esto. — Miró con dolor el rostro de la que había sido su amada esposa y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo, pero las contuvo por no darle el gusto a Haruka— Ya no más, ya no quiero más de esta mierda. Por eso mi propuesta es muy sencilla, váyase lejos, muy lejos y en donde yo no la vea. Desaparezca de mi vida y yo desapareceré de la suya, se lo juro.

— Pero Diamante, hermano, ¡esa maldita perra no se puede quedar así tan…!

— ¡Ya no más, Zafiro! — Le gritó y esa vez no pudo contenerse, las lágrimas empañaron su rostro una vez más…— ¡¿Qué no ves?! ¡De esta manera no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte!

— Creo que Diamante tiene razón, Zafiro.

Dijo Darien mientras le ayudaba a Diamante a sostener el cuerpo de Esmeralda. De lejos se veía que él, un adolorido Diamante que no creía lo que veía, podía. Él no estaba en condiciones de sostener en brazos a nadie, ni si quiera el frágil e inerte cuerpo de su esposa.

— Vámonos, Diamante. Te ayudaré en lo que haga falta.

Y mientras Haruka y los muchachos finalmente salían, mientras ella, una Haruka que se había mantenido fuerte pero que en realidad estaba muy mal se abrazaba a Seiya y lloraba, lloraba como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, Zafiro se levantaba del suelo, tomaba un arma y mientras la cargaba con balas decía lleno de ira….

— ¡Ah, no, yo no sé ustedes pero lo que soy yo no voy a dejar que esa perra se vaya tan tranquila! ¡Voy a buscarla y si no me cobro con ella, lo haré con su prima! ¡Con la maldita detective esa!

Darien se asustó pero Diamante solo dijo mientras buscaba la salida y su primo le ayudaba…

— Tú no vas a hacer nada de eso porque yo, por ningún motivo, voy a dejar que te metas con la esposa de mi primo.

— Momento, —dejó su ira a un lado y lo miró atónito para preguntarle…— ¿acaso estas diciendo que Darien y la detective se….?

— Sí, es una larga historia y, como comprenderás…

Le señaló con la mirada el cuerpo de Esmeralda que sostenía con dificultad…

—…Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto. Vámonos y ayúdame, ayúdame a, a enterrar a mi esposa y a mi hijo. ¿Podrías?

Zafiro asintió y fue con él para ayudarlo.

.

.

El entierro de Esmeralda fue rápido. Diamante, que estaba sumergido en una gran pena, sentía mucho dolor, mucha tristeza, un profundo e insoportable sufrimiento que no sabía cómo sacar, la veló en una funeraria por unas cuantas horas y al otro día, y en compañía solo de su familia más cercana, que eran su hermano, su esposa, los Shitenou y Darien, le dio cristiana sepultura. Ahí, y al son de un costosísimo grupo de mariachis, le dio la despedida a uno de los seres que más había amado en toda su vida….

 _"_ _No volverán tus ojos a mirarme…_

 _Ni tus oídos escucharan mi canto, voy a aumentar los mares con mi llanto,_

 _Adiós, mujer, adiós, para siempre adiós…."_

* * *

 ** _¿Me creerían si les digo que esta muerte me dolió mas que otras que ya he hecho hasta ahora? :'( Pues sí, así es._**

 ** _Muchas gracias, mis queridas amiguitas, por leer y comentar. Gracias y sé que esta tercera parte a estado plagada de dolor, de venganza y de mucha tragedia pero es que la trama de la historia lo amerita :D_**

 ** _Besitos! Nos leemos el viernes con mas ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**04/08/2017**_

 _ **Holi, holi mis queridas amiguitas! :D Viernes y con nuevo capitulo ;) aunque, bueno, para serles sinceras aun no me recupero de la muerte de Esmeralda :( ay, es que le tomé mucho cariño a esa pareja, a la de Diamante y Esmeralda. No sé si les habia contado que me inspiré en la polemica pareja de: "Suicide squad", el joker y Harley Quinn, para hacerlos a ellos. No sé, encontraba fascinante un amor tan puro en medio de tanta locura ;) jejeje, en fin... Un saludito a cada una de ustedes y las dejo con el capitulo. Chau, nos leemos abajito!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

— Hola, Darien, y guau, que pena decirte esto así, tan sinceramente pero, caray, jamás te había visto así, hermanito…

Río una arreglada Hotaru que estaba en la sala de su casa limándose las uñas.

— Te ves de la chingada…

— Sí, y no gracias a ti. Ten, —puso una carpeta sobre una mesa— ahí lo tienes, la deuda con Uchiha y con el sádico de Uzumaki quedó saldada.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Hotaru dejó la lima a un lado y acercándose a la mesa, tomando la carpeta que Darien le había llevado y ojeándola mientras él, ay, sí, mientras, ese papacito hermoso sonreía y se sentaba frente ella así, muy sonriente y triunfante, lo que Darien le escuchó decir luego de que Hotaru hubiera terminado de leer, le dio un fresquito, una alegría que ni con master card hubiera podido comprar… Le encantó haberle escuchado decir aquello a su maldadosa hermana seguido de la cara de horror que hizo mientras arrojaba aquella carpeta blanca lejos…

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios hiciste, Darien?! ¡¿Es una maldita broma?! ¡Se supone que ese dinero debías dármelo era a mí, a mí para yo ir a dárselos a ellos! ¡¿Qué carajo tenías que hacer tú yendo con ellos y…?!

— ¿Te calmas? — Le preguntó levantando una ceja y tratando de esconder la sonrisa. Le preguntó Darien muy tranquilamente mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas y la veía…— ¿Sera posible que, y por una vez en tu vida, te sientes y escuches?

— No, no me voy a calmar nada porque esto que me hiciste, Darien, esto que me hiciste es lo peor que me has podido hacer en tu vida. ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando?!

— No, aquí la pregunta más bien seria, —se levantó de aquella silla y clavó su mirada en los enojados ojos de su hermana…— ¿En qué estabas pensando tú? ¿Cómo se te fue a ocurrir meterte con Uchiha y Uzumaki? Eso, es que eso solo lo hace una desequilibrada como tú.

— ¡¿A quién chingados llamaste desequilibrada, eh?!

Le gritó así, completamente salida de sus casillas, con una verdadera cara de loca…

— ¡¿A quién, Darien?!

— A ti. ¿Ves a alguna otra desequilibrada por aquí? No, ¿verdad? Hotaru, yo no vine aquí a discutir contigo. Solo vine a entregarte los papeles que Uchiha me firmó cuando le entregué los cinco millones de dólares que tú les ibas a lavar y ya, a nada más.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Se suponía que…

— Pues supusiste mal. Yo no iba a darte esos cinco millones para que fueras, se los dieras, y quedaras como una reina a costillas mías. ¿De qué me viste cara? No, Hotaru, has abusado suficiente de mi amabilidad y ya me cansé de ti, de tus estupideces.

— Darien… Me estás haciendo enfadar y créeme, no te conviene.

— No te tengo miedo y como te dije una vez, has lo que se te pegue la gana.

— ¡Darien! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que esa estúpida te ha hecho que te ha puesto así, en mi contra?!

— Vine a decirte que por Uchiha y Uzumaki ya no tienes que preocuparte y ah, también vine a decirte algo más. — Le dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta de aquella elegante casa (en la que vivía esa desquiciada), y se preparaba para salir— Te quiero lejos de mis amigos, de sus familias y te quiero principalmente a kilómetros de la mía, te quiero pero bien lejos de mi familia. ¿Está claro?

— Darien, te recuerdo que no estás en posición de amenazar a nadie; y como a ti se te ocurrió la genial idea de alejarte de este mundo y mi queridísimo hermano, a diferencia de ti yo sigo muy metida en él, bueno…

— ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que por estar lejos no sigo teniendo influencia?

Río Darien como Hotaru jamás lo había visto reírse, con gusto, con fuerza, con mucho cinismo…

— Darien…

— Logré lo que tú, ni con todos tus "contactos" pudiste. Estuve en nada más y en nada menos que en la casa de Uchiha platicando animadamente con él y con su primo mientras les entregaba el dinero que supuestamente tú ibas a darles.

— Te aconsejo que te vayas, que no me provoques más.

— Logré conseguir esos cinco millones en menos de veinticuatro horas y, por si fuera poco, también logré averiguar que fuiste tú, tú Hotaru, la que estuvo detrás del secuestro de Esmeralda. ¿O me lo vas a negar, hermanita?

Al verla cambiar de color, al ver como no había podido controlar su nerviosismo, su miedo, lo comprobó. Al inicio solo eran teorías, hipótesis pero con su actitud, con el comportamiento que Hotaru estaba teniendo ante él en ese momento, comprobó que era cierto. Hotaru, su hermana menor y aquella que era tan mala, había estado detrás del secuestro de Esmeralda y de alguna manera detrás de su muerte.

— ¿Ves? Tu silencio y más, tu expresión, me lo confirman. Me vas a dejar en paz, a mí y todos los míos, si no quieres que le diga a Diamante que tú estuviste detrás de la muerte de su queridísima esposa y más, de su hijo.

— Vete, vete, ¡ya vete de mi casa!

Fue Hotaru con él, hacia donde Darien estaba, para sacarlo a empujones de su casa.

— ¡Ya vete de aquí, Darien!

— Hotaru, por favor, esto ya está pasando de castaño a oscuro. Por favor ve con un psicólogo. Tienes que ponerte en tratamiento cuanto antes porque todo esto que has estado haciendo no es tan solo de una persona que está metida hasta el cuello en un negocio como este.

— No necesito tus estúpidos consejos y vete, vete, vete de mi casa y no regreses, ¿escuchaste bien? ¡No te quiero volver a ver por aquí! Y, ah, si crees que aquí terminó, pues que equivocado estas porque, hermanito querido, esto apenas empieza…

— No quiero tener que hacerte daño, Hotaru, pero si me obligas, si no me dejas otra opción, no voy a tener más remedio que hacerlo.

— ¡Ya lárgate de mi casa!

— Adiós y es en serio, busca ayuda porque estas realmente mal de la cabeza, "hermanita querida…"

Darien se fue y en cuanto él salió, ella azotó aquella fina puerta de madera con fuerza, con todas sus malvadas fuerzas… Volviendo hacia donde inicialmente estaba, en aquel cómodo sofá de costosísima tapicera italiana, se sentó y dijo mientras miraba por la ventana y lo veía subir a su deportivo rojo…

— Vamos a ver quién puede con quién, "hermanito querido…" Vamos a ver…

.

.

Una semana había pasado y al igual que habían hecho durante toda esa semana, estaban ahí, en el bar que Neflyte frecuentaba desde que le había pasado como a su nuevo jefe, desde que había perdido lo más lindo, lo más sagrado para él, tomando y cantando rancheras hasta mas no poder. La depresión en la que este par de atractivos hombres se encontraba, era impresionante. Era una tan aguda, una depresión tan profunda, que ni Freud los hubiera podido sacar de ella si viviera.

En la mesa y a punto de destapar su segunda botella de tequila…

— Jefe, señor, ¿Qué quiere escuchar ahora? ¿Qué quiere que vaya y les pida a los muchachos que nos canten?

— Ve, — lo miró Diamante a los ojos y pobre hombre, tenía esos ojos rojos, llevaba varias noches sin dormir, sin comer, de beber y beber…— anda y pídeles que nos canten: "Amor eterno"

— Uy, señor, que canción... Ya vengo entonces, no tardo.

Y regresando a la mesa, sentándose junto a un muy deprimido (y borracho) Diamante, Neflyte no se molestó cuando él, un adolorido Diamante, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y empezó a cantar mientras le servía otro trago…

 _Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos…  
Que lloran en silencio por tu amor…  
Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro…  
El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós…_

— ¡Así es como voy a querer yo a esa mujer, Nef, eternamente!

Así, cantando con él y como él, sintiendo su tristeza, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar cuando Diamante se levantó de la mesa, tomó la botella en la mano y después de darle un gran sorbo, empezó a cantar con todas sus fuerzas aquel doloroso coro que representaba lo partido, lo dañado que estaba su corazón y no solo el de él, el de Neflyte también…

 _Como, quisiera, ah… Que tú vivieras…_

 _Que tus ojitos, jamás se hubieran, ¡cerrado nunca…! ¡Y estar mirándolos…!_

 _¡Amor, eterno…! ¡E inolvidable…!_

 _Tarde o temprano, estaré contigo, para seguir…. Amándonos…._

Deprimidos hasta la madre, siguieron tomando y cantando sin impórtales qué dijeran los demás. Que hablando de los demás… Tres atractivos sujetos, en compañía de su antiguo jefe, llegaban al costoso bar de mariachis precisamente a eso, a buscarlos para llevárselos a dormir, para que pudieran descansar.

— ¿Lo ven? Se los dije. El señor Black y Nef ya no salen de aquí.

— ¿Hace cuánto que andan en estas, Jedite?

— Ay, señor, pues…

— Ya no más con lo de: "Señor" ¿por favor? Yo estoy aquí en plan de amigos. Estoy aquí como Darien, como su amigo y como primo de Diamante, nada más.

— Pues, se, Darien, llevan viniendo a este bar durante toda la semana.

— Ay, Malachite, —dijo Darien con pena mientras no podía evitar mirar a su primo y a Neflyte, se veía que la pena, que el dolor, los estaba consumiendo, estaba acabando con ellos…— ¿te cae?

— Sí. El señor Diamante lleva viniendo a este lugar hace como una semana, ya sabe, desde que pasó lo que pasó, y el degenerado de Nef desde que enterró a su mujer y a su hijo. Entendemos que lo que están pasando no debe ser cualquier cosa y todo eso pero, es que es como le hemos venido diciendo a Neflyte desde hace rato, con querer morirse en vida no va a solucionar nada.

— Ay, mi querido amigo, — le dijo Darien poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y apretándoselo antes de ir hasta la mesa en donde estaban Diamante y Neflyte bebiendo y sí, cantando con todo el corazón…— créeme que no quisiera ser ninguno de ellos, créeme. Si quieren busquen una mesa y pidan lo que quieran que ahora vengo, voy a ir a ver si puedo convencerlos de irnos de aquí. Si logro convencerlos para que se vayan a descansar.

Una hora después…

— ¿Le dice usted, o le digo yo, señor Black?

— No, —le respondió Diamante que no podía de la risa, le dijo Diamante a Neflyte mientras servía tres tragos de tequila y su primo, cantaba— yo eso no se lo digo ni de chiste.

La risa de Diamante y la de Neflyte (y las de los muchachos, de Malachite, Jedite y Ziocite que estaban sentados muy cerca de ellos) era más que justificable porque Darien podía ser muchas cosas en su vida pero cantante, eso sí que no era lo suyo, cantar no estaba entre sus múltiples habilidades... Ninguno de esos atractivos hombres podía dejar de reírse al ver y peor, escuchar, como cantaba Darien. Y peor era por la canción que había escogido para "cantar", con ella había provocado la ira de muchas de las mujeres del lugar que antes de aquella canción, le admiraban…

 _Llego el desinfle,_

 _Que me esperaba  
ya no te quiero verdad de dios…  
ya me hacen circo tus monerías,_

 _¡Y me endemonia escuchar tu voz!_

Las pretenciosas,

 _Las engreídas…_

 _Terminan siempre en el desamor  
y a ti chatita, nada te queda, _

_Que te defienda de ese dolor…_

Darien se había dejado llevar por ellos, por Diamante y por Neflyte, y se había puesto a tomar a su mismo ritmo. Bastante ebrio y muy contento, porque el licor lo que provocaba en Darien era aquello, euforia, alegría, empezó a pedir rancheras y en una de esas se animó de más y se puso a cantar; lo que había sido fatal para más de uno de los asistentes al lugar pero para Diamante y Neflyte, que estaban tan deprimidos, había sido algo más que perfecto. Escuchar la desafinada voz de uno de los hombres más respetables que conocían era muy divertido, gracias a Darien y a su horrible voz, se habían distraído por un momento de lo que los había llevado a aquel sitio en primer lugar, por un rato dejaron de lado su amargura, aquel atroz sufrimiento, su tristeza…

Darien cantaba con mucho orgullo la última estrofa de aquella canción mientras que un grupo de muchachas en una mesa no se contuvo más, empezaron a abuchearlo fuertemente, sin parar...

— Ay, ex caballero… Mira nada más lo que provocaste.

Río Diamante mientras le hablaba y le pasaba otra copa (llena) de tequila y él, ese papacito de Darien (que tenía esos ojos muy rojos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro), la bebía. No había algo más divertido para Diamante que ver a su primo así, perdido de la borrachera.

— Vete al demonio, Diamante.

— Hiciste enojar a tu grupo de admiradoras… ¿De dónde demonios conoces tú esa canción y peor, porque chingados la pediste?

— Porque, primo, —río Darien— una de las chicas se estaba pasando de coqueta conmigo y, bueno, pues ustedes lo escucharon hace un rato.

— Ah, sí, la llamada de la señora Serena.

Hizo cara de terror Neflyte.

— No sabía que la señora Serena podía ser tan…

— Oh, sí, Nef, —río Darien de nuevo mientras se levantaba de la silla, (con mucha dificultad) y se acercaba a los mariachis— mucho; y lo que menos quiero en la vida es otro jodido problema con ella, créanme, ya he tenido suficientes. Ahora vuelvo y ni se les ocurra acabarse la botella sin mí, ¿entendieron, par de pendejos?

Diamante y Neflyte lo miraron con fingida ofensa, luego con diversión mientras él, un muy ebrio Darien, se acercaba a la tarima para pedir otra canción. Y solo por hacerle la maldad, se acabaron la botella antes de que Darien llegara.

— ¡¿Se acabaron la botella sin mí?! ¡Par de cabrónes! ¡Pero sin bien clarito les dije que…!

Darien les estaba diciendo de todo un poco, (mientras ellos se doblaban de risa) y el jefe de los mariachis, Miguel, dijo antes de empezar a cantar y mirando hacia su mesa…

— Esta canción se las dedica el señor Shields a sus amigos. Para ustedes, —miró a Neflyte y a Diamante sin poder ahogar una risa— ¡Échenle muchachos, "Sigo siendo el rey"!

 _Yo sé bien que estoy afuera,_

 _Pero el día que yo me muera,_

 _Sé que tendrás que llorar… (Llorar y llorar  
Llorar y llorar…)_

 _Dirás que no me quisiste,_

 _Pero vas a estar muy triste,_

 _Y así te me vas a quedar…_

 _Con dinero y sin dinero,_

 _Yo hago siempre lo que quiero,_

 _Y mi palabra es la ley…_

 _No tengo trono ni reina,  
Ni nadie que me comprenda,  
¡Pero sigo siendo el Rey…!_

Esos hombres no podían, simplemente se estaban reventando de risa y ni que hablar de Darien, si Diamante, Neflyte, Malachite, Jedite y Ziocite estaban era que se orinaban de la risa, él lo estaba aún más.

Darien, se sintió muy mal cuando se acercó hasta la mesa de estos despechados hombres para tratar de convencerlos de salir de ahí, que se fueran a sus casas y por eso ideó un rápido plan. Como buen hombre inteligente, medio calculador y manipulador que era, decidió hacer lo más sabio que se le ocurrió y que de paso sea dicho le aprendió al gran sabio mientras trabajó para él: _"Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele"_ Darien decidió sentarse con ellos, beber de aquel costoso tequila que habían pedido y tratar, a como diera lugar, de cambiar aquel deprimente ambiente por otro. Su propósito era simple pero no por eso menos complicado, quería sacarlos de esa depresión aunque fuera por un rato, quería hacerles olvidar el motivo por el cual se encontraban ahí, bebiendo y escuchando música tan deprimente.

Darien planeó, muy sutilmente, empezar a cambiar el ritmo de las canciones para eso, para distraerlos.

Y después de beber otra copa (triple) de buen tequila…

— Y que no se les olvide, par de maricones, "Yo sigo siendo el rey"

— Uy, primito, —reía Diamante igual que ellos, muy animadamente— pero esta como cañón creerte. Es que después de la última llamada que te hizo tu ángel…. No manches…

Estalló en risas y al segundo de que él lo hubiera hecho, lo hizo Neflyte.

— ¡Hasta parece que el rey es tu esposa y no tú!

— Vete a la mierda, Diamante, y…

— Jefe, señor, —miró Neflyte a Darien mientras este, un risueño Darien, se levantaba para irse. Es que era de verdad, Serena estaba muy enojada con él y se lo había hecho saber en la última llamada que le había hecho— es mejor que se vaya ya. No vaya a ser que luego, luego, bueno, nos toque ir a sacarlo de su casa con ambulancia.

Que malvados eran todos esos hombres, se reían y se burlaban de un pobre Darien sin ningún tipo de piedad por el problema que sabía que tendría cuando llegara a su casa y Serena, su enojada esposa, lo viera así, muy borracho.

— Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosos, ¿no? Pues me iba a ir pero ahora no me voy.

Y se sentó de nuevo, sonrió y tomó la botella para servir otros tres tragos.

— ¿Cómo la ven?

— Ya deja de chingar y vete, Darien. — Le dijo esa vez más serio Diamante— Si yo tuviera una mujer tan, tan hermosa como esa que tienes tú esperándome en tu casa, ufff, pues hacia mucho rato me habría ido. ¿No, Neflyte?

Neflyte asintió, asintió y asintió como se había puesto Diamante, muy serio de repente.

Darien, se enojó porque, pues, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se había pasado de tragos, se estaba trasnochando, se había aguantado los regaños de Serena por teléfono y no solo eso, había hecho el ridículo delante de todas esas personas al haber ido a la tarima a cantar con los mariachis y todo para qué, para ayudarlos a ellos. Ese pobre borracho de Darien estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol porque, y por lo que veía en los deprimentes rostros de ese par, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Se habían vuelto a deprimir y con lo que le había costado animarlos.

— ¡Par de pendejos! ¡¿Otra vez deprimidos?! ¡Ah, no!

— Oye, Darien, —levantó una ceja bastante sorprendido Diamante cuando Darien se levantó de la mesa como lo hizo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando Darien agarró aquella botella y se levantó viéndose bastante molesto…— ¿y a ti qué carajo te pasa? Ya vete y…

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que nada de lo que hice sirvió para una mierda, eso pasa!

— Señor, jefe, ¿Por qué mejor no se calma y hace como le está diciendo el señor Black? Váyase para su casa que la señora Serena esta como bien enojada con usted por andar por aquí con nosotros tomando.

— ¿Sabes que sí? Tienes toda la razón. Ahora que lo pienso bien, no tengo porque aguantarme el regaño yo solo porque es por culpa de ustedes dos, par de maricones…

— ¡Oye!

—…Que Serena, que mi hermosísimo ángel de ojos celestes, me va a mandar a dormir al sofá esta noche y si no llego pronto, a la mierda. Levántense, nos vamos para mi casa a llevarle serenata a mi esposa.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Ah, sí, —río Darien al verles las caras— y ay de ustedes dos, ay de ustedes, si Serena no me perdona. Ay de ustedes dos… Caminen a ver.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, ¿pueden creerlo? jajaja, pobre Darien, es que le toca lidiar con cada bendita cosa... en serio sí ;) jejeje._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por la lectura :) Espero tengan un lindo o descansado, dependiendo de como sea el caso, fin de semana. Feliz fin de semana, mis amores, y nos leemos muy puntuales el lunes con la ayuda de Dios, si el señor nos lo permite._**

 ** _Besitos! Ya saben, quejas, dudas y reclamos, cheques, celulares, carros y aplausos ;) jajajaja, en los comentarios ;) Chau! Cuidense mucho mis amores :3_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**08/08/2017**_

 _ **Holi, holi, mis queridas amiguitas! :D jejejeje, ustedes estan de suerte, ni el viernes ni hoy he estado zombie :v jajajajaja, asi que me he podido extender mas en los saludos ;) Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por leer y comentar con tanto gusto cada uno de los capitulos, en serio, muchas gracias :3 Aunque... he visto una considerable disminución en los reviews :') oh, sí, asi es; y si eso sigue asi, ¿adivinen? se vuelve un capitulo, por semana.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y antes de dejarlas con el capitulo de hoy tengo que decirlo, es que es la noticia del momento, jajajaja, sailor moon en television de nuevo, genial! :D lo triste es que yo no tengo ese canal y menos el tiempo para verlo :'( asi que, lo mismo da; digo, en mi caso particular.**_

 _ **Besos! Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 _—_ _¡Serena!_

— ¡Mina, Amy! — Gritó igualmente Serena (por aquella pantalla de computador) con mucha emoción— Hola, muchachas, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Y los niños?

 _—_ _¿Los niños? Durmiendo._

— Claro, —le sonrió Serena a Mina— allá ya es muy tarde. Muchachas, me han hecho tanta falta… ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

 _—_ _Olvida eso, Serena,_ —sonrió Amy en complicidad con Mina y luego le preguntó muy pícaramente…— _y mejor dinos, ¿y esas ojeras que traes qué, eh?_

— Ah, eso… Bueno, lo que pasó fue que anoche…

Serena, y como era ella, muy tranquilamente, les contó a sus queridas amigas por la odisea que había tenido que pasar la noche anterior con su esposo pero no solo con él, con sus amigotes también…. Cansada porque era cierto, se había acostado muy tarde, les contó a Amy y a una curiosa Mina que Darien había llegado a las tres y media de la mañana a llevarle serenata en compañía de Diamante Black y Neflyte. Obviamente las caras de asombro y luego de diversión de ambas, hizo reír a Serena igual a como se había reído cuando después de la cuarta canción que Darien le "cantó" decidió prender la luz y salir al balcón.

 _—_ _No te lo puedo creer. ¿En serio? ¿Y se puso igual de pedo, como cuando…?_

— Sí, Mina, —sonreía Serena— igual a como cuando me llevó serenata la primera vez. Ay, muchachas, —no podía parar de reírse— horrible, eso fue horrible porque yo no sé cuál de los tres estaba más desafinado, si Diamante, Nef, o mi Darien.

Rieron todas por igual; aunque de repente…. Serena se puso muy seria.

Cuando recordó la última canción que le cantaron se puso muy triste. Le daba mucha tristeza que mientras ella disfrutaba del amor, de las caricias y de todos los mimos de su consentidor esposo, ellos, Neflyte y Diamante, estaban pasando por el peor momento de sus vidas. Viéndose muy afectada por aquel recuerdo, les empezó a contar cómo se sentía con todo eso. Les contó aquel incidente que habían tenido con su cuñada, es decir, con la malvada de Hotaru, y eso sí que terminó de asustar a Mina. Ninguna de ellas lograba entender, es decir, Amy y Serena, por qué Mina se ponía así cada que hablaban de la desquiciada de Hotaru. Veían que se alteraba mucho, que empezaba a sudar frio, y al menos una curiosa Serena, ya no podía más. Por eso le preguntó sin miramientos y sin pena qué era lo que le pasaba con su "cuñada".

 _—_ _¿Te parece poco? Serena, esa mujer está completa, completamente desequilibrada, amiga._

— Yo sé eso, Mina, pero no me estas contestando lo que te pregunté. — Le dijo Serena muy seriamente— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a esa desgraciada?

 _—_ _Porque una persona como ella, una persona que está tan visiblemente trastornada, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; y ya ven, miren nada más lo que nos hizo._

Bajó la mirada y no pudo evitarlo, al recordar a Lita y más, a su hijo, al pequeño y tierno Yuki, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar…

A Serena y a Amy también les dolía mucho la ausencia de Lita y del niño, de ese pequeño bebé al que las tres llamaban cariñosamente: "Sobrino". Nadie sabía ni se hacía a una idea de cuánto quisieron y más, aun querían, esas tres mujeres a Lita y a su hijo….

— _Nos lo quitó, Serena, esa maldita loca mató a nuestro sobrino y a nuestra amiga. ¿Cómo no quieres que me muera de miedo cada vez que pienso en ella, eh? Por supuesto que le tengo miedo, y mucho. Me da mucho miedo pensar que pueda hacerle algo como eso Yatencito, oh, no, ¡no lo soportaría!_

— Mina…— Suspiró Serena con dolor en medio de sus lágrimas, suspiró con mucho sufrimiento mientras Amy también lloraba y trataba de darle animo a una alterada Mina…— Mi Mina, no llores, no te pongas así que eso está a punto de acabar.

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres con eso? Serena, te conozco. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esa cara que tienes, es porque no estás pensando en hacer nada bueno…_

— Amy, yo no voy a permitir que esa desgraciada siga haciéndonos daño. — Se limpió Serena aquellas lagrimas con la palma de sus manos— Ya fue suficiente.

 _—_ _¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?_

— No puedo decirles pero lo que sí puedo decirles, es que su maldito reinado está a punto de terminar, se los juro…

 _—_ _Serena…_

— Es Luna. — Se disculpó Serena mientras se levantaba de la silla — Me tengo que ir.

— _Oye, ¿Luna? ¿Qué onda?_

— Darien que decidió que en México le dijéramos Luna y en Japón, Usagi. — Rodó los ojos Serena mientras sonreía— Adiós, muchachas, hablamos al rato.

.

.

Eran más de las diez de la mañana y estaba feliz, feliz porque hacia muchísimo tiempo que no tenía un día como ese, un día en el que no tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar o a hacer alguna diligencia. Llevaba días, incluso meses, que no tenía un día completamente para él; o en ese caso en particular, para ellos, para los dos… Seiya estaba muy cómodamente acostado en esa suave cama mientras Haruka, su esposa, descansaba tranquilamente su castaña cabeza sobre su pecho. Después de una larga noche de mucho sexo y descanso, decidió que lo mejor era despertarla, quería seguir disfrutando de ese hermoso lugar con ella, (que Darien les había regalado) antes de tener que partir. Quería pasar un tranquilo día de descanso antes de tener que empezar hacer lo mismo que llevaba haciendo durante casi dos años, quería estar completamente relajado antes de tener que empezar a huir de nuevo…

— Oye, despierta, dormilona.

— No molestes. — Se removió Haruka sobre el desnudo pecho de su esposo mientras este, reía. Se quejó Haruka mientras él, un enamorado Seiya, le consentía el largo y castaño cabello con mucho cariño— Déjame dormir que estoy cansada, anoche nos acostamos muy tarde.

— Sí, pero eso fue tu culpa.

— ¿Perdón? — Ante aquella ofensa, abrió los ojos y lo miró con enojo mientras él se reía— ¿De qué carajo estás hablando si aquí el insaciable, ninfomano bueno para nada eres tú, eh?

Y Seiya no podía, simplemente le encantaba verla enojada y eso, que lo maltratara como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Sin decirle nada más y sin dejar de sonreír, le tomó el rostro por la barbilla, lo subió un poco y acercándosele, le dio un beso. Un delicado, suave y muy amoroso beso en aquellos delgados y secos labios que tanto amaba...

— Eres un…

— Te amo, Haruka.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Aún me amas después de lo que…?

— Tú no sabías que la mujer de Black estaba embarazada; además, yo no soy quién para juzgarte, yo te amo por todo lo que eres y lo que no eres. Yo, Haruka Tenoh, te amo con toda mi maldita alma.

Haruka, era muy mala con ese tipo de cosas, no le gustaba estar hablando de sus sentimientos; y especialmente de lo que sentía por él. Por eso, y como siempre hacia, se acercó a él y lo besó pero no lo besó como siempre lo hacía, con fuerza, con salvajismo y rudeza. Haruka, una sensible y muy arrepentida Haruka, lo besó con delicadeza, con suavidad, con mucho amor… Cayendo sobre él, sobre el tibio pecho del hombre que la amaba, quería demostrarle como mejor sabía que quería darse una oportunidad a su lado, que esa vez sí estaba dispuesta a dejarlo entrar en su corazón por completo.

— Oye, ¿todo bien? Te siento como, rara. ¿Estás bien? ¿No preferirías que antes fuéramos y comiéramos algo?

— Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo, Seiya, y, y, yo quiero…

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir, capitana?

Rió Seiya al verla tan extraña, tan nerviosa…

— No te rías que esto que quiero decirte no es fácil, ¿de acuerdo?

— Okay…. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te traes?

— Quiero que nos vayamos hoy mismo de aquí, que regresemos a Honolulu y, y que seamos como todos esos matrimonios aburridos que vemos en el hotel.

— Espera, ¿acaso estas diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? ¡¿Te cae?!

— Sí. — Se sonrojo— Creo que tienes razón, nunca te di realmente una oportunidad pero ahora que ese capítulo de mi vida por fin se ha cerrado, quiero intentarlo, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad.

La respuesta de Seiya, fue una que Haruka no esperaba. Sonriendo y entre sus brazos, le agradecía aquel gesto. Haruka, no quería que le agradeciera su gesto y verlo sonreírle diciéndole que iba a hacer todo lo posible por ser el esposo que ella necesitaba, que merecía, no. Lo que menos quería era otra declaración de amor y por eso, el que su respuesta hubiera sido un fuerte abrazo, y uno que ella realmente necesitaba, le alegraba. Pero después de aquel largo abrazo, se separó porque había algo que le preocupaba más que los rugidos que daba su estómago debido al hambre que tenía. Recordó la petición de Hotaru e inmediatamente se asustó.

— ¿Crees que podamos conseguir boletos para hoy? Tenemos que irnos hoy mismo de aquí porque…

— No molestes y no, ¿Cuál es el afán? A mí me encanta esta casa y de no ser porque las cosas por aquí todavía están calientes… Y no como me gustan a mí…

— Seiya, ponte serio que esto es muy serio. Aun no te he dicho lo que la desquiciada de…

— Ahora no quiero hablar de esa mierda y camina. — Le pidió mientras se levantaba de la cama— Ándale, mueve ese delicioso trasero y vamos a comer algo. Me muero de hambre, mi insaciable capitana. Anoche no me dejaste comer nada del apuro que traías…

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota del….!

Saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación, calzándose rápidamente los pies y huyendo de la ira de Haruka, nadie sabía lo feliz que Seiya estaba. Le gustaba, lo llenaba de orgullo y de mucha satisfacción que después de meses de intentarlo, que después de tanto esfuerzo y de todo lo que había hecho por ganarse su corazón, haberlo logrado… Seiya se sentía tan feliz al haber escuchado aquellas palabras de la mujer que amaba, que aún no podía creer que fuera cierto. Mientras llegaba a la cocina y sacaba todo lo necesario para hacer un desayuno para dos, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras Haruka, y como era costumbre cada que la hacía enojar, lo regañaba.

Al otro día y después de haber pospuesto el viaje gracias a un insaciable Seiya…

— Nos están siguiendo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Haruka?

— Maldición, debí haberle hecho caso a Shields; es decir, a Chiba. Debí dejar que alguno de sus guaruras nos acompañara al aeropuerto.

Para comprobar si era cierto lo que decía su esposa, miró por uno de los espejos retrovisores del taxi en el que iban hacia el aeropuerto y en efecto, Haruka tenía razón. Una camioneta negra y dos hombres en motocicletas los estaban siguiendo…

Tanto Haruka como él, un angustiado Seiya que sacaba su celular y le marcaba a Taiki, estaban buscando la forma de perderlos pero nada pudieron hacer cuando aquella camioneta les bloqueó el paso, quedaron completamente indefensos cuando la camioneta quedó frente a ellos, aquellas dos motocicletas se hicieron al lado de sus puertas, y les apuntaron con esas peligrosas armas.

— Salgan del coche en silencio, sin hacer ningún ruido.

— _¿Seiya?_

Preguntó con angustia Taiki que por fin había contestado la llamada; lo cual hizo que Seiya empezara a sudar frio, lo último que quería era que los tipos que los estaban amenazando con matarlos fueran a descubrir que había logrado comunicarse con alguien, no quería que aquellos mal encarados sujetos de traje negro se enteraran que estaba pidiendo ayuda…

 _—_ _¡¿Seiya?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!_

— Rápido, rápido, —pidió uno de los sujetos mientras no dejaba de apuntarles— la señora los está esperando.

 _—_ _¡Saturn!_

Pensaron Haruka y Seiya al mismo tiempo. Lo que hizo que Haruka dijera…

— No es necesario que él vaya. Imagino que Saturn solo quiere…

— Dijo, —afirmó con enojo otro de los motociclistas mientras acercaba aquella peligrosa arma a la sien de Haruka…— que la señora los está esperando, a los dos. Bajen ahora mismo del coche y suban a la camioneta o de lo contrario… Vamos a tener que llevárselos a la señora por partes. ¿Está claro?

 _—_ _¡Seiya, Seiya, con un demonio! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! ¡¿En qué lio te metiste ahora?!_

Sin tener otra opción más que obedecer a lo que esos mal encarados sujetos les pedían, bajaron del taxi y antes de cerrar la puerta e ir con Haruka, antes de ir con su asustada esposa y entrelazar una de sus manos con ella para subir a esa camioneta blindada negra, Seiya se acercó al teléfono lo que más pudo y dijo con la esperanza de que su hermano no estuviera tan asustado como para ignorarlo…

— Ubica a Saturn y encuéntranos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Taiki.

 _—_ _¡Seiya!_

Subiendo a la camioneta con ellos (después de haber sido desarmados) partieron con rumbo desconocido… Haruka y Seiya se fueron con aquella desagradable gente sin tener la más mínima idea de qué iba a ser de ellos, de su suerte…

Una hora y media después, mientras Taiki y Yaten ya habían montado todo un operativo de rescate, (con la ayuda de Darien y Serena), Haruka y Seiya estaban…

— Señora…

— Déjenos solos. — Ordenó Hotaru en aquel establo lleno de finos caballos. Les ordenó, como siempre, una muy bien vestida y arreglada Hotaru mientras no le podía quitar la mirada a Haruka pero sobre todo, a Seiya— Fuera y en cuanto llegue, díganle donde estoy. ¿Entendido?

Ambos enormes sujetos (fuertemente armados, desde luego) asintieron.

Los matones de Hotaru salieron, cerraron la puerta del establo con algo de fuerza y mientras se iban, Hotaru, esa maldadosa y perversa de Hotaru, no dejaba de mirar a Seiya. Aun con todas las heridas que tenía en el rostro, sí, por órdenes de Hotaru estaba muy golpeado, Seiya podía verla. Podía ver en todo su esplendor aquella malvada belleza…

— ¿Seguro que este es el policía que tanto he buscado, capitana?

— Maldita perra del…

— ¿Es o no es? — Preguntó Hotaru con impaciencia mientras llegaba con Seiya y le levantaba el maltratado rostro por la quijada— Este, tipo, no es ni medio parecido al de la foto.

— Soy, —escupió sangre el pobre Seiya, luego la miró de nuevo mientras Hotaru daba un paso hacia atrás completamente asqueada por su acción…— Seiya Kou.

— ¿Kou? ¡No! ¿Cómo los…?

— Soy a quien tanto has buscado, maldita perra del demonio. — Le respondió Seiya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ver a Hotaru así, tan sorprendida. Pero luego, y preocupado por la seguridad de Haruka, de su amada esposa, dejó de sonreír y le dijo lleno de preocupación mientras la miraba…— Así que, aquí me tienes. Deja ir a Haruka que ella….

— Oh, ¿entonces aún no se lo ha dicho, capitana?

Sonrió Hotaru como era ella, muy maldadosamente…

— No, no, no, que mal. Dicen que entre esposos no debe haber secretos…

— ¡Cállate! — Le gritó Haruka llena de angustia— ¡No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra más! ¡Ya déjanos en paz, maldita bruja!

— Ay, policía, —río Hotaru mientras se le acercaba e ignoraba a Haruka— no te preocupes, yo te voy a decir lo que te hizo tu "amada" esposa.

— ¡Que te calles, Saturn!

Forcejeó Haruka por soltarse de aquella silla en donde la tenían amarrada.

— ¡Cállate!

— Ese no era el trato, capitana; y me ofende de sobre manera que me quieran ver la cara. Ah, no… Conmigo no se juega. — Miró con enojo a Haruka que ya lloraba—El trato que hicimos era muy simple, el policía a cambio de Diamante Black. Creo que fui bastante clara con usted cuando lo hablamos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Giró el rostro Seiya, (completamente sorprendido) hacia donde estaba una llorosa y arrepentida Haruka…

— ¿Qué tú hiciste qué, Haruka?

— Seiya, no, las cosas no son así como las está diciendo esta… ¡además, maldita desgraciada…! — Volvió a forcejar Haruka mientras Hotaru reía— ¡Nunca me dijiste que la esposa de Black estaba embarazada, maldita enferma!

— ¿Hubiera cambiado en algo las cosas?

— ¡Pero por supuesto que sí, maldita loca del demonio! — Le gritó Haruka mientras Seiya, no pudo evitarlo. Enterarse de que Haruka, su esposa, la mujer que él tanto amaba lo había entregado a la loca de Hotaru a cambio de poder cobrar su venganza, le partió el corazón, lo hizo derramar aquel par de lágrimas— ¡Yo jamás habría…!

— A mí no me interesa aliviar su consciencia, capitana. Usted quería vengarse de Diamante y yo quería al policía, fue un trato justo.

— No puedo creerlo, Haruka.

— Seiya, —dijo Haruka mientras Seiya, agachaba el rostro. Le dijo Haruka con dolor mientras, y por lo que veía, Seiya se rendía. — Tienes que escucharme. Nunca tuve intenciones de…

— ¿De qué? ¿Sabes, Haruka? Ya no importa.

— Seiya…

— Ya nada de lo que digas cambiará las cosas.

Haruka, lloraba, Hotaru, reía y lejos, muy lejos y conduciendo a gran velocidad…

— Desacelera un poco, Yaten. Si sigues conduciendo así los que nos vamos a matar somos nosotros.

— Señor, perdóneme por lo que voy a decir pero, ¡si esa maldita perra de su hermana le llega a hacer algo a mi hermano, si le llega a tocar un solo pelo a Seiya, le juro por Dios que…!

— ¡No le digas esas cosas al señor, tarado!

Le gritó Taiki a Yaten igual de ofuscado.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo como eso, eh?! ¡Esa infeliz, sigue siendo su hermana!

— ¡Eso no le quita lo perra y lo…!

— ¡Carajo, Yaten!

— Por favor, muchachos, —se acercó Darien hacia ellos. Les dijo en tono conciliador mientras se les acercaba desde la parte de atrás de la camioneta en la que viajaban— traten de calmarse.

— Señor, discúlpenos pero es que su hermana…

— Lo sé, lo sé, Taiki. — Volvió a recostarse en su asiento— Créeme que a mí también me tiene harto. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque está completamente obsesionada por ese estúpido de Za…

— ¿Cómo?

Miró Yaten a Darien con sorpresa por uno de los espejos retrovisores.

— Espere, aguante tantito. Claro, ¡eso es, Taiki!

— ¿Eso es qué, idiota?

— Yaten, no es lo que…

— ¿Es que no lo ves? — Aceleró más para pasar a un gran camión— ¿Por qué esa loca ha perseguido tanto a Seiya? Por eso, porque está enamorada de Zafiro Black y cree que dándole a Seiya, que entregándole su cabeza, va a hacer puntos con él. ¡Demonios, Taiki, esto es peor de lo que pensaba! ¡Carajo, me lleva!

Taiki, muy sorprendido por escuchar aquello, solo miró a Darien por el espejo retrovisor y con la mirada que le dio, Darien entendió qué era lo que le estaba preguntando. Aun no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando.

— Me enteré hace muy poco. Nunca me imaginé que Hotaru y ese infeliz de Zafiro pudieran…

— Acelera, Yaten. — Le pidió Taiki a Yaten dejando de mirar a Darien, le pidió Taiki a su hermano completamente angustiado por eso, por la vida de Seiya— Acelera.

Darien, Yaten, Taiki y cinco hombres más (que los seguían) iban en camino. (Mientras Serena les terminaba de dar todos los detalles a Andrew y a los demás en la estación de policía). Pero en aquel rancho, ya había pasado lo peor, lo que Haruka tanto temía desde que se lo escuchó decir a la tonta de Hotaru, Zafiro había llegado.

Quitándose la máscara dramáticamente, aquella que le ayudaba a mantener aquellas horribles cicatrices con las que había quedado después de lo que Seiya le había hecho, saludó a Hotaru con un fugaz beso (cuando está casi que se lo exigió) y luego fue hasta donde el motivo que lo tenía ahí, lejos de su esposa y de su hijo que ese día estaba muy indispuesto, fue hasta donde estaba Seiya que, y por lo que veía, le esperaba lo peor…

— ¿Segura que este es el tipo? Porque no se parece en nada al de la foto que nos mostró Neherenia.

— _¡Maldita desgraciada!_ — Pensó Haruka con ira— _¡Siempre supe que eras una vendida! ¡Siempre has trabajado para los Black!_

— Y esa, cariño, no es la mejor parte.

Fue una sonriente y muy empalagosa Hotaru con él, estaba disfrutando mucho de lo que estaba haciendo… Llegando con él, que estaba frente a Seiya reparando cada una de sus facciones, bueno, las que podía, puso una de sus arregladas manos en uno de sus hombros y le dijo con mucho orgullo…

— ¿A qué no adivinas? Este, policía, es hermano de los Kou.

— No…— Se giró para mirarla, no podía creer en sus venenosas palabras— ¿De dónde sacas algo tan absurdo como eso?

— Él mismo me lo dijo, mi amor. Muy orgullosamente, y riéndose en mi cara, me dijo que él era el policía que tanto hemos buscado durante estos meses. Me dijo que él era Seiya Kou, así, tal cual y como te lo estoy diciendo. ¿No es verdad, capitana?

— ¡Maldita perra!

— ¡Oye! — Le gritó y después de llegar con ella, con una altiva y muy enojada Haruka, Zafiro le dio una fuerte cachetada— ¡A ella no la gritas, perra!

— ¡Haruka!

Fue por instinto, Seiya quería demasiado a Haruka.

Seiya se removió en su silla y forcejeando, lastimándose mucho las manos y haciéndolas sangrar levemente, se preocupó. La fuerte cachetada que ese enfermo de Zafiro le dio a ella, a Haruka, a la mujer que sin importar todo el dolor que le estaba ocasionando con su traición él amaba, fue muy fuerte.

— ¡No la toques, cabrón! ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, maldito imbécil!

— Si eso es lo que quieres… Pues eso haré…

Sonrió sádicamente ese enfermo de Zafiro mientras volvía con él…

No podía, sencillamente Haruka no tenía corazón para seguir viendo como ese desgraciado de Zafiro golpeaba sin ningún tipo de contemplación a Seiya, al hombre que aunque ella no quería, se había terminado robando su corazón…. Zafiro, ese maldito enfermo de Zafiro, estaba hasta jadeando de lo cansado que estaba. Cómo serían los golpes y la fuerza con la que se los había dado a un pobre Seiya que, era para que se hubiera desmayado del dolor, que estaba sudando y agitado, muy cansado. Con los nudillos ensangrentados y algo pelados de golpear a Seiya, lo golpeó una vez más mientras Haruka ya no podía más. En un intento de ayudar a Seiya, le gritó a Zafiro (con el rostro empañado en lágrimas) que no lo golpeara más, que por favor parara con eso de una buena vez.

— ¡Ya no más, ya no lo golpees más, por favor!

— ¿Entonces prefiere que en vez de golpear a este, cabrón, la golpee a usted, capitana?

Sonrió muy maldadosamente ese infeliz de Zafiro mientras esa otra desgraciada, la maldita de Hotaru, volvía con una toalla.

— ¡Sí, mil veces!

— No, —como pudo levantó Seiya su golpeado y muy maltratado rostro para decir…— a ella, no, no te atrevas a tocarla, Black…

— ¡Pero que valentía!

Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sarcásticamente Zafiro mientras le devolvía aquella toalla a Hotaru y los miraba.

— Oye, ¿Qué curioso? Me acabas de recordar al otro policía, al que fue el amante de mí, "que en paz descanse" difunta esposa.

— _Kumada._ — Pensó una angustiada Haruka— _Este imbécil debe estar hablando de Kumada._

— ¿Será que todos estos hijos de puta son igual de valientes, preciosa? ¿Tú qué dices?

— Ay, mi amor, — le respondió una melosa Hotaru a su lado— no sé pero, ¿será que podemos acabar con esto de una buena vez? Ya estoy harta de estar aquí, Zafiro. Además, te apuesto lo que quieras a que no debe tardar en llegar o la policía o los hermanos de ese miserable con ese otro idiota de mi hermano; y de verdad no quiero estar aquí para cuando lleguen, que pereza tener que escuchar los regaños de ese estúpido de Darien, mi amor.

— Tienes razón.

Le contestó mientras sacaba su arma, aquella poderosa arma de su cintura, y se le empezaba a acercar peligrosamente a Seiya que no hacía más que sangrar por todos los golpes que había recibido.

Zafiro llegó rápidamente con un adolorido y ensangrentado Seiya. Haciéndose tras él, apuntando aquella arma tras su cabeza y levantándosela para que Haruka la viera, le preguntó a ella, a Haruka, que no hacía más que llorar por lo que sabía venia…

— ¿Quiere decirle algo a este perro antes de que lo mate, capitana?

— Perdóname, Seiya, perdóname y te lo juro, las cosas no fueron así. Esa maldita de Saturn me…

— Yo, —le sonrió levemente Seiya mientras la veía borrosa, la sangre en sus ojos no lo dejaba apreciar su belleza— no, tengo nada que, perdonarte, Haruka.

— Seiya… Black, por favor, no lo mates, ¡te lo suplico, no mates a Seiya! Dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que no lo mates? Por favor, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que le perdones la vida?

— No hay nada que pueda hacer, capitana. — Sonrió sádicamente ese idiota de Zafiro mientras se preparaba para disparar— No hay nada que pueda darme más placer que esto, que acabar con el hijo de puta que arruinó mi vida y la de mi hermano, que me desfiguró la cara como lo hizo. ¿Tus últimas palabras antes de morir, policía?

— Adiós, Haruka.

— ¡No, Seiya, no!

Zafiro, le quitó el seguro al arma. Seiya, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Haruka, gritó de miedo y de dolor al ver que Zafiro no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás mientras que Hotaru, veía con horror como tres hombres (armados) abrían la puerta del establo en el que se encontraban…

— ¡Zafiro, detrás de ti, cuidado!

* * *

 ** _Oh, Seiya de mi amor...! jajajaja, lo gracioso es que la idea original era que Seiya muriera :v ya saben: "ojo por ojo... diente por diente" Haruka mató cruelmente a Esme frente a los pobres y llorosos ojos de Diamante y lo justo era que muriera alguien por parte de ella pero... ay, es que a mí me gusta Seiya :3 es decir, mas de lo normal, tanto como para no matarlo pues, jejeje. Lo gracioso es que cuando lo estaba escribiendo me arrepentí en el ultimo momento y se me ocurrió eso, que llegaran a impedir que lo mataran :V_**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme a cada una de ustedes y es en serio, mis amores, si no me llenan de spam este capitulo, vuelvo a lo de siempre, un capitulo por semana. Esto de la doble actualización semanal lo hice porque Marisa y Lizeth me lo pidieron, por nada mas. Pero si no hay comentarios, o sea, wtf? jajajaja, en serio, no se justifica._**

 ** _Besitos! Nos leemos el viernes si todo sale bien. Chao, cuídense mis amores._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**11/08/2017**_

 _ **Amigas mias, hoy estoy mas zombie que nunca :'( no me extendere en los saludos porque estoy asi, mas alla que aca, y las dejo con el capitulo de hoy. Besitos! Espero les guste porque ya saben, es con mucho amorshs ;) jejeje. Besitos! Nos leemos abajito.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

— ¡Zafiro, mi amor!

— Baja el arma, Zafiro.

— Vaya, tenías toda la razón, preciosa. — Dijo un sonriente Zafiro mirando a Hotaru mientras Darien, estaba tras él apuntándole con su arma— Debí haberme dado prisa. Darien, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

— Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar de eso y es en serio, Zafiro…

Le dijo Darien y acto seguido le quitó el seguro a su pequeña arma plateada, la que sostenía con fuerza en ambas manos y con la que le apuntaba en la cabeza a Zafiro mientras Yaten y Taiki desamarraban a un muy golpeado Seiya.

Y aunque él no quería, no pudo evitarlo, Yaten empezó a llorar de ver a su hermano así, tan maltratado, tan brutalmente lastimado.

—…Baja la maldita arma.

— Seiya, Seiya, carajo…

— Ya, Yaten, —sonreía pobremente Seiya— no te preocupes, se ve, se ve peor de lo que es.

— Tenemos que llevarte ya mismo a un hospital y…

— Taiki, — dijo Seiya mientras Zafiro bajaba su arma, Darien hacia igual, y se levantaba con dificultad de aquella silla— Haruka. Ve, por favor, ve con…

— ¡Seiya!

Se preocupó Yaten cuando Seiya, escupió sangre. Gritó y se dilataron mucho sus pupilas al ver a Seiya tan mal.

—…Ve con, Haruka, ayu, ayúdala, por favor.

Zafiro y Darien quedaron frente a frente. Dándose peligrosas miradas mientras Yaten auxiliaba a Seiya y Taiki iba con Haruka, ninguno contaba con que…

— ¡Haruka!

La tonta de Hotaru, y en aras de ayudar a su "gran amor", sacó su arma y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparó a Haruka. La muy desquiciada además de poseer una inigualable belleza, mucho dinero y maldad en abundancia, también tenía buena puntería. Disparándole a Haruka por la espalda y afectando gravemente uno de sus pulmones, corrió con Zafiro para huir de ahí con él aprovechando que Darien y los muchachos se habían distraído con Haruka. Pero con lo que ella no contaba, era con lo mucho que Yaten la odiaba y peor, con la puntería que tenía. Yaten tomó su arma y sin pensarlo dos veces la apuntó hacia ellos y disparó.

— ¡Zafiro, Zafiro, mi amor! ¡¿Estas bien?!

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! — Le dijo mientras por instinto, llevaba una mano hasta la pierna que Yaten le había disparado. Le pidió Zafiro a una preocupada Hotaru mientras se sostenía con fuerza aquella herida en la pierna que no dejaba de sangrar— ¡Muévete, con un demonio! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Zafiro se apoyó en Hotaru y con mucha dificultad lograron llegar hasta donde había dejado su auto estacionado. Subiendo en él y luego pasándole las llaves a esa malvada para que manejara, le pidió que lo llevara a un hospital urgentemente, temía que Yaten lo hubiera herido en una arteria, estaba sangrando mucho y a muy poco de desmayarse. Ellos, huían como los cobardes que eran mientras que Darien, Yaten y Taiki, subían con urgencia a unos heridos Haruka y Seiya a la camioneta.

Unas horas después y en el hospital….

— No debiste venir, Serena.

— Darien…

— No me mires así que bien sabes que tengo razón.

— Darien, —le dijo Serena como estaba, muy irritada, mientras seguía caminando de lado a lado por ese largo pasillo— si es por la niña, ella está bien, no estaría aquí si no estuviera segura de que es así. Dejé a Luna con ellos, con Luna y con Artemis.

— Como sea, la hubieras podido dejar con la misma virgen de Guadalupe, y de igual forma me sentiría así como estoy, intranquilo. Bien sabes que para mí…

Le dijo Darien llegando con ella, tomándole el rostro en ambas manos, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Le dijo Darien mirando fijamente los cansados ojos de su bella esposa.

—…No hay nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de ella.

— Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, mi amor, pero es que, Haruka, por Dios, Darien, — se volvieron a inundar sus bellos ojos azul celeste de lágrimas— Haruka… Y Seiya, por Dios santo, Seiya… ¿Por qué nadie nos dice nada?

— Mira, ahí vienen ya. Tranquilízate por favor, te lo ruego, no me gusta verte así.

Darien y Serena se acercaron a Yaten y a Taiki que volvían con el doctor (después de mucho haberlo buscado) para eso, para que les dieran una explicación de lo que estaba pasando. Yaten y Taiki, estaban desesperados por tener noticias de su hermano y de Haruka; que no había que ser un médico para darse cuenta de lo obvio, que estaba muy mal. Saltándose los protocolos y yendo directamente al grano, le preguntaron al doctor (por lo que los tenia atormentados y en ese hospital esperando por más de tres horas), por la salud de sus seres más queridos.

El doctor empezó por lo que creyó sería más fácil para ellos, que podía ver que estaban visiblemente cansados y más que eso, muy preocupados. El medico empezó a explicarles elocuentemente todo el procedimiento que le habían practicado a Seiya. Les dijo que a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, y de lo mal que había llegado al hospital, pudieron ayudarlo. Les explicó que se encontraba bajos los efectos de la anestesia porque la operación, aunque no había sido complicada, sí había sido algo extensa. Les pidió mucha calma y paciencia. Se dirigió específicamente a Yaten y a Taiki, que eran la familia directa de Seiya, cuando les dijo que su hermano debía someterse en los próximos meses a una cirugía ocular. Obviamente aquella noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría a unos muy angustiados Yaten y Taiki, pero cuando el doctor les explicó que la cirugía láser que iba a necesitar el ojo derecho de Seiya no era un procedimiento riesgoso ni mucho menos prolongado, se calmaron; aunque de cualquier forma, les dolía escuchar que el ojo de su hermano había quedado tan mal debido a los golpes que le había dado el degenerado ese de Zafiro, que iba a necesitar cirugía para recuperar completamente la vista.

El dictamen médico de Seiya no era para nada alentador pero el de Haruka, definitivamente ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para escuchar el de Haruka… Especialmente Serena.

— ¿Y mi prima? ¿Ella cómo está doctor?

— Con el perdón que usted me merece, señora, pero, ¿Qué tan sensible es usted? ¿Es usted una mujer muy nerviosa?

— Bastante.

— ¡Darien!

— Entonces en ese caso…— Dijo el elegante doctor de lentes y hermoso cabello plateado mientras se acomodaba los lentes y leía el dictamen médico de Haruka…— Señor, ¿me permite un momento, por favor?

— Óigame, no, usted no me puede hacer eso. Yo soy familia de Haruka. Yo tengo todo el derecho a…

— Y mi deber como médico, señora, es velar por el bienestar de las personas que están en este hospital, sean mis pacientes o no. Es evidente que si escucha lo que tengo que decir se va a poner muy mal, es decir, peor de lo que ya de por sí está.

— ¿Tan, tan mal está?

— Su estado es bastante delicado, sí, sí señora.

Obvio, Serena de inmediato rompió en llanto.

Serena empezó a llorar sin consuelo y Darien no tuvo corazón para irse con el médico y dejarla ahí, sola y tan mal. Abrazándola y asintiendo cuando el doctor le dijo que lo iba a estar esperando en su consultorio para hablar con él, les hizo un gesto igualmente a Yaten y a Taiki que se disculparon diciendo que iban a llamar a las muchachas, les había incomodado todo lo que había pasado con el doctor y se sentían de más ahí.

Yaten y Taiki hablaban con sus respectivas parejas y las ponían al tanto de lo que estaba pasando mientras que Darien… No lo tenía fácil. El pobre Darien no sabía qué hacer, ni mucho menos que decir, para hacer sentir mejor a su angustiada y muy frágil esposa.

— Darien, ay, Darien… ¿será que se va a morir?

— No, no, no digas eso por favor. — Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Luego la miró y le dijo…— Tú lo que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí. Anda, ve a casa.

— Pero, Darien, ¿Qué no escuchaste que el doctor dijo que…?

— Sí, y también creo haberle escuchado decir que está preocupado por ti. Y entiendo porque lo dijo. Serena, mi amor, tú aun amamantas a Luna.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

— Que aunque no lo creas, todo ese estrés por el que estás pasando la puede afectar a ella. Tienes que regresar a casa, darte un buen baño, comer algo, y después de encargarte de la niña, tratar de descansar.

— Pero, Darien…

— Vete. Ya llevas demasiado tiempo aquí y eso no es sano ni para ti ni para nadie. Ve adelantándote que en cuanto hablé con el doctor de qué es lo que le pasa a la capitana, de cómo está tu prima, dejó encargado a los muchachos y regreso a casa, contigo y con la niña.

— Pero, Darien, mi amor…

— No hay pero que valga, señora. —Forzó una sonrisa Darien mientras la tomaba de la cintura y empezaba a acercarse con ella a Taiki que terminaba la video llamada con Amy…— Ve a casa. Taiki…

— ¿Sí, señor?

— Acompaña a Serena hasta el estacionamiento, por favor. Dile a Pedro que la lleve a la casa y que después él y los demás se vayan a descansar.

— Claro, sí señor, como usted diga.

.

.

En otro lado y mientras Darien hablaba con el médico de la salud de Haruka, mientras pensaba cómo carajos le iba a decir todo eso que le estaba diciendo el doctor a Serena, estaban ese par de desgraciados (Hotaru y Zafiro) en una de sus muchas propiedades con un médico al que le estaban pagando una pequeña fortuna. Pero lo que ese par de imbéciles no sabían, o no querían aceptar, es que hay ciertas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar… Y una de esas, es la salud.

— ¿Por qué sigue quejándose? ¡¿Qué le pasa a Zafiro?!

— Señora, —dijo con molestia aquel doctor mientras se quitaba unos guantes quirúrgicos— desde un principio se lo dije. Dado el estado en el que se encuentra su…

— Mi marido.

Dijo con mucha seguridad esa, esa…

—…Dado en el estado en el que se encuentra su esposo, lo más recomendable es que lo hubiera llevado a un hospital.

— No se puede y punto. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber.

— Saqué la bala, desinfecté y cerré la herida pero si no recibe una transfusión de sangre lo más pronto posible, bueno… No sé qué pueda pasarle. Solo eso le puedo decir.

— Está bien, entiendo. — Dijo la loba esa mientras hacia un cheque (por una millonaria suma) y se lo entregaba al doctor que lo único que quería era salir de ahí— Gracias.

— Con su permiso.

El medico dobló el cheque, lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y tomando su maleta finalmente se fue y los dejó ahí, en medio de toda su mierda. Se daba cuenta que aquel par de "esposos", pues no le había creído media palabra a esa venenosa de Hotaru porque cuando le dio un vistazo a su dedo anular, en donde desde luego debía estar una argolla de matrimonio, no encontró nada; muy diferente de lo que había visto en la mano izquierda de Zafiro, en donde sí había una argolla. Por la herida de Zafiro y por las mentiras de Hotaru, se daba cuenta que aquel par no eran de fiar…. Se fue esperando, como médico su deber era velar por la salud de sus pacientes, era indiferente a qué se dedicaran, que Hotaru recapacitara y llevara a Zafiro lo más pronto posible a un hospital. Sabía que si Zafiro no recibía una transfusión de sangre lo más probable era que muriera en el transcurso del día. Mientras lo atendió se dio cuenta que había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre gracias a que la bala había rozado una de sus arterias, una que, si se hubiera atravesado, lo habría matado. Al parecer Yaten sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Su intención, era matarlo con el único propósito de hacerle daño a Hotaru. Sabía que si lo mataba, si acababa con la vida del desgraciado que casi mataba a su hermano, le haría mucho daño a ella, a una descarada Hotaru que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, que levantar (con mucha dificultad) a Zafiro y llevárselo rápidamente para un hospital.

Hotaru, llevó a Zafiro al hospital más cercano que encontró y ahí lo dejó. Con el "dolor de su alma" lo dejó ahí, tirado, como lo que realmente era y ella se le parecía, como una basura, porque no podía quedarse ahí. Sabía que los médicos iban a empezar a hacer preguntas, preguntas que desde luego ella no podía contestar…

.

.

Dos días habían pasado y Seiya, cada vez estaba mejor, muy diferente de Haruka. Ella, la pobre Haruka que estaba conectada a muchos aparatos (los que la mantenían con vida) cada día estaba peor, muy mal…

Desde el mismo instante en el que lo supo, desde que se enteró que Haruka estaba conectada a un respirador artificial porque uno de sus pulmones se había visto seriamente comprometido por la bala que había recibido, quiso ir a verla. Seiya, ese pobre hombre estaba desesperado por verla. Él, aunque dolido por su traición, por la porquería que Haruka le había hecho al haberlo entregado a Hotaru para que lo matara, seguía enamorado de ella. Algunas personas bien podrían encasillarlo como masoquista, como un tonto, un pendejo que no sabe ni en dónde estaba parado pero para él era simple. Para Seiya, que por fin había convencido a su médico para que lo dejara ir a verla, para él, que entraba sigilosamente a aquella fría y pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba una dormida Haruka, no era más que un hombre enamorado. Un hombre que amaba profundamente a su esposa sin importar las circunstancias… Las consecuencias…

A su lado, de pie porque no había una silla en donde pudiera sentarse, pasó dos dedos por uno de los castaños mechones de su cabello y enredando aquel suave cabello en ellos, en sus dedos, le dijo con mucho pesar, con dolor mientras no podía dejar de verla…

— Haruka, Haruka, ¿Por qué será que no puedo dejar de amarte? ¿Por qué?

Dolido, confundido pero sobre todo ofendido por su traición, empezó a acariciar con suavidad su frio y níveo rostro. A pesar de toda la confusión, de todo el torbellino que en ese momento era su mente y no solo ella, su corazón, él la acariciaba y le hablaba con cariño. En ese hospital no había un hombre más enamorado de su esposa que Seiya. Bueno, aunque…

— Zafiro, Zafiro, mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Al hospital y cuando por fin lograron estabilizar a ese maldito idiota de Zafiro, llegó Petzite debidamente arreglada cuando la llamaron, cuando ese imbécil pudo darles su número de teléfono. Y ahí estaba ella, la muy bella Petzite, consintiendo a ese infeliz, como siempre. Aunque eso, todo ese amor que ella siempre le había profesado y del cual se enorgullecía tanto, estaba por cambiar…

— Zafiro, mi amor, mi cielo, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo es que terminaste en este hospital?

— No lo sé. — Mintió descaradamente y mirándola a los ojos— Solo sé que de repente todo se puso oscuro. No sé qué más pasó ni cómo llegué aquí.

— Lo importante ahora es que estas bien.

Sonrió y lo abrazó Petzite como era ella, con todo su amor…

— Hablé con el doctor antes de entrar y dice que puedes regresar a casa. Que hoy mismo va a darte de alta.

— Que alivio. No soporto estar en este maldito hospital un día más. Me hacen mucha falta. No veo la hora de ver el niño y claro, de dormir otra vez contigo, mi amor.

Ay, tan tierno este estúpido…

— Mi Zafiro… Eres tan dulce cuando te lo propones…

— Nadie sabe la falta que tú, y Edmundo, me han hecho. Estos días lejos de ustedes han sido como una eternidad… Una verdadera tortura…

Petzite, que era como su difunta prima, como Esmeralda, estaba profundamente enamorada de ese maldito enfermo de Zafiro. (okay, ahora veo la ironía. Pero no porque estuviera en un hospital, hablo de lo enfermo que es ese estúpido mentalmente) Lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en su vida pero pobre Petzite. Algunas personas piensan, algunas lo dicen a boca llena, que nunca se le debe entregar el corazón completamente a otra persona porque eso, te hace vulnerable… Cuando una persona se entrega de lleno por completo a la otra así, como Petzite se había entregado a su esposo, por lo general sufre mucho. Generalmente termina como dice ese reconocido pero ya no tan famoso cantante español, muchas veces termina con: "el corazón partido…"

Feliz y muy sonriente al ver que su esposo estaba mejor y mucho más feliz por ver que él parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para que su matrimonio funcionara, dejó de llenar su cicatrizado rostro de besos, de abrazarlo como lo estaba haciendo, y salió para ir a conseguir los papeles de salida, fue a buscar al médico que había estado atendiendo a Zafiro para que le diera el alta. Caminando por aquel largo pasillo como lo era ella y todas las mujeres de los Black, muy elegantemente, sonreía. Sonreía cual colegiala fuera porque le encantaba cuando su esposo, su adorado esposo, tenía esos pequeños detalles con ella.

.

.

Dos semanas se habían ido muy rápidamente y durante esas dos semanas, algunas cosas habían pasado…

Mientras Darien buscaba la forma de neutralizar de una buena vez a su hermana (sin conseguirlo), mientras Yaten había decidido que era suficiente, que no aguantaba un día más lejos de su "flaca", (como el cariñosamente le decía) y de su hijo y se iba para allá con todos sus ahorros dispuesto a cambiar de vida, mientras cada uno de ellos seguía con sus vidas, Serena había estado muy ocupada sin que nadie se diera cuenta…. Serena, ella estaba muy ofendida por todo lo que ese idiota de Zafiro y la venenosa de Hotaru le habían hecho y por eso, porque estaba harta de ellos y de no tener ningún resultado, fue que empezó a desarrollar su propio plan para acabar con ellos sin decirle nada a Darien… Dejándolo al margen de todo lo que pensaba hacer…

Valiéndose de sus conocimientos como detective, como policía, empezó una pequeña investigación… Pidiéndoles ayuda a sus amigos en la jefatura, con la ayuda de Andrew y de unos amigos más, empezó a crear un expediente que pudiera usar en contra de ese par y ese día, justo ese día, iba a revelar los resultados de su ardua investigación. Con una maquiavélica sonrisa, una que no se le había visto antes, estaba terminando de cerrar aquel sobre de manila lleno de datos, facturas y fotografías para mandárselo a alguien, a una persona que sabría haría lo que ella no podía…

— Oye, mi amor, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, —contestó Serena mientras se disponía a salir de la casa— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

— Llámame loco pero juraría que estas a punto de hacer algo muy malo.

— Ay, Darien, por favor…—Suspiró Serena con enojo. Fingió molestia cuando en realidad lo que quería era reír— ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

— A todas estas, ¿para dónde? ¿Vas a salir?

— Oh, sí, pero no tardare. — Sonrió delicadamente mientras Darien dejaba el periódico a un lado, se levantaba del sofá, e iba con ella— Solo voy a mandarle este sobre a Mina por correo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

— No, no, no, quédate. Me voy más tranquila si sé que la niña se queda contigo.

— Está bien, —se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en los maquillados labios— que te vaya bien y no tardes, te estaremos esperando.

— Sí. Adiós, mi amor, no tardaré.

Siendo las dos de la tarde y después de haber hecho unas compras, Petzite llegaba a su casa.

— Señora.

— ¿Sí? Dime, Ángela.

— Llegó este sobre para usted.

— Que extraño, no tiene remitente. — Dijo Petzite mientras le recibía el sobre de manila a su empleada, lo detallaba, y le entregaba las bolsas con las compras que había hecho a su empleada— Gracias. Por favor llévame estas bolsas a la habitación y acomoda todo lo que hay en ellas.

— Sí, señora, como usted diga.

— Ángela, ¿y Edmundito?

— Durmiendo, señora. — Sonrió— No hace mucho se quedó dormidito.

— Ah, okay, ¿y mi esposo?

— Salió esta mañana; un poco después de que usted lo hubiera hecho.

— Ah, bueno. Muchas gracias. Si me necesitas voy a estar en la sala.

Petzite, en altos zapatos de tacón y como siempre, muy maquillada y desprendiendo aquel costosísimo perfume que tanto le gustaba usar y que enloquecía a su marido, caminó hasta su elegante sala de finos muebles y se sentó. Descargó aquella _Louis Vuitton_ vino tinto sobre uno de los sofás y empezó rápidamente a abrir aquel extraño sobre, pero cuando lo abrió, cuando empezó a ver lo que contenía, inevitablemente empezó a llorar. No podía creer lo que veía y menos podía creer, lo que decía en aquella nota de fina caligrafía…

 _"_ _Alguna vez hiciste lo mismo por alguien y, ¿Qué ironía? Por el que, y desde hace mucho, te engaña descaradamente con otra y vaya, que otra… Espero sepas usar esta información que te comparto el día de hoy muy sabiamente. Atte.: La detective Tsukino"_

— No, no, no, ¡no, esto no puede ser, no puede ser verdad!

Petzite, rompió en llanto. Ahí, y en negación, no podía dejar de ver todo lo que Serena le había mandado. En aquel sobre había varias fotos de Zafiro, con Hotaru, saliendo de diferentes moteles. Había igualmente muchas facturas de esos mismos moteles con la firma de su marido. Había tanto fotos de ellos saliendo del motel, fotos a color, y había también fotos de las cámaras de los moteles, fotos con fechas que solo podía conseguir alguien como ella, una policía. La evidencia era más que contundente. Gracias a las fechas de las fotos y de las facturas, Petzite se daba cuenta que su marido llevaba meses engañándola con Hotaru y eso, eso que Zafiro le había hecho a una enamorada Petzite, que en ese momento lo odiaba con la misma intensidad con la que lo amaba, lo iba a pagar muy caro…

— Bien claro te dije, Zafiro, que con cualquiera menos con esa, ¡perra!

Arrugó una de las fotos, (en donde estaban Hotaru y Zafiro dándose un apasionado beso) con fuerza.

— Con cualquiera menos con esa gata. Esto, Zafiro Black, no se va a quedar así. Ah, no, te juro que tú, pero más esa perra, me las van a pagar.

Percatándose, (gracias a la bitácora que Serena le había escrito) que ese era uno de los días en los que Zafiro se encontraba con su amante pero, uy, es que pobrecita Petzite, ¡hasta la entiendo! Que tu marido te engañe con su madrastra… Bueno, debe ser de muy mal gusto… Dándose cuenta gracias a Serena de que ese era uno de los días en los que Zafiro, su "amado" marido, se veía con esa perra de Hotaru, tomó todas las cosas que venían en el sobre, las metió en su bolsa, y se levantó con la firme intención de ir a buscarlos. La pobre Petzite, con el corazón completamente destrozado, se fue a confrontarlos….

* * *

 ** _Niñas, esto se puso color de hormiga, ¡muy feo! :D jajaja, ¿como vieron a Serena, eh? Ah, sí, me encantó esta faceta de ella ;) jejeje._**

 ** _Besos! Me ire a dormir un par de horas ;) jajaja, chao, mis amores, nos leemos en los reviews o ya el lunes con nuevo capitulo. Besitos! Les deseo lindo fin de semana :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**17/08/2017**_

 _ **Amigas mias, yo me pongo en el lugar de ustedes y despues de dos dias de espera, ¡pues lo que quiero es leer! jajaja, las dejo con el capitulo de hoy y nos leemos abajo. Besitos! Espero hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana :3**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

— Te he dicho varias veces que… ¿Petzite? ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?!

Zafiro, en poca ropa, estaba sin palabras. No podía creer que Petzite, su elegante y amorosa esposa, estuviera ahí, frente a él, en un lugar que supuestamente no conocía nadie, apuntándole con un arma. Obedeciendo cuando esta le ordenó que entrara a la cabaña y se sentara, empezó a sudar frio. Zafiro, ese maldito idiota que acababa de despedir a su amante y que abrió la puerta con tranquilidad pensando que se trataba de Hotaru, abrió muy despreocupadamente pensando que se le había olvidado algo (como pasaba en algunas ocasiones) no sabía cómo iba a hacer para calmar a una bastante alterada Petzite que no hacía más que gritarle que era un cerdo despreciable. Petzite, sin poder dejar de llorar y apuntándole al pecho con mucha determinación, no hacía más que decirle que era un maldito de lo peor. Que lo único que merecía por su asquerosa traición, era la muerte. Que una porquería como él no merecía menos que eso.

— Pet, por favor, cálmate y baja esa arma, hablemos, mi amor.

— ¡Ningún mi amor, maldito imbécil! — Le quitó el seguro al arma— ¡Desgraciado, maldito cerdo! ¡¿Es de verdad, me pusiste el cuerno con esa perra?! ¡¿Pero clase de enfermo eres?! ¡Es tu madrastra! ¡Esa perra fue la esposa de tu papá!

— Petzite, las cosas no son lo que parecen.

— ¡Cállate! — Le disparó a los pies, muy cerca de su pie izquierdo— ¡Ya cállate, Zafiro!

— ¡Oye!

Le gritó Zafiro preocupado y con temor, sintió aquel disparo muy cerca…

— ¡Casi me das! Ya baja esa arma y hablemos. ¿De dónde sacas que yo tengo algo con Hotaru? Eso, ¡eso es absurdo!

— ¿Ah, sí? — Se le acercó y sin dejar de apuntarle, sacó toda la evidencia de su bolsa y se la tiró a la cara, lo que por supuesto había puesto de muy mal genio a Zafiro— ¡¿Y esa mierda qué es, eh?! ¡Dime! ¡Que me digas desgraciado!

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

— Una muy buena amiga tuya, imbécil, me lo mandó. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esta porquería, Zafiro.

— Petzite, por favor, no llores y cálmate. — Eso sí era de verdad, le dolía verla llorar de esa manera y todo por su culpa— Las cosas no fueron así. Ella me amenazó, me engatuso y me dijo que….

— Eres peor de lo que creía.

Lo miraba mal sin poder dejar de llorar. Su corazón y su alma, estaban partidas en mil pedazos…

— Eres una basura, Zafiro Black, eso eres. No eres más que una basura que nunca, escúchame bien, nunca, ha merecido mi amor.

— No, no, por favor no me digas eso.

— Eso eres, maldito infeliz. —Se limpió con violencia, con mucho dolor, aquellas incesantes lagrimas que no dejaban de empañar sus ojos…— Muy claramente te dije que hicieras lo que te diera la gana con cualquiera menos con esa. ¡Te dije que no quería que te metieras con esa perra y fue lo primero que hiciste!

— Ya te lo dije, mi amor, yo no quería nada con ella, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Fue ella, ella me obligó. Yo, Petzite, tú sabes que yo te amo.

— ¡Mentiroso! — Y le disparó de nuevo a los pies— ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!

— ¡Oye, ya para de dispararme, carajo!

— Eres un desgraciado, un maldito desgraciado que no merece más que morir.

Volvió a apuntarle pero esa vez, a su pecho.

— Te voy a matar, y con todo lo que me duele dejar a mi hijo sin su padre, porque prefiero verte muerto que con esa perra. Prefiero matarte a que sigas revolcándote con esa desgraciada.

— Petzite, baja esa arma y…

— Prefiero verte muerto a que sigas burlándote de mí, de mi amor, del gran amor que te he dado sin condiciones. Adiós, Zafiro Black.

— Espera, ¡no, espera Petzite!

¡Pum! Se escuchó el fuerte ruido de la primera bala atravesando el pecho de Zafiro. ¡Bam! Se oyó incluso con mayor fuerza que el primer disparo, la segunda bala que atravesaba aquel malvado cuerpo. Sin poder dejar de llorar y viendo como empezaba a llenarse de sangre el pecho del hombre al que alguna vez amó, siguió disparando sin descanso, sin compasión, sin ningún tipo de piedad…. Petzite, ahogada en llanto y en la desesperación, descargó toda el arma en él, en ese malvado hombre que le había partido de una forma bestial su corazón. Lo llenó de balas y nerviosa, temblándole las manos, guardó el arma en su bolsa, salió de la cabaña y mientras subía a su auto, llamó a una ambulancia. Cuando salió de su trance, una vez que el enojo, la ira y la frustración abandonaron su cuerpo, llamó a una ambulancia para que lo auxiliaran, para que le salvaran la vida. Muy nerviosa y mientras les daba las especificaciones de dónde estaba el herido, (fingió no saber de quién se trataba) manejaba de regreso a su casa. Lo único que quería era regresar a su casa, con su hijo, y abrazarse fuertemente a él. Edmundo, era lo único que le quedaba…

En estado de nervios y acelerando más de lo que pretendía, no veía la hora de ver a su hijo, de lo único bueno (pensaba ella con dolor) que había sacado de esa enfermiza relación…

Y como los chismes no se hacen esperar… A la casa de Serena, por medio de Diamante que había llamado a Darien a avisarle lo que había ocurrido con su "hermanito", llegó la tan esperada noticia, la que Serena estaba esperando con ansias.

— Oye, ¿Cómo está eso de que te vas para un hospital? ¿Y por qué? Digo, si se puede saber, claro.

— Diamante acaba de llamar a decirme que Zafiro está gravemente herido en un hospital. Y desde luego, y después de lo bien que Diamante se ha portado conmigo, no puedo dejarlo solo en un momento como este.

— Oh, claro, claro, —respondió Serena pero no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su hermoso rostro de ojos azules y finas facciones— entiendo, mi amor.

— Serena Tsukino de Chiba, ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

— ¿Yo? No te entiendo. ¿De qué hablas, mi amor?

Y no pudo más, se soltó a reír sin parar.

Aquella risa de Serena era contagiosa, sí, pero más que ser contagiosa y sincera, tenía un aire malvado, casi caricaturesco…. Serena reía igual, o incluso mejor, que cualquier malvada de cuentos de hadas. Reía muy alegremente porque por fin, aunque aún le faltaba una, estaba haciéndole pagar a Zafiro Black su dolor, el gran dolor que años atrás le había provocado al haberle arrebatado a su papá como lo había hecho…

— Ay, sí, ay, que divertido.

— Serena, me estas asustando. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Está bien que Zafiro no es santo de mi devoción pero, caray… Me parece que te estás pasando.

Serena dejó de reír, se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado de la risa que le había dado, y le respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… A esos bellos ojos azul zafiro que su hija le había heredado y que ella tanto amaba…

— Es lo único que ese imbécil merece, Darien, la muerte. Ojala se muera bien rápido; aunque no, pensándolo mejor, ojala sufra.

— Serena…

— Ojala sufra tanto como sé que sufrió mi papá cuando ese desgraciado lo mató como lo mató.

Darien, se preocupó ante aquellas palabras que habían salido de los labios más dulces y suaves que jamás había besado. Le dio miedo ver en sus ojos tanto odio y resentimiento, le dolió sentir aquella amargura en sus palabras…

Preocupado por ella, por la mujer que tanto amaba, se le acercó y antes de irse estuvo frente a ella y le preguntó, temeroso de su respuesta, que fuera afirmativa…

— ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Zafiro, Serena?

— Para que te digo que no, sí, sí. Sí, Darien, indirectamente tuve algo que ver con lo que le pasó a ese infeliz.

— Serena, por Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

— No te voy a decir, pues no tiene caso que lo haga, y te aviso, la próxima es la loca de tu hermana.

— Serena, —dio un paso hacia atrás— me estas asustando con todo esto que me estás diciendo.

— Yo no le voy a perdonar nunca, escúchame bien, nunca, lo que le hizo a mi Lita y al niño.

— Serena….

— Jamás le voy a perdonar el que haya ido hasta la guardería de nuestra hija y se haya atrevido a tocarla, y peor que eso, a amenazarnos a nosotros con hacerle daño si no hacíamos lo que quería.

— Serena, mi amor, debes entender que Hotaru lo que esta es enferma y…

— Pues va a tener que ir a curarse al infierno porque si tengo que matarla para poder proteger a mi hija, y a todos los míos, pues eso voy hacer.

— Serena…. Jamás te creí capaz de, —y era extraño, los ojos de Darien empezaron a brillar de una manera extraña— de decir y mucho menos de hacer algo como lo que me acabas de decir.

Y dio un paso al frente. Darien, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, se le acercó a Serena, posó ambas grandes y hermosas manos sobre sus pequeñas caderas y quedó a centímetros de aquellos delgados labios que tanto amaba.

— Serena… Ah, Serena…

— Darien, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No que te tienes que ir?

Sin decir nada más, Darien, se apoderó de sus labios pero lo hizo con violencia, con mucha pasión… Llevando una de sus manos detrás de su dorada cabeza, haló un poco su cabello cuando lo enredó en ella, en su mano que no dejaba de halarla con algo de fuerza, mientras su lengua, esa deliciosa lengua que sabía a licor, ya que había estado bebiendo, buscaba la de Serena con mucha insistencia… Gimiendo en su boca y besándola con pasión, no lo aguantó más y la levantó, la cargó y sin dejar de besarla, enredó sus delicadas piernas a su cintura.

Excitada, sintiendo la fuerza de aquel erecto miembro sobre ella y disfrutando de sus apasionados besos, de sus descontroladas caricias, se detuvo y le preguntó, mientras él empezaba a caminar con ella hacia la habitación…

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— No sé. Escucharte decir aquello así, con esa determinación, con tanta maldad, no sé, me excitó.

— Ay, Darien…— Se empezó a reír con fuerza mientras estaban a escasos pasos de su habitación— Pero que cosas dices, mi amor. ¿Cuál maldad? Ese maldito imbécil y esa desgraciada…

— Sí, sí, como digas, mi malvado ángel de ojos celestes…— Le respondió mientras entraba con ella a la habitación, le ponía seguro a la puerta, y la apoyaba contra una de las blancas paredes de su enorme cuarto— Lo que tú digas, mi amor….

— Darien, oh, Darien….

— Anda, vuelve a decir lo que dijiste hace un momento.

Pidió un muy caliente y excitado Darien. Le pidió ese triple papacito de Darien mientras la acariciaba sin descanso. Le rogó, mientras no dejaba de rozarla con su enorme miembro, mientras la besaba desesperadamente en el cuello y después en los labios, que repitiera lo que le había dicho en la sala.

— Ay, Darien, no molestes y vamos a la cama. ¡Darien! Era mi blusa preferida, mi amor.

— Se estaba poniendo muy difícil y no, —le dijo mientras le bajaba el sostén con fuerza y empezaba a besárselas después de haber destruido aquella fina blusa rosa de botones— yo lo que quiero es esto.

— Ummmm, Darien, oh, sí, mi amor… Pero que rudo estas hoy…

— Anda, dilo de nuevo.

Le pidió después de besar uno de sus senos con salvajismo y mientras le halaba un rozado pezón con más fuerza de la que debía.

— ¡Ah, oye! Ah, sí, eres increíble, mi amor…. Está bien, te lo diré. Si tengo que matar a la perra de tu hermana para que nos deje en paz, para que podamos hacer esto que estamos haciendo, pues con mucho gusto lo haré.

Y volvió a reír con maldad, pensar en todo eso le daba mucha satisfacción; al igual que los electrizantes besos que le daba su hermosísimo marido sobre el pecho….

— Oh, Serena, Serena… Esposa mía… No sabía que eras tan mala… No sabía que podías ser tan perversa…

— Darien…

Disfrutando de toda la pasión, de las descontroladas caricias y de los intoxicantes besos que le daba su esposo, se dejó coger por él como él quería. Si, digo coger porque eso fue lo que hicieron. Esa tarde, contra esa pared y de una forma completamente animal, muy salvaje, cogieron como un par de conejos.

Generalmente Serena y Darien hacían era el amor. Cada noche, bueno, cuando los dos podían y no estaban muy cansados, se amaban con delicadas caricias y amorosos besos sobre su cama… Cada que estaban juntos, es decir, íntimamente, hacían delicadamente y muy suavemente el amor pero esa tarde en la que, bueno, Darien demostraba que sí era familia de los Black, solo los Black se excitaban ante la maldad de sus esposas, cogieron salvajemente por un poco más de una hora.

Después de coger a su amada esposa como si ese día se fuera a acabar el mundo, o como si estuvieran celebrando San Valentín, se despidió de ella, (que había quedado agotada y estaba cómodamente acostada sobre la cama después de haber tomado un baño con él) y se fue a ver qué era lo que le había pasado a su "querido" primo. Se despidió de ella con un tierno beso y se fue prometiendo no tardar demasiado en regresar, también estaba cansado y quería descansar pero con ella, a su lado….

En el hospital, en la sala de espera y en donde estaba un (como siempre) trasnochado Diamante…

— Darien, no tenías que venir.

— No tenía, pero quise hacerlo. — Le sonrió tímidamente Darien a Diamante mientras este se levantaba de su silla para saludarlo— ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

— Bueno, pues…

Diamante le explicó, es decir, le contó a un cansado Darien lo que el médico le había dicho. Visiblemente cansado porque lo que ese pobre Diamante se la pasaba haciendo era tomando y escuchando rancheras con Neflyte en aquel bar de mariachis, le contó que a Zafiro le estaban practicando una operación a corazón abierto. Dijo que una de las balas que atravesó su pecho, que una de las cuatro balas que lo habían herido, le había rozado una de las válvulas del corazón y, en síntesis, que aunque lograra sobrevivir a la operación lo mismo dada. El doctor fue muy sincero con Diamante y le dijo las cosas tal cual eran, fue muy claro cuando le dijo que si Zafiro lograba sobrevivir a la cirugía viviría, cuando mucho, diez años más, que tenía una sentencia de muerte ya que por mucho que lo intentaran, era imposible remover aquellas esquirlas de la bala que se habían incrustado en su malvado corazón…

— Diamante, se te ve el cansancio de lejos. Si quieres ve, date un baño, come algo y descansa. Yo me puedo quedar aquí y estar al pendiente de lo que pase con Zafiro.

— Darien, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Sí, claro, la que quieras.

— ¿Cuándo eras el jefe de la organización, también te pasaban cosas así, como las que me están pasando a mí ahora?

— Diamante… —Sonrió de medio lado, Darien era cualquier cosa menos supersticioso— No creo que se trate de eso.

— Desde que me convertí en el jefe de la organización, no he hecho otra cosa que sufrir, que pasarla mal… Mira, al paso que voy, voy a terminar completamente solo. Primero fue mi Esmeralda, que estaba embarazada…

— Diamante, por favor, hazme caso y vete, ve y descansa que tú lo que necesitas es dormir, descansar. Dime una cosa, ¿hace cuánto que no duermes, que no vas a tu casa y comes algo decente?

— Cada maldito rincón de esa casa, me la recuerda.

Se le quebrantó un poco la voz.

— Diamante, créeme que lo siento mucho y no quisiera que estuvieras pasando por algo como esto y, sí, está bien, tengo que reconocerlo.

Diamante lo miró levantando su poblada ceja izquierda, lo miró con confusión.

— Cuando era el jefe de la organización, aunque para ser sincero, nunca me gustó ese título. Digamos entonces que cuando estaba al mando de la organización, también me pasaba de todo un poco. Mi vida, era un maldito infierno.

— Ya he perdido mucho, Darien, no quiero perder a nadie más. No sabes la angustia que me da saber que Zafiro esta allá, en ese maldito quirófano, sin saber si va a sobrevivir o no.

— Diamante… De verdad que…

— Y esa no es la peor parte. Aunque sobreviviera, aunque pudiera sobrevivir a la cirugía, de cualquier forma se va a morir.

Y no pudo más, el acabado, el trasnochado, el pasado a licor y cansado Diamante, se puso a llorar sin consuelo, sin descanso…

Darien que, bueno, era un hombre tan bueno, tan dulce, tan noble, tan lindo…. Se le acercó y lo abrazó, dejó que Diamante descargara todo ese dolor y esa angustia sobre su pecho. Le prestó su pecho, ese pecho que siempre olía a lo que debe oler un hombre de verdad, a gloria, para que dejara salir toda esa frustración que lo estaba consumiendo, que estaba acabando con él poco a poco, muy lentamente…

Diamante Black siempre fue un hombre muy apuesto, varonil, un macho de pelo en pecho (risa) bueno, aunque eso era en sentido figurado. Diamante era un hombre de treinta y tres años que no tenía bello en el pecho, era un atractivo hombre de ojos azules y cabello casi plateado; le habían salido canas a muy temprana edad, herencia de su malvado padre. Era alto, media un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros, pesaba casi ochenta kilos (que siempre mantuvo muy bien distribuidos, tenía unos músculos que, madre mía…) y siempre fue muy meticuloso con su aseo personal, con su forma de vestir. Diamante Black siempre fue un hombre que cuidó mucho de su apariencia personal (y su esposa se encargaba de reafirmar esa conducta medio narcisista) pero en ese momento, era un completo despojo humano, se veía realmente mal… Había perdido peso, pues no estaba comiendo prácticamente nada y lo único que hacía era beber licor, toneladas de licor diariamente… Su cabello, ese hermosísimo cabello de lindas canas que siempre cuidó y que a Esmeralda tanto le gustaba, el que ella le halaba con tanto gusto cada que estaban en la cama, lo tenía muy largo y descuidado, llevaba días sin lavarlo. En su rostro, en aquel rostro de finas facciones que tantas veces conquistó corazones, se hallaban unas enormes y oscuras ojeras que cualquier monstruo de casa embrujada barata envidiaría, en ese bello rostro, que parecía de ángel pero que en verdad era de demonio, se veía claramente las consecuencias de no dormir, de llevar una vida nocturna como la que estaba llevando desde que la había enterrado… Diamante Black, el nuevo jefe de la organización Black, una de las más respetadas e importantes del país, se estaba muriendo en vida gracias a la repentina partida de la mujer que tanto lo quería y que él, adoraba… Si seguía por ese camino, era probable que muy pronto se enfermaría; lo que desde luego le preocupaba a Darien de sobre manera, todo quería menos que Diamante se enfermara. Él, como bien se lo había dicho, había sufrido mucho mientras fue el jefe de aquel corrupto cartel. Darien la había pasado realmente mal mientras fue el director de aquella malvada organización y no quería volver a saber nada, absolutamente nada, de eso.

Reponiéndose un poco porque, bueno, le daba pena que lo vieran llorar y más que lo vieran abrazado a un hombre, Diamante se separó de Darien, se limpió el rostro con brusquedad y esquivando la noble mirada que Darien le daba, le dijo mientras se apoyaba con dificultad en aquel fino bastón que siempre lo acompañaba…

— Creo que tienes razón, me voy.

— Vete tranquilo que cualquier cosa que pase yo te llamo y te aviso. Es en serio, Diamante, descansa. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites para descansar y mira que no te lo estoy diciendo no más como tu familia, te lo digo como médico también. ¿Entendido?

— No chinges, Darien.

Sonrió levemente un muy cansado Diamante.

— Solo eso me faltaba…

— Si sigues así como vas, si sigues tomando toda la bendita noche con ese otro irresponsable de Nef, si sigues sin comer, sin dormir, sin asearte correctamente, te vas a salir enfermando. ¿Te has visto a un espejo? ¿Si sabes cómo estás?

— No, desde que Esmeralda se murió, perdón, desde que la mataron…

— Diamante…

—…No he vuelto a mirarme a un espejo. No me interesa lo que pase o lo que no pase conmigo y, ¿sabes qué? No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Me voy. Adiós, Darien. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo de Zafiro.

— Sí, no te preocupes que yo de aquí no me muevo hasta no saber qué pasó con él. Vete tranquilo y es de verdad, descansa.

— Adiós, gracias por todo.

* * *

 ** _Ay, mi Diamante... Yo sí te consuelo, mi amor, no importa lo vuelto mierda que estés, yo si te doy amorshs ;) jajaja, naa, ya en serio, me duele mucho verlo así, no lo soporto :'(_**

 ** _Hola amigas mías y ahora sí charlemos un poquito del capítulo ahora que ya lo leyeron ;) jejeje, ¿como vieron a la Pet, eh? Ay, es que si yo hubiera sido ella, habría hecho lo mismo; bueno, no creo. Yo en el fondo soy muy mala pero por fuera hagan de cuenta estar viendo a un osito cariñosito :3 jajajajaja, soy solo abrazos y amor... Bueno, y lemon, jajaja, okok, eso estuvo muy raro :v jajajaja, olviden eso ultimo por favor._**

 ** _Déjenme dicho en los comentarios qué habrían hecho ustedes si les hubiera pasado así, como a Pet, que descubrió que su marido sí la engañaba con la madrastra, como le dijo Sere, iu, que asco :P en serio no se midió esta vez el bobo de Zafiro._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por la lectura y espero les este gustando la historia porque, amores, vamos en el 17 y son 23, o sea que... hagan cuentas ;) jejeje, estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar esta historia que me ha dado muchas alegrías, en serio, gracias a esta historia he conocido a muchas chicas del fandom, a otras que no lo son, y eso me hace muy feliz :3_**

 ** _Besitos mis locas bellas! :D (demonios, no se hacer emoji de besitos). Tengan un precioso día y una bella semana. Bye, nos leemos :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**21/08/2017**_

 ** _Holi, holi, mis queridas amiguitas! :D La noticia del día, y de la semana, es lo del eclipse de sol pero meh :v jajaja, me vale porque en donde vivo no se va a poder ver y mejor, según leí por ahí te puede dañar la vista o no sé que cosa :p La verdad no presto mucha atención a las cadenas esas que me mandan por whatsapp :v oki, jajaja, no a todas, a las de mis amigas sí :D_**

 ** _Un saludo muy cariñoso a cada una de ustedes y perdón por lo del viernes pero, ustedes saben, los amigos en las buenas y en las malas :3 Tenia que acompañar a mi amiga en un momento tan duro como ese, no podía dejarla sola velando a su mamá y menos en el entierro, creo que es en momentos así en donde sabes quién es realmente tu amigo y quién no._**

 ** _Besitos! Las dejo con el capítulo de hoy y ya saben, nos leemos mas abajito._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Diamante estaba ahí, con su "pobre" hermano enfermo en ese hospital y cansado. Llevaba un poco más de dos semanas con él, era normal que estuviera cansado y no solo estaba cansado físicamente, pues, y aunque no entendía por qué Petzite se negaba a acompañar a su hermano, se había convertido en su acompañante permanente. Diamante estaba agotado más psicológicamente que físicamente porque estar sobrio, en sus cincos sentidos, era una verdadera tortura… Su sobriedad, su mente, no hacía más que llevarlo a aquellos lugares en donde fue tan feliz, a sus recuerdos al lado de Esmeralda…

Desde aquel primer día que había llegado cansado y muy agotado a ese hospital a preguntar por la salud de su hermano, no se había separado de él, se rehusaba a moverse de su lado… Triste por ver en el estado en el que se encontraba una de las personas que más amaba, empezó a hablarle con la esperanza de que lo escuchara pero lo que él no sabía, es que alguien más escucharía lo que diría…

— Zafiro, no seas haragán y ya levántate de esa cama. ¿Qué no ves que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer? Recuerda que en eso habíamos quedado. Yo me encargaría de cerrar los negocios y tú te harías cargo de todo lo que tiene que ver con la distribución, las rutas. Rubeus es de mi entera confianza pero confío mucho más en ti que eres mi hermano, idiota. Levántate ya que no soporto verte un día más así.

Diamante río levemente ante aquel comentario pero Hotaru, Hotaru que había llegado muy arreglada a visitar a un pobre enfermo, uno al que amaba, estaba que se la llevaba el diablo.

Hotaru se enojó, se puso que se la llevaba el diablo porque, pues, obvio, ella no sabía nada de eso, ella no tenía ni idea de que Zafiro iba a seguir trabajando con Diamante en el cartel Black. Su sorpresa, su enojo, era más que justificado porque, y aunque él nunca lo negó, al contrario, Zafiro le había dado a entender de cierta forma que iba a trabajar con ella, que, y gracias a la horrible traición que había recibido por parte de su hermano, de Diamante que por esos días estaba feliz, radiante, que no se cambiaba por nadie, él se iba a quedar con ella. Hotaru creía que ya que la relación laboral entre ellos se había dañado gracias a que Diamante había aceptado (sin decirle nada a Zafiro) la propuesta que Darien le había hecho, él iba a trabajar con ella en el negocio que tenía en mente. Hotaru estaba convencida que Zafiro se iba a ir a trabajar con ella y no solo eso, creía igualmente que si él trabajaba a su lado, que si él empezaba a verla a diario, iba a terminar separándose de la: "gata" como le decía a su esposa, a Petzite que en ese momento, en ese momento en donde lo que a Hotaru le provocaba era entrar a la habitación y ahogarlo con una almohada, llegaba. A aquella humilde habitación de hospital llegaba muy elegantemente vestida Petzite; pero no llegaba sola, había ido con nada más y nada menos que con el niño, con el pequeño Edmundo que en cuanto vio a su papá así, dormido y conectado a ese montón de aparatos, rompió en llanto.

Incómodo para el pobre Diamante, que llevaba más de dos semanas ahí, cuidando de su hermano, no fue. Para Diamante fue súper incómodo escuchar el escandaloso llanto de su sobrino y ver que con que odio se miraban aquel par de mujeres en el umbral de la puerta.

— Calla a ese mocoso. ¿Que no ves que tu marido está delicado?

— Sí, dijiste muy bien. Mi marido está muy delicado y nada tienen que estar haciendo sus mujerzuelas aquí.

— ¡Maldita gata! — Quiso cachetearla Hotaru pero Petzite no se lo permitió — ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, eh?!

— Lo que escuchaste. Así que lárgate de aquí antes de que te saque a patadas, descarada.

Diamante, más preocupado por el niño que por ellas, por detenerlas, se levantó de la silla, fue con el niño y cargándolo, consintiéndole aquel corto y negro cabello que si no fuera porque sabía que el niño era adoptado creería que se lo había heredado a su hermano, se acercó hasta donde estaban ese par de mujeres (que querían agarrarse de las mechas) y les dijo sin dejar de consentir al niño...

— Suficiente ustedes dos.

— Pero, Diamante, es esta pe...

— El niño, Petzite. — Le señaló al niño que aún tenía en brazos con la mirada — No hagas esto delante de tu hijo. ¿No crees que es de muy mal gusto?

— De pésimo…

— Nada tienes que estar haciendo aquí, Saturn.

— Solo quise venir a ver cómo estaba Zafiro, en qué podía ayudar.

— Tú, ya nada tienes que ver con nosotros. Que sigas llevando el apellido Black, no te hace una. Adiós y te anuncio, como hayas tenido algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Zafiro...

— ¿Yo? ¡¿Pero qué ridiculeces estás diciendo?!

—...Te va a pesar, te lo juro, Hotaru. Adiós que aquí solo puede estar la familia de mi hermano y tú, no eres nada para él... Nadie…

Nadie sabía lo que esas venenosas palabras de Diamante le habían dolido a Hotaru. Diamante Black podía llegar a ser muy hiriente cuando se lo proponía...

Sin más remedio que marcharse, vio como Petzite (con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en sus maquillados labios rojos) le cerraba la puerta casi que en la cara. Marchándose cuando lo que quería era quedarse con él, con el "gran amor de su vida", se fue pero se fue muy pensativa. Mientras caminaba por aquel largo y limpio pasillo de blanca baldosa se daba cuenta de una cosa, tal parecía que Petzite había descubierto el "clandestino" romance que ella y Zafiro habían sostenido por meses. Al parecer Petzite estaba al tanto de todo y de inmediato empezó a plantearse malévolas hipótesis. Empezó a creer que era ella quien estaba detrás de su atentado y no uno de los muchos enemigos de Zafiro, como había pensado en un principio.

Después de esta escena pasamos a los olvidados del fic, je je je, a Yaten, a Mina, Taiki y Amy; y sus hijos, obviamente.

Hagamos algo medio _hot_ porque tanta trama me tiene harta.

—Yaten, oh, sí, Yaten...

Mina, una sudada y excitada Mina, estaba sobre la cama recibiendo toda la pasión y todo el amor de su casi marido, del hombre que tanto amaba... Aprovechando que Amy se había llevado los niños a un parque, que los habían dejado solos en la casa, estaba haciéndolo con Yaten. Se estaba entregando a él como lo había hecho aquella primera vez en su casa pero no, eso no era tan del todo cierto. La primera vez que habían estado juntos solo habían tenido sexo, un sexo bastante rudo y salvaje pero, y como el mismo Yaten se lo había dicho una vez, ya hacía mucho que habían trascendido la etapa del arrebatamiento, de la pasión desmedida, de la locura de Eros. .. Ya ella y Yaten no solo lo hacían, no. Los dos, en un encuentro muy íntimo, en una habitación, o en donde los sorprendiera la excitación, se entregaban el uno al otro mucho más que el cuerpo. A solas, y generalmente en una cama, se entrelazaban más que sus ardientes cuerpos, sus intimidades... Cuando estaban a solas se entregaban uno al otro el corazón… Se demostraban el uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban... Aunque eso no quería decir que su intimidad fuera aburrida, oh, no, para nada...

—Ya, Ya, Yaten, yo, yo...

— ¿De nuevo, eh? — Sonrió con mucha malicia un muy sudado Yaten sobre ella, sin dejar de embestirla con vigor, con todas sus fuerzas — Ah, mi flaca, nunca me decepcionas...

Yaten siguió moviéndose sobre ella como sabía a ella le gustaba y como a él, de paso sea dicho, le encantaba... Sin poder dejar de estocar su cuerpo con rudeza, como si de un experimentado torero en una corrida de toros se tratara, seguía hundiéndose en ella con profundidad, a buen ritmo, con todo el amor que le tenía. Con el rostro completamente sudado, el platinado cabello mojado y pegado a su frente, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a dejarse ir dentro de ella, escuchó y más, sintió, lo que tanto anhelaba. Nadie sabía lo difícil que era para Yaten retener su orgasmo para que ella, Mina, que había arqueado el cuerpo bajo él y movía sus caderas con rapidez para eso, para incrementar lo increíble y lo placentero de su clímax, pudiera disfrutar de su apasionado encuentro a plenitud. Nadie sabía, ni se hacía a una idea, de lo mucho que a Yaten le gustaba escuchar y sentir a Mina llegar al orgasmo con él dentro de ella. Se maravillaba (y casi ensordecía) con los desenfrenados gritos y gemidos que ella le regalaba mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Le encantaba, no podía haber algo que le gustará más a este hombre, que sentir su cuerpo, (más específicamente su vagina) subir de temperatura mientras ella se desbarataba frente a él...

Y cuando Mina terminó... Él siguió embistiéndola y le preguntó...

— ¿Dentro o afuera?

—Ay, Yaten, mi amor, mi vida... — le contestó una muy roja y sudada Mina mientras dejaba caer ambas manos sobre el colchón de su cama— Más, dame más...

—Ah, Mina, Mina...

Yate y Mina eran todo amor, desenfreno, pasión, y Amy, en un parque y mientras jugaba con los niños, con su hija y su "sobrino", recibía una llamada, la que tanto esperaba durante el día.

— Hola, Taiki, ¿cómo va todo por allá?

— _No todo lo bien que me gustaría, mi reina._

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigue muy mal la esposa de tu hermano, de Seiya?

Taiki empezó a contarle a su amada esposa que Haruka en vez de mejorar cada día estaba peor; y ni que hablar de su hermano pero la molestia, el dolor de Seiya, no era físico, como sí lo era el de una dormida Haruka, el de Seiya era completamente emocional.

Seiya iba cada día a visitarla. Aun cuando los doctores y las enfermeras se lo prohibían, él pasaba por encima de ellos y se metía para verla, para sentarse, (o acostarse, como hacía algunas veces) a su lado y acariciar aquel pálido rostro que el tanto amaba...para decirle, con la esperanza de que en su inducido coma ella pudiera escucharlo, que la amaba. Seiya le decía una y mil veces, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro y sus resecos labios, que la amaba, que la amaba con cada parte de su maltratada alma y que en cuanto despertara y se pusiera bien se iban a ir hacer lo que habían acordado aquel fatídico día, antes de que toda esa tragedia los atropellara. Le dijo que en cuanto abriera esas finas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos, iban a regresar a su hogar y esa vez tratar, ya que ella se había comprometido a hacerlo, de ser felices uno junto al otro.

Taiki le contaba a Amy con gran dolor, escuchándose mucha nostalgia en su voz, que estaba cansado de ver a su hermano menor así, tan mal. Le decía que parecía que Seiya, si Haruka no despertaba, se iba a morir de físico amor.

—Taiki, mi amor, no sabes cómo lo siento, de verdad me apena mucho que tu hermano este pasando por todo eso.

— _Más me duele a mí. Créeme, mi reina, me duele mucho más a mí. Encima de que Seiya cada día está peor, de que no se quiere hacer operar ese ojo hasta que la capitana no despierte, esta esté otro problema._

—La hermana de Darien, ¿no es verdad?

— _Más o menos. Ahora está tranquila con esto que pasó con Zafiro pero no quiero pensar en lo que hará cuando despierte. No me quiero ni imaginar cuántas cabezas van a rodar cuando Zafiro Black despierte._

—Eso, si es que despierta, mi amor.

— _Sí, tienes razón._

Amy y Taiki estuvieron hablando por un rato más de todo lo que estaba pasando en México. Mientras que en aquella cálida y linda casa, en la casa y en donde una pareja se había amado hasta el cansancio, estaban Mina y Yaten (aún en la cama, desnudos y muy abrazados) hablando.

Mina y Yaten estaban hablando de algo sumamente importante.

— ¿Entonces tú insistes en que la gallina fue primero? De verdad que eres muy terca, flaca.

—Ya en serio, Yaten. — Reía Mina mientras Yaten la abrazaba con cariño por la espalda y besaba uno de sus desnudos hombros— Más allá de si la gallina o el huevo fue primero, que obviamente fue la gallina, solo a un demente como tú se le ocurriría que el huevo fue primero...

—Pero es que...

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer? Por ahora estamos bien porque la perra esa de la Saturn está distraída con lo que le pasó a ese otro infeliz del tal Zafiro Black pero, ¿qué va a pasar cuando...?

—Está bien. Quería decírtelo cuando ya fuera un hecho pero como contigo no se puede...

—Se trata de la seguridad de nuestro hijo, Yaten. Por supuesto que quiero saber qué es lo que te traes.

Le dijo después de girarse y quedar frente a él.

—Anda, suéltala ya.

—Bueno, el plan es el siguiente.

Frente a ella y de semblante serio, como era Yaten la mayoría de las veces, empezó a decirle que durante todo el tiempo que habían estado separados y durante esos casi dos meses que habían pasado desde que se habían reencontrado, él había estado ahorrando. Le dijo que durante todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de ella (al igual que Taiki de Amy) había llevado una vida muy austera. Que se había dedicado a ahorrar cada dólar que había ganado gracias a Darien y a su ilegítimo negocio.

—Momento, ¿dólares?

—Sí, dólares, Mina. Darien siempre nos ha pagado en dólares. El punto es que yo...

Siguió diciéndole que gracias a ella y a sus ocurrencias, a que se había ido de su vida así como había llegado a ella, un día y de repente, Le propuso a Taiki que se fueran a vivir juntos a un modesto y pequeño departamento y que él, un triste y muy amargado Taiki, había aceptado más que encantado. Le dijo que gracias a que había llevado una vida realmente miserable, verdaderamente austera, había logrado ahorrar casi un millón de dólares.

— ¡¿Un millón de dólares?! ¡No manches, y yo sintiéndome mal contigo a veces por lo que me mandabas! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas podido ahorrar tanto dinero?

— ¿Será que te puedo seguir contando? Caray, pero que impaciente eres, mujer. Creo que la terapia de hace un rato no fue suficiente...

— Quieto y a ver, sígueme contando. ¿Entonces tú...?

—Sí, yo...

Yaten le dijo que se había propuesto ahorrar una gran cantidad de dinero para cuando la encontrara a ella y al niño, pues nunca perdió las esperanzas de encontrarlos y reunirse con ellos, hacer eso que pensaba hacer, dejar de ser un delincuente y darle una buena vida a su familia. Poder tener la familia que siempre había querido.

— Darien me dijo que para el final de esta semana era probable que se hubiera resuelto todo el asunto pero como aún no me dice nada...

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste? Aun no me has dicho lo que a mí verdaderamente me interesa saber. ¿Qué hiciste con todo ese dinero?

— Compré, bueno, no directamente yo pero como sea... Compré un hotel en Yokohama.

— ¡¿Que tù hiciste qué cosa?! Yaten, por Dios...

—Yo quería invertir mi dinero en algo que fuera legal. Además, quería vivir cerca a la playa.

— Sí, pero es que Yaten, mi amor, caray, me has tomado completamente por sorpresa.

— Como la idea es vivir en el hotel, pues decidí no comprar una casa pero si tú quieres, si no te sientes a gusto viviendo en el hotel, aunque estoy seguro que conociéndote como te conozco te va a encantar en cuanto lo veas, podemos comprar una.

— Todo esto es demasiado para mí.

— Es un hotel pequeño porque, ya sabes, no tenía tanto dinero para invertir en algo más grande pero es hermoso. Es de dos pisos, tiene una hermosísima vista al mar que sé que cuando lo veas te va a gustar tanto como a mí. Tiene una pequeña alberca, un mini bar y un restaurante. El lugar es muy hogareño, tiene un aire muy familiar.

— Mi amor, Yaten, — le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y lo besó — no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso. ¿De verdad?

— Sí. Solo estoy esperando que Darien me llame a decirme que todo está listo y nos vamos. Quiero una vida más tranquila.

— Mi loco hermoso...

— Y quiero vivirla contigo y con el niño. Quiero tenerlos siempre a mi lado...

Mina, no podía creer que todo eso que Yaten le estaba diciendo fuera cierto, no podía asimilar que su sueño por fin se estaba haciendo realidad. No podía creer que iba a vivir en un lugar turístico, como ella siempre había querido, y mejor, junto a su pequeño hijo y al hombre que tanto amaba.

Mina abrazaba a Yaten con todo su amor, le llenaba el rostro de pequeños besos mientras que Serena, estaba en la habitación de su hija (con ella y con Darien) jugando antes de hacerla dormir.

Aquella era una escena simplemente encantadora, es decir, a los ojos de un siempre bello e irresistible Darien... Ahí estaban su esposa, la mujer que tanto amaba, y su hija, la pequeña luz de sus ojos, jugando muy alegremente. Viéndolas jugar con aquellas muñecas decidió acercarse para verlas más de cerca. Y se sintió incluso mucho mejor a como se había sentido cuando era solo un espectador. Ese papacito hermoso, digno de compararse con cualquier Dios de mitología griega, sonrió ampliamente y con mucho gusto cuando su linda hija le pasó una de sus muñecas y acto seguido le entregó un biberón. Darien sonrió con mucho gusto cuando esa bella bebé de cabellos dorados y ojos azul zafiro le indicó a señas, pues aún era muy pequeña y no podía decir más que monosílabos, que alimentara a su muñeca. Así, que lo hiciera tal cual y como su mamá lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Como mami?

— Ma, ma. ¡Ma, mi!

— Está bien, está bien. — Reía Darien mientras le hacía caso a su impaciente hija y mientras Serena también reía— Como digas. Vaya, ¿de quién habrá heredado ese genio? ¿Tú sabes, Serena?

La respuesta de Serena ante esa inverosímil pregunta fue una estruendosa carcajada.

—Ándale, síguete haciendo el tonto y verás que así te vas a quedar.

—Ya, ya, y, ¿ves? Claro, son puros inventos míos nada más…

Estaban ahí, compartiendo un agradable momento en familia pero Darien, que por pura casualidad le dio un vistazo a su reloj de mano, se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era. Pidiéndole a Serena que acostaran a la niña, se levantó de aquel alfombrado suelo rosa y dejando la muñeca a un lado, acercándose a una alegre Luna Usagi que lo único que quería era seguir jugando, la abrazó y la cargó con delicadeza para llevarla a su dorada cuna, para que por fin se acostara a descansar.

En el estudio, una hora después y luego de haber hecho dormir a su difícil hija, Serena y Darien estaban hablando de algo de lo que ninguno de los dos quería hablar pero de lo que tenían que platicar y muy seriamente. De Hotaru y de lo que Serena planeaba hacer con ella.

—No me parece que esa sea una buena idea. Serena, recuerda que Hotaru, es decir, los Black, tienen a media jefatura comprada. ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?

—Tal vez tengas razón, Darien. — Se levantó de la silla de cuero y dándole la espalda, llevándose una mano con angustia a su dorada cabeza, dijo después de soltar un suspiro lleno de frustración... — Pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que propones? Tiene a mi prima en un hospital, debatiéndose día a día entre la vida y la muerte.

—Es cierto pero...

—Por su culpa, por culpa de sus idioteces, tiene a Seiya sin un ojo; ya ves que no se quiere operar hasta que Haruka despierte, hasta que dé señales de mejoría.

—Todo eso es cierto. No puedo negar que todo lo que ha hecho mi hermana hasta ahora es...

—Y más importante que todo eso, que no es cualquier cosa, mató a una de mis mejores amigas y a su hijo.

Se le quebrantó la voz a una triste Serena y no pudo contenerse, empezó a llorar.

Darien se levantó de la silla y fue con ella. Acongojado, dolido pero no más de lo que estaba la pobre Serena que no hacía más que llorar, la abrazó con delicadeza y después de besar su frente con amor le pidió...

— Perdóname, Serena.

— ¿Por qué me pides perdón? Tú no me has hecho nada.

— No, tal vez no directamente pero fue por mí culpa que Hotaru hizo lo que hizo. Tu prima, el policía y, y lo que pasó con Lita y su bebé, fue mí culpa. Lo siento mucho.

—No, — levantó el rostro una llorosa Serena y mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo sin querer hacerlo, le afirmó... — tú no tienes la culpa de que esa loca sea una maldita enferma, una desgraciada...

—Pero, Serena...

—No te voy a permitir que hagas eso, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te hagas responsable de algo de lo que no eres culpable. ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de haber tenido el padre que tuviste?

—Ninguna pero...

— ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de que "El gran sabio" haya decidido que era una estupenda idea separar a tu familia y convertirte en un delincuente, en el jefe de una gran mafia?

— Pues no pero eso no quita que...

— ¿Qué culpa puedes tener tú de tener una hermana como esa, tan desquiciada? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de eso y quiero que sepas que cada día me siento más orgullosa de ti, de ser tu esposa, de amarte como te amo.

Ay, ¿pueden creerlo? Ese lindo de Darien, ¡se sonrojó!

Sonrojado y sin dejar de abrazarla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por los atrevidos cumplidos que le daba su amada esposa, le preguntó con duda...

— ¿De verdad? ¿No te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado?

— No, en lo absoluto. Te amo, Darien Chiba.

— Pero no puedes amarme más de lo que te amo yo a ti, señora de Chiba.

— Darien...

— No creo que puedas amarme tanto como te amo yo a ti.

Estaban ahí, tiernamente abrazados y disfrutando de su mágico momento cuando empezó a sonar el móvil de Darien. Este, Darien que estaba cómodamente abrazado a su frágil esposa, se apresuró a sacarlo y a ver de quién se trataba.

— Que extraño, no conozco este número.

— Te espero en la habitación, mi cielo. — Le sonrió Serena mientras se separaba de él y tomaba camino hacia la puerta. Le dijo ella muy dulcemente mientras abría y se preparaba para dejarlo solo, para que pudiera atender más cómodamente su llamada. — No tardes.

—Intentaré no hacerlo. —Le contestó un sonriente Darien. — ¿Bueno?

— _Hola, Darien, soy yo._

Darien empezó balbucear incoherencias. Pálido, tan blanco como la pared en la que se estaba apoyando para no caerse, para no desmayarse por la impresión que le daba escuchar esa voz al otro lado de la línea, empezó a sudar frío. Darien estaba muy, muy asustado y sin saber qué decir, qué hacer…

— Tú, tú, es que, no, esto no puede ser.

Tomando un poco de aire, porque de un momento a otro empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, volvió a la realidad y buscó una silla para sentarse, para poder hablar más tranquilamente con su interlocutor...

* * *

 ** _Ayayayai... ¿como que se nos complicó un poquito mas la trama? lol, jajaja, diría que un poco sí :D_**

 ** _Un abrazo bien grande a cada una de ustedes, mis amores, y les agradezco enormemente el apoyo que le dan a la historia :3 ¡que lindas! Gracias por cada lectura y por cada review que me dejan, en verdad los aprecio mucho. Perdón si no he estado muy juiciosa con las respuestas de los reviews que me hacen aquí, por fanfict*** pero es que en watt se me hace mas fácil por la aplicación, ahí me llega un review y pam, si no estoy muy ocupada sacando hdp que quieren meterse al hotel a cog**, los contesto en el acto :D_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por la lectura y déjenme dicho aquí en los comentarios, acá, en la casillita de abajo_** **_cuáles son sus teorías sobre la misteriosa llamada que Darien recibió ;) jajaja, ¿quién creen que sea? ¿de quién creen que se trate?_**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos el viernes con mas del caballero mas lindo, y también el mas emproblemado :v jajaja, de la historia. Besos! Gracias por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho :3_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**25/08/2017**_

 _ **Holi, holi, mis queridas amiguitas! y amiguitos, uno nunca sabe ;) jejeje. Hola mis amores y el dia de hoy les traigo un capitulo que casi me revienta de risa escribirlo :D jajaja, ay, sí, ¿les digo una cosa? Yo cada que estoy desanimada, deprimida, me leo y me animo, jajaja, es que me pongo a leerme y yo misma me sorprendo de todas las pavadas, tonterías o, como diríamos aquí en mi país, maricadas que se me ocurren :D jajaja. Yo me leo y me río como una condenada :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias y no mas chachara mia, ¡las dejo con el capitulo! Besos y una vez mas perdon por no contestar los reviews que me dejan por por fanf**** pero muñecas, esta semana he estado hasta el cuello de trabajo, luego les cuento. Bye, espero disfruten el capi ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

—Señora...

— ¿Qué quieres, Itzel? —Le contestó Hotaru de mala gana a una de sus muchas empleadas mientras trabajaba — ¿Que no ves que estoy ocupada?

—Afuera hay un señor que dice que viene a traerle una razón. Dice que viene de parte de un tal Jaken.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, a esa perversa de Hotaru se le aceleró el corazón y le brillaron los ojos. Hotaru llevaba varios días tratando de comunicarse con él. Desde que se había enterado que en México había un importante narcotraficante japonés que estaba buscando reemplazo para su anterior productor, quiso contactarlo. Hotaru llevaba días tratando de tener una cita con él y por eso esa noticia que le había dado una de sus humildes (y mal pagadas) trabajadoras la hacía tan feliz. Esa era la oportunidad que ella tanto estaba buscando. Desde que se había separado de los Black o bueno, es decir, desde que Diamante había asumido el mando de la organización, desde que se había convertido en el dueño de la Black Lady y por ende en el jefe del cartel, desde que Diamante la había echado como a un perro de aquel importante rancho, estaba buscando la forma de seguir en el negocio de la droga, el que gracias al degenerado de: "El gran sabio" y a todo lo que le había enseñado, ella conocía tan bien... Aparte de ser más mala que un chocolate crudo, que botar las llaves o la plata, era muy ambiciosa. A Hotaru no le bastaba con la fortuna que su marido, "El gran sabio", le había dejado. Hotaru estaba loca por multiplicar ese dinero tan mal habido que le había dejado su esposo y por eso guardando aquellos documentos bajo llave, cuando abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y los guardó, se levantó con prisa y le pidió a su empleada que la llevara hasta donde aquel hombre que había ido hasta su casa a buscarla estaba.

Hotaru caminaba muy apresurada por uno de los pasillos de su enorme mansión mientras que en la casa de Serena... Se formaba casi, casi una tercera guerra mundial...

— ¿Pero por qué demonios no, Darien?!

— Porque no. Por favor, tranquilízate.

— ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó, es decir, que nos costó, conseguir esa orden de arresto en contra de la maldita sádica de tu hermana?! ¡Mucho! Fue una verdadera odisea poder conseguirla como para que tú ahora me digas que no, es que eso no es lo más conveniente ahora. ¡¿Qué te pasa, Darien?! ¡¿Quieres que muera alguien más?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

— No, por supuesto que no.

— ¡¿Y entonces?! Además, ¡¿tú por qué carajo te ves tan tranquilo?!

— ¿Es posible que te calmes y bajes esa arma? — Sonrió medio asustado mientras Serena sostenía aquella calibre 38 en ambas manos— Hablemos. Por favor, Serena, cálmate y hablemos. Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo pero baja esa arma. Me pone nervioso verte tan molesta y armada.

—Habla pero se breve. Por tu culpa voy a tener que ir a pedirle disculpas a Andrew, a Luna y a media jefatura de policía. Te escucho.

A cada palabra que Darien le decía, Serena dudaba. Todo lo que Darien le estaba diciendo era tan perfecto, tan maquiavélico, que por un momento le tuvo miedo. Serena siempre había visto la faceta más amable, dulce y tierna de su ahora esposo y por eso olvidaba con mucha frecuencia quién había sido aquel atractivo hombre en realidad. Darien siempre fue y era tan bueno con ella y sus amigas, con ella y sus trabajadores, que siempre olvidaba que había sido el director de una malvada organización. Una que, y para ser una de las más reconocidas de todo México, había hecho muchas cosas, cosas que eran muy cuestionables...

A Serena le dio miedo ver con que seguridad le hablaba su esposo. Era su hermana. Se le hacía difícil creer que él, su amado y amoroso marido, fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a alguien que supuestamente quería...

—Darien...

—Dime.

—Todo esto que me estás diciendo que piensas hacer, ¿es de verdad? ¿Es en serio o solo estas ganando tiempo?

—Bien sabes que yo, la mayor parte del tiempo, hablo en serio. Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es en serio y es más, — se levantó de aquel cómodo sofá y se disponía a hacer una llamada—si todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado... A más tardar en dos semanas tendríamos a Hotaru completamente neutralizada y más, sin un solo peso y como tú quieres, tras las rejas.

—Me das miedo, Darien.

—Pero no creo que más miedo del que das tú cuando estas enojada y peor, ¡armada!

— ¡Darien!

—Sí, ¿bueno? Espérame tantito mientras hablo con...

—Voy con la niña.

Salió Serena y lo dejó a solas.

—Está bien. Si, perdona, hablaba con mi esposa. Sí, supones bien. Te llamo para saber cómo va lo de...

.

.

Diamante estaba agotado. Ya llevaba casi un mes en ese hospital cuidando de Zafiro y aunque él quería estar ahí, no quería separarse de su hermano hasta que mostrará alguna mejoría, se le estaba complicando mucho cuidar de él y seguir trabajando. Diamante Black, un muy acabado Diamante, no sabía que ser el jefe de una gran red de narcotraficantes era algo tan demandante. Su celular sonaba más de cien veces al día, Rubeus, a quien había dejado encargado de todo temporalmente, lo llamaba constantemente a pedir su aprobación para cada cosa que debía hacer. En algunas ocasiones viajaba hasta cinco veces en la semana porque su presencia en diferentes partes del país, en donde estaban sus pequeñas sucursales de micro tráfico, era requerida. Toda esa gente que lo llamaba, algunos a pedirle plata y otros a amenazarlo con acabarlo, lo estaban volviendo loco. Diamante no tenía cabeza para nada más que no fuera para Zafiro, (que parecía que en vez de mejorar empeoraba), y para recordarla, para recordar todos aquellos buenos momentos que había vivido con Esmeralda...

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _—_ _¿Si sabias que te amo, Diamante Black? ¿Sabías que te amo tanto que soy capaz hasta de morir por ti?_

 _—_ _Morir por mí, es algo muy fácil._

 _—_ _¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú crees?_

 _—_ _Sí, por supuesto que sí. Morir por alguien es algo muy fácil de hacer pero dime, ¿vivirías por mí? ¿Serias capaz de seguir viviendo, aunque todo sea una mierda, por amor a mí?_

 _—_ _Sí, claro que sí._

 _—_ _¿Ni siquiera lo pensaste? ¿Pero con qué clase de loca me case, eh?_

 _—_ _Con una muy, muy loca. Te amo, te amo mi rey, y por ti, por tu amor, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, haría lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de hacerte feliz, con tal de estar junto a ti…_

 ** _Fin de flashback..._**

Sumergido en aquellos recuerdos, en su dolor, volvió a su realidad cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Se quedó mirando como Petzite entraba con ese bello y consentido niño en brazos.

—Hola, Petzite. Creí que hoy no venias.

—Diamante, vine porque necesito hablar de algo muy serio contigo. Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Entreteniendo a su pequeño hijo con unos juguetes que había tenido la precaución de llevar, le pidió a Diamante que fueran hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación porque no quería que el niño, y, ¿por qué no? El mismo Zafiro, la escuchara. Yendo directamente al grano y sin apartar la vista que le daba aquella gran ventana, le dijo sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, sin ver con que terror su cuñado la miraba...

—Me voy del país, Diamante. Voy a dejar a Zafiro.

—No, no, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Sabes todo lo que te va a necesitar Zafiro cuando despierte? Tú no puedes simplemente armar una maleta, tomar al niño e irte quién sabe a dónde diablos.

—Lo descubrí todo. Sé que él, — giró el rostro y miró a Zafiro con odio, con mucho desprecio…— y esa maldita de Saturn, son amantes.

—No... Eso no...

—Y también sé que tú lo sabias. — Lo miró esa vez a él, a un incómodo Diamante que no sabía en qué hueco meterse de la pena que tenía con ella — Así que no es necesario que hagas teatro ni que lo niegues.

—Pet, yo de verdad que...

—Solo vengo a decirte que me voy. Voy a irme lo más lejos que pueda con mi hijo a tratar de olvidarme de Zafiro, de todo lo que me hizo.

—Petzite, me parece que estas siendo muy radical con esto. Esa maldita desgraciada fue la que...

—No quiero volver a saber nada de él, Diamante. — Le dijo mientras dos traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con destruir su maquillaje — Me lastimó. Me hirió en donde más me dolía y como consecuencia no quiero volver a verlo nunca, nunca más.

—Petzite...

—Voy a vivir de lo que me dejó tu papá pero no creo que pueda vivir de eso por mucho tiempo. Estoy aquí para decirte que me voy, que no pienso regresar a México por lo que me resta de vida, y a pedirte que me ayudes.

— ¿Que te ayude? Claro, claro, dime. ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

—No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a pasar antes de que consiga un empleo. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder vivir de lo que me dejó "El gran sabio" y por eso me gustaría pedirte que...

—No hace falta ni que lo digas. — Sonrió amablemente Diamante y sintió su dolor como suyo. — No te preocupes que en donde quiera que estés, a donde sea que vayas a irte, puedes contar con conmigo. Siempre, tú y el niño, van a contar conmigo. De todas mis cuñadas has sido tú mi favorita.

—Ay, Diamante, — reía Petzite mientras su hijo jugaba— no digas tonterías, por favor.

—Neta. Me cae que es cierto pero bueno, tú ya tomaste una decisión y ahí ya no hay nada que hacer. Espero que te vaya bien y, Pet, sé que no quieres oírlo pero tengo que decírtelo. Zafiro, si es que logra despertar...

 _—"_ _Yerba mala nunca muere"_

—... Si despierta algún día, lo primero que hará es preguntar por ti y por el niño. Y cuando sepa que te fuiste, que te llevaste al niño...

—Que haga lo que quiera porque yo no le tengo miedo.

—Es que ese es el asunto, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar. Si necesitas dinero, gente, o lo que sea, solo es que lo pidas. Yo ahora no tengo tiempo para hacerme cargo pero lo que te haga falta solo pídeselo a Rubeus. Hoy mismo me encargaré de ponerlo al tanto.

—Diamante... Ay, Diamante...

—Ya, ya, — le recibió aquel efusivo abrazo mientras ella, una muy arreglada Petzite, no hacía más que llorar sobre su pecho— tranquilízate. No llores que me imagino que no quieres que el niño te vea así, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tienes razón.

Se separó de él y trató de recobrar la compostura.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Diamante. Yo, yo estoy muy enojada con Zafiro por lo que me hizo. Me partió el corazón como no tienes una idea y a veces lo que me gustaría es que se muriera pero...

Diamante, se soltó a reír. Reía como hacía varios días no lo hacía.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Me hiciste recordar a papá. Él decía que ustedes, que tú y Esmeralda, eran un peligro.

—Don Edmundo... Cuanta falta hace... En este momento odio a Zafiro por haberme traicionado con esa desgraciada pero, al mismo tiempo, lo sigo amando. Uno no deja de amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana. ¿No crees?

—Completamente de acuerdo.

—Creo que ya me voy. — Fue a buscar a su pequeño — Edmundito, mi amor, ven y te despides de tu tío.

—Chao...

Decía ese hermoso bebé de oscuro cabello con una gran e ingenua sonrisa...

—Chao, tío...

—Adiós, campeón. — Le dio un sonoro beso Diamante en uno de los cachetes cuando lo agarró desprevenido y lo tomó en brazos. — Cuídate y cuida mucho de tu mamá. Toma y, Pet...

—Dime.

Le pidió mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos, mientras se lo recibía a su cuñado que se lo entregaba...

—Voy hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerlos. Para, si tú así lo decides, que Zafiro jamás los encuentre, para que jamás vuelva a saber de ustedes pero como te digo, si tú así lo deseas.

—Es lo que más deseo. — Lloraba sin poder evitarlo— Dios sabe que lo amo pero lo que me hizo, no tiene ni eso, ni perdón de Dios. Gracias, cuñado, te lo voy agradecer mucho.

—Adiós, Petzite. Adiós, Edmundo.

—Chau, tío.

—Que les vaya bien.

La vida de todos ellos estaba dando inesperados giros. Por el lado de los Black... Petzite abandonaba a Zafiro a su suerte. Ese imbécil de Zafiro cada día se veía peor. Diamante, sufría de constantes dolores de cabeza y Hotaru de Black, que no era una verdadera Black pero era casi tan mala como ellos, no cabía de la dicha, de la felicidad…

La muy perversa, había hecho un millonario contrato con el misterioso y muy quisquilloso señor Jaken, o, Lord Jaken, como prefería ser llamado por sus conocidos. Nunca se reunió personalmente con aquel misterioso sujeto pero habló con él por teléfono. Acordaron que para ensayar, para empezar a trabajar, Hotaru le prepararía un cargamento que a ella le costaba diez millones de pesos producir pero que le daba más del doble y no en pesos, en dólares... Desde el momento en el que corto la llamada empezó hacer siniestros planes de lo que haría con ese dinero y en todos esos planes estaba desde luego su amor, su adorado Zafiro que aún seguía en coma, en estado vegetativo y cada día más deplorable.

Molesta con Zafiro por lo que le había hecho, es decir, ocultado, era mucho más grande su "amor" por él que su enojo. Y por eso, porque según ella y su enferma cabeza ella lo amaba, había decidido perdonarlo y darle otra oportunidad. Había decidido que con las ganancias de ese negocio y con las ganancias de los próximos que vendrían, formaría un hogar a su lado. Empeñada en tener algo con él, algo más que una simple aventura, totalmente dispuesta a dejar de ser su amante sin saber ni tener una idea que Petzite lo había abandonado, no veía la hora de que despertara para poder contarle las buenas nuevas. Ay, hasta pobrecito ese idiota... No tenía una idea del problema en el que se metió con esa loca...

.

.

Serena ya estaba cansada de lo mismo. Ella, no sólo por ser detective, sino también por ser su esposa, sabía que Darien le estaba ocultando algo importante, algo muy grave. Todos los días, desde aquella noche en la que habían estado en su estudio hablando, era lo mismo. Todas las noches y a la misma hora, Darien se encerraba en su estudio y hablaba muy misteriosamente con alguien. Y como era de esperarse... Obvio, eso tenía a Serena de muy mal genio pero era más que rabia lo que sentía. Serena, que jamás había sufrido de eso, estaba sintiendo celos...

Le llenaba de angustia pensar que lo que Darien le estaba escondiendo tan hábilmente esa vez no fueran sus ilícitos negocios sino a una mujer. Serena pensaba que debía tratarse de eso porque desde que se habían casado no habían vuelto a tener secretos sobre lo que Darien hacía, a lo que se dedicaba o más, a lo que se dedicaría. Era tanta la confianza que se tenían, que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando con Sesshomaru Taisho, el japonés que había recibido a su marido en Japón cuando él había ido a buscarla tan desesperadamente. Serena sabía que él y su marido, estaban hablando de asociarse y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que Darien pensaba hacer, no se metía. Respetaba sus decisiones aunque no estaba de acuerdo pero eso, eso que Darien se negaba a contarle, la estaba volviendo loca. Por eso y temerosa de lo que iba a descubrir con ello, aprovechó que Darien viajó para acompañar a Diamante cuando esté se lo pidió y ahí estaba, en el estudio de su marido, con uno de sus amigos instalando micrófonos y una pequeña cámara.

— ¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo? Tal vez te enteres de algo de lo que no te quieras enterar, Serena...

—Andrew, no te preocupes que yo sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo. Dime, ¿qué más te paso?

—Pásame la cinta y...

.

.

Llegada la noche y como siempre, a las ocho de la noche, Serena estaba muy atentamente en su habitación esperando a que Darien hablara, que contestara la llamada que siempre recibía a esa hora sin falta... En su habitación y en su cama, sin apartar la vista del celular (Andrew lo configuró para que Serena viera y escuchara todo a través de su celular) esperaba con ansias que lo llamaran y que hablara.

—Hola, sí, sí, no te preocupes, Serena está haciendo dormir la niña. Sí, puedo hablar con calma.

Con cada palabra que salía de los seductores labios de Darien, Serena más se enojaba...

—No tienes que darme las gracias, lo hice con el mayor de los gustos. ¿Crees que te alcance hasta que lleguemos? Bueno, pues si todo sale como espero... A más tardar en dos semanas estaríamos viajando. ¿Segura? ¿Estas segura que no necesitas que te mande más? De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, que descanses. Sí, un beso para él también. Hasta pronto.

Darien colgó muy sonriente pero Serena, no hacía más que llorar, la pobre estaba destrozada... En la cama y dejando el celular en ella, se levantó dispuesta a ir hasta el estudio y confrontarlo pero luego, mirándose en uno de los espejos que había en la habitación, respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Tratando de no dejarse llevar por los celos, por la ira que recorría su cuerpo, volvió a la cama y revisó la conversación. Viendo el video, pues había tenido la precaución de grabarlo, empezó a hacer hipótesis con lo que escuchaba. Una cosa era segura, se trataba de una mujer. Serena llegó a esa brillante conclusión cuando escuchó (como mil veces) a su amado marido decir: _"¿Estas segura que no necesitas que te mande más?"_ Para Serena, y para cualquiera que hubiera escuchado lo mismo, era más que evidente que Darien hablaba todos los días con una mujer. Sabiendo que se trataba de una mujer y ansiosa por escuchar su nombre, se metió rápidamente bajo las sabanas cuando lo sintió acercarse a la habitación. Con el corazón acelerado y la cabeza en una y mil cosas, se metió bajo aquellas sábanas blancas y pretendió dormir. Se hizo la que estaba profundamente dormida...

Haciéndose la dormida mientras su atractivo marido se desvestía y se preparaba para meterse en la cama con ella, no hacía otra cosa que pensar... (Mientras Darien quedaba en ajustados bóxer negros y trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible)

— _¿Quién será esa infeliz? ¿La conocerá de ahora o de hace tiempo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Será bonita? ¡Pues claro que debe ser bonita! Darien no es el tipo de hombre de los que se mete con cualquiera. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Quién será esa perra?!_

Cegada por los celos, la rabia, la desesperación que le daba no saber más la "amante" de su marido, hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Rechazó a Darien.

Darien se acostó junto a ella en cuanto se desvistió y apagó aquella pequeña lámpara junto a su cama. Abrazándose fuertemente a ella, a su delicada y muy femenina espalda, sonrió y empezó a hacer lo que hacía (casi) todas las noches. Empezó a dejar un reguero por su cuello y hombros de delicados y electrizantes besos... Darien empezó a besar a Serena, a su sensual esposa, y rozar con insistencia su ya muy erecto miembro tras ella. Pasó de acariciar sus costados con suavidad y experticia, a sus senos y fue ahí cuando Serena lo detuvo. Fingió que estaba muy adormilada, que tenía muchísimo sueño, como para tener una sesión de intenso sexo con él. Simuló un pesado bostezo y culminó diciendo...

—Será mañana, mi amor, tengo mucho sueño...

Darien, que estaba inocente de todo lo que había hecho Serena a sus espaldas, se detuvo en cuanto ella le había dicho aquello. Creyó sinceramente en su fingido cansancio y decidió, (por esa noche) dejarla en paz. En cambio, cambió sus insistentes caricias y apasionados besos por unos más románticos, más cariñosos y tiernos. Aunque estaba excitado y aquella erección empezaba a doler, la abrazó con cariño y fue muy comprensivo. Él, excitado o no, entendía que no debía ser nada fácil ser una madre de tiempo completo (más de una niña tan pequeña como su hija) y estar a cargo de él, de su hija y esa enorme casa. Entendía que debía cansarse de su rol como ama de casa y por eso le dio un beso y la dejó dormir; como dije anteriormente, por esa noche...

Pero al otro día y por la noche, a esa misma hora y encontrándose con la misma respuesta...

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Nada.

— ¿Nada?

Se levantó y molesto, enojado hasta los huesos, se sentó en la cama y dijo después de haber prendido una lámpara que estaba junto a su cama...

— ¿A quién tratas de engañar? Desde ayer te siento extraña y quiero que me digas qué es lo que te pasa. ¿Por qué estas así conmigo?

—A mí no me pasa y por favor, Darien, — se giró para verlo aún arropada— estoy cansada. Apaga esa luz y acuéstate, es muy tarde.

—No me voy acostar ni a apagar nada hasta que no me digas qué carajo es lo que te pasa. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Necesitas ir con un doctor?

—No me pasa nada y hasta mañana. — Se abrazó con fuerza a una de sus almohadas — Descansa.

—Entendí lo de anoche porque, bueno, sé que estuviste muy ocupada ayer pero, ¿hoy también? No, estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti es muy difícil. Me encantas...

Le dijo muy seductoramente mientras se le acercaba y le acariciaba el trasero... Pero cuando Serena se le apartó como si le molestara su coqueteo...

—Es evidente que algo tienes y no me parece que sea algo médico. Te voy a preguntar una vez más y quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. — Se giró y muy seriamente le contestó... — Solo que si quieres hacer el amor esta noche vas a tener que ir y buscar a la golfa esa con la que te estás revolcando para poder hacerlo porque yo, lo que soy yo, no me voy a acostar contigo, mi amor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué chingados estás diciendo? ¡¿De qué carajo estás hablando?! ¡¿Cual golfa?! Pero qué...

—Y ni te esfuerces en negarlo porque, cariño, tengo pruebas.

Le dijo Serena mientras no lo aguantaba más y se levantaba de la cama como una leona, hecha una verdadera pantera...

Ante la confundida mirada de Darien, que no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba pasando, Serena fue hasta su tocador y después de tomar su celular y buscar el video, lo puso a reproducir, se lo mostró y le dijo mientras veía como su marido cambiaba de color...

 _"_ _Hola, sí, sí, no te preocupes, Serena está haciendo dormir la niña. Sí, puedo hablar con calma. "_

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese video, Serena?

— Eso no importa ahora y dime, ¡¿vas a negar que tienes una amante que te llama a mi casa?!

—Ese, ¿ese no es mi estudio?

— ¡Contéstame, Darien! ¡¿Quién es la zorra con la que te acuestas?! ¡Dime!

Era gracioso, los dos estaban teniendo una conversación muy diferente.

— ¿Cómo y cuándo conseguiste ese video?

— Instalé una cámara y varios micrófonos en tu estudio.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te fuiste de viaje con la joyita esa de tu primito. Digo, si es que de verdad andabas con él y no con esa estúpida...

—Camina.

Le ordenó mientras se levantaba de la cama, se cerraba el jean, se calzaba unas pantuflas e iba a la puerta.

—Yo no voy contigo para ninguna...

—Vamos a ir a mi estudio y me vas a decir ya mismo donde esta esa maldita cámara y esos micrófonos.

—No te voy a decir donde está nada.

—Necesito eliminar ambas cosas lo más pronto que sea posible porque conociéndote como te conozco, eres tan capaz que le has pedido ayuda a alguno de tus amigos policías para hacer esa tontería y eso es lo que menos necesito ahora.

—Ve tú si quieres o no, tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no le dices a ella que venga y te ayude a buscarlos? Porque lo que soy yo me voy.

—Serena... — exclamó con enojo mientras se llevaba dos dedos al tabique de su nariz— estas colmando mi paciencia.

— ¿Eres tú quien me engaña y tienes la desfachatez de enojarte? No eres más, al igual que esa bandida, que un descarado de lo peor.

— ¿No me vas acompañar al estudio? ¿Estás segura?

Serena asintió.

En cuanto Serena le confirmó que no iba a acompañarlo a ninguna parte, Darien fue hasta una de las gavetas más altas de su enorme armario, sacó sus dos armas, y salió de la habitación. Se le veía el mal genio de lejos, a kilómetros... Preocupada al verlo tomar sus armas y salir así como había salido, no le quedó más remedio que tomar rápidamente su levantadora, ponérsela y salir tras él. Y cuando llegó al estudio, Darien abrió la puerta de una patada y empezando a disparar a diestra y siniestra decía como si nada, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa mientras Serena se moría de miedo y muchos de los trabajadores de Darien entraban a la casa para ver qué era lo que pasaba...

— Carajo, Serena, carajo... Y con lo que me gustaba este estudio.

— ¡Detente! — Gritaba Serena muy asustada — ¡Ya no más, Darien! ¡Vas a asustar a la niña!

— No es cierto, no mientas.

— ¡Darien!

— Dime ahora mismo en dónde está la cámara y esos malditos micrófonos, Serena. — Disparó una vez sus armas con silenciadores mientras cinco de sus trabajadores llegaban — Dime.

—Señor...

—Pueden retirarse. — Ordenó Darien sin dejar de mirar a una asustada Serena— Esto es un problema entre mi esposa y yo.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, a des autorizarlo. Saliendo y dejándolos solos finalmente Serena dijo, porque le preocupaba que con todo ese escándalo que Darien estaba haciendo fuera a despertar a la bebé...

—En ese estante de ahí está la cámara y en las dos esquinas, detrás del escritorio, están los micrófonos.

Darien disparó hacia donde Serena le había dicho pero como Darien era Darien...

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— ¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando?

— Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que me estas mintiendo. Tiene que haber algo más.

—No hay nada más y, ¡Darien! ¡Ya deja de destruir cosas, por Dios!

—Eres mi esposa y solo Dios sabe lo mucho que te amo pero no agotes mi paciencia. No me quieras ver la cara de idiota que bien sabes lo que me molesta.

—La lámpara de ahí — La señaló temerosa de su reacción— Es el último micrófono que queda. Lo juro.

—Ya decía yo que esa lámpara estaba muy fea. — Ladeó una de sus hermosas armas y le disparó a la lámpara mientras sonreía— Que se veía como sospechosa. Bueno, ahora sí, Serena, ya estuvo bueno.

— Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Le respondió Serena mientras se disponía a irse.

— ¿Para dónde? Ya resolví un problema, ahora me falta el otro. Siéntate que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

* * *

 ** _¿Ven por que les decía lo de que me reventaba de risa? jajajajaja, jajajaja, ay, sí, es que imaginarme a Darien asi, disparando a diestra y siniestra, y discutiendo con Serena, jajajaja, es increible, me mata de risa._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por la lectura y dejenme dicho aqui en los comentarios qué habrian pensado o qué habrian hecho ustedes si les pasara como a Sere, si escucharan una conversacion medio sospechosa de su amante, novio, marido, tinieblo o lo que sea :v jajaja, con una mujer ;)_**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos! Les deseo un feliz fin de semana y estoy super feliz porque ni hoy ni mañana trabajo, ¡sugoi! :D Besos, las quiero mucho :3_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_27/08/2017_**

 ** _Holi, holi, mis queridas amiguitas y amiguitos! Dudo muchísimo que haya chicos por aquí, pero, bueno, nunca se sabe. Hola a todos y cada uno de ustedes y el día de hoy, que es domingo, les traigo el capitulo numero 20 de esta historia que me ha hecho reír, y ratos tambien me ha dado depresion; no crean, uno es sádico y perverso pero tiene su corazoncito ;) jejeje. Espero hayan pasado o estén teniendo un buen fin de semana. Les traigo el capitulo hoy porque veo medio difícil poder actualizar mañana :v Hoy, regreso al trabajo y sé que mañana voy a estar en modo zombie :p entonces por eso la novedad de la actualización el día de hoy._**

 ** _Si no pueden leer y comentar hoy, que muy probablemente así sea, lo dejan para mañana :) Yo es que no las quiero dejar sin capi ;) jejeje._**

 ** _Besitos! Nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

— ¿Y cómo en dónde quieres que me siente, eh, genio? Acabaste prácticamente con todo, Darien.

— Te puedes sentar aquí. — Le sonrió con malicia mientras movía un poco su pelvis sentado sobre lo que quedaba de escritorio— ¿Quieres?

— Ay, por favor, Darien…

Resopló Serena con molestia mientras se le acercaba y él, se reía a más no poder.

— Madura. No estoy para tus chistes malos. Habla. ¿Quién es la golfa que te llama a MI casa todos los días?

— La golfa, como le dices, es Setsuna Meio.

— ¿Setsuna? Pero si Setsuna es, digo, fue compañera mía en la estación de policía. ¿Cómo fue que…?

Sin entender muy bien y confundida al escuchar aquel nombre prestó atención a cada una de las palabras que le dijo su ahora sonriente y amable esposo. Darien, empezó a contarle muy elocuentemente que había conocido a Setsuna hacía muchos años, cuando iba a la universidad. Le dijo, (mientras Serena hacia una y mil caras) que Setsuna no solo había sido su compañera de clases mientras estudiaba. Le dijo (y eso casi le provoca un infarto a Serena) que él y Setsuna habían sido novios por un par de meses.

— ¡¿Tu novia?! ¡Es increíble! ¿Y se supone que lo que me estás diciendo va a tranquilizarme?

— Sí. Como te decía, ella y yo…

Importándole muy poco la conmoción de una confundida Serena, Darien siguió contándole. Dijo que había vuelto a saber de Setsuna por pura casualidad. Que en su intento por encontrarla, a Serena que había desaparecido de su vida sin ningún tipo de contemplación y piedad, pidió a sus trabajadores le consiguieran una lista del personal que trabajaba en la estación de policía en la que ella trabajaba para eso, para seguir buscándola. Y que ahí fue cuando vio el nombre de Setsuna. Le dijo también que contactó a Setsuna para eso, para ofrecerle dinero a cambio de información que pudiera ayudarle a dar con su paradero pero que ella había rechazado su propuesta sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Setsuna fue una de las integrantes del grupo de Haruka, Darien. Era obvio que iba a mandarte a ti y a tu dinero a la mierda.

— ¡Oye! Pero que palabrotas, mi amor… No sabía que fueras tan grosera…

— Me tienes de muy mal genio, Darien Chiba. ¿Qué esperabas? Acabaste con todo el estudio a balazos. Te burlas de mi enojo, y ahora me sales con que no, es que la tipa que te llama TODOS los días a nuestra casa, es Setsuna y no solo eso, que también fue tu novia hace años.

Darien, con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba y sonriente, pues ver a Serena haciendo caras, verla enojada, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, siguió contándole y enfatizando mucho que la relación que tenía en ese momento con Setsuna era simplemente amigable, nada más.

—Así fue. Setsuna me dijo que no sabía nada de ti y que aunque lo hubiera sabido, jamás me lo habría dicho y menos por dinero. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, tienes razón. Me mandó a la mierda.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él dijo aquello.

—No me di por vencido y la busqué por Facebook. Aceptó mi solicitud y aunque le ofrecí y le ofrecí mucho dinero para que me diera información acerca de ti y de las demás, me dijo que no.

—Y fue ahí cuando se convirtió en tu amante, ¿verdad?

—No, por Dios no. Serena, ¿cómo dices una cosa de esas?

—Pues...

—Setsuna, y tú lo sabes porque también la conoces, es una gran persona, una gran mujer. No, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Como te decía… Le mandé una solicitud por Facebook y fue por ahí por donde empezamos a charlar de nuevo pero, ojo, como amigos.

—Sí, claro...

—Neta. Gracias a eso, a que hablábamos constantemente y retomamos una amistad que habíamos dejado atrás hacia muchos años ya, ella me confesó que tenía un problema muy grande. Me dijo que se había involucrado con un general y que había quedado embarazada.

— ¿Y cuál es la bronca? Mujeres embarazadas hay por montones cada día.

— El tipo estaba casado, tenía familia.

— Ay, no...

— Le ofrecí matarlo, amenazarlo para que al menos respondiera por el bebé pero no quiso. Dijo que aunque no había sido su culpa, porque el tipo le había dicho que era divorciado, no quería problemas. Me pidió que no hiciera nada y, bueno, hace unos días me llamó a pedirme que le prestara dinero para poder llevar a su hijo al hospital. Está muy enfermo.

—Ay, Darien, mi amor...

Se le acercó y le acarició una mejilla con sutileza, con cariño...

—Pero, ¿por qué eres así? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada?

—Ella me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie. Me dijo que le daba mucha vergüenza que tú, que eres la prima de su antigua jefa, se enterara de lo que había pasado. Dijo que ya era bastante malo por todo lo que estaba pasando y que no quería pasar más vergüenza.

—Claro, ahora esa conversación que escuché tiene más sentido. El dinero que le mandaste era para el niño y el beso también, ¿verdad?

—Pero claro que sí. —Se levantó de aquel destruido escritorio y se le acercó a una más tranquila Serena. Sonriente, la tomó por las caderas y le dijo mirando en dirección a sus senos... —Mis besos son solo para ti. Amada esposa mía...

—Darien...

Reía Serena mientras Darien empezaba a acariciarla con insistencia.

—Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Perdóname por todo el pancho que hice pero es que tienes que entender que...

—Sí, yo entiendo que eres una esposa muy mala, que se ha portado muy mal, y necesita un par de nalgadas...

— ¡Darien!

Rio fuertemente cuando la levantó por el trasero y la apegó a su necesitado pecho.

— ¿En serio vamos a...?

—Por supuesto. Me tienes muy caliente y si no fuera porque es cierto, este lugar quedó inservible, — le dio una mirada al estudio — te lo haría aquí mismo. ¿Quién necesita una amante si tiene por esposa a una mujer como tú?

—Darien...

—Serena, yo jamás te engañaría porque yo, te amo demasiado. Ven, vamos a la cama que muero por estar contigo.

Esa noche hicieron el amor como hacía varios días, se podría decir meses, no lo hacían... Tal vez a Darien y a Serena les encantaba andarse peleando por cualquier cosa porque lo que más les gustaba de pelearse, era reconciliarse... Sus reconciliaciones siempre estaban cargadas de amor, de pasión, de locura y desenfreno... Sus cuerpos se unían tanto y con tanta fuerza que quien los viera creía que eran uno solo. Sus respiraciones, sus caricias, los acelerados besos con lengua que se daban y las miradas, aquellas brillantes miradas que se reflejaban en el otro, reflejaban mucho más que amor, devoción... Darien y Serena se amaban tanto que eran dignos de envidiar...

Después de esa candente y amorosa reconciliación, luego y asegurándose de haberla dejado bien arropada, muy bien dormida, Darien se calzó nuevamente las pantuflas y salió de la habitación. Después de darle un vistazo a la pequeña Luna Usagi que dormía como lo que era, una bebé muy tierna, fue a uno de los balcones de su gran Terraza y saco su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

— Sí, hola, soy yo. Problemas. No, no, no te preocupes, Serena no sabe nada aún pero para evitar que se entere... No me llames, yo te llamo. Tuve que decirle algo que no quería decirle pero, bueno, por ahora estamos a salvo. No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. Tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada.

.

.

Tres semanas se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahí, después de haber despachado aquella gran entrega estaba la malvada de Hotaru esperando la llamada millonaria. Aquel cargamento lo había enviado por aire. Consideraba más seguro hacer las entregas por tierra que por aire pero ella, que estaba encantada de haberse asociado con aquel "respetable" sujeto, no quería contradecirlo o peor que eso, hacerlo enojar y dañar su nueva relación comercial. Esperando la llamada que le confirmaría que la droga había llegado a su destino, se sorprendió cuando vio una camioneta blanca y varias negras más llegar a su hogar.

En la entrada de su nuevo rancho y sin poder creer lo que veía, se levantó y dijo con enojo...

— ¡¿Darien?! ¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí y con quién viene? ¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?!

Enojada, profundamente enojada y tirando aquella copa de vino al suelo, reventándola en mil pedazos, se levantó de donde estaba cómodamente sentada "celebrando" con una copa de vino una más de sus hazañas, y empezó a caminar hacia la camioneta desde donde bajaban Darien y su misterioso acompañante…

Hotaru tenía el rostro desencajado. Parecía el mismo diablo en ese momento y lucia muy diferente a su hermano, al papacito de Darien que no se sabía qué hacía pero cada día era eso, más irresistible... Hotaru echaba chispas pero Darien, era todo relax, tranquilidad... Quitándose aquellos costosos lentes oscuros y colgándolos en su camisa, la saludó diciendo...

— ¿A que no me esperabas?

— ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí, Darien?!

—Vengo a presentarte a Sesshomaru, hermanita. —Sonrío muy maldadosamente —Al verdadero dueño del cargamento que acabas de despachar…

— ¿Que? No, estás mintiendo.

Pero algo que pasó, es decir, alguien que bajaba un portafolio de esa elegante camioneta blanca en la que ese par de papacitos habían llegado, se lo confirmó.

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿dónde quiere que ponga esto?

— ¿Lord Jaken?

Ay, sí, me encantaría que le hubieran visto la cara a Hotaru. Era la cara de _What the fuck?_ Más grande del universo... Sin poder creer lo que veía, salió de su trance al escuchar las estruendosas carcajadas de ese atractivo pero muy maldadoso sujeto frente a ella.

— ¿Lord Jaken?

—Lo siento mucho, mi señor. Sé que ese título, Lord, solo le pertenece y le pertenecerá a usted pero quería hacer bien el trabajo que me encomendó. No quería decepcionarlo y...

—Mejor no pudiste haberlo hecho. Dame el maletín.

—Sí, señor.

Le dijo aquel bajo y canoso sujeto mientras se lo entregaba y Hotaru, aún no asimilaba lo que le estaba pasando. La habían estafado. Su hermano, su propio hermano, la había traicionado y de qué manera...

— Toma.

—¿Que? —Miró con enojo aquel maletín que contenía dinero pero no lo que ella esperaba—Esos son pesos.

—Que buena observadora es, señora Saturn.

— ¡Mira, hijo de tu chingada madre, no sé quién diablos serás pero lo que son tú y este otro desgraciado de Darien...!

—Le estoy devolviendo lo que, según Darien, invirtió usted en el cargamento que, muchas gracias. Hace poco me informaron que ya llegó la primera parte. Es usted en verdad muy eficiente... Lástima que...

— ¿Lastima qué?

—Que hizo lo que hizo. De no haberse aliado con el infeliz de Naraku para hacerle la vida imposible a Darien, a mi nuevo socio...

— ¡¿Qué?! —Miró a Darien con desconcierto — ¡¿Qué acaba de decir este maldito imbécil, Darien?!

—Lo que escuchaste. Sesshomaru y yo somos socios, es decir, oficialmente, desde hoy.

—No, no, no, —se estaba hiperventilando la muy perra —eso, no, puede, ser. No...

—No quiero más problemas contigo, Hotaru, y por eso estoy aquí. Para pedirte por última vez que me dejes en paz.

—Ja, ¡jamás! Te, ¡te juro que te vas a arrepentir de todo esto que me estás haciendo!

—En ese caso... — sacó su teléfono de aquel jean de mezclilla y llamó a alguien para decirle... — no me dejas más opción. Sí, ya sabes que hacer.

Un minuto después de haber hecho aquella llamada... Se empezaron a escuchar varias sirenas de policía...

Darien, Sesshomaru, Jaken y sus guardaespaldas, fueron subiendo a sus camionetas mientras la policía cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. Muy tranquilos y preparándose para huir, escucharon a una asustada Hotaru decir...

— ¡¿Para dónde carajo creen que van?!

—Te di a elegir y como siempre escogiste mal. —Le dijo Darien mientras se ponía los lentes de nuevo y Jaken, el conductor de Sesshomaru, se preparaba para salir— Adiós, Hotaru.

— Arranca, Jaken.

— Sí, mi Lord.

— ¡No, no! ¡Esperen, no se vayan!

Manoteaba Hotaru desesperada mientras ellos se iban a toda velocidad.

— ¡No me dejen aquí!

Nadie sabía lo que le dolía a Darien haber hecho aquello; pues Darien, era de buen corazón. Él quería a la desquiciada de su hermana a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho y quería ayudarla, quería protegerla pero como ella no se dejaba... Como con ella no se podía y cada vez era más peligrosa, más agresiva… Pues hizo lo que hizo.

Darien le pidió a Sesshomaru que le ayudara y claro, como él estaba tan interesado en asociarse con Darien, había aceptado más que encantado. Sesshomaru se prestó y ayudó cuando Darien le pidió que hiciera que uno de sus hombres se hiciera pasar por un acaudalado narcotraficante japonés para embaucar, para estafar a su hermana. La idea, era justamente hacer lo que había hecho. Quería hacerle creer a Hotaru que había ganado, que se iba a asociar con un importante distribuidor de droga y que iba a seguir haciendo lo que le diera la gana. Quería darle donde sabía más le dolería, en su orgullo. Con todo lo que hizo quería demostrarle que él seguía estando por encima de ella. Que, sin importar lo mala que fuera, ni todas las artimañas que se gastaba para hacer lo que le daba la gana, él era mejor en lo que hacía... Más inteligente que ella. Darien hizo eso con toda la intención de quitársela de encima, de demostrarle cómo eran las cosas pero, y pese a eso... Se sentía mal.

— Oye, Darien, quita esa cara.

— Sigue siendo mi hermana, Sesshomaru.

— Le diste a escoger y ella misma se enterró el cuchillo. No te sientas mal por eso y mejor dime, ¿cuando viajas?

— Muy posiblemente la...

En otra parte y rodeados de policías...

— ¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Quítame las manos de encima ahora mismo si no quieres que...!

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga, —le decía sus derechos Serena a Hotaru mientras la detenía, mientras muy sonrientemente le ponía las esposas —puede ser usado en su contra.

— ¡Ya cállate!

— Si no puede contratar un abogado, el estado le proporcionara uno.

— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡¿Escuchaste, maldita cretina?! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

— Camina. —La empujo con algo de fuerza hacia la patrulla de policía —Con todos los años que te vamos a meter presa gracias al lindo cargamento que enviaste a Japón y que nosotros decomisamos...

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, eso es mentira!

—...Vas a pasar una muy buena temporada encerrada, maldita enferma.

— ¡No, no, no...!

Serena puso una mano en la cuidada cabeza de Hotaru y mientras gritaba que eso no se iba a quedar así, que en cuanto se liberará de todos esos problemas (legales) se iba a vengar de ella y sobre todo de Darien por lo que le habían hecho, la metió en la patrulla con algo de fuerza. Ah, Serena por fin tenía algo de lo que quería... Ella, una sonriente Serena que veía como se la llevaban en ese auto patrulla para la estación de policía, al fin tenía un poco de justicia. Por fin había podido vengarse un poquito de todo lo malo que le habían hecho... Tener a Hotaru tras las rejas y mejor, a Zafiro Black postrado en una cama de hospital bajo pronóstico reservado, era muy gratificante para ella. Serena se sentía muy feliz porque por fin, después de tanto sufrir, tenía algo de la justicia que tanto había perseguido mientras trabajó (por poco tiempo) como detective y que se le había negado. Eso estaba bien pero, y pese a eso, no había felicidad completa... Pobre Serena porque aunque tenía a dos de sus peores enemigos neutralizados, estaba casada con un hombre divino que no sólo era dulce y complaciente con ella, si no que la amaba con toda su alma. Aunque tenía una hija preciosa y buenas amigas que la querían, ella sufría. Nadie sabía ni se hacía a una idea de lo mucho que Serena estaba sufriendo por la salud de su prima.

Que hablando de Haruka…

— Ya tienes que irte, muchacho.

— Pero, doctor, —se giró Seiya para mirar al doctor que estaba de pie en la puerta— necesito estar más tiempo con ella, por favor, unos minutos más.

— Termino de hacer mi ronda y nos vamos. ¿Has entendido?

Seiya asintió.

— En quince minutos estoy aquí.

Gracias a los contactos de Serena (o sea Amy) Seiya podía estar más tiempo con Haruka en esa habitación de hospital, más del tiempo del que era autorizado, obviamente. Serena, habló con Richard (ex esposo de Amy) y le pidió muy encarecidamente que le ayudara a su amigo para que pudiera estar más tiempo con su prima. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado y gracias a que Amy lo exoneró de cualquier cargo cuando, bueno, pasó lo que pasó con ella, cuando la secuestraron y fue víctima de todo ese abuso, cuando la policía fue a buscarlo por pura sospecha, las cosas entre ellos mejoraron. Richard, por fin dejó de discutir con Amy y quedaron como lo que habían sido durante años, como buenos amigos. Amy y Richard no hablaban mucho pero no perdían el contacto; incluso ella tenía fotos de su hijo y él tenía fotos de Hanna. Algunas veces discutían, alegremente, entre sonoras y fuertes risas, por cuál de los dos era el más lindo, el más tierno…

Pobres niños, Richard y Amy hacían lo que querían con ellos. Como disfrazarlos de infinidad de tiernos animalitos y tomarles miles de fotografías, por ejemplo.

Haciendo su ronda y concentrado en calmar el dolor de muchos pacientes que se aquejaban, seguía trabajando y lo hacía con algo de prisa porque quería terminar su turno. Quería regresar a casa, compartir con su nueva compañera y su pequeño hijo pero lo que más quería (y necesitaba) era sacar a Seiya de la habitación de Haruka. Si alguno de los directivos llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando con ella, podría costarle el puesto.

Richard trabajaba algo nervioso mientras que Seiya tomaba la mano de Haruka, la llevaba hasta sus delgados labios que tanto la habían besado ya y se la besaba con delicadeza para después decirle…

— Tienes que luchar, Haruka. No puedes dejarte morir porque no es justo. Me prometiste que lo ibas a intentar. Recuerda que me lo prometiste, Haruka…

Pobre Seiya… Se veía tan triste, tan deprimido y tan derrotado que todo aquel que lo veía le pasaba como le pasó a esa enfermera que iba pasando por el pasillo y que sin querer lo había visto. Todo aquel que veía a Seiya con Haruka, cuando él le hablaba de esa manera, sentía pena por él.

El estado de salud de Haruka era grave, muy delicado. El impacto perforó uno de sus pulmones y si seguía viva era de puro milagro, gracias a la magia de aquellos costosos aparatos a los que estaba conectada… Haruka estaba inmersa en un sueño muy profundo, cual si fuera una bella doncella de cuentos de hadas, como la bella durmiente, por ejemplo, mientras su cuerpo era consumido por una muy insistente infección. Los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla. Combatían aquella infección con todos sus conocimientos y experiencia. Había días en los que se veía muy bien y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar pero había otros, como los de esa última semana, por ejemplo, que parecía que jamás iba a salir de su letargo. Que no lo iba a lograr…

Desesperanzado y a su lado, con aquel lastimado ojo cubierto por un parche y sentado a un lado de su cama, siguió acariciando su canalizada mano y ocasionalmente el rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba mientras Richard llegaba.

Seiya, aunque no se lo decía a nadie por miedo a que sus palabras pudieran hacerse realidad, empezaba a perder las esperanzas de volver a ver despierta a Haruka pero en ese mismo hospital, varios pisos más arriba, algo pasaba…

— ¿Qué pasa, doctor?

— Por favor, trate de mantener la calma con lo que voy a decirle, señor Black.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Empeoró?

— No, no, todo lo contario. — Sonrió el doctor mientras sacaba una pequeña linterna de uno de los bolsillos de su bata y se le acercaba a Zafiro— El señor Zafiro, su hermano, está reaccionando.

— ¿No me diga que…?

— Al parecer ha salido del coma pero…

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Es increíble!

— Shu, señor Black, por favor.

Miró a un acabado Diamante con desaprobación.

— Guarde silencio, por favor.

— Sí, sí, lo siento. Es que…

— Al parecer ha salido del coma pero, señor Black, salir de un coma no es como la gente cree. No es como lo pintan en las películas.

Diamante torció un poco esos delgados y provocativos labios con preocupación.

— Lleva muchos días así y los músculos de su cuerpo, su cuerpo como tal, esta atrofiado. Aún no sabemos en qué estado se encuentra su cerebro y es por eso que debemos tener extremo cuidado con él y más, con lo que se le dice.

— Habla de su esposa y de su hijo, ¿verdad, doctor?

El medico asintió, él sabía que Petzite había abandonado a Zafiro y se había llevado a su hijo porque el mismo Diamante se lo dijo.

— Así es. Señor Black, incluso es posible que por los primeros días, tal vez semanas, su hermano este incapacitado para hablar. Le pido por favor que siga teniendo la fortaleza que ha tenido hasta ahora porque lo que viene no es fácil. Si gusta puede acercarse mientras verifico los reflejos de su hermano.

— Sí, sí, claro doctor.

Diamante se acercó con el doctor para verificar en qué condiciones había "despertado" el sádico de su hermanito pero su corazón se partió en dos (si es que aun podía partirse, su corazón estaba realmente roto) cuando Zafiro entró en una crisis. Al parecer, Zafiro se alteró porque no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo pero no solo por eso, se puso de muerte porque de sus malvados labios no salía media palabra… Los signos vitales de Zafiro se elevaron muchísimo y fue por eso que pidiendo ayuda y tratando de estabilizarlo, el doctor le pidió a Diamante que saliera de la habitación.

— Pero…

— Salga inmediatamente de la habitación, señor Black, por favor.

* * *

 ** _¿Cómo vieron lo que le hizo Darien a la sádica de la hermanita? jajaja, ¿se lo esperaban? Bueno, apuesto a que no ;) jajajaja._**

 ** _Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy. Les cuento, estamos a tres del final entonces los capítulos que vienen van a ser medio de cierre, es decir, que se van a ir dando finales en cada uno de los personajes._**

 ** _Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado y ya saben, quejas, dudas y reclamos, flores, cheques y aplausos ;) jajajaja, en los reviews._**

 ** _Feliz resto de domingo y les deseo una semana cargada de buenas energías, que todo lo que hagan les salga a las mil maravillas :3 ¡Besos! Gracias a toda aquella que lee y comenta, se los agradezco mucho, mucho._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**01/09/2017**_

 ** _Holi, holi, mis queridas amigas y lectoras :D Espero hayan, o estén teniendo, no sé que horas tendrán a la hora de leer esto, un buen día :v deseo de todo corazón que estén bien y claro, que hayan tenido una buena semana :D También les deseo que la vida me las ilumine y las colme de felicidad, amor, de mucha bendición..._**

 ** _El día de hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 21 y niñas, ¡entramos a la recta final! Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por seguir la historia y, bueno, llevo bastante tiempo sin decir esto pero hoy, bueno, no sé, ando medio nostálgica entonces lo diré; aunque lo mas seguro es que sean los estragos del periodo :v oh, sí, no saben como lo odio :P Yo siempre digo que una historia la escribe un autor, sí, es cierto. Uno invierte tiempo y amor en cada una de las palabras que escribe pero sigo pensando que son ustedes, los lectores que leen y se atreven a comentar, los que le dan vida a todo esto, son ustedes los que hacen que esto sea especial :3 son ustedes los que hacen que esto se vuelva algo importante._**

 ** _Las quiero mucho y bueno, ya no mas de mí y de mi desorden hormonal :v jajajaja, las dejo con el capitulo y nos leemos abajito :D_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

— Perdónenme pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

— ¿Cómo no? —La miró Serena perpleja —Tú, más que cualquiera de nosotros, debería aceptar ese dinero. Setsuna, si llevamos este maletín como evidencia a la estación de policía, sabes que se va a perder o peor, esa desgraciada es tan hábil que se las ingeniería para recuperarlo.

—Creo que tienes razón, Serena.

—Pues yo sigo sin estar muy convencido, detective Furuhata.

—Yo, tengo un niño pequeño. Tú, Kelvin, tienes a tu esposa con tres meses de embarazo...

—Pues sí pero...

—Todos aquí tenemos responsabilidades y por eso creo que Serena tiene razón. —Abrió Andrew el maletín y después de ver el dinero volvió a decir... —Mejor para nuestros hijos que para una manada de ladrones. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Andrew tomó de aquel maletín un millón de pesos. Kelvin, hizo igual y mientras ellos se iban, pues no podían permanecer más tiempo ahí y debían regresar a la jefatura para empezar con la audiencia de imputación de cargos contra Hotaru, Serena había quedado con el resto del dinero y le decía a una renuente Setsuna, que se negaba a aceptar aquel dinero que le estaban ofreciendo...

—Acéptalo, Setsuna. Ahora con tu niño como está que, por cierto, ¿cómo sigue tu hijo? ¿Ya está mejor de salud?

—No puedo creerlo. —Exclamó visiblemente molesta—Le pedí hasta el cansancio que no te dijera nada.

—Setsuna, por favor, no te enfades. Darien solo...

—Es normal que él no quiera tener secretos contigo, que eres su esposa, pero no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto. Faltó a su palabra. Creí que éramos amigos.

—Setsuna, por favor, tienes que entender. Aquellas misteriosas llamadas que él recibía, y que yo no sabía que eras tú las que se las hacías, me hicieron sospechar. Fue por eso que...

— _¿Todos los días?_ —Pensó Setsuna con confusión — _Así que después de todo sí tienes secretos con Serena, Darien. Ay, hay cosas que nunca cambian..._

— ¿Setsuna? ¿Me estas escuchando? Por favor, acepta el dinero.

—No, solo eso me faltaba. ¿Sabes lo que diría la capitana si yo hiciera algo como eso? No, me mataría y con justa razón. Adiós, Serena.

—Setsuna...

—Espero que tú prima, que la capitana, se recupere pronto, que salga de ese hospital totalmente recuperada. Adiós, nos vemos después.

Tan elegante como siempre, en ese rústico uniforme policíaco que la hacía ver tan sexy y elegante, se fue después de decirle aquello. Y como por algo Darien y Serena se habían enamorado... Eran igual de tercos... Pues lo llamó y le dijo a su amado marido, que iba bien lejos...

—Darien, mi amor, necesito que me hagas un favor y bien grande.

— _Lo que tú quieras, esposa mía, dime._

—Decidimos quedarnos con la mitad del dinero de la sádica de tu hermana y lo distribuimos en partes iguales.

 _—_ _Aja, ¿y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?_

—Setsuna.

— _Serena... ¿Qué hiciste?_

—No quiso aceptar el dinero por más que le insistí y no, ella no puede hacer eso y solo por mantener su tonto orgullo. Su hijo lo necesita.

— _¿Quieres que se lo haga llegar a su casa, no es verdad?_

—Siempre he sabido que eres más que un delicioso cuerpo y una cara bonita, mi amor.

Rieron ambos muy alegremente.

—Eres muy inteligente también. Sí, es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas.

 _—_ _Eso no es problema. Setsuna vive en un pequeño conjunto residencial llamado: Las puertas del tiempo. Queda lejísimo pero no te preocupes. Hoy mismo le hacemos llegar ese dinero._

—Gracias mi amor. —Dijo Serena mientras se quitaba aquella gorra de policía y subía al auto patrulla con Andrew. Estaban algo retrasados para llegar a la audiencia —Te llamo al rato. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer primero. Un beso, te amo, mi vida.

 _—_ _Y yo a ti, bellísima y terca esposa mía. Y yo a ti..._

Cortando la llamada y mientras guardaba aquellos dos millones de pesos en un bolso que había tenido la precaución de llevar...

— ¿Un idilio tu matrimonio, eh?

— Sí, algo así.

—Eso quiere decir que perdimos el tiempo poniendo esas cámaras y esos micrófonos en tu casa porque por lo que veo todo marcha sobre ruedas. ¿No es verdad?

—Todo va muy bien y oye, Andrew, cambiando de tema... Nuestros reportes tienen que coincidir, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, sí, no te preocupes por eso. "En el operativo en donde se le dio captura a la señora Hotaru de Black y a gran parte de su banda delincuencial, se le decomisaron una gran cantidad de armas, equipos electrónicos y seis millones de pesos". Lo tengo todo bajo control, Serenita.

— No me digas así. — Le pidió Serena mientras llenaba sus cachetes de aire, como si fuera eso, una niña pequeña muy enojada— Odio que me llames de esa manera y lo sabes.

— Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo. Gracias a ti, a que nos has ayudado con ese dinero, pues voy a quitarme a Reika de encima por un muy buen tiempo.

— Vaya que los hombres algunas veces son idiotas. ¿Haber cambiado a mi Lita por una loba como esa? Eso solo lo haces tú, Andrew.

La sonrisa de Andrew se perdió automáticamente, él, aun amaba a Lita y le dolía mucho su partida.

— Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Yo también la extraño mucho y…

— Créeme que si hubiera tenido una, tan solo una oportunidad de haber arreglado las cosas con ella, lo habría hecho. Yo me enamoré como un tonto de ella pero, bueno, así es la vida. Tanto ella como yo actuamos como unos niños inmaduros y míranos, yo, solo y con un niño pequeño al que ya no puedo ver y ella, acompañando a sus iguales.

— ¿Qué?

— Los ángeles. Hablo de que por fin regresó al lado de sus iguales. Volvió a ser ese hermoso ángel del que yo me enamoré.

— Andrew… —sollozaba Serena— Tú en verdad la amabas.

— Sí, y mucho. Creo que nunca voy a poder olvidarme de ella.

A Andrew, no le convenció mucho la respuesta que le había dado Serena cuando él le había preguntado aquello. Deprimido porque recordar a Lita y lo que había sentido por ella le producía un gran dolor, no olvidaba la cara que le había hecho Serena cuando él, en su afán por saber si Darien la estaba engañando, le había preguntado. Andrew y Serena tenían muchos años de conocerse, mucho tiempo de amistad... Andrew, además de haber sido uno de los primeros "novios" de Serena, también era su amigo y sabía perfectamente cuando uno de sus amigos le mentía, como lo había hecho Serena con él cuando le había preguntado muy indirectamente que había pasado entre ellos, por ejemplo. Muy interesado en llegar a tiempo para la audiencia de Hotaru, decidió dejar para después lo que tenía que hacer...

.

.

El juez no tuvo ningún tipo de contemplación con Hotaru. Siendo suficiente para él la evidencia que Serena y sus amigos le habían presentado, la condenó a más de veinte años de prisión. Por más que Hotaru lloró, rogó y pataleó diciendo que ella no había hecho nada, que era inocente de todo lo que se le acusaba, el juez no tuvo piedad y le dijo que, (después de pedirle a dos oficiales que la detuvieran y se la llevaran) por "personas" como ella era que la sociedad estaba tan desquebrajada, que estaba como estaba. Mientras firmaba su sentencia y se la llevaban, le dijo que si no le daba más años era porque su poder como juez no se lo permitía. Que antes agradeciera que le había ido bien.

Hotaru por fin estaba donde debía estar desde hacía mucho tiempo, tras las rejas pero... Resulta que la muy desgraciada intentó quitarse la vida el primer día que estuvo en su celda, en la cárcel. La muy infeliz de Hotaru realmente estaba loca y como estaba loca, y de atar, pues el abogado que Darien le estaba pagando se aprovechó de eso y declarándola mentalmente desequilibrada, la sacó de la cárcel pero a Hotaru le habría ido mejor en la cárcel que ahí donde estaba. En la cárcel, como casi todo en la calle, todo tenía un precio. Si se hubiera quedado en la cárcel, hubiera tenido mucha más libertad de la que tenía ahí, en ese centro de rehabilitación para enfermos mentales. O dicho de otra manera, le hubiera ido mejor en la cárcel que estando encerrada en ese manicomio. Mantenía medicada y aquellos medicamentos que le daban eran tan fuertes que hasta había olvidado al responsable de su ruina, de su desgracia... Hotaru estaba tan perdida en su mundo lleno de alucinaciones y fuertes medicamentos, que ya no recordaba a Zafiro. Mucho menos era consciente de lo que "sentía" por él.

Que hablando de ese otro desgraciado...

Al principio había sido extremadamente difícil porque, y gracias a su particular forma de ser, se alteraba demasiado y eso solo hacía que su condición empeorara. La primera semana de Zafiro en el hospital luego de haber despertado del coma fue una de las más traumáticas de su vida pero, era gracioso, más lo había sido para Diamante que para él, que era el enfermo.

Pero ahí, después de cuatro largas semanas de terapia y fuertes medicamentos...

— Dia...Diaman...te...

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Pet...Petzite...

Diamante, dejó su costosísimo celular a un lado y se acercó a su camilla para hablar con él. Él, sabía perfectamente que cuando Zafiro empezara a hablar de nuevo lo primero por lo que iba a preguntar era por ellos, por el paradero de su esposa y de su hijo. Preocupado porque no tenía la más remota idea de qué iba a decirle ni mucho menos cómo iba a decírselo, se acercó a su "recuperado" hermano y se preparó para lo peor.

— ¿Don...? ¿Dónde...? ¿Es...? ¿Tá...? ¿Pe...? ¿Pet...? ¿Zite...?

—Zafiro, ¿no crees que es mejor que primero te concentres en...?

Diamante quería desviar la conversación pero cuando este golpeó (aún con su mano canalizada como estaba) fuertemente la camilla en la que estaba acostado, supo que no iba a poder esquivar su pregunta.

— ¡Di...! ¡Me!

—Se fue. Unas cuantas semanas después de tu "accidente"...

Zafiro negó con la cabeza. Con ese gesto le dio a entender que lo que le había pasado no se había tratado de un accidente

— ¿Crees que soy así de idiota? Claro que sé que lo que te pasó no fue un accidente. Alguien quiso mandarte al otro mundo y mira, casi lo logra. Lo que a mí me encantaría saber es por qué y quién fue. ¿Quién fue, Zafiro? Algo muy malo debiste haber hecho esta vez que mira nada más como quedaste. Casi te matan, pendejo.

Zafiro le señaló su celular, le pidió con el gesto que hizo que se lo prestara.

Diamante se apresuró a prestarle su celular y se sentó a esperar a que terminará. Mientras Zafiro escribía en aquel dispositivo a una velocidad impresionante, él pensaba. Aún no podía entender cómo era que su hermano había recuperado casi todo el movimiento de su cuerpo y aún no recuperaba la movilidad de sus piernas y habla. Sin duda la naturaleza actúa de formas muy extrañas… Pensaba un apresurado Diamante. Impaciente porque él tenía que irse y parecía que su hermano estaba escribiendo la segunda parte de la biblia, se levantó y le preguntó después de darle una mirada a su fino y muy exclusivo Rolex...

— ¿Te puedes dar prisa con lo que sea que estés escribiendo? Tengo que ir a hablar con los conductores. La entrega es esta noche.

Sin más remedio que entregarle el celular con lo que había escrito, se estiró un poco en la camilla y estiró los dedos y las manos. Había quedado agotado.

—A ver, ¿qué dijiste aquí? "Petzite descubrió que Hotaru y yo teníamos algo, que llevábamos meses de estarnos revolcando y por eso la muy perra me agarró a balazos"

Ay, pobre Zafiro porque lo que él quería, era acabar con Petzite pero para él, para Diamante que seguía leyendo, eso que había leído le había dado mucha risa. Reía como hacía mucho no lo hacía...

—Perdón, perdóname, Zafiro, porque me imagino que a ti te debe dar cualquier cosa menos risa pero es que es muy gracioso.

— ¡No...! ¡Lo...! ¡Es...!

— ¿Cómo no? Claro que sí. Ah, ahora entiendo su actitud, ahora comprendo porque te miraba de esa manera cuando venía a hacerte visita. Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hizo. Casi te mata pero, ¿puedes culparla? Creo que cualquiera en su lugar habría actuado de la misma manera.

— No...

—Tú, Zafiro, tú mejor que cualquiera sabía el odio que Petzite le tenía a esa descarada de Hotaru que, ah, había olvidado decirte. Es que con eso de que no se te pueden dar noticias muy fuertes...

— ¿Qué...? ¿Pasó?

—Tu novia-madrastra está en un manicomio. La internaron cuando intentó suicidarse en la cárcel.

Los ojos de Zafiro se abrieron de par en par. Sorprendido al escuchar aquello, luego pasó del asombro a la alegría. En su arrugado rostro se dibujó una sonrisa muy siniestra...

—Sí, no voy a negar que me da gusto.

—Pe... Perras...

—Como sea... Me voy, Zafiro. Ya hoy no regreso. Hoy se va a quedar contigo la enfermera que contraté. Cualquier cosa que necesites pídesela a ella. ¿Entendido?

Zafiro asintió.

—Adiós. Nos vemos, espero, mañana. Ya deja de holgazanear y levántate de esa cama. Estoy hasta la madre de este maldito hospital.

—Yo... Igual.

—Adiós. Nos vemos luego.

.

.

Ya iba a hacer casi un mes desde que había regresado a Japón. Serena, vivía como toda una reina al norte de la bella ciudad de Yokohama. Cuidando de su preciosa hija todos los días, viviendo una vida de ensueño junto al hombre que tanto amaba, había dejado varias cosas atrás... Sin lugar a dudas haber dejado México fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Aunque fue en ese bello país en donde vivió casi toda su vida, aunque fue en México en donde había estudiado y en donde había hecho grandes amigas, en donde conoció al amor se su vida, quería dejarlo atrás y no regresar por lo que le quedara de vida. Si bien era cierto que había sido feliz, también había sufrido mucho. En México, y gracias a la carrera que había escogido seguir su papá, lo perdió precisamente a él, a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Perdió a Lita, a una de sus mejores amigas. Y tal parecía, por todo lo que decían los médicos cada vez que les preguntaba, que iba a perder a Haruka también.

México le había grandes alegrías a la bella Serena pero también le había dado grandes dosis de dolor...

En esa bella casa y siendo ya la noche, ella lo esperaba.

—Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

—Preferiría que me preguntaras cómo me siento antes que cómo me fue. —Le contestó Darien mientras se le acercaba, le daba un beso y se disponía a besar a su pequeña hija también — ¿Verdad que sí, Usagi?

— Darien...

— Sé que no te gusta mi trabajo pero, nena, es para eso para lo único que sirvo.

— ¿Nena? —Reía Serena— ¿Quién eres, el adolescente capitán de un equipo de fútbol?

Darien, tampoco podía evitarlo. Le daba mucha risa pero lo había hecho por eso, por hacerla reír...

— _Hell, yeah, baby..._

—Darien...

—Carajo, sí, eres mi nena, Serena... ¿Verdad, Usagi, preciosa?

—Pa...pi...pa...pa…

Darien y Serena eran muy felices aunque Darien, seguía perteneciendo al mundo de la ilegalidad. Seguía haciendo cosas que lo podían apartar de ella si lo llegarán a atrapar...

Darien se asoció con Sesshomaru Taisho y su trabajo era muy simple. Darien era el encargado de lavar el ilícito dinero de la organización de Sesshomaru. Aunque llevaban poco tiempo trabajando juntos, es decir, como socios, les estaba yendo muy bien. Darien se había convertido en un experto en lavar dinero y aunque tenía muchas discusiones con Serena por lo mismo, porque ella le decía que seguía siendo un delincuente, era feliz. Tenía más dinero que sentido común y lo que más le gustaba era que tenía más tiempo para estar con su familia, que cada día que pasaba la amaba más.

Y esa noche, en la cama y viendo como regresaba de hacer dormir a su pequeña princesa...

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta, todo un ángel de ojos celestes?

—Hmm, déjame ver. —Reía Serena mientras se acercaba a la cama —Me lo has dicho como un millón ochocientos veinte tres mil veces.

— ¡Oye! —Reía —Vaya, que manera de matar el romance...

—Igual vamos a hacerlo. No tienes que "seducirme" con lindas palabras para meterte entre mis piernas, Darien.

—La compañía con Mina como que te está haciendo daño. —Reía de nuevo —Voy a tener que hablar con Yaten muy seriamente. Ya en serio, Serena, hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos antes de hacértelo.

— ¿Y que puede ser eso, señor seriedad?

Reía Serena mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con suavidad y se le sentaba a ahorcadas en la cama.

—Tú, eres más caliente que el sol, mi amor. Tú nunca antepones una conversación antes que... ¡Darien!

Darien, que era un hombre alto, atlético, bueno, ustedes ya saben… (Risa) Pues súper divino, la tomó por la pequeña cintura (como si se tratara de nada) y acostándola en la cama, se hizo sobre ella. Sonriente, al igual que Serena, le preguntó mientras se acomodaba mucho mejor entre sus suaves y tersas piernas…

— ¿Si sabias que te amo más allá de lo que es normal?

— Darien, mi amado Darien…

— Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y Serena, cuando nos casamos lo hicimos tan apresuradamente que…

— A ver, espera un momento. ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

— Quiero que nos casemos otra vez.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se dilataron sus pupilas mientras Darien reía y presionaba contra ella su ya palpable erección— ¿De qué estás hablando si nosotros ya estamos casados?

— Sí, pero eso fue por lo civil. Yo quiero que hagamos una ceremonia y luego una gran fiesta; ya sabes, que tengas un lindo y costosísimo vestido, que después obviamente yo te arrancaría a mordiscos en la noche…

— ¡Darien! — Reía Serena mientras Darien besaba su cuello y le hacia el pequeño interior blanco a un lado— Ay, mi amor, ¿de verdad tú quieres…?

— Quiero hacerte feliz; y sé que a muchas mujeres les gusta todo eso y, bueno, como yo estaba desesperado por hacerte mía, por no dejarte ir nunca más…

— Mi Darien… —Acarició su rostro con dulzura— Eres tan tierno, a veces…

— ¿Qué? — Reía maliciosamente Darien mientras no hacía más que tocarla y rozarla— ¿Cómo que a veces? Creí que lo era todo el tiempo…

— ¿En serio? Mira nada más cómo estás…

Le dijo mientras señalaba su entrepierna… Su casi desnuda entrepierna…

— Bueno, ¿entonces qué?

— Darien, oh, Darien… — Se arqueó Serena en la cama con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de sus intensas caricias, de sus besos y sus electrizantes roces…— Darien…

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo sí o no?

— ¡Sí! — Le respondió Serena aferrándose fuertemente de sus hombros mientras él, la penetraba de un solo golpe— Eres, ah, sí, eres un tramposo, Darien…

— Sí, la verdad sí.

La embestía Darien con suavidad mientras no podía dejar de sonreír, sonreía con tanta satisfacción que hasta envidia da…

— Para que te digo que no, si sí.

Haciendo el amor después de haber aceptado su "romántica" propuesta de matrimonio, luego durmieron plácidamente uno en brazos del otro. Darien y Serena, después de haber sufrido tanto, Darien por muchos años y Serena por más de dos, cuando estuvo lejos de él y tratando de olvidarlo, eran felices. Sin secretos, sin más mentiras en sus vidas, se amaban con mucha intensidad cada día. Pero no solo ellos eran felices, sus amigos, que habían sufrido tanto o más que ellos, también lo eran…

* * *

 ** _jajajaja, ay, ¿les cuento una cosa? No recordaba que este capitulo hubiera terminado así :D jajaja, en fin... dejando de lado a Darien y su romantica propuesta de matrimonio... Dejenme dicho aquí en los comentarios si, lol, jajajaja, si ustedes hubieran hecho como Serena ;) ¿ustedes le hubieran dicho que sí a Darien mientras, bueno, ya saben? jajaja :D_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por la lectura y de antemano les agradezco por los comentarios que me dejan :3 Muchas gracias y espero tengan un feliz fin de semana. A mí me toca trabajar todos estos dias pero, oki, eso no es culpa de ustedes :'( jajajaja. Chao, mis amores, cuídense mucho y sigan viendo la repetición de Sailor Moon, primera temporada, por tv azteca :D jajajaja, ay, sí, que crueldad, ¿es en serio? ¿doscientos capítulos y solo tiene la primera temporada? en fin... Chau, nenas, nos leemos ;)_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**04/09/2017**_

 _ **Hola, hola, mis queridas amigas! :D Lunes y aunque es lunes :v que pereza, siempre he odiado los lunes, los detesto! jajajaja, en fin... Les decía que es lunes y heme aquí, con escasas cuatro de sueño, actualizando el fic. Mis niñas, estamos en el antepenúltimo capitulo :'( ay, sí, el próximo es el final, final! jajaja. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por la lectura, por hermosos comentarios que me dejan, y por todo ese cariño que me dan :3 En serio gracias y, mis amores, ¡a leer! jajaja, las dejo con el capitulo, nos leemos abajito ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

— ¿Cuáles te gustan más? ¿Las blancas o las rojas?

— Eh, Mina, —respondió Yaten mientras revisaba unas facturas— si te soy sincero, no sé.

— ¡Yaten!

— ¿Qué? — Sonrió— No te enfades. Mina, flaca, tú sabes que yo de esas cosas no sé nada. Tú solo dime qué es lo que me tengo que poner para el día de nuestro matrimonio y eso me pondré.

— Es increíble, Yaten.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba varias carpetas con muestras y fotos de cosas para retirarse, para dejarlo trabajar en paz.

— Es como si me estuviera casando yo sola. ¿Qué tanto te puede costar decirme qué te gusta más? ¿Es tan difícil acaso?

— Mina…

Yaten, dejó las facturas que estaba revisando para poder empezar a hacer la contabilidad de ese mes, para hacer cierre de mes, y fue con ella. Abrazándola por la ajustada cintura, haciéndole uno de los rubios mechones de cabello a un lado y después de darle un beso, le pidió disculpas. Le explicó que era que todas las cosas del hotel lo tenían preocupado. Que era por eso, por estar pendiente de todas esas cuentas, de todos esos elevados gastos, que no tenía cabeza para nada.

— Ay, mi amor, ¿problemas?

— No diría que problemas pero... Lo que pasa es que es más lo que estamos gastando manteniendo el hotel, pagando los trabajadores, que lo que nos ingresa. Por ejemplo este mes, Mina, solo en energía pagamos casi mil dólares.

— Mi cielo… — Le dijo ya frente a él y acariciando su rostro con ternura— Lo siento mucho, no sabía que estábamos pasando por esta situación. En ese caso creo que lo más conveniente es que…

— Olvídalo, Mina.

— Pero, mi amor, solo mi vestido costó…

— Lo sé. — Sonrió— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Todos los días, aunque tú digas que te estas casando sola, revisó las facturas y las cotizaciones que me das. Sé que ese "bellísimo" vestido, que aún no me dejas verte puesto…

— Es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda.

— Como sea. Sé que ese preciosísimo vestido costó casi cuatro mil dólares. Sé perfectamente cuánto nos está costando nuestro matrimonio pero, ¿sabes algo? No me importa.

— Yaten…

— Quiero darte la boda más espectacular de tu vida porque, flaca, quiero que sea la primera y la última.

— Yaten…

— Bueno, tal vez no la última. Es posible que para celebrar los veinte años que vamos a tener de casados hagamos otra pero, bueno, ese no es el punto. No importa cuánto nos cueste nuestro matrimonio, Mina. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz ese día.

Yaten y Mina, discutían la mayor parte del tiempo por todo pero, aunque era más lo que discutían que lo que celebraban, se amaban como pocas parejas en el mundo. Sucumbiendo a las tiernas palabras de su futuro esposo y abrazada a él, lo besó y lo besó con mucha ternura, con todo su amor. Dejando el enojo a un lado y sentándose frente a él en el escritorio, le preguntó mientras Yaten se disponía a seguir trabajando…

— ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

— En nada, flaca. Si quieres puedes irte adelantando a la habitación. En cuanto termine esto estoy contigo.

— No tengo sueño y además, quiero ayudarte. Después de todo es por mí culpa que el hotel se está arruinando.

— Mina…— Volvió a dejar las facturas a un lado y la miró esa vez con mucha seriedad— No digas eso que en ningún momento he dicho que tú estás acabando con el hotel. En un negocio, mucho más en esta temporada y como nosotros, que apenas estamos empezando, es normal que este tipo de cosas pasen. Ahora que si decidiéramos aceptar la propuesta de Darien…

— Olvídalo, Yaten.

— Mina… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca? Es una buena oportunidad para…

— Porque no y, ¿sabes qué? Mira a ver en qué habitación duermes esta noche.

— Mina…— Se levantó casi rojo de la ira que le había dado— ¿Otra vez sacándome de la habitación?

— ¿Otra vez tú hablando de aceptar la propuesta de Darien? ¿La de utilizar el hotel para lavar dinero de su socio? Hasta mañana, mi amor. Que pases una linda noche.

Dijo Mina abriendo la puerta de la oficina y saliendo mientras él, salía tras ella.

— Mina, Mina, ¡carajo, Mina! Ah, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca? No, pero yo ni loco duermo en la 106, ¡ni de riesgos! Estoy por creer que las muchachas tienen razón, en esa habitación asustan. Oye, Mina, oye, ¡espérame!

Peleando por lo de siempre, por tonterías, esa noche hicieron lo mismo que hacían todas las noches: _"Tratar de conquistar el mundo"_ Ah, no, perdón, (risa) esos eran Pinky y Cerebro. Mina y Yaten discutieron, se gritaron y se culparon por todo y después, se reconciliaron como siempre lo hacían, en la cama y bajo aquellas limpias e impecables sabanas…

Mina y Yaten eran lo de siempre, una relación completamente disfuncional mientras que Amy y Taiki… (Que se habían quedado viviendo en aquella enorme casa)

— Amy, mi reina, ¿de verdad tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? Podríamos, no sé, ¿tratar de dormir antes de que Hana nos despierte?

— Taiki…

Le respondió Amy reprobatoriamente mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Le dijo con reproche mientras se terminaba de poner aquella linda pijama y se metía en la cama con él.

— Llevas evitando esta conversación ya hace varias semanas y yo necesito saber por qué. ¿Qué es lo que te traes ahora?

— La verdad es que, uy, Amy, — se mordió con sensualidad el labio inferior mientras no podía dejar sus senos— mañana hablamos de eso, ¿no?

— Quieto, aléjate de mí.

— Pero Amy, mi reina…— Se hizo sobre ella y empezó a llenarla de pequeños y húmedos besos…— No seas así. Mañana, mañana hablamos de lo que tú quieras pero ahora…

— Taiki, es en serio.

Detuvo sus manos, (que la acariciaban sin descanso) y lo miró con seriedad a sus dilatas pupilas.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— Ah, que pereza. — Se levantó y sentándose a su lado, como si fuera su pequeña hija cuando Amy la regañaba, se cruzó de brazos y bufó con molestia— Hablemos.

Sentado en la cama y excitado, con una erección del tamaño de la torre Eiffel, no le quedó más remedio que hablar de lo que Amy quería hablar, de qué era a lo que se iba a dedicar de en ese momento en adelante. Sin querer hablar del tema pero con la esperanza de que después de terminar de hablar lo hicieran, pues accedió a contestar todas sus preguntas.

Desde que Taiki había regresado a Japón con ella, no había hecho más que llenarla de atenciones; a ella y a su hija, no escatimaba en dinero y halagos para hacerlas sentir bien, para recuperar de alguna manera el tiempo que habían estado separados. Al igual que habían hecho Darien, Serena y Yaten, Taiki también había dejado en México muchas cosas atrás. Y entre todas esas cosas que dejó atrás, estaban su hermano menor y en la situación en la que había quedado. Taiki había dejado a Seiya en México y se sentía mal por eso. Él, no quería irse hasta no saber que Seiya y su esposa estaban bien. Quería irse completamente seguro de que su hermano se iba a operar y de que Haruka se iba a recuperar pero no podía, ya había estado mucho tiempo lejos de su esposa y de su hija y no podía seguir así. Quería dejar de ser un padre ausente y peor que eso, un marido perdido, desaparecido... Taiki sabía que Amy era una mujer en la que se podía confiar. Tenía claro y era muy consciente del profundo amor que su esposa le tenía pero en un matrimonio hace falta mucho más que amor, fidelidad y respeto para mantenerlo. También hace falta sexo (buen sexo) y ellos ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Fue por eso que con el dolor de su alma tuvo que dejar México, a su hermano con él, y regresar al lado de su candente esposa que en ese momento se estaba poniendo muy difícil… Él, como desde que había llegado aquel primer día, se estaba muriendo por hacérselo y no, ahí estaba ella, en esa endemoniada pijama azul turquí semi transparente que lo volvía loco, haciéndose la difícil.

— Oye, espera un momento. ¿De verdad espera que lo hagamos después de lo que acabas de decirme?

— Amy, mi difícil y muy sensual reina…— Dijo mientras descendía por su tonificado cuerpo y trataba de acomodarse entre sus piernas… — ¿Por qué no? Ya respondí todas tus preguntas. ¿Por qué mejor no…?

— ¿Entonces esperas que tome como si nada que planeas que vivamos de lo que ahorraste mientras trabajaste con Darien en México y después, ya veremos?

Taiki asintió muy sonrientemente mientras le bajaba con delicadeza aquellas finas bragas…

— Eres un irresponsable de lo peor, Taiki Kou. ¿Cómo me dices que…? Ah… Taiki, no… Estoy intentando, ah… Carajo si me gusta que hagas eso… Taiki, intento decirte algo y tú… Ah… ¡Taiki! Ya déjame en paz que este es un tema muy delicado.

— Oh, sí que lo es…

Sonrió con malicia mientras se detenía para verla retorcerse por su atención, y le acariciaba el ya visible clítoris con suavidad…

— Es muy, delicado…

— Taiki, mi amor, no… Para que de verdad tenemos que hablar. Yo mañana tengo que trabajar y…

— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar? Joder, es simple.

Le contestó mientras se levantaba y se bajaba el interior…

— Taiki… ¡Ah, Taiki!

— Cuando me quedé sin dinero, — le decía mientras no dejaba de moverse sobre ella luego de haberla penetrado. Hablaba mientras no podía dejar de observar como su esposa, la mujer que él tanto amaba, se retorcía y gemía de placer por todo lo que él tan hábilmente le hacía…— buscó un trabajo y listo, asunto arreglado.

— Pero, pero, ah, sí, joder…. Como dices tú.

Sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras por su cuerpo recorrían varias olas de placer…

— Pero la última vez tú…

— La última vez fui un imbécil. Yo prefiero que me mantengas, a volver a estar lejos de ti. Yo, Amy Mizuno…

— Ah, sí, joder, joder, y mil veces joder, Taiki… —Sonreía Amy de puro gusto mientras él, aumentaba el ritmo de sus fuertes embestidas, de sus incontables estocadas…— Me encanta tenerte adentro. Me fascina que me cojas…

— Oh, sí, joder…

Reía Taiki de verla tan roja, tan excitada y descontrolada…

— Yo, soy adicto a ti; a todo lo que eres y me das… Déjate ir, mi reina. Dame todo lo que me puedas dar…

Siendo lo que eran, una apasionada pareja que se amaba con toda el alma, siguieron haciéndolo hasta que su traviesa hija los interrumpió. Tal parecía que, y después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos, habían superado el último obstáculo que impedía que fueran felices. Parecía que Taiki había dejado de lado su tonto orgullo y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, por estar con Amy que también lo amaba con toda su alma.

.

.

Un día como cualquier otro y después de haber ido por un café a la cafetería…

— Pues, no debería pero ah, ya qué. Tengo que saber qué es lo que no me quisiste decir ese día, Serenita.

Ahí estaba Andrew, en su cubículo y frente a su ordenador muy a eso de las ocho de la mañana metiéndose en lo que no se tenía que meter… En lo que no le importaba…

Por esos días Andrew había estado muy ocupado y no había tenido tiempo de revisar aquellas conversaciones y videos que había tomado del estudio de Darien. Entre discutir con Reika por su derecho a ver al niño (más cuando le había dado esa gran cantidad de dinero para su mantenimiento) visitar a Haruka y a Seiya en el hospital, revisar casos y seguir persiguiendo a los carteles, en especial al cartel Black, pues no le quedaba tiempo ni de respirar. Andrew había estado con la cabeza en una y mil cosas pero ahí, aprovechando que tenía un poco de tiempo gracias a que Neherenia le había asignado aquellos expedientes a Kelvin, se dispuso a investigar…

Pero, bien dicen que: _"La curiosidad mató al gato…."_ Ese hombre no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— No, no, no, tiene que tratarse de una confusión. ¿Ella? No, eso no puede ser cierto.

Guardando aquellos archivos en donde los tenía originalmente, en una carpeta cifrada con contraseña y bloqueando su ordenador, se levantó de su silla, tomó su chaqueta y salió rápidamente de su cubículo, de la jefatura de policía. Andrew, estaba en shock. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar con urgencia y mejor que eso, comprobar si lo que había escuchado en aquellas conversaciones de Darien era cierto. Pálido y entrando a su auto patrulla, la encendió y salió a toda velocidad pensando, o deseando, que nada de eso fuera verdad, ni él ni nadie estaba preparado para un escándalo como ese…

En México era muy temprano pero en Japón… Y mientras Serena le daba un refrescante baño de burbujas y agua tibia a su consentida hija…

— ¿Bueno? Oye, oye, cálmate, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Momento, más despacio, ¿Qué el detective qué? Me lleva… Claro, era como lo suponía. Serena le pidió ayuda al detective ese cuando tuvo esa ridícula idea de poner micrófonos y cámaras en mi estudio y mira nada más en lo que terminó. Tranquila, tranquila. Desde aquí no es mucho lo que pueda hacer pero veré como puedo ayudarte. Está bien, te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo. Adiós, hablamos al rato o ya mañana.

Darien estaba muy cómodamente descansando en su habitación. Se encontraba en cama, leyendo uno de sus aburridos libros de anatomía cuando recibió esa llamada. Preocupado por escuchar aquello, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y empezar a vestirse. Aquel, era un problema bastante serio y necesitaba encontrar la forma de ayudarla pero ahí, en su casa y con Serena que lo preguntaba todo… Pues no iba a poder.

En la cama y mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos escuchó que Serena entró y le preguntó bastante sorprendida…

— ¿Vas a salir? Pasan de las nueve, mi amor.

— Surgió un inconveniente pero no te preocupes, bellísima esposa mía. — Le respondió muy sonriente mientras se levantaba de la cama, tomada sus llaves, su celular y se dirigía a la puerta, a donde estaba ella— No tardaré.

— Está bien.

Le recibió el beso.

— Que te vaya bien. No tardes.

— ¡No tardaré!

Le respondió Darien mientras bajaba aquellas escaleras con prisa.

— ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Serena, que sabía perfectamente a qué se dedicaba su atractivo y elegantísimo marido, supuso que había tenido que salir porque se había presentado algún problema en alguno de los hoteles que estaban a su cargo; no era la primera vez que pasaba, y sabía que no sería la última… Sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que su esposo se iba a "altas" horas de la noche quién sabe para dónde, fue hasta su armario a escoger una cómoda pijama y finalmente meterse a la cama. Lo bueno de cuando Darien salía a esas horas era que generalmente llegaba muy tarde. Y como llegaba tan tarde y cansado… Pues no la buscaba y eso era un alivio. No era que a Serena no le gustara hacer el amor con su esposo todos los días. ¿Quién no quisiera estar todas las noches y en una cama haciéndolo con un hombre tan atractivo y delicioso como Darien? Lo que pasaba era que por esos días estaba muy cansada, realmente agotada. Cuidar de una pequeña niña como Luna Usagi y planear su matrimonio, no era tarea fácil.

.

.

A Zafiro le habían dado de alta y se encontraba viviendo con Diamante en su rancho. Estaba llevando su recuperación en la Black Lady… La realidad era que a Zafiro no le habían dado de alta porque estuviera mejor, porque estuviera lo suficientemente recuperado. Diamante había pagado una gran suma de dinero para que así fuera. Él, Diamante que cada día tenía más trabajo que el anterior, no podía seguir así. ¡Se iba a volver completamente loco si seguía en ese ritmo de vida! Diamante quería mucho a su hermano, después de todo, era su familia y la única que le quedaba, pero por mucho que quisiera no podía seguir así. Él, tenía que estar pendiente de la producción, del despacho, de cerrar los negocios con sus clientes y a duras penas cumplía con esas obligaciones. Rubeus, le había ayudado mucho pero por más intransigente que Diamante Black fuera a veces, hasta él tenía que reconocer que Rubeus había estado trabajando de más, que necesitaba descansar. Dándole una semana de descanso, paga, con todo lo que él quisiera o necesitara, se encontraba en su estudio revisando unos documentos cuando recibió una llamada, la de todas las semanas…

— _Hola, Diamante, soy yo, Petzite. ¿Cómo estás?_

— Cuñada…— Sonrió con genuino gusto mientras dejaba los documentos a un lado y se quitaba los lentes— Bien, bien, no me puedo quejar. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están tú y el niño?

— _Mentiría si te digo que bien._

— ¿Tienes problemas? ¿Necesitas que te mande dinero o…?

 _—_ _No, no, no es eso._

Sonrió con nostalgia, melancolía y fue ahí que Diamante entendió.

— Zafiro, ¿verdad?

 _—_ _Sí. El estúpido de tu hermano me hace mucha falta, Diamante. Por más que quiera odiarlo, por mucho que quiera sacarlo de mi corazón, no puedo._

— Por eso quisiste matarlo. Muerto el perro, muerta la rabia.

— _Diamante, ¿de dónde sacas que…?_

— Pet, por favor…— Se levantó de la silla, se sostuvo en su bastón y caminó por el estudio hacia una ventana— ¿De verdad? Zafiro me lo contó, bueno, lo escribió en mi celular porque ese idiota sigue sin poder hablar pero aunque no me lo hubiera dicho, de cualquier manera tenia mis sospechas.

 _—_ _¿Entonces? No entiendo. ¿Por qué si tenías tus sospechas sobre mí me ofreciste tu ayuda?_

— Porque imagino cuanto te dolió descubrir todo eso. ¿No es verdad?

Hubo un profundo silencio del otro lado de la línea y después, sollozos, un muy sentido y doloroso llanto…

 _—_ _Tenía tanto coraje. Me dio tanta rabia que…_

— No tienes que explicarme nada, Petzite, yo entiendo perfectamente. Si me dio coraje a mí, que soy su hermano, ¿Cómo no te iba a dar a ti, que eres, perdón, que eras su jodida esposa? Es comprensible que hayas actuado como lo hiciste y bueno, dime, ¿a qué has llamado esta vez? A preguntar por Zafiro, ¿no es cierto?

— _Sí. ¿Cómo sigue?_

— Bueno, él…

Diamante, que volvió a sentarse porque estar mucho tiempo de pie le hacía daño, le hacía doler mucho la pierna, le dijo que su hermano cada día estaba mejor. Le contó que Zafiro seguía sin poder caminar, que no podía articular más de dos o tres palabras (con mucha dificultad) y que había tenido que indemnizar a otra de sus enfermeras esa semana. Que con esa era la tercera que liquidaba.

 _—_ _Ay, Diamante, ¿y por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?_

— Según él… El trabajo de cuidarlo, de ayudarlo con todas sus cosas, no es el de una enfermera. Según él, eres tú quien debería estar ahí, ayudándolo en su recuperación.

— _Que vaya y le pida a la perra esa que lo cuide, ¿no?_

Diamante, solo pudo reír ante su respuesta.

— Ay, Pet…

 _—_ _Que lo ayude ella porque lo que soy yo, Petzite de Black, no. Eso debió haber pensado antes de meterse a una cama con esa descarada._

— Sí, bueno, tú sabes que Zafiro nunca se ha caracterizado por pensar… Así están las cosas, cuñada. El imbécil de Zafiro no hace más que aburrir a las enfermeras que contrato para que lo cuiden y, ¿te soy sincero? Ya estoy cansado de toda esa mierda.

— _Es comprensible._

— Nunca me imaginé que ser el jefe de la organización fuera algo tan complicado. ¡No tengo un minuto de descanso! Y desde luego no tengo ni tiempo ni cabeza para sus pataletas. Que hablando de eso… Tengo que dejarte, Pet.

 _—_ _Sí, sí, claro, entiendo._

— Tengo una reunión con los distribuidores de la frontera y creo que no tengo que explicarte que tan delicado es eso.

— _No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente. Gracias por atender mi llamada con tanta amabilidad y te llamo la próxima semana. Que te vaya muy bien, cuñado._

— Adiós y oye, ¿quieres que le diga algo a Zafiro?

— _No, no vale la pena. Hasta pronto, Diamante. Edmundito, mi amor, dile adiós a tu tío Diamante. Chau, tío…_

— Adiós, campeón. Cuídate mucho y cuida de tu mamá.

— _Hasta pronto, hablamos después._

Cortando la llamada, guardando su teléfono en uno de los finos bolsillos de saco, se levantó y se dispuso a salir del estudio. No era mentira cuando le había dicho a Petzite que tenía salir. En verdad tenía una importante reunión con sus mayores distribuidores de la frontera y ya la había aplazado muchas veces; y todo por estar cuidando del malvado culo de su hermano. Que hablando de Zafiro… Diamante se lo encontró en el pasillo mientras salía para ir con Malachite que lo estaba esperando en una de las camionetas con los demás para salir hacia el aeropuerto.

Sintiendo pena por él, por un enojado Zafiro que tenía que movilizarse por todo el rancho en esa costosa silla de ruedas automática… Se detuvo cuando este lo llamó.

— Dia… Mante…

— Dime.

— ¿Pue…? ¿Do…? ¿Ir?

— No creo que sea lo más conveniente para ti pero… Si crees que puedes aguantar el viaje y quieres ir… Camina. Me parece conveniente que también estés ahí, que te empapes nuevamente de cómo va el negocio. Vamos, Malachite y los demás me están esperando.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, ¿como vieron el capitulo de hoy? jajaja, tuvo de todo un poco, no lo creen? jajaja, entre la pelea de Mina y Yaten, las ganas de Taiki, las mentiras de Darien y las cosas que dice Diamante, jajaja, no sé decir cual de todas las situaciones me gustó mas ;)_**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme mis amores y me voy porque, niñas, ¡la ropa no se lava sola! jajaja, me toca sí o sí meterla a la lavadora :v chao, mis queridas amiguitas, nos leemos en los reviews y el viernes con el final, final! :D_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**08/09/2017**_

 _ **Hola mis queridas amiguitas! :D Niñas, las dejo con el final porque estara de ataque ;) jejeje, bye, nos leemos abajo...**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

— Serena, oye, Serena, ¿ya estas…? Guau…

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

Preguntó una sonriente y muy bien arreglada Serena frente a él cuando Darien entró a la habitación a buscarla.

— ¿Cómo me veo, mi amor?

Serena llevaba puesto un, aunque sencillo a la vista, costosísimo vestido color champagne muy lindo, recatado. Siendo este de una sola pieza, hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, lindo decorado de encaje en pecho y sobrio estampado, acompañaba su fino vestuario con una pequeña cartera de mano (del mismo color) y zapatos semi altos color claro, como su vestido. Ella, que no dejaba der ser observada con mucho detalle por su por siempre apuesto marido, se veía muy bien, de película. Lo mejor del vestuario y el maquillaje de Serena, era que era bastante elegante y sobrio, de acuerdo a la ocasión. Para ese día tan especial, para ir al matrimonio de una de sus mejores amigas, decidió hacer algo que casi nunca hacía, se dejó el cabello suelto. Pidiéndole al estilista que por favor hiciera maravillas con su largo y dorado cabello, lo había conseguido. Serena se veía tan bien que por un momento Darien pensó en cancelar la salida. Quiso quedarse en su casa y en su habitación haciéndole el amor incansablemente a esa bella mujer frente a él…

— Tú definitivamente quieres matarme, ¿no es verdad?

— Pero, ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

— Estás, —le tomó una mano con delicadeza e hizo que diera media vuelta— estás sencillamente preciosa, te ves increíblemente bien, mi sexy ángel de ojos celestes…

— Ay, Darien…

Reía Serena mientras no podía evitarlo, se sonrojaba ante sus cumplidos.

— Pero que cosas dices, por Dios. Es solo un vestido, un muy costoso vestido que hablando de eso… ¿De verdad no te preocupa que haya gastado tanto en todo lo que compré para ir al matrimonio de Mina y Yaten?

— Nop, en lo absoluto. — Reía como era él, muy sensualmente en aquel esmoquin negro de diseñador— Sera el único problema que no tengo en la vida, falta de dinero. Creo que ya estas más que lista, ¿verdad?

— Solo me falta aplicarme un poco de brillo labial y…

— En ese caso…

Darien, que vivía completamente enamorado de su joven y bella esposa, la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura y tomándola por sorpresa, le dio un apasionado beso… Atrayéndola a su masculino y oloroso pecho, no dejaba de besarla con gusto, con emoción, con autentico y genuino placer…

Y mientras Darien no podía evitar caer ante sus instintos más primitivos, mientras besaba a Serena con locura, con desesperación, con mucho desenfreno en aquella elegante pero sencilla habitación matrimonial, Mina estaba terminando de arreglarse en una de las habitaciones que habían dispuesto en el hotel para eso, para que la peinaran, maquillaran y le ayudaran a vestirse.

Frente al espejo y mientras el estilista terminaba de peinarla y la maquillista de aplicar rubor… Amy tocó la puerta pidiendo pasar.

— Sí, sí, pasa, pasa, adelante, Amy.

En un lindo vestido corto, de estampado floreado blanco azul con corte en v en el pecho, zapatos altos color turquesa y delicado maquillaje, Amy entró para ver en qué podía ayudar a su amiga.

Cuando Amy se había casado con Taiki por lo civil, Mina le había ayudado a escoger el vestido, los zapatos, las joyas, el maquillaje, en fin, había estado encargada de todo. ¡Hasta le había peinado el cabello ese día! Amy nunca olvidaba aquel gesto que había tenido su amiga con ella y por eso estaba ahí, sosteniendo aquel pequeño ramo de flores blancas que eran para ella, para una de las mejores amigas que tenía en su vida, y ver qué podía hacer por ella. Pero cuando entró y la vio, se quedó sin habla. Mina se veía tan bella, tan dulce y angelical en ese precioso vestido de novia, que cualquier cosa que dijera para alabar su belleza se quedaría corta. Mina se veía como toda una princesa…

— ¿Qué pasa, Amy? ¿Hay algo malo con el peinado? ¿El maquillaje?

Amy negó dos veces igual, sin poder hablar.

— ¿Entonces? Ay, no, de seguro tengo el velo desacomodado, ¿verdad? Le dije como mil veces a esta nena que…

— No tienes nada mal, Mina. — Contestó una sonriente Amy mientras se le acercaba y llegaba con ella— Estas preciosa. Nunca en mi vida había visto a una novia más hermosa que tú, amiga.

— Amy…

Sensibles y muy sonrientes, se abrazaron fraternalmente como las buenas amigas que eran. Teniendo mucho cuidado de no llorar, de no estropear sus sobrios pero muy costosos maquillajes, sonrieron y se separaron para terminar de preparar todo. Faltaba tan solo media hora para que diera inicio la ceremonia.

Amy ayudaba a Mina a retocar su velo, a que su vestido estuviera más que perfecto mientras que Taiki, que conocía perfectamente a Yaten… Llegaba a la azotea del hotel precisamente a eso, a buscar al despistado de su hermano.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí, Yaten? ¿No deberías estar terminando de arreglarte en vez de estar aquí, fumando?

— Estoy nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? — Le respondió mientras tiraba aquella colilla de cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba fuertemente con aquella fina suela de zapato— Necesitaba subir a, a tomar algo de aire fresco.

— ¿No me vayas a salir con que luego, luego no? Yaten, te juro que si sales con un payasada de esas, te rompo tu madre. Tú no puedes hacerle una cosa como esa a Mina. ¿Te imaginas? La destrozarías y…

— Por supuesto que no estoy pensando en salir corriendo como si fuera "La novia fugitiva". Por favor… ¿así de imbécil crees que soy?

— Bueno…

— Taiki…. No me saques de mis casillas que no quiero tener que partirte la cara. Mina, me mataría si llego a ensuciar este traje. Solo necesitaba unos minutos para pensar, para relajarme antes de bajar a terminar de arreglarme.

— Pero, no entiendo. ¿Qué puede tenerte tan nervioso? Ya llevan casi dos meses viviendo juntos en este hotel y…

— Me da miedo no ser el esposo que ella quiere, el que necesita.

— Yaten, por favor… — Se irritó Taiki— ¿De qué chingados estás hablando? Deja de hablar tantas estupideces y camina. Tienes que hacer algo con ese cabello, cepillar tus dientes, porque imagino que no querrás darle a tu futura esposa su primer beso de casados con sabor a cigarrillo, pasado a humo…

— Estas buscando boleto para irte al otro mundo, ¿no es cierto?

Rieron ambos.

— ¿Me vas a golpear por decirte la verdad? No me chinges y en serio, hermanito, mueve el trasero que la ceremonia no debe tardar en comenzar. Tienes que verte decente, presentable. Dale gracias a Dios que la protagonista en esto es ella y no tú, idiota.

— Espera nada más que me case y ya verás, tarado, — reía Yaten mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras con él— deja nada más que salga de esto y ya verás cómo te dejo.

Unos minutos más tarde y en aquel salón elegantemente decorado con rosas blancas, los invitados se levantaron de sus sillas porque había empezado a sonar la música que anunciaba que la novia estaba lista, que ya iba a dar inicio la ceremonia. Todos tenían mucha curiosidad por ver cómo había quedado la novia pero nadie podía tener más curiosidad que Yaten. Ah, ese pobre hombre estaba loco por verla en ese lindo vestido que había costado una pequeña fortuna… Yaten estaba ahí, muy elegantemente vestido de esmoquin negro, de pie y frente al altar que habían organizado y decorado para casarse junto a su hermano esperándola. Yaten estaba esperándola muy impacientemente…

— Oye, idiota, ¿cómo ves a tu futura esposa, eh? ¿A poco no se ve de revista?

Yaten quedó sin habla, en shock. Mina se veía sencillamente hermosa, como la novia más hermosa y radiante que jamás nadie haya visto en la vida…. Y no podía dejar de mirarla, era imposible para un muy arreglado Yaten dejar de mirar a Mina mientras esta caminaba hacia él…

Su vestido era en estilo princesa. El corpiño estaba bordado en fina pedrería plateada y era totalmente ajustado a su delgado torso. La falda, era de un tul blanco amplio, como el de una mitológica princesa… El largo y transparente velo blanco que cubría su rostro, era lo suficientemente largo y transparente para darle ese toque que a todos los que la veían (como a su novio y los invitados a la boda) los dejaba sin habla. El velo que llevaba puesto mientras caminaba hacia Yaten sobre esa alfombra roja la hacía ver muy angelical…

Con el corazón a mil revoluciones por minuto, las manos sudorosas y muy nervioso, finalmente extendió su mano con galantería hacia ella y fue por instinto, en cuanto ella llegó con él le ofreció su mano para recibirla y decirle que se veía preciosa.

— Estas hermosa, mi flaca. Te ves espectacular.

— Gracias. — Le contestó sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa bajo el velo— Tú también te ves muy bien, mi amor.

— Nunca he tenido tantas ganas de casarme contigo como hoy, como en este momento.

— Ay, Yaten…— Reía Mina— No digas eso, ¿Qué tal los demás te escuchen, eh?

— Señor...

Dijo sin soltar su mano y mirando al juez que iba a casarlos.

— Hágame el favor y me casa pero ya con esta preciosa mujer. No vaya hacer que de pronto se nos arrepienta.

— ¡Yaten!

A las risas de aquel bien vestido señor, se unieron las de Mina y las de los demás.

La ceremonia duró un poco más de una hora. Yaten y Mina, se dijeron cada uno sus votos matrimoniales y cerraron sus promesas de amor y fidelidad con un tierno y casto beso. Dichosos y acompañados por sus amigos más cercanos, ninguno se percataba de aquella extraña presencia al fondo del salón. Ninguno excepto una persona…

En la recepción y después de haber tomado fotos, tomado algo de licor y comido algo de la deliciosa comida…

— Su atención, su atención, por favor.

Pidió Darien levantándose de la silla, tomando su copa de champagne y haciéndola sonar con uno de los cubiertos que había sobre aquella larga mesa de blanco mantel.

— Me gustaría proponer un brindis por los novios y decirles algo importante antes de que sigamos con la celebración.

— ¡Ándele, jefe! — Gritó un ya ebrio Taiki junto a Amy al fondo del salón, en una de las mesas— ¡Échese su discurso!

— Lo primero que quiero decir, es que nos da mucho gusto que después de tanto ir y venir, que luego de tantas complicaciones y problemas, por fin puedan estar juntos. Nos alegra mucho que hayan unido sus vidas el día de hoy en una ceremonia tan bonita. Serena y yo, al igual que todos los que aquí estamos presentes, les deseamos mucha felicidad en su matrimonio. Quiero proponer un brindis por los novios y, como es de mala educación asistir a una boda sin un regalo, quisiera darles mi regalo en este momento; aunque sospecho que este no es un regalo solo para los recién casados.

— Darien, —lo haló Serena por el saco con disimulo a su lado. Parecía que había bebido de más porque estaba hablando incoherencias— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás borracho o qué onda?

— ¿Puedes acercarte, por favor?

Ninguno entendía de qué estaba hablando Darien y habían empezado a creer lo mismo que una arreglada Serena había pensado con preocupación, todos creyeron que Darien lo que estaba era borracho porque no sabían a quién estaba llamando. En la recepción, celebrando el matrimonio de Mina y Yaten, solo había personas conocidas, muy allegadas a ellos. En ese pequeño salón estaban Amy y Taiki, Diamante Black con los Shitenou, (Diamante no iba a ninguna parte sin protección) Sesshomaru Taisho y su novia, una joven de cabello negro largo muy hermosa, y al igual que Diamante, con un sequito de guardaespaldas tras él. Estaban igualmente celebrando con ellos todos los empleados del hotel, que eran cinco personas, algunos conocidos de Mina y Serena y Darien, nadie más. Nadie entendía qué estaba pasando pero cuando esa alta y curvilínea mujer llegó a la mesa y se quitó aquel enorme sombrero verde esmeralda, cuando dejó ver su rostro y al pequeño niño que llevaba en brazos, casi se mueren de la impresión.

Serena se mareó, Mina se llevó ambas manos a la boca por la sorpresa, Amy se desmayó y Neflyte solo gritó con desesperación…

— ¡¿Lita?!

Saltando de la mesa en donde se encontraba bebiendo aquel costoso whisky con Diamante y los demás, llegó con ellos y sin poder creer lo que veía, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas, volvió a preguntar… (Mientras Mina y Serena se levantaban de sus sillas igualmente y empezaban a acercarse)

— ¿Lita? ¿Yuki?

— Hola, mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nos extrañaste?

— Lita…— Se aferró a ellos con fuerza y no podía dejar de llorar, lloraba de alegría pero también de dolor. No podía creer que fuera verdad— Yuki…

— Óyeme no, ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— Hola, Mina. — Contestó una sonriente Lita mientras consentía el largo y castaño cabello de Neflyte— Estas preciosa. Vaya, parece que tiraron la casa por la ventana, eh. Ese vestido debe haberte….

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto, Lita?!

Preguntó una muy exaltada Serena mientras Darien (sin éxito) trataba de calmarla.

— ¡Tú, tú y el niño, murieron! ¡Que alguien me explique pero ya qué significa todo esto!

— Oye, Nef…

Pidió Lita consintiendo su cabello mientras el niño, Yuki, daba pequeñas palmadas (muy sonriente) sobre la atribulada cabeza de Neflyte.

— Mi amor, ¿será posible que nos sentemos y hablemos? Creo que hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar. Tengo, es decir, tenemos mucho que contarles. ¿No crees, Darien?

— ¡¿Tú sabias, Darien?!

— Serena, nena, todo tiene una explicación.

— ¡Me vale! — Le dijo Serena bien enojada. Estaba, como diríamos aquí, bien enchuquizada, mis amores— ¡¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto?! ¡¿Por qué demonios me ocultas las cosas?!

— Serena, respira. A ver, como lo hemos ensayado. Si no te calmas, ¿ves? Te estas hiperventilando otra vez, mi amor. Repite conmigo. Inhala y exhala lentamente. A ver, inhala…

— Eres…. Un… Darien… Chiba, eres… Un…

Tratando de calmar a la fiera salvaje que era Serena en ese momento, Darien puso una mano delicadamente en su cintura y al igual que hizo Yaten con Mina y Lita con Neflyte, tomaron asiento en aquella larga mesa para poder hablar.

Asegurándose de haber dejado a Serena bien, más tranquila, fue con un ebrio Taiki a tratar de reanimar a Amy. Taiki, estaba bastante pasado de tragos y aunque la borrachera casi que se le había esfumado cuando Amy se había desmayado junto a él y más, cuando había visto a Lita cargando aquel bebé, pues no podía. Por más que intentaba despertar a su esposa no lo conseguía. Llegando con Amy después de haber ido por un kit de primeros auxilios, se hizo a su lado, a un lado de la silla en la que se encontraba recostada sobre Taiki, y sacó un algodón el cual mojó con algo de alcohol. Luego lo pasó muy delicadamente por su nariz.

— Me encanta este olor….

— Amy, mi reina…— Decía un angustiado Taiki a su lado mientras Darien, revisaba sus signos vitales ya que había logrado despertarla— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Dónde estoy? Hasta donde sé, estamos en la recepción del matrimonio de Mina y Yaten, ¿no es así?

Ambos asintieron.

— Entonces no entiendo. De repente me pareció ver a Lita aquí, en esa…

— Amy, respira, tranquilízate por favor. — Le pidió Darien con cautela cuando Amy levantó la mirada hacia la mesa y volvió a ver a Lita y al niño— Todo tiene una explicación.

— Pues más les vale que sea una, y muy buena, porque esto que nos hicieron no tiene nombre.

— Amy, ¿segura te sientes mejor? ¿No preferirías…?

— Anda, camina, Taiki. — Le dijo con seriedad mientras ya se había levantado de aquella decorada silla, de su regazo— Yo tengo que saber qué rayos es lo que está pasando aquí.

A paso firme y desarrugando su vestido, Amy tomó de la mano a su marido y caminó hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban todos ellos platicando. Llegando con ellos y escuchando parte de lo que Lita les decía, que se había salvado gracias a que había saltado a tiempo del taxi (protegiendo al niño en su pecho), se sentó y prestó atención a cada una de sus palabras mientras Darien iba primero con Sesshomaru, (que era su socio y estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado), a decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara por nada y que todo se trataba de una confusión. Luego de haber ido con su socio y la bellísima mujer que lo acompañaba, fue con Diamante y el resto de los Shitenou. Excusándose y diciéndoles lo mismo que le había dicho a Sesshomaru y a su acompañante, que todo estaba bajo control, le escuchó decir a un triste y melancólico primo…

— No sabes, ni te haces a una idea, de lo que me gustaría ser Nef en este momento. ¿Esa es su mujer?

— Sí. Se llama Lita y bueno, es una larga historia que después te contaré con más calma pero por ahora…

— Sí, sí, ve. Esa mujer tuya es una verdadera belleza pero es como de muy mal genio. ¿A poco no?

— Algo así, sí. — Sonrió con pena mientras se empezaba a retirar de aquella mesa y se disponía a regresar con Serena— Disfruten la fiesta.

Regresando a la mesa mientras los demás asistentes a la reunión disfrutaban del grupo de músicos que Yaten y Mina habían contratado, alcanzó a escuchar que Lita dijo…

— Es difícil de creer pero sí, así fue.

— No lo puedo creer, parece como de película.

Exclamó Serena con asombro mientras Darien se sentaba a su lado y tomaba una copa.

— Ay, Serena, muchachas, perdónenme por no haberles dicho lo que había pasado pero Darien y yo creímos conveniente que la desquiciada de Saturn siguiera pensando que lo había conseguido, que había logrado acabar con Yuki y conmigo ese día que regresaba a México, cuando venía en ese taxi del aeropuerto.

— Lita, con un demonio, —dijo Neflyte que ya estaba más calmado, aparentemente…— ¿Por qué llamaste a Darien y no a…? Es decir, disculpe señor.

— No te preocupes. — Contestó un sonriente Darien— No tienes que seguir diciéndome así. No sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo.

— Debiste haberte comunicado conmigo, encanto. No sabes ni te puedes hacer a una idea, —dijo mientras le tomaba una mano con delicadeza y se la besaba, le tomó una mano para besársela mientras su hijo jugaba insistentemente con uno de los largos pendientes de Lita— de lo mucho que he sufrido, es decir, de lo mucho que hemos sufrido con todo esto. ¿No es verdad, muchachas?

— Neflyte tiene razón, Lita.

— Mina, no te enfades. — Sonrió Lita— Hoy, te ves más hermosa que nunca y no debes hacer mala cara. Te vas a dañar el maquillaje, amiga.

— Y todo por culpa tuya, Darien.

— Yo solo hice lo que creí más conveniente para ellos en esos momentos, Serena. ¿Qué esperabas? Tú, eres muy honesta.

— ¡Oye!

— Eres muy transparente, esposa mía, no sabes mentir y ante todo estaba la vida de Lita y del niño en riesgo. Mucho ya es que hayan podido sobrevivir a ese accidente. No podía permitir que Hotaru intentara hacerles daño una vez más, tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieran a salvo.

— Pero hace unas semanas… Cuando Andrew se enteró de todo…

— ¿El maldito detective?

Preguntó Neflyte cerrando un puño con enojo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas hablado primero con ese maldito imbécil antes que conmigo, eh, Lita?

— Nef, ¿te calmas? —Le pidió Lita con suavidad mientras los demás en la mesa reían de ver a Neflyte tan celoso de Andrew— Fue él que, no sé cómo rayos, dio conmigo y con el niño. Un día cualquiera estaba en la casa, la que Darien fue tan amable de prestarnos cuando lo llamé y le conté todo lo que había pasado, terminando de preparar la comida cuando recibí una llamada suya. Me asusté muchísimo al pensar que todos mis esfuerzos por permanecer así, muerta como supuestamente estaba, se iban a pique. Después de hablar con Andrew y de explicarle cómo habían sido las cosas en verdad, llamé a Darien y una semana después me mandó dinero para que comprara los tiquetes de avión y me viniera para acá.

— ¿Si? Pues no te creo.

— Neflyte… Estamos en la fiesta de matrimonio de una de mis mejores amigas. No te pongas en ese plan, por favor.

— Ese maldito idiota siempre ha estado enamorado de ti. ¡Hasta se atrevió a ir al entierro! Muchas veces lo descubrí visitando tu tumba y no sabes, me provocaba era meterle dos tiros en la frente cada vez que por error lo veía.

— El niño, Neflyte. — Señaló al niño y lo miró a él con reproche mientras los demás, reían— El niño, mi amor. Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que moderes tu lenguaje delante de él.

— ¿Nos permiten un momento, por favor?

Se levantó de la mesa, le dio la mano a Lita y se disculpó con todos mientras ella, le hacía caso y también se levantaba.

— Lita y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

— Vayan y peleen tranquilos que yo me quedo con Yuki. — Le extendió Serena los brazos a ese lindo bebé de ojos claros— Ven, Yuki, ven y le cuentas a tu tía qué tanto has estado haciendo estos últimos meses. ¿Verdad que me has extrañado, verdad que sí, mi amor?

— Vaya… Quisiera ser Yuki en estos momentos.

— Tú ni me digas nada, Darien Chiba, que después arreglamos tú y yo, ¿has comprendido?

— Sí, señora. — Hizo un gesto al estilo militar mientras los demás se reían y Lita y Neflyte se retiraban— Como diga la señora. Caray, ahora sé cómo se siente Usagi cuando la regañas. No manches…

.

.

Tres horas habían pasado de la recepción de Mina y Yaten y ya algunos se habían ido; bueno, casi… Como la recepción se hizo en uno de los salones del hotel, más específicamente en aquel pequeño restaurante en donde sirvieron aquel delicioso banquete, pues decidieron que algunos de sus invitados se quedaran ahí a pasar la noche. Mina, Yaten y Darien, (porque eran más invitados de Darien que de Mina y Yaten) les ofrecieron muy amablemente a Sesshomaru y a Diamante que se quedaran en el hotel a pasar la noche.

Diamante automáticamente dijo que sí. Él, y los Shitenou (que estaban de visita) no tenían ni la más mínima idea de a dónde ir a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche. Por eso aquella invitación les cayó de perlas. Sesshomaru y su acompañante, aquella delicada joven de piel de porcelana y cabello negro largo, agradecieron la invitación pero dijeron que en otra oportunidad seria. Al parecer algo le dijo la chica a Sesshomaru que lo hizo recapacitar de la respuesta que le había dado a Darien en un principio más temprano, cuando él tan amablemente lo había invitado a conocer la propiedad de uno de sus mejores amigos. Quién sabe qué le habría dicho Rin (como se llamaba aquella preciosa joven) a Sesshomaru al oído que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión…

Amy y Taiki se habían ido temprano. Explicaron que aunque querían quedarse más tiempo, que querían seguir compartiendo con todos y más especialmente con Lita y con el niño (que habían reaparecido en sus vidas como por arte de magia) le estaban pagando a la niñera que estaba cuidando de Hana por horas y que si se demoraban más se iban a arruinar. Ofreciéndose a cuidar de Yuki, pues supusieron que Neflyte y Lita necesitaban tiempo para estar a solas, para poder "hablar", se lo llevaron y se fueron a casa en uno de los autos de Darien, con uno de sus muchos guardaespaldas. Los empleados del hotel se habían ido a sus casas, Diamante, el resto de los Shitenou, Lita, Neflyte, Mina y Yaten, ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones a descansar. Los únicos que quedaban por ahí, y en la azotea del hotel, desde donde se podía ver un hermoso y despejado cielo con luna llena, eran Serena y Darien.

Tras ella y tratando de que lo perdonara, mientras esta bebía directamente de la botella, le dijo amorosa y como era él, muy sensualmente después de besar su oído con delicadeza…

— ¿Alguna vez te han regalado la luna, las estrellas…?

— ¡Ja! — Exclamó con "enojo" y bebió un poco más de licor mientras él seguía tras ella— Cariño, eso es tan poco original… Es tan cliché que hasta pesar me das.

Darien, lejos de sentirse ofendido, lo que le dio fue risa. Su muy agudo y cruel comentario le había dado mucha risa.

— Ok, muy bien, entiendo. Entonces, qué tal este. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo?

— Darien…

Se giró y lo miró con ternura, con mucho amor.

— Mi amor por ti es tan grande, tan inmenso, que solo puedo compararlo con algo tan infinito como eso. Con el universo…

— Darien, mi amor, yo también te amo pero tienes que entender que eso que me hiciste…

— Sí, créeme que entiendo cómo te sentiste y cómo te sientes pero, Serena, tú ya sabes como soy yo.

— Siempre envuelto en misterios, sí, lo sé. Hasta la forma en la que nos conocimos lo fue.

— Ya deja de discutir conmigo y ándale, dame un beso que ya han pasado como mil horas desde la última vez que me diste uno. —Le pidió muy sonriente mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas— Dámelo voluntariamente o tendré que robártelo.

— A ver, quiero ver que lo intentes, "Caballero"

Riendo como lo que eran, un par de esposos muy enamorados, Darien la apegó más a su pecho, acercó su varonil rostro hasta el de Serena y posó lenta y delicadamente sus labios a los de ella, sobre los de una sonriente Serena que no luchaba para nada por soltarse de su agarre… Besándose tierna y delicadamente mientras la luna llena los iluminaba, siguieron besándose muy amorosamente sin impórtales nada…

* * *

 _ **¡Y se acabo! Oh, siento muchisimas cosas en este momento :') :') Asi me siento, feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste, como con ganas de llorar.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias mis queridas amigas por haber compartido conmigo este viaje, gracias, en serio muchas gracias. Gracias por haber leido y comentado, gracias por haberme transmitido todo ese amor por medio de cada uno de los comentarios que me dejaban, gracias por cada palabra de aliento pero, y sobre todo, gracias por su tiempo, por su amistad y por su amor :3 Muchas gracias y adios, no, hasta pronto... Hasta pronto mis amores porque yo amo estar en contacto con ustedes, por eso no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin escribir :')**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos! Las quiero mucho, nunca lo olviden :') :)**_


End file.
